Lazarus Rising
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Sequel to Building Something New/No Place Like Home. Finding out their youngest child is more than even they could have anticipated, Vlad, Ingrid, Robin and Bertrand have to navigate family life while Vlad learns how to lead the vampire world.
1. Queen Ingrid

**Still don't own the characters.**

 **So! We come to part 3 of the story I never meant to let get so out of hand.**

 **If you're new here - This is a sequel to Building Something New + No Place Like Home.**

 **Which means it's Vlad/Ingrid/Robin/Bertrand sexing/bonding and plenty of it! Not every chapter, but any chapter. And you should probably go back and read them, there's character development, death and a whole lot of other stuff you won't follow if you start here.**

 **This could go on forever - rather than list all the warnings ever, just assume my four Draculas will probably do it, they are all naughty vamps. And there may be more deaths yet, who knows!**

 **Now that's established, on we go!**

-YD-

"What's a Lazarus Spring?" Robin was clueless, though the others all seemed to know what it meant. Bertrand managed to answer through his shock "A myth, a legend. A spring that can bring vampires back from dust." The four of them stared at their suddenly grown son, who really was a perfect blend of the four of them - he couldn't help noticing. "And what, the surprise baby Adam is a fountain?" He was met with shrugs, nobody seemed to know what to make of it. "No, I'm not a fountain. My blood carries ancient magic, forged from powerful vampires and an even more powerful bond." Vlad was the first to step forwards, picking up the child who smiled brightly at his father. "That's what I said just before, I said it was like love came to life when he was born - all four of us." "And then what, he switched himself on?"

Adam, or Lazarus apparently, turned to the rest of them. "I had to be born of the Chosen One, but I also had to be born of people who proved love was more powerful than anything. Because I'm not... Ready yet. I won't grow like a normal child, my maturity is many many years away and I needed parents who could commit, who would protect me with their lives without a second thought." Vlad was still staring at the boy as though he was holding a soul, precious and unique - which Adam certainly was. "Are you one of a kind? I mean, am I going to wake up huge again?" "No, your body was merely a conduit for me, you won't fall pregnant again." Vlad adored Adam, but they had all seen how terrified he had been about it. Adam's speech was reminiscent of Bertrand, clear and concise, no baby talk or childlike vocabulary.

"So do we call you Lazarus now?" "No, Adam will suffice, a name chosen with love." Nobody seemed sure what to do now, other than stare avidly at their son. The other kids decided for him, Maddie and Ella waking to cry one after the other. It was instinct for them by now, shifting between feeding and changing. "You see? You prove that even DNA is irrelevant where love is concerned, the way you each parent me and my siblings, blood or adopted. I had to be made from three, but four is even better I feel." "Three? Oh. Half fang, full blood and dimidius?" Bertrand, ever the logical one, asked. "Exactly. There are few vampires who could love one as completely as you, yet you all formed a bond and a family that belies every expectation." He had them there, they were definitely a one of a kind nest. "Are you going to stay a little boy them shift up a few years, or age much slower?" "Slowly, Lazarus is the eternal youth after all."

They each took a turn holding Adam, familiarizing themselves with his face that showed them all, Robin's own dark eyes staring back at him from beneath a curled mop that screamed Bertrand. After Ingrid, then Bertrand had their turn, Adam requested to be put down. "I think we should perhaps introduce me to the rest of the family, it may present something of a shock and I believe tonight has been a new beginning of sorts." Vlad and Ingrid went off to get everyone in one room again, and Bertrand headed off to get Adam new clothes. Kneeling down to be more at the eye level of the boy, Robin had to ask. "If you only needed three, was I surplus to requirements?" "Of course not, you were the first to show DNA was less important than friendship when you first met the Draculas. And Bertrand" Adam may be the only one he had heard pronounce that flawlessly "was the protector, the warrior in my blood." "How much do you know? I mean, you weren't around then obviously." "I have the memories I need from all of you, to allow me to explain and allow you all to understand. I wouldn't have arrived if you weren't all ready."

Adam thanked Bertrand for the clothes, steady on his feet as he dressed himself. "Much better. Shall we?" Bertrand lifted Adam up, then took Robin's hand in his free one as they headed to the games room - they really ought to knock through more walls to make bigger spaces. Unsure what to expect, they stepped through the door and found everyone there, though Sally and George were clearly barely awake. "Wow, that's impressive, I thought Ingrid was exaggerating." "No Olga, she was not." They all looked at Adam in surprise, he hadn't been told names. "So our baby brother is now not a baby? Somehow I'm not all that surprised." Alex was sat calmly chewing on a biscuit, scratching Wolfie behind the ear absentmindedly where he sat on the floor by his chair. "You're not? Cus we were!" Alex gave Robin a strange look, as though he was being silly.

"My mother and father are also my aunt and uncle, my uncle is a dog right now, my adopted brother is half human. My sisters were carried by men, and my grandmother is a human. What exactly about our lives isn't surprising?" Adam wriggled free of Bertrands arm then, dropping to the floor neatly and approaching Alex. The two seemed to size each other up for a minute, then Alex broke into a smile and grabbed Adam in a tight hug. "There's more than just the sudden growth spurt by the way." Vlad had his arm around Ingrid where they stood at the back of the room, and Robin wondered what was bothering Ingrid - she was rarely this quiet. "Adam, would you like to explain yourself?" They all watched in surprise as Adam literally leapt from the floor to the table, sitting on top of it and facing everyone calmly.

"I wasn't just a quirk of biology, I was born to be something. The Lazarus Spring flows through me, though it will take many years before I mature enough to access it's powers. I was born of the four vampires for a reason, created through power and love that transcended any barriers between them." Everyone gave Vlad and Ingrid a pointed look then, which Vlad answered with a wide smile. "What? Surely this is old news by now?" Most of the rooms occupants shook their heads at him and resumed watching Adam. "It wasn't just about that, my parents willingness to love and accept is shown in other ways than them. Assan and Wolfie - not their responsibility and yet they became part of the family regardless. I am the only one to be made from all of them, yet no child here is loved less for not being everyone's blood. The humans are probably the safest in the world here, though you will both make fine immortals."

"Speaking of humans who have no clue what you're talking about" Robin thought George had been remarkably constrained to let the boy finish talking before she asked "what's a Lazarus Spring?" "It was a myth until a few weeks ago apparently, it can revive a vampire from their ashes. Wait, does that mean you can bring back my brother?" "If you have his ashes, then when I am fully matured, in theory yes." "In theory?" "There is more to it than simply handing me a dust pile and expecting a fully restored vampire a second later. However, I cannot share more than that with you now, it is not the right time." Ivan nodded in acceptance, a strange sight for a near six hundred year old vampire to be listening so intently to a little boy. "I was thinking more of how at some point you guys get to explain the events leading up to him coming back. I want an invite to that show." There were many widened eyes at the thought of explaining to the Count, though apparently they had plenty of time to work it out.

* * *

It transpired within hours that not only could Adam walk steadily and talk fluently, he was also fast, strong, could read, write and play chess against Robin. That was an effective distraction while they added another bed to the boys room - Adam would not fit in his cot anymore. "We'll have to make this room bigger, if any of them grow anymore it'll pop open." Bertrand smiled in agreement as they arranged the furniture around again. "There's nothing in the room to the left, perhaps tomorrow we can clear this out and hand the boys hammers, see how long the wall lasts." Chuckling to himself at the image Bertrand painted, Vlad thought it sounded fun. "Sounds good, I'm sure they would love to be involved. We'll have to get more paint though." "Already done, Robin and I envisioned more renovations and guests, one of the school classrooms is full of every shade of paint our excitable mate could find, plus tools and various other oddities he swears are useful." "Well, his dad is a plumber. He would know."

Sure enough, Bertrand showed Vlad a room full of painting and decorating equipment. "Wow. We will tell them tomorrow, they'll never sleep if we tell them today." Adam was quiet and polite now he was done explaining himself, and went to his new bed with no complaint other than he didn't have matching pyjamas like his room mates. "We will sort that out, they all grow so fast we have to keep getting new stuff anyway." This appeased Adam, who curled up on his side and was asleep before they were done putting the others down for the day. Now Adam wasn't in the nursery, they felt safe to leave the girls alone with their baby monitor after a change and a feed, like they had before Adam came along. Stripping down to boxer shorts and lazing on their bed, Vlad felt their bonds settle in contentment as Robin and Bertrand laid either side of them and Ingrid used Vlad's body as a pillow.

"We know something is bothering you Ingrid, talk to us." She shifted against his chest, clearly emotionally uncomfortable. Surrounded by them physically and emotionally, she relaxed somewhat. "It was just what Adam was saying, about how we were all so much about love that everything else was irrelevant. Its a tough thing to believe when it comes to me I guess, since apparently I'm secretly maternal enough to be ready to spend an indeterminate amount of time raising a slow cook mythical creature." Vlad knew Ingrid loved their children and the three of them, as much as he knew he loved them all too. He was just better at accepting that. "Ingrid, you're selling yourself short here, and that is very unlike you. Adam said he wouldn't have been born if we weren't all ready for this, and I already know you're an amazing mother."

Robin grinned, though Ingrid couldn't see him from where she lay. "We all know your Alex's favourite, and the only thing that settles the girls more than your voice is Vlad singing, but that's some kind of magic." Vlad swatted at his mate, who smiled unapologetically. Bertrand was quiet for a moment, but he was apparently forming his words slowly. "Yes, you have a darkness, we all do. But when you found out you were having Alex, you made the choice. To be a wife, a mother, you chose to follow your heart and become part of this weird, wonderful family. Unless you feel that the last few years have been a mistake, you are more than ready for this." "Of course I don't think it was a mistake." "Then don't doubt yourself, we believe in you." Ingrid sighed, shifting to get more comfortable on top of him. "Alright, alright enough with the feelings." Stroking over the scars he placed on her neck, Vlad smiled. "You're the one who tells me off for not talking about my feelings." "I'm not half human, and I'm the boss, I make the rules." There was no denying that, Ingrid would always be the Queen Bee.

"True. Which reminds me, we got you a moving gift." Ingrid looked up at the three of them in confusion, not in on the surprise. "Robin?" He was on the side the drawer containing it was, so he rolled over to get it. Vlad could feel as much as see his male mates smiling as Ingrid looked at the papers. "Is this for real?" "Absolutely. Paperwork to show we believe in you, that you're strong enough to get through this. I can't actually sign clan head over to my wife, but the land and whatever's on it is yours. As is Alex's regency." Technically, only Vlad had to sign the paperwork, but in the name of teamwork against Ingrid's (admittedly well hidden) insecurity, they had all signed it. "Alex helped write the contract up. I think I took out all the extra stuff he put in about ice cream." Even Ingrid chuckled at that, still staring down at the signed papers. "I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything, you do need to sign them in acceptance though." Bertrand held out a pen, and none of them commented on Ingrid's slightly shaking hand as she took it. "It's official, Ingrid is queen of the castle. Well. School. You know what I mean." "She was before, now it's in writing." They barely got the papers out of her hand and safely away before Ingrid was kissing the unlife out of each of them in turn - nobody in the world could wear out three vampires like Ingrid could.

-YD-

 **I really shouldn't be starting this, I have three active stories but these are my favourites!**


	2. Surprise Revelation

**Updated my other stories, so I can come back to this!**

 **Because what else can you do on a Sunday but write alot of fanfiction?**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

Their dynamic might seem strange to some, but as Ingrid straddled his hips and kissed him roughly, Bertrand didn't think it mattered all that much as long as it worked for them. Robin was already invested in Vlad, he could feel the ghosts of sensation as Robin stretched him open. Robin was rarely the 'top' in their relationships, but when he was he was as eager and enthusiastic as any of them. Which was shown in the way Vlad was writhing, urging Robin to go faster. Bertrand was soon distracted by Ingrid grasping his erection, teasing herself with the head of his cock and moaning in pleasure. He understood a moment later, her timing them with Robin pushing into Vlad's eager body as she slid down his cock.

They each groaned in turn, their intimacy never more powerful than when all of them were present. Ingrid and Robin seemed to have a quick, silent conversation before both leant down and bit their respective partners. Arching in pleasure as Ingrid started riding him, wet and soft and burning hot around him, Bertrand could feel the love all around him, almost overwhelming when they connected this way. It transpired Vlad was impatient with Robin's pace, pushing Robin on his back and seating himself on Robin's length, mirroring his sisters position on him. Feeling the sensation of being filled himself, heat burned between them all as Vlad and Ingrid synchronised their motions, rising and falling and taking their own pleasure. Vlad's moans melded with Ingrids, the sounds complimentary as Vlad reached down to stroke himself, drawing a surprised sound from them all as he tugged at his cock.

"Come on Robin, just gonna lie there and take it?" Robin smirked up at Vlad, gripping his hips tight and thrusting up harder, faster until Vlad was a shaking mess of hormones. Ingrid was little better, tightening around him and growing wetter with each rock of her body on his as they neared the edge together. Recognising the shaking of her thighs, Vlad's whimpers of pleasure, Bertrand let it all envelop him as they fell one by one, enjoying Ingrid's quaking and gasps as he came inside her and heard Robin swearing as he spilled into Vlad. "Holy fuck, when we're all together it's almost too much." Robin was all but a puddle on the bed, smiling softly as Vlad wiped down his sticky chest and leaned down to kiss him. Ingrid stayed pressed against him, but he could feel her own sated smile as they kissed. "Complaining again Branagh?" "Me? Never!"

The four of them eventually nestled together, Bertrand and Robin generally on the outside as they were the taller, though half the time they slept in more of a pile than a row. "It's been one hell of a day, I can't believe how much Adam looks like all of us." "Mmm, we can go on about that later, I'm tired." They each chuckled at Ingrid's sleepy murmur, but agreed and each fell asleep in turn. He woke when Vlad did, joining the youngest of their foursome to pull on shorts and tend to their crying girls in the middle of the day. Changed and fed, the girls went back to sleep fairly easily as Vlad sang to them, he was painfully shy about singing in front of his lovers and only ever did so with a slumbering child present. "Come on, back to sleep. I have Assan to prepare for his blood tests, and you have barely slept in days." Vlad let him lead him back to their bed, slotting back into their side of the bed and smiling at Robin spooned around Ingrid. "Never thought I would see that back in Stokely." "Never thought I would be this when I first met you." Vlad hmm-ed in agreement, nestling tighter in Bertrands arms and falling back to sleep with him.

Given they still had vampire guests, there was a hurried shower, somewhat slowed by Vlad misbehaving. Only the reminder they needed to make breakfast was enough to stop Vlad attempting to seduce them all in turn, each pulling on clothes and taking a minute to appreciate Ingrid's dress. "Oi, if I have to behave so do you!" Vlad pouted as they went to make food, Robin and Bertrand collecting the girls from their nursery and waiting in the throne room. It was still a surprise to see Adam walk in with the other boys, but in a way it seemed as natural as could be - he was theirs. "Thought that might have been a crazy dream, apparently not." Olga was not a cheery riser, but she sat next to Assan all the same and didn't even complain about the breakfast. "So, plan for today dad?" Alex prompted Vlad when they had all eaten. "Class for a couple of hours, then we need to clear out your room and make it bigger. Assuming you all still want to share?" The four boys each agreed quickly, dashing off to wash up and dress for the day.

Adam was a challenge to assign work for, as he was clearly intelligent beyond his physical appearance in years. He eventually solved the issue himself, choosing a book on vampire history and sitting quietly reading. Assan was studying for his blood test, and Alex and Wolfie were learning maths and science - an early foundation before they were allowed to choose to study alchemy with Robin in a couple of years. Even when it was clear Alex was growing rapidly, they all honoured the agreement with Vlad to let Alex have the first five years to grow into himself more before they tried to push him to things like that. And if Alex was doing it, Wolfie was too. The boys were all studious no matter how much they complained about class work, and their work was always exemplary. If he said such things to his bond mates, they would make a joke of Bertrand doubting himself as a tutor and point out Draculas were smart. They broke up for food and so the boys could change to smash down a wall, and Adam awed them all again as he recited verbatim the book he had been reading (he checked).

"Think he will ever stop surprising us?" Robin asked as the boys went to change and tidy any things laying about away. "Unlikely, but that's true of all of them. You guys staying or going?" Ivan and Olga said they were heading out again so Assan wasn't distracted from his tests (well Ivan said that, Olga scowled and drank more blood). "Only one more to go, I can't believe he's almost fifteen." Vlad had pulled the short straw there - he was the one who had to give Assan 'the talk'. Though as Assan had the additional concern of still being half human, and not the Chosen One, it made sense for Vlad to do it. "Alex is three, and Wolfie is eight in a few months." "They grow up so fast. Literally!" Robin grinned, then dashed off to his lab. Vlad was still in the dark about Ingrid's 'plot', though Bertrand would not be surprised if Vlad knew when Ingrid was due her contraceptive potion each month.

"I'll watch the girls, you two go make sure the boys don't start without you." Vlad offered, though it may be so he could also spend time with his human relatives too. Bertrand took Ingrid along, and they found the boys laughing at Adam wearing one of Wolfies t-shirts - far too big for him. "Is this tidying your room?" "Sorry mama, we were trying to find stuff for Adam to wear because he's smaller than all of us!" Ingrid may deny it, but Bertrand knew she was a natural with their children. The boys quickly finished tidying while they found Alex's old clothes - he out grew them rapidly - for Adam. "Right, out and to the left so we can clear this lot." The boys were all stronger and faster than their bodies would show, but they weren't fully powered vampires yet, so the adults flitted in and out and suddenly the hallway was full of furniture.

Three out of four of the boys much stronger than their child bodies would show meant they tore the wall down in short order. The adults lifted out the rubble, and the boys swept up then went to clean the dust off themselves. Ingrid kissed him while they were alone, tempting and perfect as they melted into each other. Until the boys came in, and Alex was quick to complain with "can you stop that? We sleep in here!" Ingrid joined in his laughter, and as it involved making more of a mess Alex and Wolfie were eager to get on with the painting. Adam picked up a book and sat on the floor instead, reading quietly while the boys painted. "How do we get up there?" Alex looked put out by their height disadvantage against the wall. They all squealed and laughed happily when their parents levitated them, finishing the painting quickly and not even complaining when they were sent to clean up for dinner.

While the walls dried, they got to camp out in the games room, and all four boys were thrilled and set up their sleeping bags in a big square. They stacked board games in the middle, and Wolfie shifted to his dog form to get them out of even sitting at the table to eat their dinner. "Well you can't say we raise boring children." Robin was smiling as they put the girls down for the day, then retired to bed together. "True, but its a good thing. I love that our kids have a spark. I will never understand this want to have compliant, cold children with carbon copy personalities." His words were clearly aimed towards Ingrid, who had borne the brunt of their fathers biased parenting - in spite of being the more vampiric in personality and DNA of the two. Ingrid merely shrugged, curling tighter in Bertrands arms and not saying anything.

* * *

Reaching out a hand to cup Ingrid's cheek, Vlad encouraged her to look at him. "I mean it. I love that you're fiery and independent and every bit the all powerful vampire goddess you always said you would be. Being a wife and a mother doesn't change that, and you are just as much a part of raising those amazing children as we are." Ingrid didn't answer, but then, she didn't have to - he could tell by the way she felt inside that she took the truth in his words. Feeling a little out of her comfort zone, Ingrid just pulled Vlad to lie next to her and made it clear she was done talking for the night. They wanted her to talk more, but respected she found it harder than them to do so and didn't push her. Vlad kissed her softly, Robin reached out to lace their fingers together over Vlad's hip and Bertrand brushed a gentle kiss over her shoulder before they settled down to sleep around her. Taking comfort in a way she would never admit to in words from their presence, Ingrid let their quiet breathing lull her to slumber too.

She woke when the girls started crying, though Vlad was already awake and about to leave. "I got it, go back to sleep love." Vlad only ever used pet names like that when he was half asleep, trying to soothe her back to sleep. Shaking her head, she climbed up with him and pulled on one of Robin's t-shirts and Vlad's shorts. As they went to the nursery, Vlad brushed a kiss over her cheek before they both tended to their infants. "They are getting big, I can't believe they are over a year old now. And Assan is almost fifteen." "Looking forward to the birds and the bees chat?" Vlad scowled at her, but it was clearly in jest as a smile broke out over his face soon after. "Oh yes. I wouldn't feel the need to for another six months or so, but then he is dating a Dracula girl." The girls settled back in as they were put back down to their crib, clean and fed and happy. Pressing a smirking Vlad into the wall outside their room and the nursery, Ingrid mouthed at Vlad's throat until he groaned. "And what are you implying about Dracula girls?"

Vlad reversed their positions, his erection firm against her stomach as he kissed her. "Well, from personal experience at least, they are rather seductive, especially when they want something. And telling them it's an inappropriate time or place only serves as encouragement." He stopped her answering with another kiss, nipping at her lip and sliding hands under her shirt. Moaning into the kiss as his fingers tweaked her nipples, Ingrid thought the hallway where they could be found was probably inappropriate - especially next to the nursery. "Fair point. Think they'll mind if we wake them?" "I think they would mind more if we don't." Vlad grinned, kissing her again then pulling her to their room. He pressed a finger to her mouth when they saw their bedmates had shifted together, though they were still asleep.

Their clothes hit the floor quickly, their bodies on the bed just as fast. Vlad peered over quickly to check if they had woken the others, but the two hadn't shifted or stopped their sleep-breaths, so he went right back to her. He kissed her softly at first, but Ingrid could feel his desire growing as he thrusted against her, hard and thick and making her wetter with every stroke while his mouth muffled her sounds of pleasure. She thought Vlad was going to stick with gentle and quiet, testing how long until their mates were woken, but then his fingers were sliding through her hair and tingling over scalp. It was a particular weakness Ingrid hadn't known she had until Vlad did what he was doing now, pulling her hair roughly to expose her throat and biting down hard. Even if the bolt of pure pleasure hadn't shot through them as much as it did her, the sounds he won from her could have woken the undead. Vlad didn't even give her time to process the feelings coursing through her body before he was inside her, sucking harshly at her neck as he filled her.

"It's a little early to be awake, but for some reason I'm not inclined to complain." "I agree, though I'm curious as to how they moved us without waking us." Their words just about made it through the haze in her mind, but speech was lost to her and Vlad's mouth was busy sparking heated pleasure through her veins. His rhythm was punishing from the first thrust, but Vlad knew her body well and had her writhing desperately with every motion, every groan against her neck pushing her higher. Feeling her body tighten and shake as Vlad's thrusts drove her closer to the edge, Ingrid had lost track of the moans falling from her mouth and let the sensation take her, arching in climax and feeling Vlad's whimpers against her skin as his body spasmed and his own orgasm filled her. She shivered again as Vlad's fangs carefully lifted from her throat, healing kisses smoothed over them so they wouldn't stay open. His bloodstained lips met hers, the anticipated whisper of "was I too rough?" echoing between them as it often did when Vlad 'let loose' on any of them more than usual - a constant concern of his after the first time he topped Bertrand and the usually solid, stoic vampire had been in clear pain.

"I can say this more certainly than anyone, if there was a problem I would have stopped you." In honesty, Ingrid knew she would be feeling it the rest of the night somewhat, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing - it was like an after-echo of what was an amazing fuck. Bertrand and Robin clearly understood that, both leaning over to kiss her before cuffing Vlad to the bedframe. Once he was restrained, they both turned back to Ingrid like nothing was going on and smiled. "So how did you move us?" "We didn't. We woke up for the girls, then got a little hot and heavy in the hallway. When we made it back here, you guys had moved. We just made use of the space available and Vlad thought you needed a wake up call." Vlad seemed to take the break in stride, laying there recovering while they conversed. "Are you just gonna leave me like this? Because it may traumatize my mother or our children to see me naked and cuffed." Ah, he was done recovering then.

"Nah, we're just deciding what to do with you." Whether it was the Chosen One thing, years of 'hard' work or Vlad just had natural stamina, his softened cock was already twitching, filling out against his stomach as Vlad looked over at them. Still aching slightly, Ingrid waved the two off to play with Vlad however they liked. She didn't understand Vlad's feral smirk for a moment, until Bertrand slid lubed fingers inside Vlad as Robin knelt over his chest. More than ghosts of sensation, Ingrid felt every touch like it was her own body, the wet, firm pressure of Vlad's tongue along Robin's cock and the teasing, probing stretching of Bertrands fingers inside her. Ingrid managed to gasp "fuck Vlad, a little warning?" out, but then Vlad couldn't really answer her right now - at least not with speech. That didn't slow his telepathy any, his words running through her mind. "Knew you were sore, didn't want you left out". Bertrand and Robin both watched her as they pushed in to Vlad's body, seeing her react to the penetration herself.

The three vampires found their rhythm, thrusts back and forth and Vlad's control over their bonds meant all four of them became a mass of sensation, Ingrids hypersensitive nerves responding to them as though it was her body they invaded. They were all somewhat surprised Ingrid came first, though they each followed soon after and raw pleasure rocked through their bonds. Vlad struggled to reset them, but eventually they each came down and stopped panting in exertion. "Damn Vlad, your little tricks with that are really quite something." Robin was laying across Vlad's stomach grinning, ignoring the fluid Vlad had spurted over himself in the heat of climax. "Robin?" Vlad looked to be contemplating something. "Yeah?" "Do you have a basis for comparison? Other than us, I mean." Robin's face creased in confusion, then cleared a moment later. "When would I have done that? You... left when I was thirteen, Ingrid turned me at seventeen and I have been here ever since." The all-too-familiar surge of guilt filled Vlad then, pulsing along through each of them.

"I told you, I am long over all that and it brought me here. I'll never pretend it was a good time in my life, but the almost four years here more than makes up for those four years. And I have an eternity of them to come." Vlad's guilt lessened but didn't vanish, his face still showing it. "Anyway, I don't need to have a basis for comparison to know sex with my bond mates, the three other pieces of my soul, is the best sex ever. So, how about you guys?" Vlad answered with a mumbled "Erin", to which Ingrid added "Will. A couple of vampires I don't really remember in my 'wild years'. Malik." They all looked over at Bertrand then, who had been watching the exchange quietly. "Just my 'first' or do you guys want the whole list?" "This may be the gayest conversation we've ever had, its practically gossip. Assuming you remember them, the list." Bertrand sighed, shifting to lie more comfortably and looking up at the ceiling.

"As you say, I 'lost my virginity' when I was still human. I was nineteen, too tall and too skinny, and my hair was not nearly as well kept as it is now. Her name was Renee, and she moved in a few doors down from me and my parents. By then I already enjoyed spending time outside at night, avoiding my family and dreaming of... More I suppose. I was sitting in the field late one evening, and this blonde - shut up Robin, I was human - quiet little lady came and sat next to me. I recognised her, but had never spoken to her alone. Renee asked what I was doing out there, and I told her I found peace in the night sky. This was apparently quite the most enchanting thing she had ever heard, as she not so subtly hinted I take her on a proper date. We courted for a few months, and while it was practically a crime back then, Renee stayed the night while my father was at the hospital with my mother. I was gangly and awkward, but she was very kind about it all and I would say it happened around a dozen times. She fell pregnant, which was a very bad thing out of wedlock. Her brother and father took her away, to one of those special places for unwed teen mothers. I never saw her again, and I was turned only a couple of years later. Even as a vampire, I tried to look for her. It wasn't until about fifteen years later I tracked down where she had gone, but I was far too late. The baby, a little girl she named Fortuna - I expect in respect of my surname - died during childbirth, and Renee herself succumbed to illness within days."

They were all in some form of shock after this, Bertrand had never said any of this to them before. "Wow. How come you've never brought this up before?" "Vlad, it was over four hundred years ago. If anyone can literally say it's long past, it's me." Ingrid couldn't feel any soul-deep pain from Bertrand, but she doubted that was an entirely happy story to retell. "Do you have a story like that for everyone on your list?" "I could tell endless stories about all three of you." "I'm sure you could, but what about the four centuries in between?" Ingrid was sure she had already worked out what Bertrand was hinting at, but left the boys to ask. "There was no-one else. I was turned, I was trained, I rebelled and then I was preparing for the Chosen One." "You didn't get laid for over four hundred years? Damn. Why did you ask if we wanted the list?" Robin was slightly indignant, and Vlad was laughing at the look on his face. "Well, I do have a list. It's just very short. Renee, then the three of you." Their conversation was cut short somewhat by the sun sinking below the horizon, so they traded off showering and dressing before the boys woke up. It was strange, they were bonded so completely it felt like they knew everything about each other from a glance, but apparently they could still surprise each other.

-YD-

 **I'm taking the same liberties Cesare did - making up Bertrands life because there isn't much to go on! I love that he decided Bertrand was a half fang, even though Bertrand is clearly not a fan of half fangs in S3.**


	3. Pool Party

**Psst *whispers* Not my characters... Except most of the kids.**

 **I am essentially neglecting Chosen Two - My most popular work by far - to update three different stories with elements of Vlad/Ingrid... I may or may not have a problem.**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

The boys helped put their room back in order after breakfast, enjoying the bigger space and Alex and Wolfie literally rolled around on the floor. "You're all mad! Glad you're all happy with it." Each of the boys hugged Vlad, even little surprise grown Adam they were still getting used to. "Now what?" "Class work, Assan has a test in a couple of days." "Dad, you are no fun!" "Tough necks Alex, now get dressed." Alex pouted, his resemblance to Ingrid clear as moonlight when he did that. Bertrand took the boys down to class, minus Assan who Vlad took to talk to. "I promise, I want to have this conversation even less than you. But we do have to have this talk." Assan predictably cringed through the basic science, and Vlad was pointedly ignoring his bondmates laughter in his head. "We don't want to tell you not to make your own choices, but until you're eighteen you have to be careful about kids and stuff. Unlike me, clearly. Robin may tease you, but if you go to him and say you need 'the potion', or even ask Olga to go - somehow I think she would be amused - he will know what you mean. We just want what's best for you son."

Assan nodded, clearly relieved 'the talk' was over now. "So you all talk about who needs to have the talk?" "We're parents, it's our job. As I'm the only dimidius, it made sense for me to explain it to you. I'm mildly concerned as next is Robin's turn to give Wolfie the talk." That got him a laugh from the teen, and after a hug Assan happily escaped the talk to go study. "Fun?" Ingrid was smirking, sat next to Robin watching Sally and George playing with the girls. "Oh yes. Most awkward conversation I have ever had, and there's a dozen people I've had to tell I'm married to my sister." "What's next on your list of things to do before you go overthrow the VHC and dance around in the bone crown?" Robin kissed him in greeting, then grinned cheekily as he spoke. "Well, I thought I would take up juggling garlic, then abandon you all to join the circus. And if that doesn't work out, I thought we should clean up the school swimming pool." "There's a swimming pool?" "Yes, almost any secondary school will have one but it's been empty and unused for over three years."

Robin didn't even react to his sarcastic joke answers, focusing on the fact they could swim soon. "We need to black out the glass, and clean it out properly then refill it. What do you think?" "We should get the kids to help, they'll be more excited then. After lunch?" "Works for me." Robin kissed him again, then disappeared off to his lab to check on some stuff he was working on before lunch. "How are you guys coping?" Vlad sat next to Ingrid, taking her hand out of habit and addressing the humans. "Its a big change, but surprisingly well." "We'll set up more permanent places for you next week, when the blood test worries are aside and we can decorate how you like and George will have somewhere to put baby stuff. Which we have a ridiculous amount of." "That's so cool! Can I help?" George was a very excitable teen, even advancing in pregnancy and surrounded by vampires. "No, pregnant humans breathe, you can't be inhaling paint fumes. You can choose colors though, and we can paint much faster than you." George pouted, but then Maddie was patting her arm for attention which served as a good distraction.

Robin returned in time for he and Ingrid to go make lunch, though it was slowed down by Ingrid kissing him. "Come on, we have all day now Adam isn't a newborn, don't make me go around all night with a hard on." Ingrid simply smirked, pressing against him for a painful, perfect minute before backing off. Fighting the reaction of his body, Vlad focused on feeding their family and smiling at the sight of everyone crowded round a table talking about the swimming pool. "Right, get washed up then into your decorating clothes?" The boys hurried off, Sally and George carrying the girls for them as they headed to the sports area. "Surprisingly not that bad." "Well literally not a soul has been here in a long time, it's just dust and old school debris to toss. Just toss it through to the outside doors boys, and if you find anything sharp you tell us, don't touch it." "Ok dad!" and "Ok Vlad!" echoed back at him, and he watched in amusement as Robin flew up to paint the glass, crawling over the roof of the building and laughing. "I do have one condition about letting you guys teach us to swim." "Oh?" Alex was holding a broom, having been sweeping up a corner. "Yeah, you guys aren't allowed to... do stuff in it!" The adults fell about laughing, Alex's little face deadly serious.

"Vampires honour son. I promise." George was tickling Ella, admiring the mop of curls on the girls head. "I thought vampires didn't do water?" "We can't cross running water. Swimming pools don't run." The girl made an 'ah' sound of understanding, resuming her playing with Ella. "They are all so cute!" "Say that when they wake you every hour for a feed, a change or even for no reason at all. There's four of us and Alex was still a handful to begin with." "So you decide you need five more?" "Of course. I wouldn't change having any of them, doesn't mean it's easy. But you're lucky, you get practice, an army of cousin's and half a dozen adults to help your youngling." Vlad sat next to George, who wasn't showing yet but it probably wouldn't be long. "When can you do the scan to find out what it is?" Chuckling at the blunt words - she spoke to Ingrid too much, clearly - Vlad shrugged. "I have no idea. Ingrid said she could feel Alex was a boy, and Robin and Bertrand didn't opt to find out. You could ask Alex, he told us both of these two were girls." "Really?" Calling Alex over, he gestured to George. "Remember you knew your sisters were girls before we did? Can you tell with George?"

Alex nodded, smiling at his aunt. "Do you want to know?" George pressed a hand to her stomach, thinking for a minute. "Yeah." "Baby girl!" Sally and George both lit up, cooing about the future girl. "That's so cool. How does he do that?" "No clue, Alex is a mix of the two most powerful vampires on the planet, the heir of the Chosen One. We literally have no idea what he can do, what he will become. But we love him anyway, he's our son, your nephew and grandson." "That's still taking getting used to, I'm not even forty!" "Dad was over six hundred, he would have said he was too young. You have eternity to get used to it." "Are you really going to be able to bring him back?" Tapping his fingers on his knee, Vlad looked at Adam. "Adam says so, but we have no idea how or when. And then there's Will to think about." Looking over at Ingrid, who was smiling down at Wolfie carting a piece of pool equipment in his mouth, Vlad was genuinely more worried about Ingrid leaving him - them, for Will than any measure of concern for his father's future reaction could match.

"Why?" "Ingrids first love, he died protecting her in the slayer attack in Stokely. That's why I named Alex after him." He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, turning to see his mother holding Maddie one handed. "And you're worried she will choose him over you?" "Yeah." His three bond mates all turned to look at him, the emotions in his chest noticable to them. "Just talking, don't worry guys" zipped through their telepathy bonds, and each of them nodded and smiled at him before going back to helping the kids clean up the pool. "Would you let her?" "I want her to be happy. I would prefer if that was with me, with us, but I love her enough to let her go if that was what she wanted." Maddie climbed into his lap, smiling toothily and calling him "dada" with her sweet voice. "Yes baby girl, I love you too." His mum and George looked at him with his daughter, smiling softly. "I don't think Ingrid will give up her family." "Really?" Vlad was sure his face screamed desperation as he turned to look at them.

"Really son." The fact this was his mother openly saying she thought of he and Ingrid's relationship as right, as a family, soothed him in ways he couldn't word. "Thanks mum." Seeing him smile, Maddie clambered back to her grandmother and resumed grinning over at Ella. "Anyway, this is way in the future, Adam's still a child and apparently has a long way to grow. You might drive each other crazy by then and be glad to be rid of her!" George was giggling, not at all serious. "I doubt it, I love them all so much, I wouldn't have bonded with them if I didn't. It's a permanent thing, no taking it back." Even without a heartbeat, he still felt the "heart skip" when he looked at his mates, smiling brightly at their children or each other. He held out his scarred palm, explaining that was the cut he had made to take part in the binding ceremony. "Is that necessary?" "It's not called blood binding for nothing."

"Done dad!" Looking at Alex, Vlad realised they were done cleaning and clearing the room out completely, including the blacked out glass. "Nice work kids!" Alex smiled blindingly at him, Ingrid's smile on his face a heart wrenching reminder of everything that had happened to bring them here. "Now how do we put water in it?" Wolfie scratched behind his own ear, looking perplexed. "I can do that." Adam stepped up to the edge of the pool, touching the side and they all watched in awe as the pool filled with water. "Um. What?" "I'm a spring, I have an affinity for water much like Robin does fire - he's an alchemist." "We aren't all going to turn into babies if we jump in?" Adam smiled softly, the water reflecting light off his eyes so he looked almost aglow. "No, the Lazarus aspect of my powers will take many years. It's just water." Shrugging off his shirt and shoes, Vlad figured he would test the waters as it were. "You can't even swim!" "Well I can't drown either!" Vlad grinned at Ingrid maliciously, leaping into the water and hearing her shriek angrily as he splashed water everywhere.

"I have no idea if its cold or hot or warm but it's not turned me into a baby!" Ingrid was glaring daggers at him, but he could see the happiness in her eyes at this family moment. The boys barely took the time to strip down to their underwear before jumping in, Assan already knowing how to swim and the others clinging to the sides. "We can't swim!" "Guys, a little help?" Bertrand and Robin both shucked their tops before climbing in, each holding a son to float so they could splash about. "This is so cool! But how do we swim?" Assan laughed at Alex's confused face, paddling along no problem. "Just watch me!" From the corner of his eye, Vlad spotted Ingrid smiling softly at them, stood next to his mum and George holding the girls. "Its like battle of the sexes, all the boys in the pool and the girls looking at us like we're crazy." Robin could apparently also swim, paddling alongside him with Wolfie clinging to his back. Alex got the hang of it fairly easily, something of an improvisation but he was afloat and moving. "Come on Wolfie, surely you can do a doggy paddle!"

"I'm a dog!" Wolfie said that a lot, and with Robin holding him supportively Wolfie took a few tentative paddles before resuming clinging to him. "Adam?" The youngest son was currently holding onto Vlad, watching the others try it out. "What if I can't do it?" "That's what we are here for. Just give it a go? I don't know how to swim either." Adam gave him a curious look, but with Vlad supporting his weight under his chest he tried to copy Assan and Alex splashing around. "Alright, out we go so you can get dry for dinner." Even the two who didn't successfully swim complained about getting out, but against three adult vampires grabbing them they had little choice. "In future we should probably bring towels down." "I wasn't expecting Adam to magically fill it, but then it was too exciting." Ingrid shook her head at his grinning face, slightly less enamoured by the pool. "You loved watching us though, I saw it." "Is it a surprise I'm happy in this family?" "Sometimes, yes. I will never stop being in awe of you choosing this life, it's all too good to be true." Especially now, watching Ingrid help him do this domestic activity - in spite of being a frequent occurrence it would never stop surprising him.

* * *

Truth be told, Ingrid was surprised herself at times just how content this life made her, but then she had said it herself - all she ever wanted was a family. And this bizarre amalgamation of adoption and marriage and birth had created a unique but amazing place. "I've always been too perfect to be true, of course anywhere I am is too." Vlad smiled happily, kissing her cheek and disappearing off with his half of the dinner delivery for the family. They were in the throne room now, it was cramped somewhat but the children were sat warming up in front of the fire. The four adult vampires, Sally and George sat at the table, keeping a wary eye between the boys by the fire and the girls in their high chairs. Vlad and Bertrand took the boys off to bed, and Robin disappeared off to his lab and back under the guise of helping her put the girls in their cribs. "Ready?"

He was holding out two vials, one that guaranteed the next sexual partner she had would father the child, and the second one to almost guarantee it would be a girl. "Blood, that tasted terrible." Robin grinned, holding up a goblet of blood to chase the taste away. "I'm a genius, what can I say?" He stashed the empty vials in his pocket, kissing her quickly and hurrying off to ditch 'the evidence'. Smiling in spite of herself at the exuberance of her mate over the next child to be brought in to their nest, Ingrid checked the girls were settled and their monitor on. Satisfied with both, she headed through to their bedroom. Vlad and Bertrand were already there, naked and kissing in a way that made her stop to indulge in watching them. "Shall we leave you two alone?" Robin appeared behind her, pushing their door closed and wrapping an arm around her waist. Bertrand and Robin both knew her "plan" for this moment, but that didn't stop Vlad leaving Bertrand hard and slightly dazed being an appealing sight. "No no, come on in."

The two watched as Ingrid and Robin kissed and stripped each other, falling onto their bed and pressing against each other. "Don't get too carried away if she's taken her potion" Bertrand gently reminded them both, and Robin seemed to draw the energy needed to pull away from her, clambering into Bertrands lap and winking at her. Vlad took all of a second to take his place, kissing her hard and nipping at her lip. "That was for the kitchen earlier." Ingrid smirked up at him, reaching down to stroke his cock and relishing the way he thrusted into her grip. He matched her, sliding a hand between her thighs and teasing at her clit, dipping inside her to feel her grow wet beneath his touch. "You two going to fool around all day or get to the good stuff?" Robin and Bertrand were watching the two of them, rubbing against each other just enough to tantalize without really seeking friction. "Sorry, didn't realise there was an itinary." Vlad smirked over at them, but reached down to guide himself inside Ingrid all the same.

Groaning as he filled her, Ingrid clenched around him to enjoy the look of surprise and desire on his face. After he had been rough and took her hard before, Vlad seemed to be trying to make up for it as he rocked into her slow and soft. The maddeningly slow pace was just enough to drive Ingrid crazy, whimpering beneath him as his hips moved in time with hers. Clinging to his neck, Ingrid tried to encourage him to go faster but Vlad clearly wanted her twisting in pleasure, edging towards desperate with every thrust. "Come on baby brother, you can do better than that" had Vlad groaning, lengthening his strokes and pushing into her harder, faster and reaching down to rub his thumb over her nipple. Remembering how he had bitten her when Alex was conceived, Ingrid arched her throat in invitation as she felt her orgasm near, shattering beneath Vlad as his fangs pierced her skin. Vlad held her on the edge of pleasure, pain almost edging in as she came hard and felt him finally spill inside her. Whether it was because it was her and Vlad, or because she knew it was coming she shook a little harder as she felt her body connect with his, life forming within her.

Shivering as he pulled out of her, lifting his fangs from her neck and kissing the marks gently until they closed, Ingrid held onto him for another minute. Emotions surged as she thought of how she was carrying a child again now, making his face crease in confusion until she kissed him. Getting a reign on her feelings as their lips parted again, Ingrid felt the echoes of completion as Robin and Bertrand came together, spurting over each other where Bertrand was stroking their erections together. Vlad spooned up behind her, nuzzling into her neck and holding her close. Robin and Bertrand cleaned themselves up and mirrored their positions opposite, both sharing a knowing smile with her where Vlad couldn't see. She mouthed a "thank you" to them both, and they both winked at her as they settled down to sleep for the day. The strange rush of knowing she was pregnant hadn't faded when they woke, even though she remembered the whole thing fondly pregnancy was not easy. Ingrid knew Robin and Bertrand were both eager to go through it again, but they wanted Assan transformed and a better read on Alex and Wolfies aging before they added two more newborns - and it had only been a year or so for them.

Vlad traced fingers down her bare skin, kissing the back of her neck and she felt his smirk as her body shivered. Pushing back against him, she could feel him hard against her and he groaned as she 'accidentally' shifted more under the pretense of getting comfortable. They hadn't yet roused the others, and it probably turned her on more than it should as Vlad pressed a hand over her mouth, a whisper of "don't wake them" against her shoulder and the feeling of Vlad pushing inside her again more intense than usual. Between Bertrand almost guaranteed to wake minutes after Vlad, and the fact Vlad was making no effort not to rock the bed as he fucked her, Ingrid doubted it would be long before they woke as she moaned into Vlad's palm, his free hand alternating between tweaking her nipple and brushing over her clit. Hypersensitive and almost over-stimulated, their bedfellows woke just in time to see Ingrid come whimpering into Vlad's hand, his hips stuttering to a standstill behind her as he came right after her.

"How come we don't get the fun wake up calls?" Robin was fighting a smile as he pretended to pout petulantly. "Because generally we are waking up to the girls crying." Almost as if on cue, there was a wail sounding over the baby monitor and once one was up, the other wasn't far behind. "See?" "It's a good job they are cute." Robin grumbled as they got up, trading off showers and daughters until they were all clean, dressed and ready for the night. Half asleep as they stumbled in to the games room, Alex's first words were "can we go swimming again?" as he dropped heavily into his seat. "Maybe later, depending on how good you are in class today." Their son grumbled into his cereal, and cast Ingrid a questioning look for all of a second before paying more attention to his breakfast. "Parents, such slave drivers!" Vlad ruffled his sons long hair - he still refused to cut it and only rarely let them tie it up to keep it out of the way - and smiled as he watched Ella smear food over her face. "Trust me, you'll be glad for it when it's time for your exams, dad never taught me properly - It's amazing I passed my blood tests at all and Bertrand worked hard to get me up to speed for my citizenship exams."

"You're going to be head of the council, can't you scrap the tests?" "I could, but you would still have to go to class and learn things." Alex pouted and went back to his food, once he actually got to class he was studious, intelligent and well behaved but he absolutely had inherited Ingrid's attitude and temperament. Which was an amusing contrast, as he was also a sweet, caring and loving boy. "That's just like you too, you just don't think you should admit it." Vlad had clearly been listening in somewhat, or perhaps she had accidentally been broadcasting her thoughts through their bonds, they had all done that unintentionally a few times.

Chasing the kids off to dress and get to class, Ingrid sat with Vlad as they read to their daughters, and Robin and George played a few vicious rounds of chess - Robin was a master player and George frighteningly intelligent. "I barely understand the rules, I can't tell who's winning until one of them does a victory dance." Sally was... knitting. How very grandmother-y. In human terms anyway, their grandmother had been more likely to sharpen stakes to threaten them with than knit. Although Granny Dracula had hand-knitted capes until she died, accidentally staking herself picking up a wooden stick instead of a knitting needle and the old bat was near totally blind.

"Mama read now!" was the extent of Ella talking, demanding a parent and an activity when she felt what was happening didn't suit her, and Maddie preferred to sit and observe with her bright, intelligent eyes. Ingrid pretended to heave a long-suffering sigh, smoothing a hand over her daughters curls and lifting the book from Vlad's hands. Forcing herself to ignore the humans, she focused on the little girls who looked up at her, entranced as she read until they drifted to their naps for a while. Vlad's eyes sparkled happily as he watched her hold their daughter, after he had been the one to push her to deal with her insecurities about not being their mother. The first time they called her "mama" had been just as powerful as when Alex had done it, each one thawing her heart a little more. Wolfie called them all by name still, though Ingrid had a vague suspicion as to why but it was irrelevant for now. Assan called her husbands 'dad', but hadn't yet found his way to calling her anything other than Ingrid. She didnt resent him for it, he had struggled with 'dad' until very recently. And Adam and the girls followed Alex's lead with what they called their parents, though Adam occasionally referred to them by name when he was explaining something.

Ella and Maddie woke in time to demand lunch, happily making a mess of it all and Assan volunteered to help Ingrid bathe them. Her mates gave her a "no idea" look as she agreed, flitting off to get them clean clothes and returning to Assan. "You alright Assan?" He nodded, helping her clean food off his sisters. "I kind of wanted to ask you something." "Well, spit it out before we get besieged by everyone else wondering where we've gone?" Her tone was light and Assan smiled in time for her to know he didn't take it to heart. "You're like... The most vampiric one of all of us. And Vlad is... like me, more human I guess. Does that have any kind of bad effect on your relationship?" Not thrilled at the rather personal question, Ingrid certainly understood why he was asking it. "You really like her then?" "Yeah, I just worry she will get bored of me, or think I'm not vampire enough but I can't pretend, and have her like me for something I'm not."

Successfully getting Maddie back into clean clothes and trading with Assan to do the same for Ella, emotional depth was not her strong suit but she was the closest he could get without actually asking Olga herself. "I'm not good at this feelings stuff, you know that. If she was solely interested in someone vampiric enough, she wouldn't have come after you after knowing you're dimidius. Could that change? Absolutely, but there's no way to know it will. The best advice I can give you is keep doing what you're doing, she already likes you for you." Assan chewed on his lip as he contemplated her words, barely noticing Maddie gnawing on his t-shirt. His face eventually broke into a smile, and he moved closer but then stopped himself. "I won't bite." These kids really had turned her soft, Ingrid mused as Assan gave her a tight one armed hug. "Thanks Ing... Can I call you mum?" "Only if you promise never to make a big deal about it." "Deal. Thanks mum." They headed back to where the others were waiting, and Assan dropped the baby he was holding in Robins lap before joining his siblings on the floor to play games. "What was that about?" "Something and nothing, don't worry about it." Vlad looked about to argue, but Ingrid kissed him to distraction and got out of that conversation. Thinking of the next Dracula she was incubating, Ingrid smiled down at the children - motherhood was quite the adventure.

-YD-

 **Gooey family chapter... This story won't all be dopey family moments, I just felt like there were some unresolved things and there's build up to come before any major events can occur!**


	4. Campfire Quirks

**I've got writers block! I hate it! But I wrote three chapters for Favour in as many days, figured this needed some love.**

-YD-

"Finished! Free at last! Bring on the blood mirror!" Assan dropped into a chair, ink on his hands and face but a broad smile shining through. "Finished your last blood test then?" "Yep! I wonder how the examiner feels about the signature on the bottom saying Assan Dracula though." "Well, in a couple of weeks I shall be head of the High Council, and our family tree will be officially recognised bloodline documented. Until then, they can live in confusion." Watching Vlad smile at Assan while feeding a gurgling Ella, Bertrand felt at peace with his life. The four centuries before this, the idea of peace had been an alien one. Now, every day he was reminded of how much better life was full of love and happiness. The baby he had carried himself was currently patting Ingrid on the face, Maddie winning a smile from her mother.

Vlad wasn't yet aware of Ingrid's pregnancy, but then it was only a week ago. Ingrid had said she felt the same as she had with Alex, so they all assumed everything was going to plan. Robin was currently lying on the floor, Alex, Wolfie and Adam all painting him so "he had tattoos like Vlad". Sally and George were fairly quiet most of the time, still taking it all in he expected. There was no regret in them, all the vampires agreed that much and it made Vlad happier than he thought possible. Plus the addition of Georgina, no, George, being pregnant meant she spent a lot of time observing the ones who were already parents. If Ingrid only went to seven and a half months again with Vlad's child, they would likely be born within days of each other. Though, given the fact they had not had a single uneventful birth in this family yet, Bertrand would not be surprised if they somehow went into labour at the exact same time. Just to spice things up.

The potential promise of the Count... He may have to choose another name now Vlad was Count Dracula, coming back some time in the future made the memory of Alex's birth even better, cementing their blood binding even tighter as they started to build their family. With the loss of their father a little less painful now, he hoped Vlad and Ingrid could remember that day as powerfully as he did. Vlad still apologised for the way he acted that night, but Bertrand didn't need to forgive him - Vlad almost losing himself to grief was just part of his human soul they all loved, it would be like having to forgive Vlad for being... Vlad. It was insanity. "Guys, if you paint me anymore I may as well go make that bloody smurf potion again, I have hardly any skin left!" Robin was indeed no longer his usual pale self, instead covered in about a dozen shades of rainbows in watercolour paint. Miraculously, the children were barely even splashed, Robin and the sheet on the floor had taken the brunt of the mess.

"Oh you look very fetching Robin. I can see why my son likes you." Sally chuckled into her tea, then continued sketching under Assan's watchful gaze. They had a fair few artists in this nest it seems. Bertrand knew first hand Vlad had bought Robin a tattooing kit, he was just waiting for a lull in their lifestyle occur so Robin could try it out before he showed it to him. The next week would be spent on decorating, making sure everyone had their own space and making use of some of the old classrooms - art space for Robin, Sally and Assan for starters. Not to mention, as Robin had pointed out with a laugh, that if they wanted to not end up walking in on Olga and Assan, they should probably provide more separate sleep space for Ivan and Olga visiting, rather than the adjoining rooms they currently shared. All in all, it was good there were four exceptionally fast adults, and that their children were mostly exceptionally well behaved.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the night?" Robin asked as he wiped paint from his face before it dried into his eyelashes - it would be harder to remove if left. "Uh... Piers and Talithas room. It just needs touching up, and the room next door to it sorting out for Rose since she's getting big enough to sleep in her own spot now and apparently it's bad for infants to not learn how to be by themselves when they sleep." Robin left for a shower, much to the children's chagrin, but returned fairly quickly with his skin it's usual colour again. "You suck papa!" "Only when I'm asked nicely!" Bertrand choked on his drink, but then so did Vlad, Sally and Assan. "Robin! The kids don't need that, blood and garlic." Robin was unapologetic, even as the children covered their ears and made various la-la-la sounds he was smiling. George only served to encourage him, clutching her stomach as she fell about laughing. "I have never heard anyone make a come back that fast that could traumatize a whole room. Nice work!" Robin high fived her, and Vlad swatted at their mate as he was closest.

Between the four of them - with Sally and Assan keeping watch over the others - he, Vlad, Ingrid and Robin had cleared, cleaned, painted and admired the room Rose would soon call her own. Robin even painted roses on vines as a border around the room, dark green paint as the backdrop and a creeping vine pattern over the door. "That's awesome Robin! She'll love it, even if she gets sick of being compared to a flower that looks amazing." Robin glowed under the praise, jokingly saying he could paint twisted computer cables as a border for Piers and Talitha. "Nah, I think dark brown and green, you know, earthy and all that?" Ingrid had discovered very early on in their decorating adventures that she didn't actually have to work at it, merely using telekinesis to make the paint brush do it for her. Which she was now doing perfectly, even occasionally moving it to hit them on the head when she thought they weren't thinking about her enough.

"Well, that's another off the to do list. Just gotta shove their coffin and Rose's crib back in when its dry and that's basically it. Tomorrow is clear out the two art classrooms that are side by side, knock through the wall and put all the art supplies in there. And try and convince Ingrid to go for a swim with us!" That got Vlad another smack round the head from Ingrid's floating paint brush, he didn't think Ingrid was refusing to swim with them because she was self conscious about her body - hellfire, he knew Ingrid was confident in her skin. Bertrand strongly suspected Ingrid couldn't swim, but unlike Vlad was not about to openly admit that, so it would be a case of one of them getting her to say it and convincing her to learn. She was naturally graceful, her body dynamic and coordinated, once she tried it would likely be a pretty fast learning curve for her. Until then, Ingrid would likely sit on the sidelines with Sally - who admitted she couldn't swim well and was self conscious about stripping down somewhat (George happily borrowed Vlad's old t-shirt and shorts to leap in with them, a strong swimmer) - and threaten Vlad with imminent death when he splashed her.

"Its a shame I can't drown you, because sometimes it is sorely tempting." Vlad was undeterred, simply leaning in to kiss Ingrid before blurring away quickly to wash paint off his skin and change into clothes - while they didn't always cover up constantly just because of Sally and George being around, they definitely actually got dressed more often than they used to. Cleaning himself up and buttoning a casual shirt and trousers over his boxer shorts, Bertrand smiled as Ingrid blatantly gave him the once-over. "Did I miss some paint?" He rubbed a hand over his face, stubble no longer there since Vlad lamented the loss of Bertrands 'baby face' and he had conceded and shaved his facial hair away for a short while. At least, he intended to grow it back but Vlad's doe eyes were quite something. He was now working on convincing Bertrand to stop using the product that relaxed his uncontrollably curly hair, his current logic being that Robin needed to see it too "in all it's glory".

Robin had joined in this debate, trying to convince Vlad to grow his hair out again, or at least stop shaving the sides short and getting a bit more length so it would hang in his eyes a little more - like Robin's did so permanently. It was currently unresolved, though Bertrand had little doubt Vlad would simply hide his hair product and Robin would steal Vlad's grooming kit - they both really showed their age at times, even if they were only two years Ingrid's junior. Realising he was lost in thought, Ingrid dragged him back to reality with a gentle, soul deep kiss. The tallest of their foursome, Ingrid had to wrap her arms around his neck and lean up to kiss him properly, but that was a compromise they were both happy to make.

"Did it ever occur to you, that of the four children we didn't adopt, we've actually all only had one each of them?" Mentally cataloguing the carriers of each of their children, Ingrid was right. "And you're about to throw that all off balance? Somehow I doubt we'll mind. Though that score will never be even again, and while I know he adores Adam, I think Vlad is happy to know he won't get pregnant again." Ingrid mmmed in agreement, kissing him again with a smile. "I think there's something you forgot when you were planning this new addition. Now there's a lot more people who will be getting excited about the baby kicking, knowing they are getting a new sibling. And we all know how much you loved Vlad obsessed with your "baby bump"." Ingrid looked down at her stomach, then again up at him. "Its ok, I'll just use George as a human shield and they can bug her. Going through it with you and Robin gave me a new perspective on how Vlad acted, I can deal with that."

Leaning down to kiss her again, Bertrand found the will to release her. "Come on, back to the family. Before you get other ideas." "Spoil sport." Bertrand couldn't deny Ingrid looked intensely appealing in the black and blue dress she had on - which must mean Vlad was in agony resisting her in his favourite colours - but they had the daytime for that, the children were more important now. That was another thing that at times, still surprised him to think. Back when he was just Vlad's tutor, he hadn't understood why he and Ingrid had disliked the way the Count was with them so much. Now he was a father himself, Bertrand couldn't understand the Count not wanting to be this involved in his children's lives. Perhaps if they did manage to have another chance with him, all the truths out, they could learn to be a family again too.

* * *

Ingrid was beginning to wonder if selecting a dress based on how much she knew the other three would desire her in it was wise around so many others. Given that Vlad actually looked like he was about to devour her there and then, but somehow looked perfectly calm and collected when he looked down at Alex reading to Adam, Ella and Maddie. Adam was probably the most intelligent of all their children, but he was still a little boy, and appeared to love story time as much as any other little boy. He smiled up at his big brother, the catalyst that turned anger and lust into love and family. It was hard to believe that was only about three years ago now, especially when looking at Alex, who was according to Bertrand and his calculations, seven.

Wolfie and Assan were sat talking to Sally and George, slowly drawing the somewhat shy humans into conversation. Robin and Bertrand were playing chess now, though it went to fast it was almost impossible to know who was winning, and she was no closer to an answer on that when she and Vlad left to make dinner. Vlad's eyes were dark on hers the whole time, and she knew it was a promise of something hot and intense when they had put the others to bed. The anticipation built through dinner, bathing the children and putting them down for the day. They barely made it through their bedroom door before Vlad literally threw her on their bed, stalking over to her with dark eyes and fangs already visible. Shivering under the intensity, Ingrid could already feel herself grow wet from the look as he knelt between her thighs.

"Have I mentioned" even his voice was rougher, thick with arousal "how much I like this dress?" Ingrid shivered again as his hands skated over her inner thighs, words failing her as his fingers found her wet, aroused before he was even touching her. A smirk curled over his mouth, and she felt him push the skirt of her dress upwards, groaning as he saw the matching colour of her underwear. "Shame, I like them." Ingrid was about to ask what he meant, but then Vlad literally tore the lace away from her body and then his mouth was on her, all slick tongue on her clit and rough nips to the sensitive skin of her thighs. Her hips moved of their own accord, pushing against his mouth as she arched and moaned. When his lips sealed around her clit, sucking teasingly, Ingrid broke and quaked as pleasure raced through her, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train. Vlad didn't let her come down, groaning as he licked her again and again until it was too much, the second hit even more powerful as she came again. Shaking limbs pushed him away, too sensitive for him to keep going now as she melted into the bed.

A tingle, almost painful to her over-stimulated nerves now, ran through her as Robin and Bertrand pinned Vlad to the bed, all still fully clothed as they tasted the wetness on his face. "I think you broke her Vlad." That was Robin, Bertrand was kissing Vlad deeply now so it couldn't have been either of them. "I think I showed remarkable self control, she's had that dress on for hours and I behaved!" This was apparently agreeable to both of them, some wrestling later the three men were naked on the bed next to her. "Ingrid, did Vlad break you?" Robin leaned over her with a cheeky smile, holding his hand up and asking how many fingers there were? She slapped the side of his head with a smirk, and Robin turned to tell the others she was fine before leaning down to kiss her. Ingrid responded happily, encouraging him to help her shed the dress. Vlad's eyes watched it go, drawn back to her when he realised she was naked.

"You up for this?" Robin didn't ask her out loud, giving her the chance to admit it only to him if she was too done in. "Yeah, just go easy, I'm pretty sensitive right now" had Robin smiling, indicating his head to show Bertrand was Vlad's latest victim as he writhed beneath him. Ingrid whimpered as Robin slid inside her, a mild edge of pain to her sensitive nerves but he was gentle, rocking into her slowly and letting her adjust, not rushing her along. Vlad was not so considerate, but Bertrand did not appear to be complaining as Vlad thrust into him solidly, pulling almost all the way out with each thrust and sliding home in one motion again. Clutching at Robins shoulders, Ingrid rocked her hips into his, encouraging him to move a little faster. He groaned deeply when she moved in time with him, drawing moans from her as he teased her nipple and nipped at her collarbone. Ingrid recognised the cry next to them as Bertrand came, the desperate whimpers as Vlad followed and neither she or Robin could fight the feelings, trembling against each other as they came together.

They woke in a tangle of limbs, and Vlad complained he was sticky with a chuckle as he had fallen asleep partly on top of Bertrand. "Charming. Go shower you filthy creature." They all had to shower off anyway, with their sensory-excelling children it was all but common practice. Mostly. Unless Vlad managed to seduce one of them during the night, which was a fairly common occurrence. Like now, Vlad was dragging a not-protesting Robin to the shower with him, and Bertrand watched them with a fond, exasperated smile. She and Bertrand showered off more innocently, minus him brushing kisses over her neck as he helped her wash her hair. Robin and Vlad were done fairly quickly, which Ingrid couldn't resist making a joke about stamina for as they dressed for the night.

"We'll get the girls up, you two make food. Then we can clear the classrooms out and give the boys hammers again." Robin grinned and pulled Bertrand away, leaving she and Vlad alone. "Sorry if I was a little overzealous last night. I just really like that dress." "I don't remember complaining?" Vlad smiled brightly, kissing her softly and leading her to the kitchen. Clearing out the classrooms took very little time, and the boys were thrilled to be allowed to knock down another wall, looking rather sweet in their goggles and protective headgear. "Destruction is fun!" Alex leapt in to smashing down the wall, and Vlad chuckled at their son. "Well, you can't deny he's a Dracula!" That much was true, Draculas did like to break things. Robin went to get Sally, and they left the three artistic ones to set up the room how they liked, as it made more sense than setting it up wrong.

"Every day this becomes a little more the perfect home. Is it unvampiric of me to be sickeningly happy?" Vlad was leaning against Bertrand, reaching out to pull Ingrid into the embrace. "Probably, but we love you anyway." Vlad's happiness was palpable, filling all of them, the air around them and shining in his smile. "You really are sickeningly happy. My body wants to reject this breather fest of feelings." Vlad saw through her words, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You can't fool your bondmates, you know that." "Can't blame a girl for trying." They separated before Vlad got too handsy, returning to their children who were currently only supervised by George. Which is probably why they were eating chocolate and Alex was tickling Adam on the floor. "Right, go get cleaned up and brush your teeth. No son, you aren't in trouble but you have chocolate in your hair." Alex scrambled to check, finding sticky residue in his hair. "Oops. Come on Adam, lets go find your booster step." In spite of the surprise, Alex took to being a big brother to Adam like magic. Wolfie padded along after them on four legs, apparently tonight was a dog night.

"I don't feel so good." George looked a little green, and Vlad quickly darted her to the bathroom. "Well, I do not envy breather pregnancy. No nausea!" George looked brighter when she came back, drinking down the water Vlad pressed into her hand. "I forgot human pregnancy was going to be different. Vampires don't get sick, just grouchy." Ingrid scowled at Vlad, but he simply smiled and pressed his wrist to George's head. "Not too warm, just standard chocolate induced morning sickness. Not that it's morning, but I hear that is nonsense." George pouted, but brightened up when Maddie toddled over to tug her arm. "Orge!" "I guess George is a little too much for a one year old. Still, good job baby girl!" Vlad scooped up their daughter, kissing her forehead and dropping the giggling girl into George's lap. Maddie was another miniature of Vlad, except Bertrand's brighter eyes and the wave in her hair - though admittedly, that could be either of them.

"Right, go get your stuff, slowly, and we can go swimming. George, I would say take a pass if you're feeling sick." The boys bounced off, and Vlad told Robin where they were heading while she and Bertrand picked up the daughters. "Are you going to teach them to swim too?" "Maybe, but there's no rush. Especially when they are still in nappies." And they were a good excuse for Ingrid to avoid admitting she couldn't swim, because she was never admitting that. "George, want a lift?" Vlad was a good big brother, his relationship to George a completely different world to theirs. George clambered up on Vlad's back, which of course meant Adam wanted to cling to his front and Alex wanted to carry Maddie. "Come on you little monkeys, before it's daylight and bedtime." The boys were quick to rush towards the pool then, once the shaky start was done with they could all swim pretty well and loved any excuse to splash in the pool. It was also one of the few times Alex let them tie his hair up out of the way - but only because it got in his face underwater when he and Assan were playing daft games.

Portability meant the vampires stuck with blood and the humans and children picnicked by the doors of the pool, sat around a fire and trading stories about their lives. It was practically something out of a breather soap drama, but the happiness in the air was spectacular, the bizarre chain of events leading to this moment and she knew Vlad treasured this, and it reminded him why he was finally accepting the fate he had fought for almost a decade. "When I asked how you got on at school, I wasn't expecting zombies, slayers and Ingrid laughing at you getting "trampled to smithereens" in rugby." "In her defence, Robin told me I was mad too, I was a tiny little thing and the others were enormous. It must have looked like Adam challenging Bertrand to a fight. And the zombie was dads fault." They didn't go deeper into the 'slayer' topic, what with the guilt Vlad still attached to that family. He seemed a little less twisted up over it than usual, and Ingrid couldn't help but wonder if he was planning something ridiculous like going to apologise to Mina Van Helsing in person.

-YD-

 **I'm always sad we didn't get to see Sally and George reacting to some of the stuff Vlad got up to as a teen vamp!**


	5. Honesty Speaks

**I've been updating Favour every day and only just realised it's been almost a week since I even looked at this story.**

 **Whoops, I got sidetracked! Still, I haven't forgotten my little-not-so-little nest!**

-YD-

"Come on! It is just us here. The kids and the humans are in bed, nobody can see you but me." Ingrid did not seem hugely appeased, glaring at the water like it had done her a personal injustice. Vlad hoped that the fact he couldn't swim all that well would help, a joint learning experience. The other two of their four only weren't here because the girls needed watching and the pool was the other end of the school. "This will achieve nothing." Grinning cheekily, Vlad stretched out to float on his back. "I disagree, it will involve you in very little clothing when we are alone. You don't have to swim if you don't want to, but at least get in the water? It won't bite." Bertrand and Robin had asked, and Vlad confirmed - unless she had learned while apart from the family, neither Dracula sibling had ever learnt to swim. But the kids all loved getting in the pool already, and Vlad wanted her to be part of that, so he would settle for her getting in the pool for now.

Holding on to the edge of the pool next to her, Vlad smiled when Ingrid finally sat on the edge and slid down next to him. "See, not scary at all." Ingrid scowled at the implication she was in any way scared, or at least that was what he expected was the issue. Pulling her closer to kiss her, Vlad smiled as she relaxed a little. As vampires didn't need to breathe, they couldn't drown - though shifting the water from their lungs wouldn't be fun if they swallowed too much. Meaning the biggest danger to Vlad would be Ingrid's irritation as he splashed her and dived beneath the water. It had the added bonus of distracting her though, and as they had all expected - she was a natural and had grabbed hold of Vlad in seconds beneath the surface. "I surrender! You did it!" Ingrid pushed wet hair out of her face, then looked around and glared. "You tricked me?" "No, I just distracted you so you wouldn't be thinking you couldn't do it. And it worked, you did it! And I had better retrieve my shorts before Alex thinks we were misbehaving."

He wasn't hugely surprised Ingrid had pulled his clothes off beneath the water, but his son had a point - it wasn't appropriate for them to get more than a little teasing in the pool their children swam in. Diving down and pulling them back on, he had barely resurfaced before Ingrid's hand was on the waistband again. "Behave, the pool is not for fooling around in remember?" That didn't seem to deter Ingrid from pressing him into the side of the pool, kissing him and slipping a hand into his shorts. He rarely bothered with his powers and their quirks - he didn't really need them day to day - but Ingrid was stealing his rational thought as he pulled them both out of the pool, drying them off with his powers and pressing her on to the towels piled at the side. His shorts fell away quickly, her clothes joining them and she wasted no time guiding him inside her, groaning as his cock filled her.

Ingrid was insatiable since they moved to Transylvania, the last time she had managed to wear them all out this much was when she was pregnant. Given that she was naked, Vlad would have noticed if that was the case now, and Alex wasn't yet five - technically. Ingrid wriggled beneath him impatiently, and he realised he was thinking too much and Ingrid was not happy he wasn't moving much. "Am I boring you?" Nipping over her collarbone, Vlad shook his head. "I was just thinking how you never seem to stop being on the edge of dragging any one of us into bed. Or a store room. Or a coffin. Or in this case, a swimming pool." Punctuating each sentence with thrusting motions, Ingrid gasped and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "And how the last time you were this desperate all the time, it was when you were pregnant." Ingrid was beyond words now, whimpers and moans the only sounds she could make as Vlad angled his hips, pushing them both to the edge and holding her there. "And then" he wasn't sure how he could still speak, his whole body shaking with the effort of holding back "I remembered there was this gorgeous vampiress naked beneath me, and she started getting cheeky."

Ingrid pushed her hips into his, needy and wanting for the last push she needed to tip over the edge into climax. Feeling his own desperate need peak, Vlad rocked his hips with hers until they both fell apart, clinging to each other tightly as they quaked in pleasure. "I am." Pulling his shorts back on and helping a still shaky Ingrid back into her clothes, Vlad cocked his head. "Cheeky? I know that." Ingrid shook her head, burying her face in the crook of his neck and pressing his hand to her stomach. "Pregnant?" If he focused hard enough, Vlad could just about sense the spark of life beneath his hand. Ingrid nodded against him, and if Vlad didn't know better he would say she was worried. "That's brilliant! But I thought you wanted to wait? Alex is only nearing three." Sliding his hands down to her waist, Vlad dipped his head and encouraged Ingrid to look at him. "I... I was insecure and Robin and Bertrand helped. And then they helped even more by being wonderful and understanding when I explained."

"Explained what?" Unless Ingrid was pregnant by someone who wasn't one of her three husbands, Vlad saw absolutely no need for explanation. "Why I wasn't rejecting them by wanting another child with you. More specifically, that I wanted to have a daughter with you. Robin even had something that made it more likely. It's only a week along, but it feels right." Trying to process all the information, Vlad needed to remonstrate and thank his husbands. For the surprise, and for the happiness. "Not that I'm not absolutely over the moon to hear this, but why the secrecy? What were you insecure about?" Ingrid wouldn't meet his eyes, but he could feel the nerves she felt. "Ingrid?" She pulled him out of the pool room, remembering to pick up the towels they had... used. Desperate to know what had her feeling this way, Vlad followed. She stopped to dump the towels in the laundry, and Vlad held her arm, stopped her leaving and lifted her to sit on the washing machine, trapping her there by standing between her legs.

"Talk to me." Ingrid sighed, still not meeting his eyes. "I needed to prove to myself, not anyone else, that you wouldn't think less of our super powerful son if he wasn't a boy. Logically, I know that is true. But I think dad had a lot more impact on me than I ever expected, and it would always be a niggling doubt in the back of my mind. The secrecy was so it was a surprise, they liked being in on something - since it's so hard for us to hide anything from each other." Gently raising her eyes so he could look at her, Vlad gave her the brightest smile he could muster. "I get it. And I'm glad I'll be able to prove to you that I can love our daughter just as much as I already do our son. Though now I really don't want to take over at council, I want to stay here and take care of all of you all the time. I think my daddy instincts are kicking in already."

Ingrid chuckled, pushing his now unresisting body out of the way so she could stand again and leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you. And you're taking over to take care of your family, so you're going to turn up at that council next week and scare them all batless." "Your wish is my command milady." Ingrid swatted him for that, but when he pulled her to their bed to join Robin and Bertrand - dozing but not truly asleep - she was smiling again, shedding their clothes and nestling together with the other two parts of their bond. "Given that he's so happy it's making me giddy, you told him?" Robin mumbled sleepily from where he had shifted to lie behind Ingrid, and he supposed it was a good job Ingrid had told him - else Robin would have ruined the surprise. Bertrand pointed this out from behind Vlad with a gruff, deep chuckle that made Vlad shiver. "Yeah, she told me. I'll tell you guys off about it tonight, it's morning so sleep!" Sleeping with all three of them was always better than just one, it was like their bonds knew they were close and everything just felt... good, right. Sleeping alone was almost impossible, it was only done out of neccessity for their children.

Bertrand stirred behind him almost as soon as he woke, and Vlad wondered if the reason their daughters were so in tune was them inheriting whatever it was about Bertrand that had him intuitive to Vlad. Not that any of them had a clue what it was, it just sort of happened and they had all learned to accept it. They all had unique traits - Vlad had visions sometimes, Robin was a natural alchemist, and his command of fire was second only to Vlad. Bertrand was strong and intuitive, and Ingrid was strong in such a raw way Vlad could barely understand it at times, she had been pushed and belittled for years and it had never stopped her being certain of herself. Even now, Vlad envied that. "Stop thinking so loud, it's too early for deep stuff." Robin muttered sleepily, rubbing bleary eyes as he sat up. Ingrid was still asleep between them, and the three men shared a grin.

* * *

Ingrid fell asleep happy - Vlad had taken the pregnancy announcement wonderfully, and even when he could have taken her insecurities as a judgement on him, but instead he had understood perfectly and reassured her. Falling asleep surrounded by them was always perfect, though she wouldn't ever actually tell them that - best to keep them guessing. Waking up to three sets of hands on her was something of a surprise, but then she already knew they found her irresistible. Vlad's mouth found her neck, nipping over the sensitive spots he knew better than his own body. Bertrand moved lower, the feel of his smooth skin surprisingly different to the previous stubble as he sucked at her nipples and palmed her breasts. Robin winked as he ducked down between her thighs, eager tongue probing and teasing her clit while his hands teased the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Almost overwhelmed by the triple sensation, Ingrid wasn't surprised as she came in minutes, the three of them holding her down as her body tried to arch and writhe under the feelings. Before she was when starting to recover, they started all over again and she felt Robin slide slick fingers lower, waiting, questioning. Ingrid pushed down in invitation, feeling him smirk against her as he gently pushed fingers deeper, stretching her open with knowledge and experience of how to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. They pushed her to orgasm again as he prepared her body, but let her come down a little more before they moved her, holding her up while her limbs still trembled. Bertrand was hard, thick and firm between her thighs but he still looked to her for assent, made sure she wasn't too sensitive or didn't feel ready. Ingrid nodded, feeling him reach down to line himself up as Robin lowered her down.

They gave her a moment, let her adjust to Bertrand penetrating her deeply before Robin was slick with lube and filling her too. Words failed her as they started thrusting, deep groans from both of them as her body stimulated theirs and she moaned as they teased every sensitive nerve. Vlad seemed content to watch, but Ingrid understood when his head snapped up and he winked before flitting off - the girls were awake. Robin nipped harshly at her shoulder blade, gripping her waist and they both thrust harder, the height of pleasure building between the three of them until she felt them both come inside her, the feeling and sound and pleasure dragging her over the edge with them as she shuddered between them. They slid out of her gently, holding her as she hissed in discomfort and brushing soft kisses over her skin. Letting them lead her to the bathroom, Ingrid stood beneath the spray and let her mind drift.

"Alright?" "Mmm. Worth it." It was, the residual ache merely a reminder of an intimacy that could only be achieved with her bondmates. Out of the four of them, Ingrid had by far had the most partners before. Vlad and Bertrand had only had one each, and Robin had been a virgin before Ingrid bit him and pulled him into a new life. For her, there had been Will, and Malik. And then the various males, both human and vampire, even a slayer once, in the four years she had been searching for something, anything to fill the void in herself. They never pushed her to talk about that time, because Ingrid had told them she didn't like to remember being that person. In honesty, she was in some ways ashamed of that time. At first it had been what she felt she needed, instinctive violence and murder and feeding, sex just another way to try and feel alive again. When she got blood poisoning and edged near to actual death, part of her was almost relieved it was finally going to be over.

And then Vlad had turned up, and saved her against her wishes and against common sense. It had taken time, but slowly Ingrid had found some kind of fire in herself again. Mostly revolving around irritating or trying to ash Vlad, but it had been something. This... This was something else. This was contentment as Robin kissed her and Bertrand rubbed the aching tension out of her back, letting her have the time to straighten her head out when they were particularly emotional. This was drying off and dressing so they could go be with their children, be a family. They gently prompted her back to the present, but didn't ask what she was thinking - they would feel if she was upset rather than contemplative and so they gave her her space. Vlad gave her a querying look when she met him in the kitchen, but Ingrid smiled and kissed him reassuringly. "You ok?" "I'm perfect, you know that." Vlad chuckled and nuzzled at her neck, then rubbed a hand over her stomach. "Seriously, only a week? I already want to see our little girl, I hope she looks like her mama."

Shaking her head, Ingrid secretly hoped for something similar. Alex looked so much like Vlad, but she was there too. She hoped the girl - she felt it was a girl the same way she had felt Alex was a boy - would look more like her but still show her father. A tiny part of her wondered if their joint DNA was going to affect the baby, but looking at Vlad, then at Alex, Ingrid knew the child was made from love, and power. Just like this one was, so Ingrid told herself everything would be fine. The thought was solidified when they returned to the family, looking at the chatty, cheery children and even Vlad's family looking more at home. "When do Piers and Talitha come visit with Rosie again?" Alex asked with earnest eyes as he chewed on his toast. "Uh, tomorrow I think. Talitha has some books on Council procedure for me, her father is head of security there so she's grown up knowing this stuff." Ingrid knew there was no point being jealous - the only reason Vlad was taking his spot on the council was for them. And Talitha was bound, and pregnant with hers and Piers second child.

Which would make for three pregnant female's in one house. Though Talitha was further along, she was surprised the vampiress wasn't already showing the last time they were here. The boys went off to get dressed, and George wanted to see the new rooms she and her mother were taking and choose paint colours. Which left the two year old girls and her three bloodgrooms. "So, forgot to ask. Did you get her in the pool?" "Yep. And we were all right, she was a natural once she stopped looking at the water like it was a garlic pit." If Vlad wasn't holding Maddie, Ingrid would have thrown something at him and she suspected that was at least partly why he was doing it. "I was not that bad!" "Ingrid, you looked like you would have flamed the pool out of existence if I weren't in it." Vlad's non-flamed status was kept only by the return of the other occupants of the house.

"Where's mum?" "Designing the wall for the baby's side of the room for me, she loves that art room already!" Vlad hugged his little sister, the only people that weren't his bondmates or his children that he was comfortable hugging were his human mother and sister. Talitha still hugged him in greeting and Vlad still froze up a little, though their friendship had come on bounds in the last year. "Yeah, I'm starting to worry if Robin doesn't leave me for a potion it'll be for a paintbrush." "Hey!" Robin was grinning, but still pretended to be offended "I'm more a sketchbook man!" George chuckled - she and Robin were both mentally about the same age and avid chess players so they got along like a coffin on fire. "Just wait until we convince the boring ones to get a TV and games console, we will have some real fun then!"

Vlad was all for the idea Robin and George had, but not until they understood Adam and Alex's mental development better, so they could tell if the games would affect them. Bertrand was unsure, but then technology was a very new thing to him as he hadn't grown up with it all. Ingrid wasn't hugely concerned either way, as long as they didn't expect her to play and not flame the accursed thing. "Yeah, until then you'll have to settle for parenthood, alchemy and art Robin." Bertrand sounded serious and scolding, but his smile belied it. There was a somewhat awkward moment where the boys went to do their schoolwork with Bertrand, Vlad and Robin went to do the decorating with Sally - leaving Ingrid alone with their two daughters and George. They were both Vlad's sisters, but their roles in his life were completely different - Ingrid was carrying his child for garlics sake.

Not that Ingrid would ever admit to feeling awkward around a fifteen year old breather. Ella started fussing, and George seemed to automatically go to help her, then stopped. "Sorry, I know she's your daughter." The girl sat back down, letting Ingrid go to Ella. Rolling her eyes at just how soft this family life had made her, Ingrid braced herself for the sickly taste of niceness as she spoke. "Once one starts the other will, want to get Maddie before she starts crying?" George lit up like a fireball, the resemblance to Vlad uncanny in that moment. "Really?" Ingrid nodded, watching as George picked up the infant Bertrand and Vlad had made. "This one is Vlad and Bertrands right? You guys are all over the place DNA wise." "Yes. Then Gabriella here is Robin and Bertrands. Assan and Wolfie are adopted. Adam is all four of ours. And Alex is mine and Vlad's son." George didn't even react to that, still cooing at her niece.

"You don't have to be afraid of us you know. Mum is still getting used to it, but Vlad is happy, so I'm happy for him. As long as you make him happy, that's all I need to know." Staring at the pregnant human, Ingrid was a little stunned. That was pretty blunt of her. "Uh. Thanks I guess." "He's my big brother, and you're his family. As long as his intentions to me are purely brotherly, I have no reason to tell him he can't be with you guys. He told us about the bind thing, that he had to be sure he wanted to stay with you guys forever to do it. And he looks at you different to how he looks at me. He looks at me and mum like he looks at the kids, like he loves us. He looks at you like he does Bertrand and Robin, like you are missing parts of his world. I get it. I just don't want to know the gory details." "Well Robin's the worst for that, I don't plan on sharing." Ingrid had more icy remarks on the tip of her tongue, but none of them came out in the face of this open acceptance from the human talking to her and holding one of her children. Maddie started calling for "mama" so George stood to trade children, smiling brightly at Ingrid as they did so. "Thank you" the words slipped from her mouth quietly without permission from her brain, but George seemed to realise Ingrid was intensely uncomfortable and didn't say a word, just winked at her the same way Ingrid had seen her wink at Sally.

-YD-

 **Council soon!**

 **If you read Favour, then the council stuff may be similar - There is only so much inspiration I can find for that but it'll be adjusted for this particular 'world' obviously.**


	6. Council Procedures

**Got sidetracked spending two days writing a Chosen One shot, then Chosen Two and one of the last chapters of Favour, because I want to be done with that soon. However, this lot need some love!**

-YD-

"I officially hate Council Procedure and everything it stands for." Talitha actually laughed as Vlad dropped his head on top of the book, groaning in frustration. "Well, you shouldn't have been born the chosen one then. Do we have to call you Your Grandness now?" "I will let Ingrid stake you." She knew the threat was in jest, that Vlad just hated these books. "Distract me. How long have you got to go now?" Talitha took longer to show than any of his mates had, so Vlad had no idea. "About two months. Rose loves the painting in her room, Robin is an artist." Vlad nodded, smiling. "You should see George's room, between mum and Robin it's unbelievable." "Is it weird having your mum around? And a sister you aren't married to, for that matter."

Tapping his fingers against the book, Vlad smiled. "No, it's amazing. Even Ingrid and George have some kind of understanding, and three generations of artists have mum, Robin and Assan getting along like a coffin on fire." "And then George is what, two months pregnant? And Ingrid about two weeks? You may want to slow down, immortals having kids by the crate." "We have the room, half the classrooms aren't even touched yet so realistically, we could hold another dozen people comfortably. Might have to fix up the school kitchen if that happened though." Talitha chuckled, pointing Vlad back to his studying. "So... You invited your dad over here right?" "It's his job to either be your security, or approve your personal security. And you wanted a test run on how people will take this." Vlad didn't have any issues with Roqueloire - or Roque for short - but this was an actual VHC member they were going to tell, not a family member or friend.

"He's going to be surprised, and probably confused. But ultimately, all he cares about is stopping you getting staked and wanting you to lead the vampire world." "Is that all?" Dropping his head into his hands, logically Vlad knew this was necessary for his family to be safe, but that didn't mean reading this wasn't dull, and the prospect of going to declare himself at the VHC in only three days wasn't terrifying. "Did you mail them your measurements for the Council Robes?" "Oh yes, I can't wait to look absolutely ridiculous. Lucky Hack is Ingrid's biggest fan, means I can mail stuff to him through her and know he will do it." "I can't believe you put off the coronation party." "I am not risking my mates until I know how the reaction is. I'm the chosen one, I don't need a fancy party nightmare to prove that. Plus they will have to make extra thrones so I can sit with them all." Giving up learning anything more before his brain melted, the two left the library and headed back upstairs.

The sight of his family was most welcome, scooping up the nearest child which happened to be Adam and feeling better already. "I hate Council procedures, it's so boring it makes watching blood dry sound fun." Ingrid nodded in agreement - already on the Council, she knew that already. "That Roque guy is coming tomorrow yeah?" "You mean Talitha's father? Yes Robin, he is. He has to formally introduce himself as head of security, and I wanted a one on one with a VHC member before Ingrid and I turn up together, announce we've been bloodbound for over three years and have kids together. Oh, and that isn't all." His mates could undoubtedly feel just how on edge Vlad was, and didn't take his slightly sharp tone personally. "Relax Vlad. You can just do your freeze thing on them, and have a very quiet meeting where you and Ingrid change all the laws and then leave. Job done!"

Robin had an interesting way of cheering him up, but as he felt lighter inside Vlad couldn't deny it worked. This was further aided by Adam gifting Vlad with a happy smile - this is what he was doing this for. "Come on dad, lets go swimming so you can relax!" The boys could all swim well already, but were told in no uncertain terms never to go to the pool without at least one of their parents present - unless they wanted to be forbidden from the pool as punishment. "You guys alright here?" He got several nods and found himself dragged along by the three boys, Adam still in his arms. Stripping down to his shorts with the boys, Vlad did admittedly feel more relaxed watching the four boys play, water fights and splashing and diving under the water to scare each other as he floated and paddled. The added exercise could only be good for them, especially when it came to expending the seemingly never-ending energy they all had.

"Come on then, dry and dressed for dinner boys." They grumbled but complied, following Vlad up for dinner, by the end of which they were all clearly worn out. Humans and children all down for the day, though there was about an hour until daybreak, and baby monitors next to Vlad and Talitha, the six vampire adults relaxed in the throne room (the four of them on one sofa was a snug fit but worth it) and chatted. "So, on the topic of coming out, what's the closest you guys got to being caught out?" They all thought the same thing almost immediately, wondering if they dared admit it. "Well, me and Bertrand got a little carried away right after one of my VHC trips... Not sure that counts as caught out but it was in public and we weren't quiet." "Hang on, that was the day Alex was born right?" Vlad nodded to Robin, nobody saying it was also the day they found out that their father was dust, even if they had hope for the future that he would be back.

"Then there was Ingrid and Bertrand getting actually caught but escaping before they were seen, that was just before we moved - they came to clear the land out." "Do they all involve Bertrand?" The eldest vampire simply shrugged and pointed out in both situations he had been seduced. "The last one I can think of... That would be you Piers." Piers looked to be calculating when this could possibly have happened - he had all but lived here for a time. "Me?" Robin was shaking with poorly concealed laughter, struggling to speak through his amusement. "Remember Vlad's birthday when I came out into the hallway and asked you loads of stuff about computers?" Piers nodded, clearly putting things together. "Oh I remember that evening, Vlad almost bit through his hand trying to stay quiet." "Yeah, and Ingrid had her mouth full!" Vlad actually flushed then, and Ingrid swatted Robin while Bertrand clapped a hand over Robin's mouth. "Almost four years and we still haven't taught him manners." Bertrand was no better, he had started Robin off.

"I'm sorry I asked." "I would say that was closest, Vlad barely had his zipper fastened and Ingrid was still fixing her makeup when you walked in." Scratch that, Bertrand was worse than Robin. The two were a bad influence on each other it seemed. Neatly hiding his face in his goblet of blood, Vlad could feel Piers' eyes on him. "That was... brave." "I had no say in the matter!" This far in the future, they could all laugh about it now but a small part of Vlad was aware he should be moritifed. "Anyway, lets move on before Vlad turns human with all that blushing." Scowling at Talitha, and hoping Piers had learnt his lesson about asking such prying questions (he doubted it somehow), the adults moved on to discussing lighter topics like the remodelling work on Garside. "Right, off to bed. Do I really have to dress formally tonight?" "Best to get into good habits for the VHC, so yes."

* * *

He may not be an official security team member, or the most powerful in their nest, but Bertrand was content in his place as their protector, and regarded Roqueloire the senior with wary eyes. Talitha had apparently only warned him to be in for a shock, but he doubted the vampire was prepared for this. The children's faces told volumes about their parentage, more than enough to say Ingrid had not been the one to give birth to all of them. And Alex, Alex screamed Vlad and Ingrid. "You said surprise, not earth shattering." The man was trained to observe everything, and more than intelligent to work out alot without being told. "Yeah, we get that alot." Sally and George were hidden away, Piers keeping watch over them.

They started with basic introductions, and Roqueloire kept interested eyes on Assan. "I presume this is the newly named Assan Dracula, formally Assan Ramanga? Your blood test caused quite the confusion." "We adopted him a little over a year ago, he's as much my son as any of the other boys." Assan glowed under the claim from Vlad, hugging his father. "Thanks dad." "I know its a lot to take in dad, but Vlad is only even taking his place to protect his family. So you should be thanking the kids really." The man looked at his heavily pregnant daughter in surprise, as though he couldn't quite believe she even understood everything here, let alone accepted it.

"Plus, she wouldn't have met Piers and had Rose if not for us." The security vampire apparently adored his granddaughter, though Bertrand was fairly sure he didn't know she was half human. "Grandpa!" Rose smiled toothily at him, and the mans face softened. "So, I guess you should explain all of this." It was something of a "where do we start" conversation, but they started at them getting bloodbound together, Vlad now Count Dracula (Adam's quirks and Lazarus qualities not mentioned), and they managed to pass off Adam as Robin and Ingrid's son - best not to try and explain his conception and birth. "Two male parents?" "Robin's an exceptional alchemist. As proved by our adorable daughters." "Would you be willing to share the potion specifics? It would make great headway for vampires of that persuasion like... Yourselves."

Roque didn't seem to know what to make of it all, entranced by Alex being the offspring of not only siblings, but Vlad and Ingrid's chosen one/first bite mix. "I guess so. Though not publicly, I don't want anyone demanding to see our daughters as proof. And it only works on full vampires or half fangs, that's why Vlad can't..." Robin realised what he had said a second too late, and Roque picked up on it almost as fast. "Vladimir?" "Yeah. Its true. I am, or was dimidius. I stayed in the shadows, but my genetic makeup will always be half human." "The Chosen One a half breather? You should have told me Talitha!" "Watch your tone! She's pregnant, and there are children present."

Bertrand was taller and broader than Roqueloire, apparent when the two squared up to each other. It was only the tug on his sleeve, Alex's silvery blue eyes and "daddy, don't be angry because he doesn't understand" that calmed Bertrand down. Taking a step back before he gave in to punching him in front of everyone, Bertrand didn't take his eyes off him. "I'm the Chosen One, don't pick a tight you can't win. I intend to inform the VHC, and I plan on changing the dimidius laws regardless. For all you know, it's the reason I was chosen and with my father dead and my status, my powers, there isn't actually anything you can do about it." The mood in the room was beginning to affect the children, the young girls starting to fuss and fidget.

The three older boys automatically moved to settle them, Alex holding 'Rosie' and bouncing her in his lap until she giggled keeping Roque's attention. "If you try, you lose me and Rose. They've been wonderful to us, she even has her own room here and she loves it." Talitha made a point of standing between her father and Vlad, challenging him with her eyes. "That's a bold statement daughter." "It's the truth." Nobody wanted to out Rose's half human status, but it was looking as though it may be the only argument that would sway the security guard. "Why would you do that?" "Because Vlad changing the laws on half human children... Will protect Rose too." The man's eyes widened almost comically as he looked at his granddaughter, mouth opening and closing without words coming out. "What?" "Piers was human when Rose was conceived, and it makes zero difference to us. I know for a fact at least two of the VHC members have had sex with breathers." "It's amazing what you overhear when they think you're 'just a girl'." Ingrid's wicked smirk accompanied her words, leaning up against the wall near the boys holding little girls.

"I don't know what to say to all this." "You don't have to say anything, but it appears it is in your families best interests to keep quiet until Vlad has time to reform the laws. As you and Talitha would both be ashed for the 'crime' of her bloodgroom having a heartbeat when they conceived a child." The more Bertrand thought about it, the more ridiculous most of the laws seemed. There were secrecy and transformation issues to be considered, but with Vlad having publicly dated a human slayer, the first stones were cast in the unity of their two worlds. Roque seemed to contemplate his words before nodding slowly at Bertrand. "I'm afraid I have to agree, though I wish you hadn't put me in such a position Talitha."

And with that, their crisis was averted. "I would recommend reforming the laws before you publicise your genetic history to the Council. Though I think your... Unique living situation will shock them enough as is." "Well we shall bring Robin's potion recipe along with us, I'm sure Hack will be pleased to learn of such things." Half the room turned to Ingrid in confusion then. "Why do you think I befriended him with food? He's not interested in females." A collective "ah" ran through them then, before everyone went back to looking at Roque. "Very well. I assume you have valid birth documentation on all your children?" "All but Adam, he has had to be kept secret for multiple reasons." "Bring them with you when you arrive, I shall file them discreetly myself then escort you to the meeting." Bertrand was itching to tell him to eat garlic and go himself as Vlad's security, but it would be unfair on Robin to be left with six children, a pregnant teenager and Vlad's mother every week.

Talitha and Rose said fond farewells to Roque, who declined staying for lunch citing that he needed to go and process the overwhelming information before flapping off. "Think he's serious?" "If Talitha hadn't dropped the bomb on Rose, I would be worried. However, I think he genuinely cares for his family and that he will protect them." Robin managed to lower the tone to childish fairly quickly. "Yeah, I was waiting for you two to whip out and measure." Bertrand couldn't help but roll his eyes when three sets of eyes dropped to below his waist. "Bertrand would win." "Dad!" Vlad smirked unapologetically, especially at Talitha who looked mildly scandalized amongst the somewhat horrified children. "Not a thought I EVER wanted to have. I'm going to go find my husband and complain that you're all terrible. Want me to take her?" Alex shook his head, saying he was fine holding Rose, who he was just as fond of as his sisters by the looks of things. "Talitha came in and said the coast was clear and that you were all terrible people. What did you do? Was it Robin?" "Partly, but they are all as bad as each other!" Alex answered George, still grumbling at his parents. Vlad looked a lot more at ease now Roque was gone, though the tension was still there somewhat it was a step closer.

* * *

Pulling on his recently delivered Council robes, Vlad felt ridiculous. Ingrid's hand in his as she kissed him helped, as did the hugs from his children and the kisses from his husbands. "Got everything?" Vlad patted his jeans pockets, refusing to wear formal trousers under the ridiculous robes. "Robin's secret recipe - don't you dare Robin - our bloodbinding document, and the kids birth certificates. We better go, it's only just nightfall so we should get there before the crazies turn up." In spite of fairly short notice and apparent discretion, the news Vlad was taking over had made it into Fang! Magazine and so they intended to be at the VHC before any lunatic or fanatic vamps could get there.

His mum and George hugged him next, and Vlad almost teared up when his mum said she was proud of him doing this to protect his family. "Remember these two can get hold of us anywhere, anytime if you need to." "They remember, now come on before I die of old age." Ingrid's tone would sound harsh, but the laughter in her eyes told that she was just trying to make him laugh so he would relax. "Fine!" He and Ingrid shifted to bat form and flew out of the open window, the VHC only about five minutes fast flapping away - the reason they moved was for the commute. Landing outside and scanning for threats, Vlad rubbed his thumb over Ingrid's bloodbinding ring, seeking the strength to step through those doors. "You can do this." The whisper in the dark strengthened him - his wife by his side, Vlad could do this. Roque met them in the main hall, Ingrid distracting Hack with a new box of (really disgusting) food while Vlad handed Roque his papers and took his crown. "No garlic thorns, that's good." Placing it on his head, there were no fireworks this time - it already recognised him and hummed through his body. "I look even more ridiculous now." Ingrid was obviously fighting laughter at Vlad's telepathic message, pointing out everyone else would see power and status in his attire. Now he just had to go displace Morgan and rule the vampire world - simple really. Gripping the Dracula crest around his neck, Vlad held on to thoughts of his family waiting for him, they were why he was here. Ingrid at his side and Roque sweeping for threats before he let Vlad enter, it was showtime.

-YD-

 **I like Roque, I wish we got more of him. He's like the badass ninja grandpa everyone wants, and the way he looks away while Vlad kisses Talitha has me in stitches every time.**


	7. Changes Changes

**Finally finished Favour, updated Chosen Two and started my Adam's Story/Vl-Adam-Ir sequel. So I have all the excuse I need to come back to this!**

-YD-

"Ah, Chosen One. So kind of you to finally grace us with you taking your position." "Morgan, I will dump you in a garlic bath if you get insolent." The now-previous head of the Council fell silent, the other members bowing their heads as Vlad stepped into the room, Ingrid firmly at his side. "Well sit down then? We won't get much done if you just stand there." Ingrid sat directly next to him at the top of the table, smirking and at ease with her power, her place. Standing in front of his head seat, Vlad surveyed the members of the Council. "First off, anyone who treats Ingrid the way they have been will find themselves in a UV cage with no chance of escape. I do not stand for this archaic idea women are lesser than men." Nobody argued, and Ingrid gave him a look that almost had Vlad abandoning the meeting there and then in favour of finding a space to strip her and touch her.

"Secondly. I am not unaware of the lack of commitment to the cease-fire here in Transylvania, that will be looked at. And thirdly, anyone who tries to tell me I should be getting married will be dusted on principle. Are we clear?" There was a murmur of assent, so Vlad sat down. "Good. So, where shall we start?" "How about with Assan Dracula, formerly Assan Ramanga?" "I adopted him, he's bound to the Dracula blood mirror and you know it wouldn't take if he didn't want it. Next?" His voice left no room for argument, so they moved on. "You are also now officially Count Dracula?" They had prepared for this, having no concrete timeline to go on for Adam they agreed on "my father abdicated his position on my eighteenth birthday, he said he wanted to take a century or so, find himself after so long as head of the family. Anything else?" "Why did it take you so long to decide to take your position?"

Roque had re-entered the room by now, nodding to say his paperwork was all filed. "Because I was busy getting bloodbound and raising my family. Then there was cultivating relationships with alchemists" that was one way to put it, given he was married to him "and of course, the recent move to Transylvania to cut down on the commute. I'm here now, so shall we do some actual work?" Knowing better than to trust the Council, especially on his first day, Vlad pulled a bottle of soya from inside his cape and took a long pull while he waited for them to stop muttering away. "Actually, that reminds me. Roque can confirm, he was there with his daughter to see the proof. My alchemist friend created a potion that allows two males to create a perfectly healthy child, so any vampires who lean that way no longer have to find a female willing to be their carrier." Hack did indeed look surprised to hear that, and Vlad realised Ingrid was right. "So he created a way for perversions to be acceptable as an heir can be sired?"

Tilting his head at Osandu, a dark skinned African vampire, Vlad shrugged. "It's not a perversion, it's a natural variant of sexuality. And with this discovery, it isn't even restrictive to continuing bloodlines. The potion takes some six months to brew, so within a year from now we could have many more vampires admitting their sexual preference and having the choice to sire OR carry their own children." The potion took four months to brew, but Vlad wanted a couple of months to gauge interest before he handed the recipe over. "Roqueloire?" "The Chosen One speaks the truth, I met the offspring myself and there was no denying their parentage." "Who are they?" "Confidential, the trade off for sharing the potion was to protect the original lab bats who tested it. I only invited Roqueloire so there could be corroboration."

That finally quieted them down enough to go through basic introduction of the various things discussed at each meeting, and as boring as they had been the lessons from Ingrid, Bertrand and Talitha about how to handle council procedure did prove useful in stopping Vlad freaking out completely. A blind bat couldn't have missed Hack looking over at Vlad with deep thought on his face throughout the meeting, so Vlad bid the head of Vampire Resources to hang back as the others filed out of the room. "What is it you so desperately want to speak to me about Hack?" Roqueloire couldn't leave, as Vlad's security so he pointedly looked away instead. "You can speak freely in front of Ingrid, she is no more likely to judge you than me." "Is that... potion thing for real? Your Grandness" he hastened to add the title. "Of course. I had it on good authority you would be interested. Just use it wisely." The short, round vampire looked up at Vlad in confusion, then squealed and clapped in a rather... flamboyant manner when Vlad held out a bottle. "The mechanics are the same. Drink all of it, have fun and be sure that whoever may or may not be carrying the child has good access to vintage blood. Goodnight Hack."

The man hurried off, and Vlad could have sworn there were tears in his eyes for a moment. That thought fell away when Ingrid slid her arms around his neck, kissing him with a smile. "I think you just made his year. Maybe his decade." "A High Council member confirming it works can only be a good thing. And Osandu can go sit on a stake. Might loosen him up a bit. Are you accompanying us Roque? Your daughter and granddaughter are still at Garside with us." Roque declined, disappearing off so Vlad shrugged. "He'll come around. Possibly once his family are legally protected. Lets get home." Ingrid nodded, letting go of him to shift forms as they flew home. Dumping the accursed council robes on the table, Vlad greeted his children happily. "How was it?" "We caused a splash, and that was without most of the big surprises. It is the Dracula way." Ingrid answered as she picked up Maddie, who had brightened and raised her arms to Ingrid the second they got back. "Next meeting should be fun, when the shock has worn off. And we gave Hack the potion, pretty sure he cried a little." Gathering Adam into his arms, Vlad kissed his sons curly hair. "The things I do for you little munchkins."

* * *

Unable to truly hide feelings from his bondmates, Robin had known Vlad was a little bit terrified about going to the VHC, but also hugely motivated to ensure he could keep his family safe. Seeing him come back with Ingrid, both of them clearly happy to be home with their family, it just showed what Vlad was fighting for. Adam's bright smile when Vlad picked him up was a beautiful thing, Vlad was clearly born to be a father. Not that he would have been able to tell back in Stokely, when they did the classes of looking after a baby doll Vlad couldn't work out how to stop it crying. Now though, he was a natural. "I think Morgan is going to become a problem." Ingrid pointed out as they settled down for lunch. Chewing on his food as he thought, Vlad nodded. "I agree, but it's not like he has a chance against one of us, let alone both of us. For now my focus is on subtly shifting the laws, once I know our family is safe I can worry about other issues."

With their Dracula nest of ten, soon to grow to fourteen when Ingrid and George had given birth, and everyone was turned, plus the three visiting vamps, it was easy to feel a little overwhelmed but the pure happiness in the air was unbelievable. As the four of them undressed and climbed into bed together, Robin realised Vlad hadn't brought that up yet. "Have you decided when you're going to turn your mother?" Vlad stretched out against Bertrand, shrugging his shoulders. "Mum wants me to be the one to do it, preferably before she turns forty but it's weird you know? I have only ever actually bitten you three, and not exactly for vampiric reasons. Can I really do that to my mother, to my little sister?" "Maybe just turn your mum, and she can be the one who bites George? Because I think she's the one you're really worried about?" It had been surprisingly easy to just accept how different Vlad's relationship was as a husband to one sister, and just a big brother to the other. That didn't mean Vlad was comfortable at the idea of blurring any lines.

"I guess. I'll talk to her tonight, see if she wants to set a date, her birthday is only a couple of months away. Should probably talk to George too, I don't want her feeling rejected because I can't bring myself to do that." Bertrand scratched lightly at Vlad's scalp, the way they all knew relaxed him until he melted a little. "Worry later. Sleep now." It had the desired effect, Vlad curling right around Ingrid and humming as Bertrand and Robin joined the tangle of bodies, content with his mates around him. The nerves were back when they woke, but Robin was pretty sure Bertrand fucked most of them out of Vlad, or at the very least distracted him effectively as Robin and Ingrid left them writhing on the bed to tend to their fussing daughters. The two returned showered and smiling, each taking a daughter to greet while Robin and Ingrid made breakfast - they took turns more often now.

Vlad did indeed take his mother and human sister aside afterwards, looking and feeling much more relieved than he had obviously been expecting to. "Well?" "She wants to do it tonight, says it's better to get it out of the way and that as long as we are there to make sure nothing goes wrong, both of them are happy with mum turning George. All in all, I think it's a good result." That was fast, and Vlad looked peaceful with the results of their conversation. Though he felt the nerves returning when it came to the actual moment - Talitha and Piers kept an eye on the kids, and Vlad asked his bondmates to stay with him while he went through with it. "I've never done this before, to a human. I just don't want to risk it going wrong." Vlad was well fed so hunger wouldn't override sense, and the three of them had no doubt Vlad would be in control but if it made him feel better, they would stay.

"You'll either sleep while the change starts slowly, or change almost instantly and feel a little manic or strange." "Lucky for you, George smells terrible so you won't have any urge to chow down on your daughter." Vlad and Sally both raised eyebrows at Bertrand and Robin's explanations, though probably his more than Bertrand's. "Wow, I never quite saw the resemblance before now. That's weird." Ingrid interjected, lightening the mood for a moment. "Is this going to change me as a person?" Vlad sighed, facing his mother. "Honestly, it's difficult to tell. Robin didn't really change from the boy I met in Stokely, but Erin was a completely different person. I think a lot of it is about intent, you wanting this should help. It's not often someone turns a family member, given how extraordinarily illegal I am."

Sally nodded up at Vlad, and even without it written across his face they could feel how scared he was to hurt his mother. "Close your eyes? I don't want you to see me like that." Sally closed her eyes, and they all watched as Vlad lowered his fangs and leant closer to his mother. Unsure if it worked, Robin tried to send encouragment and faith in him through their bond as Vlad bit down, taking just enough blood that the change would take and pulling off as fast as he could after. "I'm sorry." Vlad swiped at the blood smeared over his mouth, dashing off to rinse the taste away and coming back looking a little more relaxed. "Mum?" "I'm ok. Just... Strange." Vlad turned to his mates, anxiety clear across his features. "Can you go be with the kids? I'm gonna... I want to stay with mum." They each nodded, giving Vlad hugs and kisses until he relaxed a little more before they went back. "Is my mum alright?" "Vlad was brilliant, but it'll take a little while before she can just walk in here and not feel a little out of it. You can see her soon" Robin soothed the pregnant teen, getting a smile from the girl. "Ok then. As long as she's alright."

George went back to her chess match against Alex, both of them moving so quickly it was tough to keep track even for a master chess playing vampire like himself. Sitting to watch Maddie and Ella toddle about, Robin smiled at the little girls looking at picture books together. "They are both part Bertrand, it would be quite a surprise if they weren't total geeks too." "I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not Ingrid." Shaking his head at his lovers, Robin scooped Adam into his lap and admired the boy who had all four of them in his face. "You ok papa?" "I am wonderful, do I need a reason to hug my son?" "No, that would be silly." Robin chuckled at Adam's logic, glowing inside when Adam curled up in his lap and smiled dotingly up at him.

It was about to be time for a late dinner when Robin felt Vlad nearing, unable to pick up a heartbeat nearby and wondering for the seconds it took for them to round the doorway how Sally was. "Barely two hours? Even Robin took longer than that." "Mum! Are you ok?" Sally didn't look much different, aside from the marks in her neck that Vlad had obviously cleaned. "I expected to feel much different. Right now I just feel a little cold and short of breath." "That's normal for a half fang, it'll pass as your body adjusts to the new temperature and your muscles learn they don't need to work constantly to breathe." Sally nodded in agreement, rubbing at what Robin knew could be a wicked twinge in her neck. "Welcome to the living dead club! Just wait until you first fly, it's pretty amazing." Piers had gone through this most recently, and was probably good for Sally to talk to.

They had dinner, and Sally was assured she didn't have to sleep in a coffin if she didn't want to, and George was given a garlic gas cannister - at Sally's request, she wanted to know George was safe on her own. "It took me years to get you here, you really think I would let anything happen to you guys? Especially now?" "I just will never sleep if I'm not sure I won't go sleepwalking." "That's zombies, not vampires. And zombies are slow, George could outrun them for now. Not sure about when she's big... Further along in pregnancy." Somehow, Robin wasn't sure his words were helping, but he won a laugh from George at his 'save'. Vlad rolled his eyes and escorted the Giles' to their rooms, hurrying back to put the boys to bed while Ingrid and Bertrand put the girls down for the day and falling into their bed with a groan.

"So, was it as bad as you thought?" "Nerve-wracking, I kept expecting her to say stop and ask me to mindwipe them again. Because it's a pretty final thing, being turned into a vampire." "Yeah, but she did come with us willingly, and didn't even flinch when you bit her. And now she's turned. Just George and her kid left to go." Vlad nodded in acceptance and pulled Ingrid closer, predictably ending in everyone naked as Vlad ramped up their shared feelings. Meaning Ingrid was already a writhing pile of hormones when Vlad was done fingering him open, grazing over Robin's prostate until all three of his mates were groaning at the sensation. Whimpering as Vlad slid home, filling him just right as Bertrand gently pushed Ingrid open, her pale hands gripping his muscular shoulders as she shuddered, Robin was fairly certain that rather than learning how to deal with how they made him feel, this aspect of their relationship only got better and better each time.

Ingrid's fingers laced through his, completing the physical link between them all and they both gripped tight as Vlad and Bertrand started moving, thrusts and strokes and teasing nips that had Robin melting to jelly in minutes. Every brush, graze and solid slide to his prostate had Robin kerning, hypersensitive under Vlad's want of him falling apart. Reaching his free hand down to fist his cock, Robin moaned long and deep at the exquisite sensation of it. Eyes flicking between Ingrid arching beneath Bertrand, the sounds of pleasure falling from her mouth practically orgasm-inducing alone, and Vlad staring down at him with his big blue eyes and perfect mouth, Robin wrapped his legs tighter around Vlad's waist and pushed back, feeling his climax near and desperate for the peak.

Sensations linked as they were, Bertrand came first and then it was a domino effect, Ingrid's throaty gasps and whimpers, Vlad shuddering all over as he felt liquid fill him and Robin let it all wash over him, spurts of come splattering his torso as he fell to the mutual pleasure. "Damn Vlad, I'm not sure I can move. That was... Wow." Vlad smirked as he kissed Robin, ever gentle as he pulled out and helped clean him up before they twined together to sleep. "Oh good garlic Robin, please don't think that or I'll never have sex again." Robin tried to force the thoughts from his mind, or at the very least stop them burning across the mind links - now Sally Giles was a vampire, they had to be even more conscious about washing the pheromone scent from their skin as her newly heightened senses started coming in. Vlad swatted at him sleepily, mumbling at Robin to go to sleep and he supposed he had no reason to argue that idea, so tightened his arm around Vlad and closed his eyes.

-YD-

 **Yay Vampire High Council -.- I wish it weren't so integral to Vlad's Chosen One thing, because damn that place must be super boring. Especially when I'm not writing it, because me writing it is still dull and I'm awesome.**

 **(I am of course kidding, I'm horrendously unconfident in my work and not full of myself in the slightest)**


	8. Double Trouble

**So! Back again I see?**

 **There will be a little more slow moving, but with regards to things like pregnancy and Adam, time will start to move on a little faster soon.**

-YD-

"Don't wanna!" "Vladimir Dracula, you are an adult vampire. Kindly stop talking like Maddie refusing her bath." Pouting up at Bertrand, Vlad took the Council robes from his husband. "It's boring. If I didn't have Ingrid to look at I think I would ask them to start fighting me just for something to do." "And yet, it's necessary. Now put on your robes, say goodbye to the children and flap yourself to the VHC." Grumbling, Vlad pulled his council robes on and went in to say goodbye to his family. "Is he sulking again?" "Mum, you are supposed to be on my side!" His mother winked at Bertrand, all of them knowing Vlad already didn't want to go to Council. "You wouldn't know we moved to Transylvania specifically for this reason, now Ingrid would you please drag him to his job?" Ingrid smirked as she kissed Bertrand goodbye and dragged Vlad off outside.

"How's your mother taking the change?" "Brilliantly! She wants to try going flying soon, and she also wants to go vegetarian like me and Robin. George still has like six months of pregnancy to go, but she's already excited seeing mum take it so well." Ingrid knew how to motivate him, thinking of his family the push he needed to fly alongside her to the VHC for their second council meeting. Their binding document and their children's birth certificates were all filed officially now, but until Vlad had worked on the laws a little more it was a case of they wouldn't deny it if asked, but they weren't about to hand out the information about their relationships or family life. Ingrid's fingers brushed his as they headed in, boosting his determination as they sat down for the meeting.

"So we didn't scare you away last time?" "You think I scare easy because you're a bigot Osandu?" Given Vlad himself was definitely not heterosexual, Osandu had chosen the wrong Grand High Vampire to play homophobe with. "I... Uh. What's on the agenda today?" Rolling his eyes, Vlad looked down at the reports and proposals in front of him. "Who wrote this?" Holding up the proposal for peasant baiting, it wasn't signed but he was at least certain it wasn't Ingrid's handwriting. Maras, a Greek vampire who barely spoke English raised his hand. "What delusion of intelligence made you think I would agree to anything like this?" "This cease fire is a joke! Vampires hunt." Rolling his eyes, Vlad dusted the vampire almost lazily. "Anyone else?" Nobody tried to speak, so Vlad flamed the report and tossed it behind him. "Good." The spark in Ingrid's eyes had desire simmering in his gut, which he had to try and clamp down on if he wanted to focus.

"I warned you about undermining me before. You won't get another, I will dust and rebuild the whole council from the ground up if I have to. The entire point of my being 'chosen' was to lead vampires into a new age, clinging to your nostalgic thoughts on how you think it should stay is pointless. Change will come, decide now if you want to be around to see it." Ingrid thought it appropriate to use their telepathic bond to fill his mind with things entirely inappropriate to the meeting, and Vlad was forced to stare at the elderly male vampires just to fight the erection trying to form. "And what sort of changes are you planning your grandness?" "You will know when I tell you. For starters, halfling children. Sins of the father are not the sins of all the family. This is why we have so many feuds, because we blame a clan as a whole for what one does." There was silence for a moment as the others absorbed the surprise start Vlad went for, then sounds began.

"You want to legalise dimudius children?" Vampires as a whole were somewhat overdramatic, Vlad realised, rather than just his father and Robin. "There is a world of difference between openly legalising the entire thing, and shifting the law that says the child must be cast out. By all means prosecute vampires who repeatedly flout the law, but blaming a child for their parents crimes is ridiculous. Anyone who wishes to seriously oppose amending that law will be expected to pass a lie detection test, stating honestly they have never had sex with a breather. Failing the test will result in execution or imprisoning. So, who's first?" Unsurprisingly, nobody volunteered. "For garlics sake, I openly dated a slayer and not one of you said a word. If we weren't meant to exist alongside humans in some way, our bite wouldn't be able to turn a human into a biter. Not that I think it should just be a free for all."

The urge to pull his rank and just make new laws was strong, but while the backlash didn't scare him, it would take up more time that could be spent with his family. The only thing Vlad planned to do that with was making a law to protect his and Ingrid's relationship, but that would need more work to ensure it only protected serious, consensual bindings between siblings. Given that he didn't expect there were that many more, virtually nobody would even notice. "That Noble girl was a slayer?" "She was on the slayers team at that football match." "Oh yes, of course." Biting back a sigh of frustrated boredom, Vlad awaited more protests. "What exactly are you proposing?" "A one time mistake that results in a dimudius child should be treated as just that, and they should be left alone. Anyone who continues to intentionally or indiscriminately have children with breathers should be punished, but the child themself should be told their choice and left to live their life in peace."

"So you aren't overturning the law, merely amending a sub clause?" "Exactly. Aside from the eighteen year choice, half human vampires are no different to a full blood. I fail to see the point in persecuting them because there were vampires who saw humans as something other than portable snacks." There was an air of discontent, so Vlad made a minor allowance. "I think you should all have the week to think on it, and bring any reservations to the next meeting. If there are no major issues, the proposal will be voted then." The rest of the Council were in such a state of shock at Vlad's somewhat bull headed approach, and the rest of the meeting passed fairly quickly. The others left first, leaving Vlad and Ingrid alone. "Going full steam ahead?" "It's what's important. Come on, lets go home."

Ingrid nodded, though they did stop to greet Hack on their way out and the vampire was excitable at the sight of them now. "It's quite sweet to see someone already happier since I took my place." "Do you think he'll be the one pregnant soon?" Cringing slightly, Vlad chuckled. "I really don't want to think about the implications of that question." Ingrid seemed to realise the same, grimacing herself. "Right. Gross. Home." They flew back to Garside quickly, his council robes discarded immediately as he sat down next to Ingrid and half a dozen children clambered all over them. "We're only gone for an hour, anyone would think you didn't expect us to come back." "We missed you dad! We know you and mama will come back, nobody can beat you two." Smiling at Alex, Vlad hugged his son and felt happiness fill him at the sight of Ingrid with both Maddie and Ella clinging to her.

"How did it go?" "Vlad went right for the jugular. Not sure the same approach will work for Wolfie though." Vlad explained how he had shocked them into submission with amusement, recounting the dead silence that followed. "I wouldn't be surprised if at least one of them had an illegitimate dimudius child out there." "If they do we aren't adopting them." Vlad pretended to pout at Robin, who was hugging Assan to his side as he spoke. "Spoil sport. Still, providing they don't come back with some spectacular made up reasons next meeting, a week from now Assan, Rose and myself will be perfectly legal. I wouldn't shout about it just yet though, Roque could still get in trouble for covering it up." Talitha nodded in understanding as she tried to wipe baby food off the daughter in questions face. "True, I wasn't planning on spending any time in the VHC to be honest though."

Taking the soya goblet Robin handed him (he had a lap full of children still), Vlad took a long swallow and felt his hunger abate. "How are you going to change the law for me?" Wolfie looked concerned, as though Vlad wouldn't find some way to do it no matter what. "Best thing about my job? I don't have to put it to a vote, I can change the law and nobody can change it back without solid proof against it. The dimudius is different, it's sort of linked to the cease fire with the slayers so I have to keep reminding them. Don't worry Wolfie, I promise you'll be safe." The half-wolf nuzzled against Vlad's arm and curled up, huffing happily as he got comfy. "Who do you think is next on your dusting list?" "Hmm. Osandu or Morgan. Depends if Osandu stops denying he is a raging home team biter. Morgan is still not happy about having to step down, I envision some kind of backlash there."

His mother was a little perturbed to hear them talk so casually of essentially murdering other vampires, but Vlad explained Maras wanted to not only hunt humans but make it some kind of twisted blood sport, and that meant he was probably still hunting humans - making it Vlad's duty to either hand him over to the slayers or dust him himself. "Now I think about it, your kill count is quite low. Sethius, and Lansley. Now Maras. I think that's it. And Sethius was battier than a blood cake, right Bertrand?" "Indeed. I promise never to trust strange books again." "And Lansley was trying to dust me at the time to protect those breather farms. Which Ingrid will never try to run again." His wife merely smirked, pointing out she was winning over the Council at the time. "Blood under the bridge now, I try to avoid dusting where possible." "His blandness, the grand high wimpire." Vlad was about to come up with a witty reply, but Alex saved him the trouble. "Mama, don't be mean to dad!" Chuckling at the determined little face, Vlad reassured their son Ingrid was only joking and distracted him by tickling his stomach. "Noooo! Stop!"

* * *

Ingrid hadn't exactly doubted Vlad's ability to lead the vampire world, but she was still surprised to watch him fall naturally into the role of leader. Especially when the powerful grand high thing dropped as they got home, husband, father, son and brother shining through as she watched Vlad interact with the various people in their home. Nobody else would equate the fearsome leader with the vampire letting two one year old girls climb all over him with a bright smile, or the big brother teaching George how to make bug burgers. George was amused by the whole process, crushing cockroaches with her bare hands and their now-vampire mother looking a little disturbed.

"Disgusting aren't they?" Sally looked at Ingrid in surprise - other than her saying they all wanted the Giles to accompany them, they hadn't really talked. Ingrid was the sister married to her son after all, which could make conversation awkward. But she had found a way to actually liking the little sister, and now Sally was apparently a permanent fixture Ingrid supposed she would have to make the first move - Sally was never going to approach her. Quickly thinking a message to Vlad, Ingrid indicated for the newly turned vampire to follow her to the blood cellar.

"They seem happy enough. Not sure I'll be joining in the squishing." Ingrid didn't like making bug burgers either, but the children loved them so it was lucky her husbands were happy enough to make them. "I never do either. I have three bloodgrooms, what good are they if I can't use them for household tasks?" Sally actually laughed at that, the resemblance to Vlad in the facial expression obvious for a second. "It's a most unusual arrangement you four have, but your children are clearly happy and as a mother, I know that's what's important." "Trust me, I never envisioned my life ending up like this. Bound to three, married to my brother, the geeky breather and stuffy tutor. Then there's the children, adopted and otherwise." Ingrid didn't particularly want to have this conversation, but as she poured them both a glass of Duchess of Warsaw, she figured at least it was better for them to have alone. "Yes. I don't really know what to make of you and Vlad together if I'm totally honest, but I can see he loves you." Sally stared into her glass for a moment, looking quite peculiar - she hadn't changed the garish way she dressed.

Sighing internally, Ingrid knew Sally wouldn't say this to Vlad - he was still her son. "Nobody was more surprised than me, he was always my annoying little brother and nothing like any other guy I went for. The whole thing started so... lets not go there, but then when I found out I was pregnant with Alex it somehow became the thing to bring us all together. Over three years later, it's only gotten stronger." Channeling Vlad was the only way Ingrid could even say most of this, already itching to run away from the deep conversation. Focusing on her drink, she savoured the thick vintage.

"So Alex was an accident?" There was no delicate way to answer that question really. "Accident implies we were thinking enough to use contraception." Sally choked on her drink, and Ingrid couldn't help but feel a little loosened up that the new fang was not yet as blunt as a Dracula. "We do now. Or did. I don't need to for approximately nine months. Although Alex was early." Used to this reaction from everyone when they were told, Sally's eyes dropped to Ingrid's still flat stomach them back up. "Forgive me for being obtrusive, but its not immediately obvious. Who?" "Vlad. It's personal and complicated as to why, but yes, I'm having my brothers baby. Again." Trying to reign in her emotions, Ingrid felt a little defensive. "Does Vlad know?" "Yes, as do the other two of our four. We'll tell the kids soon, but I think Alex already knows."

Draining her glass and pouring another, Ingrid wondered what was coming next as she contemplated bolting out of the room. "What do the children think of you and Vlad?" "They know it's immensely unconventional, but the younger ones don't know any better and Assan and Wolfie don't care as long as they are safe and cared for." Sally didn't answer, and Ingrid could feel Vlad looking for her. He wouldn't speed with George in case it made her sick, so she only had a minute. "Look. I'm happy you're here because it makes Vlad happy, and I know our... nest is a lot to take in. But it is an eternal, permanent and literally soul deep bond, and it will make things a lot easier for you to accept it." There wasn't time for her to answer before Vlad and George appeared in the doorway grinning.

Ingrid drained her second glass and put it down, checking Vlad wasn't covered in bug goo before she got near him. "Mum, are you ok?" Vlad slid his arm around her waist on instinct, but his eyes were on Sally. "Yes, yes. Fine. I hear congratulations are in order!" Vlad cocked his head, then looked between his mother and his wife. "You told her?" Ingrid nodded, then George was piping in with "for what!?" loudly. "I guess we should tell the kids if these two know. Ingrid's pregnant!" Vlad's happiness was infectious, his smile blinding as he announced it to his little sister. "Oh, cool! Both your sister's pregnant at the same time, you must be mad to live here it seems." Vlad looked between Sally and George, a little unsure in himself now. "Are you two still... ok with all this?" George was quick off the mark to answer. "Of course. As long as you're just my big brother. No funny business!" Vlad stammered out a promise to that effect, but Ingrid could see George was winding him up - she knew Vlad didn't see her that way.

"Mum?" Ingrid could feel the tension in Vlad, he had turned his mother and brought them away from their lives, and now he was terrified she was about to turn and say she regretted it. "Are you happy son?" Vlad nodded, gripping Ingrid a little tighter. "As Ingrid calls it, disgustingly so." "Then that's what counts. Not that being close to an eight times over grandmother at forty isn't a little disconcerting. I'm good." The relief was palpable, Ingrid's own muscles feeling a little lax as Vlad's tension melted away. "You're immortal now. I'm about to be a seven times over father at twenty two. And the bug burgers are done, which is what we came in for. Off we go to the chaos that is mealtimes here!" George had to duck out to deal with the "not at all restricted to mornings!" morning sickness, but it didn't stop her eating the burger in the slightest. "When does this go away?" The teen girl groaned in complaint as she glared at her stomach.

"Well children are quite permanent. If you're referring to the nausea, it generally clears up around the first trimesters end. With any luck, the worst of your sickness should be over within the next month." Remembering how Bertrand had practically absorbed the pregnancy books back when they were only expecting Alex, human and vampire, Ingrid wasn't surprised he had an answer. "Don't you know? You guys have done this a few times now." "Vampires don't get pregnancy sickness." Which Ingrid was endlessly happy about. "That's so unfair. Still, I may never do this again and I certainly won't be doing it human again!" "That reminds me, we were going to tell you when it was further along and we could do the scan thing, but you're finding out now. Ingrid's pregnant." The response was predictable, multiple sets of eyes turning to Ingrid.

"Bloody hell, it's a good thing you guys live in a building with so many rooms." "Eloquent Piers." The Scottish half fang grinned, looking over at his own pregnant wife. "Hey Alex, you're the one who does the trick with knowing what gender the baby is right?" Alex tore his eyes away from his mother, looking over at Piers. "Yeah, but it's not a trick. It's just how they feel. Would you like to know Talitha?" Something in Alex's face had Ingrid wondering what was coming, waiting for Talitha to agree. "Uh, yeah, hadn't really thought about it. Let's have it." Alex padded over to Talitha, pointing at one side of her stomach strangely. "That's a boy." They all watched in amazement as his hand moved to the other side. "And that's a girl." "Excuse me?" Alex looked up, innocently surprised. "Didn't you know it was twins?" This meant Alex had known since the first time Talitha had visited since she fell pregnant, and apparently only he knew. "Yeah, these are the faces of two people who knew. Are you sure?"

"He hasn't been wrong yet. However, that is something we can confirm before you give birth." Their ever growing family headed down to the 'medical' room, and as Talitha was 'set up' George climbed up on the other bed. "I want to see my baby too!" There was an element of suspense as the machine woke up, and Talitha grimaced as Bertrand covered her in goo for the scanning. "He's right. Look there, one head. And there, another one. Congratulations doubled, you are having twins." Bertrand twisted a dial, and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of two speedy heartbeats. "Wow. Is it supposed to be that fast?" "Perfectly normal. Two small but perfectly formed babies." "Two baby bats! Double trouble!" It took a while to get Piers to let them stop, transfixed by the bundles of baby on the screen. Then it was George's turn, and obviously hers was much smaller, but they could see the developing parts of what Ingrid supposed was their niece. "I can still hear two heartbeats, but only see one baby." Bertrand actually looked at Robin like he was completely daft. "Robin, I think you'll find that's George's heartbeat." Everyone fell about laughing at the 'oh, whoops' look on Robin's face, and Ingrid looked to see Sally appearing much more content than she had only hours before. It had been a very long night, but it was ending on quite a high note.

-YD-

 **I think I've been watching too much Pokemon, as prepare for trouble and make it double is stuck in my head. So double trouble happened!**


	9. Identical Surprise

**All Grown Up has become my new obsession since I finished Favour, but I haven't forgot these guys!**

-YD-

Looking up from the jigsaw puzzle he was doing with Wolfie and Alex, Robin saw Vlad and Ingrid return. "Well, how was council?" Vlad grinned, implying it had gone well as he and Ingrid picked up their daughters. "Congratulations Assan, you're now officially legal. I wouldn't stamp it on your forehead, but the High Council have no reason to bother you or Rose now. Or me, but they couldn't prove I was ever not full vampire without my DNA." Assan's smile was blinding, this being another firm reassurance he was an important part of their family even if he was adopted. "So everything is good?" "Yep. I mean, there are still protective laws in place to deter vampires who keep doing it but one time mistakes... Like me, I have the choice to let it slide easy."

"You weren't a mistake." "I know mum, but I was definitely an accident." Vlad sat down with his mum and little sister, and Maddie giggled happily as she was cooed over by her aunt and grandmother. "Orge!" George was trying to teach the girls to say her name, but they still struggled to use the 'G' sound twice and it was either "Geor" or "Orge" mostly. They both had "Sally" down to a T though, having no frame of reference for grandparents before now. The only child who called anyone grandpa was Rose, Talithas mother was long gone apparently and so the little girl only had one grandparent - Piers had no parents either. Strange for the not yet 30 year old half fang.

"Well, now we have the good news, we are actually going to go back home again. I think my dad would like to visit without being terrified to say the wrong thing in front of his new boss." "I promised not to dust him unless he attacked my family!" Vlad defended, but Talitha and Piers had been with them there almost constantly since Vlad took the VHC post - over two weeks in total. "I know, but at this rate you may as well adopt us!" They stayed for lunch so Rose could finish her nap, and then headed off - Talitha would struggle to fly soon with her surprise twin pregnancy. "I think those two are still in shock to hear they are having two." George agreed quickly with Bertrand. "I would be too, Alex if you're ever aware of anyone else having twins be sure to let us know."

Their son bit his lip as he looked at his mother, eyes flicking down to her stomach. "You're kidding?" "I didn't say anything!" "Alexander William Dracula, spit it out." The full name was probably what did it - it was etched on Vlad's ribs but was rarely used. "Ok dad. Mama is having twin girls. Identical ones, they feel the same." Robin had never seen Ingrid's eyes widen so fast, she was barely a month pregnant and that was probably quite the surprise. "Blood and garlic, Vlad I am going to castrate you." "What's castrate mean?" Alex looked between them, clearly worried he had got his father in trouble. "Well it would stop me having more children son." Vlad didn't look outwardly concerned, but there was no mistaking the way he actually felt inside.

"You guys go talk, we can keep an eye on the little bats." George essentially kicked them out, and Vlad's face showed the worry when they weren't in front of their children. Leaning against the wall in their bedroom, Robin watched Vlad and Ingrid while he stood next to Bertrand. "I didn't... I didn't even know. Are you really mad at me?" Ingrid sighed, sitting on their bed with a hand on her stomach. "I'm not thrilled at the idea of being twice as pregnant, but then I don't really thrill at being pregnant. I just don't think I was prepared mentally for the possibility of twins." Bertrand squeezed his hand - they were both feeling Vlad's concern and anxiety but neither dared speak, they were both a part of this but this was directly Vlad and Ingrid's pregnancy.

"I don't think anyone was expecting it. Multiple births are rare for biters, and to my knowledge there hasn't been a single set of twins in the Dracula line." Of course Bertrand would know that. "Maybe its just a quirk. Or there are twins in the Giles line, in which case it is kind of my fault?" Ingrid rolled her eyes, standing back up and sliding her arms around Vlad's neck. "It's not a fault. Just a surprise. Just remember it's double the baby bats when I threaten to dust you every day for the next eight months." "Because that would be different from when you were having Alex? Or just day to day conversation." Vlad brightened even as Ingrid swatted the back of his head, now it seemed somewhat resolved for now. "So, are we ok now?" "For now. I would be wary if you guys ever get Ingrid pregnant, not sure we'll survive if it's ever twins again." Robin and Bertrand both chuckled, joining in the hug and their shared emotions brightened as a whole.

"I better hit the lab. If we work on the assumption these two girls are going to be as powerful as Alex because of you two, I think you should be taking the booster potion as soon as possible." "Oh joy, more potions." Vlad pressed a kiss to Ingrid's temple, the arm not around Ingrid wrapped tight around Robins waist. "Those potions gave us Maddie and Ella, made sure Alex wasn't too taxing on you and helped make sure you're having more brilliant, fiery Dracula girls. And you just use it as an excuse to drink more vintage stuff to mask the taste. Stop complaining." "Never. Now are we done with this breather fest of feelings?" Some things would never change. Robin took the kiss Ingrid offered in gratitude, then took himself off to his lab.

The potion was relatively simple, based off one developed for repeat pregnancies - they took a toll too close together but some vampires had enforced repeat attempts at a male heir. There had been attempts at a potion opposite to the one Ingrid used to ensure female, but it had caused miscarriages - otherwise next to unheard of in vampires unless there was serious trauma. Leaving it to brew for a couple of days, Robin checked on the male pregnancy potion batch he had going - they weren't likely to use it at least while Ingrid was now carrying twins, but Robin was genuinely excited at the idea of being able to get pregnant again, and see what kind of cute blend he and Vlad made together.

* * *

Twins. Identical twin girls. Ingrid hadn't meant to seen angry at Vlad - he hadn't even known she was planning to get pregnant, but shock and surprise often came out as irritation or anger with her. There was the upside of knowing early on thanks to Alex and his strange ability to 'feel' the baby. Or babies. So now there were three little girls to be born fairly close together, and if there was one more child Sally Giles would be a grandmother to ten at forty. Then again, Ingrid was about to be a mother eight times over at just shy of twenty five. That was a somewhat terrifying prospect, though Assan wasn't a child, and Wolfie and Alex both clearly only had a couple of years before they were at least early teens.

Bertrand left she and Vlad to go check on the children, and assure them their parents were all fine. Vlad still looked a little unsure, though he was clearly joyous at the idea of more children, already every bit the happy expecting father all over again. "You're really not mad?" "No. Just surprised. Don't think I won't get mad at you plenty when I'm more pregnant though." "Ingrid Dracula plus twin sets of pregnancy hormones. Should I be scared?" Ingrid couldn't help smirking at Vlad's cheeky smile, or rolling her eyes when his hands found her stomach. "Oh bats, I was already huge with Alex. Its a good thing there are three of you for me to boss around." "And all three of us will still see you as the gorgeous, perfect vampiress you are. I wonder if everything is doubled." "Such as?" Ingrid queried with a raised eyebrow. "The mood swings. Blood cravings. Hormones. Then lets not forget the sex drive or the... Other changes."

Ingrid didn't need to ask to know what he meant, his eyes zeroed in on her chest. "Mmm. Again, good thing there are three of you." "There were three of us when you were pregnant with Alex, and you still wore us out. Good thing we don't mind I suppose." Ingrid could feel exactly how much Vlad 'didn't mind' as he kissed her, his erection filling out between them. "Save it baby maker, you have to take your mother out for her first fly." Vlad grumbled in complaint, then clearly tried to will his arousal away. "Renfield dressed as a woman." Vlad cringed, then nodded. "Never fails. Lets go." Ingrid felt him take her hand as they headed back, his happiness infectious now Ingrid wasn't threatening him with castration. And he was just a generally happy vampire, which was an odd thing to say mostly unless you knew Vladimir Dracula.

"Ready mum?" Sally Giles did not look even a little bit ready for flying, but it was only out in the courtyard they were going. "Come on, if Robin can turn into a bat anyone can." "George, I thought we were friends!" Robin reappeared around the doorway, a mock scowl on his face as he sat next to George anyway. "We are. You still fly like a drunk giraffe." "I'll remember that when its your turn to learn flying." "I doubt it." Shaking her head at the somewhat banterous friendship between Robin and George, Ingrid watched as Vlad coaxed his mother to follow him. "There's a wonderful irony somewhere to Vlad having to teach his mother to fly." Bertrand slipped an arm around her waist, nuzzling the back of her neck as he spoke. "Mmm. Robin flew almost right after he changed, though I had to basically cram a bottle of AB neg down his throat and he only just made it to Garside."

"Oh yeah. And you called me a pathetic worm, bit harsh." "She called you that yesterday." George giggled, and the breather child was correct. "That was with love and affection. Mostly." "Well I didn't know I was going to end up marrying you when I turned you. Vamp up zombie brain." Robin had George in fits of laughter when he stood up and impersonated a zombie, complete with ambling steps and raised arms. "Brainssss" was the only word he said until he reached Ingrid eventually, dropping his hands to her waist alongside Bertrands as he kissed her. "I love you too my dear wife.""Idiot." "And yet you put up with me."

Wriggling free in time to pick up the toddling Ella, Ingrid shook her head fondly. "What are your daddies like hmm?" "Silly daddies!" Ella smiled happily, proud of herself as she shook out her thick curls. "Well she's got your brains already Bertrand." Bertrand offered her his crooked grin as he kissed his daughter, the one Maddie already mimicked. "George, while I'm thinking of it" George looked up at Robin in confusion, they hadn't been mid conversation or anything "are there any twins in your family? It's a bit unusual for biters according to Bertrand." The breather girls face scrunched in thought, the expression surprisingly reminding Ingrid of Adam. "My grandma's brothers were twins, not identical though." "So it is Vlad's fault, but we would still prefer you don't dust him." Ingrid pretended to think about it for a moment, shifting Ella in her arms.

"I'll think about it." "Mama!" Alex scolded her, as though she was serious. "Fine, I won't." "Good mama." In spite of his aging Alex had always called her mama, though Assan called her mum but Adam and the girls called her mama too. They all jumped slightly as two blurs appeared in the room, one easily recognisable as Vlad when their bonds hummed at his proximity. "Flying and speeding? She's a natural." "I did say they would both make fine immortals. You should really listen to me." Adam piped up, pretending to look imperious and condescending, but his little face broke into a grin. "We do listen to you, but it's still surprising for someone to pick it up so fast. Especially when she didn't even hit the wall or anything."

Sally seemed quite proud of herself, congratulated by Robin and Bertrand while Ingrid sat down with the children to watch them finish their jigsaw puzzle. "Right then, I suppose it's dinner time you little monsters?" "Food!" Passing Ella over to Robin, Ingrid acquired Vlad as they went down to make food. Vlad's arms slipped around her waist as he held her close, humming happily to himself. "I love you." "I love you too, and we discovered it is in fact your fault that it's twins." "How?" Ingrid relayed the conversation with George to him, and Vlad repeated his apologies again. "Its done. I do love being a mother, but pregnancy is exhausting and this is twice as much at once." "I would do it for you if I could." Vlad's eyes were sad and apologetic when she turned to face him, kissing him until she felt him smile slightly. "I know you would. And the thought does help, just expect to be my faithful servant when I can't stand up and deal with threats of staking when I feel huge."

"You'll always be beautiful. I will never actually get over how perfect you are, it amazes me every day." After her pregnancy with Alex, Ingrid knew her husbands actually enjoyed the way she looked while heavy with pregnancy, and watching Bertrand and Robin had taught her the appeal of seeing life grow. That didn't mean she was immune to feeling huge and weighed down when her stomach entered a room before her, which would happen faster with these twins. Vlad's hands slipped under her shirt to stroke her stomach again, making her shiver slightly but she managed to push him away. "Behave. Dinner." Vlad pouted but acquiesced, kissing her again before they went back up.

Ingrid and Robin put the girls down for the day while Bertrand made sure the boys went to bed, Vlad going to say good day to his mother and George before the four of them reconvened in their bedroom. "Well, it's been a very long night of surprises, on top of you guys having Council." "You're telling me. Isn't it your turn to have Vlad's kid next Robin?" Robin rolled over to look up at her, eyes glazing slightly. "Yeah... oh bats. My brothers are twins too. Two lines of twins, that could be interesting." Vlad chuckled at Robin's face, kissing away the crease of his forehead. "In the interests of not having too many tiny ones at once, I think you'll have to hold off until the girls are old enough to have their own room, I'm not sure the nursery will hold so many. Not to mention George's baby." Vlad looked a little overwhelmed at the thought, but then smiled again. "Still, I love having a big family, I can't believe how quiet Garside was before Alex came along."

"It is a strange thought, but though there is four of us we still have limits. No more babies until Assan is transformed at the very least. If we follow the same assumptive timeline as Alex had, Ingrid's incubating twins will be old enough to have their own room within a year and a half or so of their birth. If not we shall calculate a more sensible time frame." Bertrand had a point on the aging, it would be curious to see if Alex's advancement was down to the specific point of being conceived when Vlad bit Ingrid, or because his parents were the ultimate power. "Yeah, makes sense. We're a good six or seven months off Ingrid giving birth anyway. Are you going to tell the VHC Ingrid isn't there because she's pregnant by you Vlad?" Vlad hmm-ed in thought, looking over at Ingrid. "I'll have put a bunch of new laws through by then, I might call council recess time for when she's due. We can monitor the baby growth much better now so we will probably be able to estimate whether it will be an early delivery again."

"Blood and garlic I hope so. If they need longer to come out healthy then fine but I do not want to do the whole nine months with twins, I was huge by six months with Alex and that was six weeks before he was born." "We shall just have to make sure we take the best care of all three of you, not that we wouldn't anyway." Robin curled around her from behind, Vlad and Bertrand opposite them as they settled for the day. "I know you will. Like I would accept anything less." Vlad chuckled as he kissed her good day, followed by Bertrand as Robin kissed her neck rather than twist themselves around. "Queen Ingrid, we are merely humble servants." Rolling her eyes as they bedded down, Ingrid supposed she could let them be excited enough for her while she panicked slightly about having twins, but then she knew she was capable and that they would be powerful and perfect as Alex was.

-YD-

 **There will be less day by day stuff now the early council days are dealt with, I know I'm awful for dragging things out then leaping ahead in time. I can't seem to help it!**


	10. Playtime Celebrations

**Sorry for the late update, I was away for a few days and didn't have much time to write! Back to normal now, promise!**

 **As a reward(?) have a chunk of smut and Assan's birthday.**

-YD-

Ingrid was a little over a month and a half along now, the faint curve between her hips starting to show and Vlad couldn't get enough of it. Which also meant Ingrid was complaining as Vlad mapped the minute swell with his fingers. "You knew this is what I would be like, excited and handsy!" "And I told you, you put twins in me so you'll garlic well take the mood swings." Vlad supposed she had a point, so he kept touching her and Ingrid kept complaining. "Where are the other two?" Sweeping a kiss over her hip bones, Vlad moved back up Ingrid's body to nuzzle at her neck. "Bertrand is teaching mum telepathy. Now everyone who has been on the planet for over two years" the easiest way to shortlist their children, as it was impossible to go simply by chronological age "can swim, Robin's down in the pool with them until dinner. Hence the locked door - we can still feel if somethings wrong but my mother learning telepathy will not pick up us."

Ingrid smirked up at him as he kissed over her face. "Are you planning to do something your mother wouldn't approve of?" Her hands slid under his shirt, nails scraping lightly down his back. "And if I ahhh was?" Vlad tried to keep his voice even, but Ingrid knew exactly how best to tease him. "I would ask why you still have clothes on." She pushed his shirt up and off, then reached down to unfasten his trousers. Kicking them off, Vlad made short work of Ingrid's t-shirt and shorts and took a moment to enjoy the sight of her naked body. He couldn't help smirking as he traced fingers over her chest, enjoying the way Ingrid shivered when he brushed over her nipples, growing breasts and sensitivity already beginning.

"As much as I would love to spend hours going over every perfect inch of you" Vlad nipped at her throat as he whispered in her ear, relishing the way she arched in open invitation "we are a little short on time for that." Ingrid gave as good as she got in the 'teasing' game, sliding a hand down to touch herself, knowing it made Vlad wild for her. Eyes fixed on where Ingrid was rubbing her clit, Vlad actually whimpered when Ingrid gasped as she slid fingers inside herself, rocking her hips in time with her own motions. Just when Vlad thought Ingrid was done tormenting him, she pulled her fingers free and pushed them into his mouth, the sweet, dark flavour of her arousal covering his tongue. Winking, Vlad sucked and licked at the digits, making Ingrid's eyes flash with want and giving Vlad ideas for later, when they were all in bed together.

Ingrid barely had time to blink after her fingers slipped from his mouth before Vlad had his tongue between her thighs, dragging over her clit and pushing inside her for more of her intoxicating taste. They may be short on time, but Vlad couldn't regret using some of it to go down in her, not when Ingrid gripped and tugged at his hair as she came, making him groan against her sensitive skin while her thighs tightened around his face. Dragging himself away as she relaxed back into the bed, Vlad licked his lips and smirked. Still gripping his hair, Ingrid pulled him down to kiss her, then rolled their bodies over to straddle him. Thrumming with arousal now, Vlad hissed as she grabbed hold of his cock, guiding it into the soft, wet heat of her body and biting her lip as he filled her. "You're a fucking work of art Ingrid, but I may actually die if you don't move soon."

The smirk she flashed him made Vlad twitch inside her, her hands bracing against his chest as she finally moved, sliding up and down the length of his cock. This only ever seemed to get better and better, and Vlad sometimes wondered if eternity was long enough to enjoy the bonds he had with his mates. Wrapping fingers around the curve of Ingrids hips, Vlad didn't need to guide her and held on for the ride. Recognising the trembling of her thighs, the way her jaw went slack, Vlad moved to latch on to her nipple with his mouth, sucking and nipping the sensitive bud as he thrusted up deeper into her and felt Ingrid quake as she came. The tight, clenching grip her body had on his would have brought him over the edge if their bond hadn't, and Vlad loved the way Ingrid shook a little harder as he spilled inside her.

Brushing a soft kiss over her jaw as they clawed their way back to reality, Vlad checked the time for a second to assure himself they had time to cuddle as he clung to Ingrid. She only grumbled in complaint a little when his hand cradled her stomach, and Vlad thought that was more for show than because she actually minded. "I love you." "I love you too, doesn't mean you're off the hook for the twin thing." Chuckling, Vlad nuzzled at her shoulder with a smile. "I know. But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the changes coming earlier. At this rate we'll be able to make you come just by sucking your nipples again soon. And that's pretty spectacular." Ingrid rolled her eyes, but Vlad could see the spark hidden in the silver blue orbs he adored. Out of everything he loved about Ingrid, he hoped their daughters would inherit those most of all.

"Come on, dinner is soon. And I don't trust Robin and George to have the kids out of the pool and dressed." Ingrid had a valid point, Robin and George were seven years in age apart but somehow mentally the same age. Though Vlad was thrilled they got along so well, that every aspect of his family was finding ways to cohabitate, to get along and be happy. "Everyone's just excited, it's Assan's birthday tomorrow, last one before the blood mirror." "Doesn't mean I want soggy children all over me." In spite of her complaining, Vlad knew Ingrid would still love every moment of their kids clamouring for her attention. Helping fasten her dress, Vlad smiled down at the marks of Ingrid's nails in his chest before dressing himself. Indulging in one last kiss, they headed off to make dinner.

He hadn't intended to forget his mother now had vampire senses, but her look of surprise when they entered the room was enough of a reminder. As were the giggling children and smirking bondmates, so Vlad kept his head down slightly but couldn't help smiling as they ate. At least the bondmates in question waited until everyone was done eating to kiss Vlad, sharing smirks at the taste of Ingrid still on his mouth. "So, how was telepathy practice?" A moment later, Vlad wished he hadn't asked. "Ah! Mum! That's just. Stop!" Everyone else was watching in confusion as Vlad cringed. "She's a natural. Yet again. What the blood and garlic did she show you?" Trying to shake the images out of his mind, Vlad was now certain his mother was pure evil. "Let's just say" he cringed again "I know more about how I was made than I ever. Needed. To. Know."

"And there was me wondering if there was any real vampire in her after all. Nice work, it takes a lot to traumatize him these days." "Cheers Ingrid." Vlad would have been more upset at his wife congratulating his mother for the mental scarring, but he was just happy they were getting along. Everyone's attention was thankfully diverted by George, who was now a little over three months along and showing quite a bit with her slim frame. "Behave yourself baby!" The kids chuckled as George glared at her stomach, but she was thankfully patient with curious children wanting to feel the baby kick. "Come on you lot. Bed!" There was grumbling as the boys got hugs goodnight/good day, but they went off while Robin and Ingrid went to put the girls down for the day. "I really didn't mean to forget, having your mother suddenly super sensory is a bit of an adjustment. Bertrand's right though, you're a natural. At everything. Call it even?"

"Even. And thank you, I am somewhat surprised myself at how easy this whole transition has been. Makes me much less concerned for George when it's her turn." Thankful he was now taller than his mother, Vlad kissed her forehead like he would with his kids as he hugged her goodnight - he may almost be twenty two but he had missed out on twenty one years of doing so.

* * *

Vlad was up to something. Ingrid was certain. And not just in the usual way of planning some kind of sexual play. Which he was doing now. Resolving to demand he explain himself later, Ingrid trusted him when he asked her to close her eyes and let him cuff her to the bedframe. She recognised the feeling of him buckling the leather strap of her sex toy around her waist, still unsure why she had to be restrained and unseeing for this but letting Vlad 'set up' - he was very creative. An inkling began to occur when she felt Vlad tinker with their bonds, though only he knew what he was doing with them until something happened.

"You can open your eyes soon, don't worry." Even with the lids closed, Ingrid still rolled her eyes. She did not worry. Someone settled next to her on the bed, and she recognised the calloused fingers of Bertrand gliding over her bare chest for a moment. Unable to suppress a pleasured gasp as he thumbed over her nipple, she writhed impatiently. Someone knelt between her spread thighs, Vlad's gentle touch discernable as their shared powers recognised each other on contact. Ingrid was about to demand he either get on with it or tell her what she was supposed to be waiting for, when she felt it. Cool, wet pressure wrapping around the head of a cock - Ingrid's toy had no feeling, but when she finally opened her eyes she found Vlad smirking up at her, and next to her Robin was giving Bertrand similar treatment - that's what she could feel.

"Not many girls can say they get to top, or receive oral this way." Ingrid couldn't actually feel what Vlad was doing, but the shared feeling of what Robin was doing combined with the visual had her brain giving up caring. Vlad didn't slack because it was a toy either, she recognised his hollowed cheeks, the way he relaxed his throat and kept a firm grip at the base. Just when she thought it would drive her mad with pleasure as she felt the climax build deep in her stomach, Ingrid felt Vlad push fingers inside her, identical to the way Robin was doing to Bertrand judging by his surprised keening sounds. Both she and Bertrand growled in complaint as the two pulled off, smirking at each other. "First to come gets the ride?" She would have asked what they meant but then they were back, wet suction and expert touches inside her had Ingrid losing speech and crying out in climax only moments later.

She came before Bertrand, a pleasurable aftershock shooting through her clit as he spurted into Robin's mouth. Vlad swiped his slick fingers over his own lips before kissing Robin, both sets of lips swollen as they shared their lovers tastes and groped at each other. "So who came first?" "Ingrid. So I win." Robin actually pouted, and Ingrid could see Vlad thinking for a moment. "Lucky I'm feeling giving, have at it Robin." Ingrid now knew what they were 'competing' for when Robin poured lube over her toy, winking as he straddled her and whimpering as he slid down the length of it. "You weren't kidding, our wife does have the biggest cock." Robin chuckled as he settled, waiting for Vlad to finish stretching Bertrand open and sliding in - now she could feel what Vlad did. Only Vlad had been topped by Ingrid so far, though it wasn't really a conscious choice - they mostly went with what felt right at the time but now Robin was the trembling mass of limbs and Ingrid could feel so much it was hard to believe her cock was plastic.

They rocked slow for a few minutes, letting Bertrand recover before Vlad fucked him properly. When their oldest bondmate signalled, Vlad nodded at Robin and the two moved in sync exceptionally well when they weren't the only two involved. It was a strange visual, Robin on top of her but the sensations she felt were genuine, even if they weren't actually hers, Ingrid still felt herself grow wetter as the second climax edged in. Vlad's pre-release whimpers sounded, telling them all it wouldn't be long as Robin fisted his cock, stroking and riding Ingrid harder until they felt Vlad come, then fell to the pleasure as one together. "Holy hellfire" Robin's voice was rough, possibly because he had had Bertrand's cock in his throat not long ago "that was amazing. Definitely letting the wife fuck me more often."

They separated and cleaned up, everyone a little shaky as they eventually made it to laying down properly. "Assan's birthday now, so remember to dress fancy for his pictures." Vlad managed to mumble as he essentially curled up on top of Bertrand, nuzzling at the broad chest and humming to himself. "We know. Now shut up and sleep."

This was Assan's second birthday with them now, but he was infinitely more settled and at home with them now than he had been last year. Eyeing the faint swell of her stomach in the shower (alone, none of the husbands were behaving themselves today), Ingrid was as surprised as anyone that she had actually come to see Assan as her son, he wasn't actually that much younger than three of his 'parents' but the dynamic worked, and he was a good kid. Especially with his little sisters, Ella and Maddie adored him. Her dress barely fastened over her breasts already, the effects of pregnancy all coming in either earlier or stronger with the twin girls. According to Robin, who paid the most attention to that particular effect, her eyes were already starting to light up a little and he was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her 'burning' eyes.

Quickly touching up make-up, Vlad gifted her with a heated stare but a soft, loving smile as he fixed his tie. "Does Assan know Ivan and Olga are coming?" "I'm sure he hoped so, but I never actually told him. Best surprise for him, don't you think?" Ingrid nodded, fastening her boots up while Vlad hunted out Assan's gifts - the best place to hide anything was their room, as nobody was brave enough to risk catching them in bed together. "Apart from not having that preening idiot who tried to marry me for a father you mean?" "Yeah, but we got him that last year." Vlad chuckled at his own joke, kissing Ingrid quickly and flitting off to the games room to make sure everything was ready.

Ingrid went to check the boys were up and dressed, Robin had the girls and Bertrand was helping Sally and George find suitable 'vampire attire' in the trunks upon trunks of old clothes. Robin wanted that job, but between him and George they wouldn't have been ready until the next day. The boys were mostly ready, except Alex and Wolfie had their ties around their eyes and were pretending to be blind. "What part of up and dressed is this then?" "The bit where we were ready but you guys have to shower because grandma" oh Sally must love hearing that "can tell dads been doing stuff with you." Alex stuck his tongue out as he put his tie back in place, the four boys all dressed the same except for the colours of their waistcoat and tie. Adam tugged at her sleeve and wanted to be carried, shy about parties for some reason. Picking up the little boy, Ingrid traded telepathy messages with Vlad and got the all clear to bring the boys along.

"Happy birthday son! Only one year til you get your fangs." Vlad hugged Assan, then the rest of the boys as Robin appeared with the girls clinging to his neck. "Assan day!" was their approximation of it, hugging their adopted brothers legs and ambling off to find something to play with. Assan smiled at being surrounded by family, but confused when Vlad covered his eyes - his gifts were already out. "Happy birthday idiot." His smile was evident when he heard Olga's voice, pulling the covering off his eyes to spot his... Ingrid supposed girlfriend was the word. "Ivan." Their uncle nodded in greeting, taking the goblet of blood from Bertrand and watching as Olga joined Assan at the table to watch the little ones wolf down junk food. "Glad you could make it." "I value my unlife, her mother would ash me if I let Olga go alone."

Her three husbands all looked at Ingrid, then nodded understandingly. "Wives are scary things." Ingrid swatted Robin - he was closest - in retaliation, but they weren't wrong so long as it meant they did as they were told. George joined the other younglings, Olga surprising them all by not picking on the breather at all. Sally looked a little uncomfortable in what Ingrid recognised as a worn-once and discarded Versace dress of Magda's, but it fit her quite well and meant she didn't stand out. George was wearing... Ingrid's old clothes, pre-transformation t-shirt and jeans in black with bats patterned over the sleeves. "Well, the Giles now blend in with the Dracula's." "I wonder if Olga has mentioned that her idea of a birthday present for Assan is to be nice to everyone." Ah, that explained it. "He would probably appreciate the thought a fair bit." Ivan disappeared off to talk to Bertrand about boring stuff - she assumed - and Vlad joined his mother in watching the youngest to ensure they didn't overdo the junk food.

This left her with Robin, who took the chance to wrap his long arms around her waist and lean his head on her shoulder. "Still walking funny?" Robin chuckled, splaying his hand across her stomach to feel the tiny swell. "Like I took Vlad and Bertrand together twice." "What can I say? I am just that good." Robin twisted around to kiss her properly, though they were interrupted by Alex and Wolfie throwing bits of popcorn at them when they apparently went on for too long. "It's Assan day, so only he gets away with being smoochy. Stop flaring Olga, we've all seen you kiss him!" Alex grinned cheekily up at his aunt, unapologetic as she did indeed glare at the boy. Alex probably regretted it a moment later when Olga kissed a blushing Assan until his brothers turned away cringing (as did most of the others).

They mostly left the children to their own devices, making sure nobody got sick and Vlad equipped Sally with a camera (she liked photography) to capture the night on digital photos. The sweetest one was probably the 'happy birthday' song (again only the children - and Vlad and Robin - sang) where Assan was smiling brightly, utterly at ease with his family. "What did you wish for?" "He can't say, it won't come true!" Overhearing the children conversing about the birthday wish, Ingrid smiled to herself as she wiped chocolate off Maddies face. "I didn't need to make a wish, what more could I ask for than this?" Assan had his hand linked with Olga's - his dark skin made her pale skin ice white in comparison - and his adoptive siblings all around him. Looking up at her three husbands watching the exchange, he probably had a point.

-YD-

 **Now to get back to All Grown Up... After some cake!**

 **There will be storyline again here, I promise!**


	11. Naming Concerns

**It feels like much longer than a week since I last even looked at this and I don't know why? Still, here we are! Last chapter was mostly naughty vampires, and Assan's birthday, lets move on a little!**

-YD-

"Chill out Vlad, we have had birthday parties before!" Robin tried to soothe his bouncing bondmate, helping him with decorations and gifts laying out. "I know, but this is my mum. I'm twenty one and I have never celebrated my mothers birthday. Magda wasn't really around enough when we were growing up." He missed his family, but Robin knew what he had been giving up and he was actually fairly sure his mother would have understood - leaving to be a father himself, and he was utterly at peace with his choice. Not that he delighted in them thinking he was dead, but it meant they weren't left wondering.

"Yeah, but you get to do it now. And for the rest of eternity. Call it a win and finish sticking up the balloons." Vlad pouted but nodded, stepping back to admire his handiwork. "Will that do it?" "You could stick dentist stickers up there, your mum would love it. Ingrid would kill you, but tonight is about celebrating family, not perfect balloons." That got Vlad smiling, nuzzling at his neck and kissing him. "Thanks for keeping me sane. I think we're done. Complete with careful separate food options, as George threw up watching Ingrid eat live worms." "And again when your mum tried them." Both cringing slightly at the memory, they shared a grin and agreed the room was done.

Placing hands on Vlad's shoulders, Robin tried to soothe his mate. "Relax. Your mum chose to come with us, for family. Not for balloons hung just right." Vlad nodded, smiling. "I know." Unable to resist Vlad's happy smile, Robin kissed him. Vlad melted into the contact, mouths moving against each other and Robin was reminded how much he loved his first friend. "Avert your eyes kids!" The two broke apart to find George covering Maddie and Ella's eyes with her hands and the older ones giggling. "You say that like our parents ever leave each other alone." Alex rolled his eyes, he and Wolfie each picking up a little girl as everyone entered the room. "Why am I not allowed to look? I'm so confused."

Bertrand - the only one tall enough to cover Sally's eyes, Vlad's mother was surprisingly tall - walked in guiding her. "Apologies. Orders of the Grand High Vampire, we must obey." Vlad glared at their other husband, but smiled again a few seconds later, the happy mood infectious. George was pushing five months pregnant now, and would be turning sixteen before the baby was born. Which put Ingrid at three months, and absolutely, definitely and gloriously showing. Vlad nodded to Bertrand to lower his hands, grinning brightly as he stood next to George. "Happy birthday mum!" the two Giles siblings shouted in concert, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Oh dear, I can no longer deny I'm forty!" "I'm four hundred and... something. You're still practically a teenager." Sally laughed, hugging her kids and then letting her multiple grandchildren take turns congratulating her on her birthday. Moving over to Ingrid and Bertrand, he kissed his wife and pressed a hand to her stomach - the growing twin girls were starting to move now. "Don't worry Bertrand, we know age equals experience." Ingrid smirked as a few of the other rooms occupants groaned, scolding Robin for the innuendo. "I don't know what you guys are thinking, I was referring to him being a good tutor." "Papa, don't bother lying! Now come eat some cake!"

Ingrid pried him away from touching her stomach (she was much more tolerant when they were alone though), pushing him over to the family and they took turns taking pictures - Sally's first Dracula birthday, something of a new tradition. Ingrid took some convincing - she and Sally were still a little shaky at times but Vlad pulled out his most pleading eyes and Robin cracked jokes about the wife and the mother in law until everyone laughed. And Ingrid shoved a biscuit in his mouth to shut him up, but it was well worth it and Robin grinned around the confectionary.

"You're gonna need a bigger photo album big brother. My belly won't fit in this one soon." George was pretty big, or that might be because she was only a teenager herself. "Definitely only one baby, I promise." Alex grinned, patting his aunt's arm and practically glowing when she let him feel the baby kick. "Better be. Or I'll be digging up my ex and killing him myself." "George!" George grinned, promising not to become a serial killer to her mother and Robin caught Vlad fighting to quash the guilt - Jonno had gone after George because of him. Not wanting to bring it up lest they lose Vlad to over thinking, Robin let it slide - for now. Vlad was thinking of something, Robin was sure of it.

"I'm planning on getting more anyway, next generation of Giles and everything on the way. Have you thought about what you're gonna call her?" Vlad smiled at his little sister, any outward trace of negative emotion gone from his face but Robin - and by extension Ingrid and Bertrand - could feel it internally still. "Yeah, me and mum were talking about it. Michael is going to be her middle name, for my dad." "Isn't Michael a boys name?" Wolfie asked innocently, gnawing on a chew toy. "Isn't George a boys name? We still call her Aunt George Wolfie." Alex's explanation seemed to be acceptable, Wolfie resuming his chewing with a smile. "Still, unconventional. Very Dracula. First name?" Ingrid displaying interest was a curiousity, but nobody pointed that out.

"Yeah, I want to call her Meera, kind of after Vlad. Because I wouldn't be having her if not for him, and while I think Jonno was a total creep and everything, it's really cool that we're here. And she will get to grow up with her... cousins? Is that the right word? I lose track." There was a brief shared look as everyone tried to work out the relationships, but then they nodded. "Yeah, cousins. The only human amongst what, a dozen kids?" "Don't exaggerate Robin, Ingrid's two will only make" Vlad made a show of counting each child, as though he couldn't recall it by heart "eight." Grinning cheekily, Robin acknowledged the count. "At this rate we will hit a dozen before little Meera is old enough to be turned. Granted, half the kids will be adult vamps by then." There was a moments silence broken only by slurping as everyone took a drink, scattered about the room conversing.

"What about you two? Or four? I don't know how you pick names, do you put them in a hat or flip a coin?" George nodded at Ingrid as she spoke, obviously asking about her incubating girls. "Well me and Ingrid named Alex, and Robin and Bertrand named the girls. Adam was obviously a nod to my dimidius sides, slightly stolen from mum. And obviously, Assan and Wolfie already had their names, we just changed their surnames." They had loosely discussed naming the girls, but there was nothing definitive yet as far as Robin knew.

"So, that's a not picked yet then?" "Yeah, for now." George rolled her eyes, probably at her big brother taking so long to say "we haven't picked yet" and Robin couldn't help chuckling. "Is there anything you would absolutely never name them? Like, against vampire rules or something." Vlad contemplated that, sipping at his soya blood for a minute. "As the Grand High Vampire, there aren't many rules that actually apply to me. But we wouldn't name them after say Magda, our grandparents or Patrick. And definitely never Elizabeth or Isabella as a first name. No offence to your mum Robin" he quickly responded with none taken and awaited the explanation "but they would be too close to Elisabetta for my liking, and if she had her way we wouldn't be here. Ingrid and I were almost dusted by her. I almost dusted Bertrand because of her." Vlad visibly shuddered, clinging to their oldest bondmate and everyone pretended not to hear his whispered apology.

Shaking it off, Robin picked up the speaking so Vlad could calm down a little. "Then there is the obvious stuff like we wouldn't name them after Malik or Erin. Nor can we ever name a son George" George grinned mischievously, as though she had planned it years ago "but then I think that would be a bit too Royal Family." Never had so many of the occupants in one room looked so perplexed - Sally and George understood, but clearly the biters weren't up to scratch on the British Monarchs. And obviously, neither were their kids. "Sorry, I think that's a breather thing. Or a British breather thing at least. One day Bertrand will learn, and then everyone will know." Bertrand swatted the side of his head, but everyone shared a laugh about it.

* * *

They eventually got (after much excitable chatter from the kids) round to gifts, and Sally looked quite heartfelt as she opened up multiple things the kids had made her, more educational things like books from Bertrand, and then the last one was her own Dracula pendant. "Apologies for my ignorance, what is it? A bat?" Everyone pulled their own up to show with a smile, the Dracula coat of arms showing they were all the same clan. "It's the Dracula coat of arms, kind of like me giving you a certificate to say you got into the clan. Everyone has one, except George but that's because she will get it on her birthday. You're already family, but consider this your official badge of protection from the Grand High Vampire."

"Thank you Vlad, I'm very" his mum didn't get any further before she started crying, but Vlad went and hugged her anyway, feeling George join in the 'official' celebration. "I have one for Meera, yours and hers will match the kids ones." George looked over, trying to find a discernible difference. "Theirs all have GPS chips in, so we can always find you. And obviously, for the first Dracula twins. Though they aren't finished yet, they need names on." George and Sally both peered closer at the newest pendant, finding 'Sally Dracula' etched over the front. Vlad showed them to flip it over, 'Sally Giles' carved on the back. "Bit too obvious to put Giles on the front, especially on a Dracula claim." Getting twin nods of understanding, Vlad couldn't help but bask in the content family moment. Ingrid even let him sit behind her, hands resting over her stomach and not one threat of staking for over half an hour.

An indeterminate and exhausting bedtime routine later, Vlad was unbuttoning his shirt and dumping it in the laundry pile to sort later, ensuring there was nothing in the pockets of his clothes. After Robin had left cake in his and it took an extra wash to remove all the residue after it went through the washing machine, they all checked now. "Sally Dracula. Slightly strange, but then there isn't anything normal here is there?" Ingrid had just slipped out of her dress, revealing the swell of her stomach to Vlad's hungry eyes and she didn't fight him pushing her to lay on the bed where he could press a kiss to the bump. "I wouldn't have it any other way. What about you two?" "The Chosen One married two male half fangs and his own sister. It would be strange for us to crave normality when we could have this."

Ingrid only scowled a little as they each touched her bump, the double movement of twins amazing to them all. Even Ingrid. "Have you thought of names?" Vlad nodded, shifting to place Ingrid in his lap again and nuzzling her shoulder. "We picked Elizabeth and Sally as middle names, and already chose one first name. The second, we wanted to run by you first." Bertrand quirked one eyebrow, questioning. "We wondered if you would like it if we named one of the girls after your mother? Ingrid has no desire to honour Magda in our children, and Elizabeth and Sally covers two of three. Only, we don't know your mothers name, or if you're interested?"

Bertrand didn't answer him immediately, and they could all feel the turbulent emotions in their bondmate. "My mothers name was Cecily, and I was named after my father. I am, or was Bertrand du Fortunesa the third. And I have no desire to pass on either parents name to our children. However, I do have another suggestion." They gestured for him to continue, feeling his... concern? It was hard to pinpoint what was going through his mind. "Renee. I couldn't bring myself to use Fortuna again, but I think I would like to acknowledge the only other love and child bearer in my life." Vlad glanced over at Ingrid, who nodded almost instantly. "Actually? That kind of works. We already picked out Raven for one of the girls, they can have the same first initial. Just like Robin too. Maybe one day we will have a Dracula for every letter of the alphabet."

Ingrid was quick to glare then, pinching the back of his hand and growling "don't be getting ideas". Bertrand still looked a little unsure, so Vlad laced their fingers together and squeezed. "Raven and Renee Dracula, the first twins in our line. Its very fitting they get matching names actually. And if you want Renee, then Renee it is." "Are you certain? I don't wish to impose." Smiling, Vlad shook his head. "Do you really think we would consider you helping name our children imposing? Or Ingrid would pretend to agree to something just to appease you?" Ingrid loved them all, they were all certain of that, but Ingrid would always be Ingrid and it was not in her nature to pretend for other people. Even her husbands.

"Fair point. Why Raven, may I ask?" Vlad and Ingrid shared a giggle, and Robin joined in when Vlad shared the thought telepathically. "We wanted to know what your name meant, so we looked up Bertrand. Something like clever, and Raven. You are pretty smart, and dark and mysterious and we just thought it worked perfectly." Robin made sounds of agreement and Bertrand finally relaxed, letting Vlad and Ingrid kiss him and then replacing his hand over Ingrids stomach. "Do you think they'll look like both of you, or really luck out and just look like Ingrid?" Robin smirked as he said so, draining his glass and handing the pregnant wife her bottle. "Well, they'll definitely look like each other. As for whether they look like me or her, its hard to gauge. We do have familial similarities already, and Alex is a pretty even mix of both of us."

They chatted amicably for a few more minutes, then conspired to fall asleep all wrapped around Bertrand so he would stop panicking slightly. Vlad was panicking internally himself, and felt guilty for his control over their bonds allowing him to mute the awareness of his mates about it. Forcing the thoughts away, he fell asleep with his fingertips touching where he could feel Ingrid's stomach fluttering occasionally. Waking the next night, Vlad grumbled at the realisation it was Council tonight. Ingrid was no happier to hear about it, taking her 'frustration' out on Vlad in the shower. Ingrid's fangs pushing down on his collarbone as her legs wrapped around his waist, Vlad revelled in every rock of their hips. "Blood Ingrid, you get more beautiful every day." She whimpered into his neck, nails tight in his back and Vlad would never tire of the heat inside her and the way she clenched around him as she came.

They eventually cleaned up and dressed, Council robes on the back of the sofa as they sat for breakfast with the family. Vlad had already surreptitiously passed the laws he needed to protect Wolfie, and the one ensuring nobody had legal recourse to challenge Vlad and Ingrid's being bound to each other. Either nobody had noticed, or nobody cared. The next thing on his list was the cease-fire, and for that he was going to need the slayers guild on side. That was the tricky one, though Vlad was sure they would agree after he did what he was planning. Assuming Ingrid didn't kill him for it, and he found a way to pitch it to all of them in a way that wouldn't make anyone feel betrayed. Lying wasn't an option, Vlad could barely lie to his bondmates with the help of muting the feelings across their bonds and after everything, he wasn't going to lie to his mum and George. Vlad didn't want Jonno alive again, not after what he did to George but it was likely the only way Mina Van Helsing wouldn't stake him on principle, and it was all because of his mindwipe. So bringing him and his father back was all Vlad could do, he just hoped it would work out.

-YD-

 **If you read Favour you might recognise something here, but I originally wrote the idea for this story and ended up using it in Favour first (because I updated that almost daily as it spiralled from 15 to 30 chapters). Now I am going to resume binge watching Young Dracula, then update All Grown Up tomorrow.**


	12. Breather Birthday

**Finished the Chosen Two update earlier than expected, so here's an early update! Well, I've started it early, may not end up being finished early.**

-YD-

Seven months pregnant, his little sister was huge, especially in comparison to her tiny frame. Though her biggest complaint at the moment was that she was now too big to get piggy back rides from the vampires - her stomach just wouldn't allow it. It was still strange being the uncle rather than the father, joining George in happy laughter as they watched her baby wriggle around on the screen. "Look, she's sucking her thumb!" Their mother pointed out, having moved past shock at her fifteen year old daughter being pregnant to excited. Like him, she wore both her Dracula pendant and her half of his yin yang necklace all the time now, blending in almost seamlessly to their clan already.

"Excited for your birthday tomorrow?" "Yeah! Especially while I have the excuse of eating for two, not that I need to get any bigger." "In that case Robin is pregnant with triplets, birthdays really bring out the munchies in him. And given that there's over a dozen of us and only two share birthdays? That equals a lot." George giggled, wiping the gel off her stomach and manoeuvring herself around her bump to get off the bed. "It's getting kind of close now, what's going to happen when I yanno, actually pop?" Moving to shut off the scanner, Vlad thought on it.

"Bertrand is the expert in deliveries, he went to night classes for expectant fathers so Ingrid could give birth at home. He said if you don't feel comfortable with him doing it, he's happy to coach mum instead. We can't exactly take you to the VHC medical team, nor can we sit and assume you'll go into labour at night. Because if you didn't, the only person old enough and able to accompany you is Assan." "But what if something goes wrong?" He and his bondmates had talked about this, so Vlad sat on the opposite bed to explain. "We have planned for that, Robin made potions that will numb you if we have to get the baby out through your stomach, and if we think you're in real danger it'll be emergency C-section and vampirisation." George didn't actually look that concerned by his words, more relieved they had a plan.

"Will you be there?" "If you want me, of course. I'm your big brother, it's my job to look out for you. And I'm the one who can do the C-section, not like me, Robin or Bertrand have the equipment to give birth the natural way." "I never really thought of that, but makes sense. So you guys are all prepared for any eventualities?" Holding his arm out to hug the teen into his side, Vlad nodded. "Of course. We would never have you or little Meera at risk." "Is Meera a Dracula too?" "I'll register her as one, I have to otherwise the Council may decide to investigate but you can name her Giles if you want to." George bobbed her head side to side - the telltale sign she was thinking before smiling up at him. "Nah, we're all Dracs here."

Another unique aspect of breather pregnancy - George complaining she needed the bathroom again. Vampires didn't use the bathroom, well not the toilet at least. Vlad and his three mates made plenty of use of the shower and occasionally indulged in bubble baths. She ambled off to the nearest one, leaving Vlad with his mother. "How are you feeling about all this?" "Honestly? Much better than I expected to. I thought leaving our lives behind and all... this would be harder to adjust to, but it's been surprisingly easy and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't think of a better place to be." Relief filled him again, he did wonder if his mother regretted their choice, or thought about it negatively sometimes but she didn't and he was thrilled.

"I'm glad. I love that you're part of our lives, my kids lives, part of the clan, the family. And I especially love that you're happy to be here." Hugging his mother tightly, he felt a few tears of happiness roll down his cheeks but ignored them, smiling brightly as George rejoined them. Though she only rejoined them long enough to complain she was now starving, but still. "Dinner, then bed. It's exhausting carrying this around, I don't know how anyone decides it's a good idea to do it again." Chuckling, Vlad scooped his sister up to carry her along. "If mum hadn't you wouldn't have been born." "Good point, I am awesome." Alex jumped up to pull George's chair out for her, excited for the new baby she was carrying and adored his aunt.

"Why thank you young Alex, I'm glad to see my brother raised a gentleman." Alex beamed at the praise, a little over three but development closer to that of a ten year old by now as his enhanced growth continued. "No problem aunt George. That still sounds funny." Alex giggled to himself as he sat back down and got stuck in to his dinner, by far the least fussy eater of their children. Except Wolfie, but Wolfie would eat literally anything. Taking Ella to feed while Robin fed Maddie, Vlad realised they were about to turn two soon. Maddie was still a little bigger, her speech a little clearer than Ella but apparently only being half Chosen One powers didn't make a huge difference. Picking a vegetable out of Ella's beautifully curly hair, his daughter smiled up at him before throwing a handful of food at him, giggling mischievously. "Definitely got Robin's cheeky sense of humour" he said as he grabbed a napkin to wipe his face down.

"Love you dada!" Any irritation melted away in a second as Ella pressed messy kisses to his face and cuddled around his neck, Vlad could never stay mad at any of his children and she was now being extra sweet. "Love you too pumpkin, now finish your dinner so I can bath you." Ella huffed in annoyance, one common trait in every one of their children was not wanting to go in the bath, but then once they were in they didn't want to come back out because bath toys were apparently so much fun. Their current mission before the girls birthdays was to finish the newest bedroom - they were now old enough to transition over to little child beds before they completely outgrew their shared cot in the nursery. They were both sleeping through the day completely now, though they would obviously have baby monitors in their room still.

Robin saw the boys and George off to bed, then judging by the feelings he and Bertrand were ignoring while they bathed the girls, got kidnapped by Ingrid. "Nineteen weeks, half way there." They didn't say more in front of the girls as they were tucked in to the nursery, both kissing their foreheads before hurrying to join their bondmates in bed. Robin was already inside her, bodies just far enough apart that Vlad and Bertrand could admire Ingrid's curving stomach as they stripped and watched shamelessly. Bertrands erection was firm against him as he leaned back against his husband, but both were more than happy to see Ingrid climaxing beneath Robin, her sounds of pleasure erotic in themselves and even more powerful combined with the visual of her arching and writhing.

Robin followed her over the edge, smiling dopily as they pulled apart and kissed gently before he rolled to the side of her and grinned at the 'audience'. Now the path was clear Vlad climbed onto the bed, kissing Ingrid and reaching for her baby bump. "We've lost him to baby belly again." "Robin, you say that as though we aren't all enamoured with Ingrids pregnancy." Vlad placed reverent kisses over the swell, feeling the flutter of movement beneath his hands and knowing his daughters were growing there, only months away from being in the world for him to love and adore. Ingrid allowed it for a few minutes, then pulled him up to her face by his hair and kissed him roughly. "Four months, and I'm already enormous and amorous." His body was more than ready to go, erection sliding between Ingrids thighs to feel her wet with arousal and Robin.

"You're beautiful, Ingrid you are so perfect and I love seeing you carrying our children. As do our dear gorgeous husbands." Robin probably would have agreed, but he was somewhat otherwise engaged with Bertrands thick cock stretching his mouth and filling his throat. Ingrid was impatient, tugging at his cock until he pushed inside her. Heat and wet and slide, Vlad loved every second of being with Ingrid as her body moulded to his and she moaned with every thrust. He couldn't help but be further aroused by the feel of her stomach against his when he leaned down to kiss her, her fangs nipping at his lip and her tongue exploring his mouth. Cool fingers slid into his hair, gripping tightly and her body arched as Ingrid climaxed, trembling all over and pulling Vlad to the height of pleasure himself. Bertrand couldn't help but follow them, spilling into Robin's waiting mouth and growling when a mischievous tongue kept lapping at him.

They all lay down together, half waiting to see if Ingrid was satisfied for the morning or not as she grumbled when Vlad spooned behind her, hand resting over her stomach. One of the girls kicked his hand, squirming to get comfortable in their little incubating space. "Raven and Renee Dracula, we cannot wait to meet you girls." "Well we can because they aren't done growing yet, but the excitement is true." Robin pointed out with a smile as he and Bertrand took turns feeling the movement, Ingrid far more tolerant of this the second time around but only when they were alone.

"Go to sleep garlic brain, it's the breathers birthday when we get up." Ingrid mumbled sleepily, apparently ready to sleep herself now. Closing his eyes and nestling tighter around Ingrid, Vlad did indeed drift off. When they woke, Ingrid was already feeling hot and heavy, leaving them with the tough choice of who had to leave. Bertrand ended up being her latest... victim, the image of ivory on olive skin burned into Vlad's eyes as he quickly showered and helped Robin get the girls up for the night. They were dropped in their high chairs for supervised breakfast while they quickly put up the party stuff again. Robin looked especially attractive in his crimson shirt and slim black trousers, somehow avoiding getting food on it as he wiped Ella's face.

"I'll make sure the boys are ready, you should be here if George beats them here." Robin kissed his cheek with a smile as he went, Ingrid and Bertrand turning up freshly showered and dressed before either their sons or George and Sally arrived. Hungry but dressed children appeared soon after, settling around the table to eat carefully while they awaited the only human of the nest. George looked thrilled as she and their mother finally made it, seeing everyone dressed up and the room full of balloons and cake and gifts. "Happy birthday little sister." "Thanks big brother. This is so cool!" George and her huge belly made it over to the table to join her nieces and nephews, a slightly strange concept when a couple of them were almost her age now.

Next on the hug list was his mother, who still looked wonderfully happy as she watched George with the other younglings, laughter and chattering filling the air as the older kids stayed fascinated by George's pregnancy. Once they were all done cramming food into their mouths they moved on to gifts, and George wasted zero time putting on both hers and Meera's pendants, though one sat higher than the other with it's smaller chain. "Look, it even says George Giles on the back!" "Yeah, it would have looked a little odd to put George Dracula on the front but we know you hate Georgina." His little sister beamed happily, tracing the intricate lettering around the edges before joining Alex and Wolfie in an almost vicious game of Monotony (she still called it Monopoly regardless). "Best birthday ever, thanks big bro." George stretched up to kiss him on the cheek as she hugged him, having barely stopped grinning so wide her cheeks must hurt all night. "Any time little sister."

* * *

"Less talking, more stripping." Ingrid had gained a higher sex drive earlier in this pregnancy, and by now she was regularly demanding repeat performances from all three of them. Sometimes in the same day. Not that they thought it a real hardship, making love to Ingrid Dracula was a privilege Bertrand had never expected to experience, let alone on such a frequent, mind blowing basis. Her eyes lit up, blazing with the fire of her pregnancy with Vlad and Bertrand couldn't stop himself indulging in her perfect lips, soft and pouting as they moulded to his own. Robin and Vlad were off with the others, but Ingrids hormone spikes were something to behold as she periodically dragged one of them off at any given time - she had already cornered Vlad in the bathroom after breakfast, and that was after she had kept Robin behind when they first woke for the night and got up.

Shedding his shirt and trousers before Ingrid tore them off him, Bertrand eagerly resumed kissing Ingrid and removing her clothes so he could access her bare skin. She was already hot, aroused and ready as his fingers stroked over her stomach before travelling lower, exploring the sensitive skin and teasing over her clitoris. She trembled at even the lightest brushes, hypersensitive and beautifully responsive to every touch. "Come on Bertrand, don't be a tease." They all thought it slightly hypocritical of Ingrid to call them that - she exuded sex appeal without even trying, and when she put her mind to it was completely irresistible. Ducking to press a kiss to the peak of her pregnancy bump, Bertrand took pity on his wife and moved to kiss her properly, guiding his erection inside her and feeling her accept him with ease.

Ingrid was beyond words fairly quickly as he thrust in and out, her hips moving with his and encouraging a faster pace as she grew more desperate. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she broke under the pleasure, pulling him along with her as they crested and crashed the heights together. They shared breathless kisses as they came down, Ingrids soft sated smile a beautiful thing in itself, everything about her an absolute work of art. "Have I mentioned it's a good thing there's three of you?" Pretending to think about it, Bertrand chuckled. "Not tonight, no." She swatted half heartedly at his chest, lazy and pliant in his arms for now. "Not sure Sally appreciated Robin making that joke when you acquired Vlad earlier though." "He didn't?" "He did, the kids found it funny but Sally was slightly traumatised by the information."

"It's Robin, it really doesn't surprise me now I think about it." Ingrid shifted to get more comfortable, cupping her stomach with glowing eyes and a small but happy smile on her face. "Excited to meet the girls in a few months?" He could feel her momentary struggle to word her emotions, but they all knew not to push. "Very. And it's quite funny that they will make our kids an even half girls, half boys. And at least for a couple of years, big brothers and little sisters." "Adam hasn't aged a day but Alex can't be far off hitting puberty, Wolfie is still growing fast and Assan isn't far off the blood mirror. Then there's our little girls, who are about to move to beds. They literally grow up so fast." There was fondness and deep, deep feelings in both their words, parental instincts almost overpowering at times like this.

"And yet less than ten years ago none of us would ever have expected to be bloodbound, about to be parents to eight and living with Vlad's breather family. Though Sally isn't a breather anymore." That much was true, it was impossible to think of how at one time Bertrand could scarcely believe Vlad was the Chosen One, let alone anything else but here they were, in Transylvania with his husband the Grand High Vampire, their children and the human family most vampires would have condemned on sight. "Come on, we should at least join the others for dinner before you get a fresh batch of hormones tonight." Ingrid growled and glared a little, but she smirked after a moment and they quickly cleaned up, redressed and headed back to the main room in time for dinner. "Look who finally got out of bed. Honestly guys, it's nearly dawn!" Ingrid looked mildly surprised by George making a blatant joke at their nocturnal habits and clearly knowing exactly where they had been, but took it in stride as the usual mealtime chaos ensued. He could feel Vlad was deep in thought about something, though his face betrayed nothing but Bertrand had no idea what. The look Ingrid shared with him briefly said the same, and Robin felt confused too. Something was bothering their bondmate, but none of them knew what.

-YD-

 **British weather needs to sort itself out, its more turbulent than Count Dracula having a tantrum lately!**


	13. Preparation Pay-Off

**Summer164 - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my work, even after almost fifty stories and almost a year writing I still worry I'm a bit crap. So reviews make my year!**

-YD-

"Dad!" Vlad turned from where he had just put Maddie back in her cot after feeding her, finding Alex stood looking harried. "What?" "Aunt George is all leaking and said the baby is coming! Adam went to wake grandma and Assan and Wolfie stayed with her." Not bothering to ask why the boys had noticed - with their unique traits it could have been a psychic vision - Vlad nodded at his son. "Stay here, I'll go wake the others." Alex nodded back, breathing a little easier now Vlad was in the know. Flitting to his bedroom, Vlad prodded Bertrand as he was closest and probably half awake since Vlad was awake.

"What's wrong?" "George is in labour. Well, Alex said she's leaking so I'm guessing waters broken?" Bertrand was up in a blink, dressing quickly and nudging the other two. "Go away!" Ingrid was nearly seven months pregnant herself, and not thrilled about being woken up. "George is about to give birth, and the boys are awake. Sorry, but you gotta get up. Its nearly sundown anyway." Ingrid grumbled but sat up, the covers bunched around her huge, swollen bump. "Alright, alright I'm awake. Oi, Branagh! I'm too big to watch the kids alone, get moving or I will put garlic in your bubble bath." Robin stirred - the heaviest sleeper of them all - at the threat. "M'wake. Potions in the lab, clearly labelled and set aside."

Bertrand went to retrieve the potions, Vlad dashing off to track down the others. "Dad!" Assan looked thrilled to see Vlad then. George less so, but she was clutching her stomach and grimacing. "Hurts." "I have to move you to the right room, but then no more moving ok?" George whimpered, but put her arms around Vlad's neck as he lifted her. Their mother sped into the room then, Adam clinging to her and smiling at the flitting. "Ingrid and Robin are awake, boys get to the nursery and behave!" "We will!" Sally looked a little frantic then, following Vlad to find Bertrand in the 'baby room' as the kids had dubbed it with the scanner and it's designated spot of giving birth.

"I know you're both very panicky, but we have done this before. Vlad, focus on George's heart rate for me. Sally, are you up to this?" George had requested a preference for her mother being the one doing the 'delivering', though Vlad and Bertrand had completely understood why. "I can do this. What do I do?" Bertrand was considerably calmer than Vlad thought he had any right to be, carefully setting Sally up and talking soft and slow to coach her from the sidelines. Vlad was up top of George's bed, letting her routinely crush his hand in her small, warm one as waves of pain hit her. She was considerably stronger than she looked, especially human against vampire.

"I can't do this!" George was panicking herself now, wincing with every contraction. "You absolutely can George, and then little Meera will be here. We have all gone through this in some variation, time to join the club!" That won him a pained chuckle, but there was a flicker of a smile between the painful whimpers. Her heart rate wasn't all that steady, but Vlad was trying not to panic right now. "It's ok George, we're here." The room suddenly filled with the scent of blood, fresh and untainted and Vlad only resisted the suppressed hunger because he was so terrified now. "Bertrand, what's happening?" "I'm not sure, but you need to talk to her. Keep her awake!" George was drifting in and out of consciousness, words slurring slightly as Vlad attempted to follow instructions. "Hey little sis, don't be falling asleep on us now!"

* * *

Seven months pregnant with decently sized twin girls, Ingrid felt wider than she was tall as she ambled (Ingrid Dracula did NOT waddle) about the place. Luckily, the kids knew there was something big going on and behaved well, sat quietly playing with the girls on the floor. She and Robin both clutched their chests at the same time, panic, fear and sheer terror hitting them like a stake through the heart. "Mama, papa? Whats wrong?" "Not sure, Vlad and Bertrand are scared. I would ask but I hardly think now is the time to interrupt them?"

Alex nodded his agreement, keeping a wary eye on his present parents as he went back to dangling toys in Ella's face until she giggled and grabbed for them. Rubbing at the knot in her chest, though it was psychological so Ingrid doubted it would help, she looked down at her stomach. At this point, Ingrid doubted she had even another month to go herself, she hadn't been nearly this big the day Alex was born. Though there were two babies in there this time she supposed.

Their anxiety kept picking up, but Ingrid and Robin had to stay calm else the children would pick up on the negative emotions. It was another hour or so of emotional turmoil before the feelings gave way to relief and happiness, and Ingrid guessed it was over one way or another. There was a surge of love, affection and Ingrid was fairly certain that meant Vlad had just met his niece. Or Bertrand had, but she was leaning to Vlad as his emotions were the purest, the most open and human. "Sorry guys" Vlad's voice echoed in their minds "for worrying you, but something went wrong and it was all emergency and blood and scary. Mum had to bite George in the end, but aside from the change, mother and daughter are doing perfectly well." Robin's relief was tangible, all the children clamouring for information as they could tell the parents knew something.

"You will find out when they are back. Now sit down and eat your breakfast." Alex scowled, not a fan of waiting for much ever but stuck a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Ingrid could smell blood as Vlad entered the room, though they had apparently cleaned up but not thoroughly enough to remove the spell. "George is resting, she's with mum. Meet Meera Michael Dracula." His face was lit up as he looked down at the bundle in his arms, she couldn't see from her seated position. "Can we see?" "You need to be very quiet, human babies are more sensitive."

The boys all nodded, hovering as Vlad sat next to Ingrid and she saw the little baby. There was clearly Jonno Van Helsing in her skin tone, darker than Ella or Bertrand but not by much. There were already little dark waves of wispy hair on her head, and Ingrid was sure the girl would have brown eyes after the initial baby blue wasn't dominant. A crowd of admittedly quiet boys crowded around Vlad, peering in to the blanket wrapped bundle of sleeping infant. Robin leaned over the back of the sofa to have a glance, then turned back to keeping an eye on the two two year old girls. "What happened?" "Complications are more common in younger girls, she started bleeding and we had to move fast. But so far, so good, we were prepared for any eventuality."

"So aunt George is a vampire now?" "Yep. Well, she's changing. It could take months for all we know. Still, she's going to be ok and Meera is here, safe and sound. That's what matters. We might have to keep Meera in our nursery if George's change is slow and sleep filled, but mum changed so fast I'm fairly hopeful George will be up and about soon." "Won't aunt George want to bite Meera?" Vlad shook his head, and Bertrand took up the speaking. "Babies don't smell like food, she won't until she's about thirteen or fourteen and I expect George will have control enough, not to mention the preservation instinct towards ones young on her side." This appeased their offspring, who continued staring at their newest... Ingrid thought cousin was the word, but their family wasn't the easiest to quantify and they scarcely bothered with what everyone was any more.

"Welcome to the clan littlest one." Meera yawned, sniffling slightly and fluttering her eyes open and closed, too fast to be called blinking. "Boys, watch the girls. Bertrand, can I talk to you for a minute? I want to check something." Three looked at Robin in confusion, but Bertrand followed the Welsh vampire out as their sons moved to watch the girls. "No idea." Vlad answered Ingrids facial expression without her uttering a word, rocking Meera slowly to settle her - they had plenty of practice with babies by now. They were back a couple of minutes later and mid conversation. "Vlad is going to say the same thing I did." "I know, but I also know he'll know what she wants best and whether we should tell her."

"Tell who what?" "We were checking blood mirror stuff. If I worked the Latin in that old book out right - that's why I needed Bertrand to check it as his Latin is best - we can add Meera to the blood mirror before she's a year old and she will grow up like a vampire. I just thought it would be better than her growing up different to everyone else. Bertrand said you would want George to choose, and I agree. But you know her better than we do, and I wanted to know if you thought it was worth telling her. The kids gonna be a biter anyway, I just thought maybe she could do it the traditional way since we have her here from birth." Vlad looked down at Meera, then nodded. "Absolutely George's choice, but I think it's worth telling her. Not until she's rested up though, she's had a rough day and I don't want adding to it."

Ingrid was surprised they had found something so obscure, but it did sound oddly fitting - Sally was bonded to their mirror, George would be too now she was bitten and Meera could be changed without being 'changed', growing up a normal (figuratively speaking) vampire child. "How would you do that anyway?" "Add a bit of Meera and Vlad's blood together to the mirror, then get her hand on the glass. It's not much different to when we added Assan and Wolfie, except it'll slowly rewrite her DNA until she's sixteen and a reflection will grow in there. That's why it has to be done before she's a year old, or it won't work. And yes, obviously we wouldn't have mentioned it if there was any risk to her, I would never do that. She's family after all." Robin's grin was lopsided slightly - just like Bertrands generally was, tipping up at one side more than the other.

* * *

There was palpable relief, particularly from himself and their mother when George woke only a few hours later, feeling remarkably well for someone who had not long given birth and been turned into one of the undead. Vlad carried Meera back to her, snapping a digital photo of mother and daughter with an affectionate smile. "So, stuff went wrong I take it? I don't remember much." "Yeah, but the important thing is you're here, and so is Meera and you are both totally fine. If you need to rest, we can take care of Meera for a couple of days, do not push yourself so early in the change ok?" "Ok. I think she's hungry, and I'm guessing we aren't exactly compatible now?" Realising what she meant, Vlad flitted off for baby formula and back with a bottle.

Meera took the bottle happily, guzzling it down and George had practiced well in winding her. "She looks just like you did as a baby, except the darker skin but even that isn't too big a difference." Sally was itching for her turn to hold her newest granddaughter, Vlad could see it - they hadn't been here for another birth yet but Raven and Renee would both have them in their lives from the start, which was amazing on every level for Vlad. "What's wrong Vlad?" George was still perceptive, even half fuzzy. "Nothing, just thinking. Don't stress, you need rest and relaxation. And this." Holding out the goblet of blood, George wrinkled her nose in distaste but Vlad knew the hunger would ultimately win out. "Can I drink not-dead-people like you and mum and Robin?" "Yeah, of course you can drink soya but at first it's not always compatible with your system. And it's not dead, it's donated blood."

She looked much happier hearing that, and drank the glass down almost as fast as Meera had her bottle, only coughing a little at the taste. "Sharp?" "Mmm. Gimme!" George had perked up as soon as the blood was in her system, holding her arms out to take Meera back. "In a minute, mum will carry her and I'm carrying you. I know you feel fine but even Ingrid struggled to stand up after giving birth and vampires heal much faster." His little sister pouted but acquiesced, letting Vlad pick her up gingerly and carry her to the throne room to be sat down gently on a sofa. Meera was placed back in her arms, and in spite of the shock, turbulence and fear of before, there was nothing but elation and love for her daughter in George's face now.

Vlad just hoped she felt the same when he put his plan into action. "I'm gonna go clean up, I smell like blood and stuff and my clothes are dirty." Bertrand had already gone to clean up while George was meeting her daughter, so Vlad escaped alone. He did shower and change very quickly, but mostly he needed to raid Piers' old computer lab for the digital photo printer. Printing out the picture of George and Meera, Vlad folded it and put it into an envelope, then scrawled a note to go with it. "I can give you them back, in exchange for the maintenance of the cease fire. Meet Meera, the daughter your son impregnated my fifteen year old sister with."

He didnt sign it, but then Vlad didn't have to. The return addressed envelope was his own bat-hole at the VHC, and he added private and confidential so nobody opened it for him - he would tell Roque to keep an eye out for the Slayers Guild logo and to deliver it to him fast. Adding 'open alone' to Mina Van Helsing and the SG address, Vlad resolved to post the letter next time he went to the VHC. Realising he had been gone more than enough time, he stashed the envelope inside his Council paperwork and returned to his family. He reviled Jonno in every way for going after George when he knew she was fifteen, but Mina would stake him on sight if he didn't have the ultimate reward for her hearing him out now. So he had to revive the two Van Helsings, and he had to do it before either side realised the peace was crumbling around them.

-YD-

 ***drum roll* I'm writing this and even I'm nervous about Vlad's family finding out his plan...**


	14. Bigger Picture

**Now we've hit the next big thing, the whole timeline thing will move along a little faster rather than a couple of months at a time. Mostly because there isn't a huge amount to go through other than developing kids and Adam's future etc.**

 **All Vlad chapter, line break separates the two main parts of the chapter.**

-YD-

"Sorry, you hypnotized Robin's parents into thinking they were vampires?" Given how utterly exhausted Ingrid got easily now she was pushing eight months pregnant with twins, the majority of their time was spent doing things that weren't physically demanding. Right now, Ingrid was resting in Vlad's lap, Robin and Bertrand next to them and everyone else sort of gathered around the room. And they were reliving old memories of Stokely. Vlad's first foray into hypnosis was the current topic of choice.

"He asked me to! It was only supposed to be a joke, I didn't know they were going to try and eat their children. Or that Van Helsing would suspend me, then my 'normal dad' would invite the slayer over for dinner. I learnt my lesson, especially after Ingrid threw my tv out of the tower window. And stole my pizza." Ingrid chuckled in his lap, shifting to try and get comfortable around the (not that anyone said it to get for fear of staking) enormous bump of her stomach. "And Zoltan said I could have thrown one out of my window. Forgetting I was down in the crypt and didn't even have a window."

Sally shook her head, laughing quietly to herself while George sat bottle feeding baby Meera. "I still like Vlad playing rugby when he was tiny the best." "I preferred Robin getting offended when I asked what he was wearing, that time he took up football to be 'normal'." "I'm good at sports, doesn't mean I enjoy them. That doesn't include playing with you guys though, that's always fun." Robin reassured the boys - who he had taught to play football. "I still can't believe your father burnt the staff of Carpathia, after lying about what it did." Vlad hummed in his throat, looking down at Ingrid heavy with their twin girls. "I'm glad he did. Because I would have used it, and then we wouldn't be here now. Dad never would have told me I was half human if I had, and so I would never have met mum and George either. It took marriage and fatherhood, but I'm glad I'm a Dracula now."

"Dad, there's a bat at the window holding a VHC badge?" Alex pointed out the window, where there was indeed a bat hovering. Focusing, Vlad recognised Roque and nodded to his son to let him in. "Your Grandness... And everyone else. Apologies, I cannot possibly remember all of your names. Nor do I believe we have met." Roque was looking at his mum and George, eyeing Meera the human baby in confusion. "Roque, this is my mum and my other sister, and her daughter. Mum, George, meet Roqueloire, Talitha's father and my personal security. Won't be a moment." Bertrand moved to take Vlad's place supporting Ingrid, so Vlad could leave the room for 'official business'.

"I was under the impression you were a half breather, they are not breathers. Except the offspring that is." Vlad nodded, he was right. "Yes, I turned them so they could join the clan. George gave birth still human, but the baby won't be for long, we have a plan. Not important this minute, did it come?" Roque produced the envelope, and Vlad could feel the confusion of his bondmates at him disappearing, but none of them followed him. "Dare I ask?" "Not yet, even my mates don't know what I'm planning yet. How are the twins?" Vlad caught the softening in his eyes, the fondness for his grandchildren in Roque. "Energetic, noisy and Rose adores them both. Thank you for asking sir."

Bidding Roque to wait a minute, Vlad flipped the letter open. It was brief, basically Mina asking why she should believe Vlad, or bother with the cease-fire. "I'm going to answer this now, so can you mail it for me? I can't leave with Ingrid so close to giving birth." His security guard nodded, waiting for Vlad to scribble out a reply. "Believe me or don't. I'm asking that if I deliver them to you alive and well, and human, will you hold up your side of the peace?" Repeating the process of 'open alone' on the envelope as he addressed it to the Slayers Guild, well Mina anyway, Vlad handed it to Roque. "Thanks Roque, you're a good second." After the man departed, Vlad flamed the letter he had gotten in reply, sweeping up the dust and turning to head back.

A sharp pain in his stomach froze him for all of a second, then multiple cries of "dad!" and "Vlad!" called him to the throne room again. "I have a feeling it's time." Ingrid was clutching her stomach, and Robin and Bertrand had clearly both felt the same pain. "Vladimir Dracula, I am going to cause you enormous pain for this at some point." Vlad remembered Ingrid threatening him when she was giving birth to Alex too, so he wasn't all that surprised she was doing it now. "If we aren't back by bedtime, you boys put your sisters to bed." "Got it dad! Go get our new sisters out!" Alex and Adam were both hugely excited, Assan and Wolfie probably close to but they both had armfuls of toddler girls. The foursome - Bertrand carrying Ingrid for ease - hit the "baby room" seconds later, pain snaking through them all again.

"Women apparently complain men have no idea how much labour hurts. Not only have we all done it, we all get to feel it with her." Vlad didn't turn it off completely, but he toned it down for Bertrand - he wanted the vampire focused, not in floods of pain. Ingrid crushed his hand with every contraction, but being this much a part of his children being born was amazing and Vlad welcomed the waves of pain. "If it helps, once the first is out the second is much easier." Ingrid wasn't too distracted to zap their husband, growling out something about having to get the first out before anything else. Bertrand didn't complain about the minor injury, but Vlad could feel an undercurrent of mischief that the tutor would never have been capable of before he married into this bizarre, brilliant clan.

Whether it was because she had done it before, or if some babies just came out faster, Bertrand was handing Robin a gooey, beautiful wailing baby girl much faster than when Alex had been born. Robin quickly cleaned the first girl up, and it was only mere minutes (long, painful minutes but minutes all the same) before a second girl was screaming like any true Dracula as she came in to the world. Holding an exhausted Ingrid, Vlad was in tears all over again as he kissed her temple. "You did it, our baby girls are here." "So, which one is which? Since they are identical and all." Vlad shook his head at Robin, helping Ingrid sit up to hold the calming babies and choking up at their little faces. "Oh, they do have a difference. Look." Robin and Bertrand leaned to see where Vlad was pointing - the girls had Vlad's "Giles matching moles", but on opposite wrists.

"Well at least we'll always be able to tell them apart." "Unless they got rid of them, or just covered them up. I have every expectation these two will be troublesome teens who love using how alike they look. Much like I imagine Ingrid and an evil twin taking over the world." "If I didn't have my babies in my arms, I would smack you." Even in the threat, the love and affection was clear for the perfect little lives they had created. "Hand them to Vlad for a moment, I'll take a couple of pictures for the awaiting crowd so Ingrid can rest." Vlad was in awe as he held them, big blue eyes and tufts of black hair scattered over their downy heads. "Are you using the Polaroid? Because then it'll look like the babies are levitating." Trust Robin to come out with that, but he was right and Vlad did chuckle at the bizarre photos.

"Won't be a tick." Robin dashed off, gone all of ten seconds and informing them everyone was cooing over the girls. "So, which is which?" Vlad indicated the girl who had their moles in the same place as his own, and George's. "Raven Sally Dracula" and then nuzzling at the soft skull of the other, he smiled "and Renee Elisabeth Dracula." They were so perfect it made his heart ache with love, and Ingrid was literally glowing as she held them. "I'm leaning to the whole Chosen One and his first bite theory, because our daughters do in fact have teeth just like their brothers." Prodding the cheek of Renee so she opened her mouth, Vlad saw the full set of pearly white milk teeth. "Meaning they will be the terrible teens in all of four or five years, if we follow Alex's development."

"Doesn't matter if they take five years or fifty to grow up, we'll be there every day and that's what counts." Possibly because he had grown up with twin brothers himself, Robin couldn't resist dressing the girls in matching romper suits with a grin. "You did amazing Ingrid, eight months incubating these little princesses of darkness and bringing them into the world." Ingrid smiled, letting Robin and then Bertrand kiss her. "That's lovely and all, but if you don't bring me a drink I'm going to condemn you to every future nappy change ever." Chuckling, Vlad watched as Bertrand and Robin both pretended to panic at the idea before flitting off. "Bottles are ready, since our kids usually get hungry as soon as they realise they aren't being fed through an umbilical cord."

From what he gathered in human pregnancy, babies usually took a couple of hours at least to need a feed - none of their births had been willing to wait more than half an hour. Ingrid indulged in a long, heavy swallow of blood, then took a bottle and Renee while Vlad held Raven. Both latched on to their bottles immediately, clearly having the same appetite as Alex had and draining their bottles in minutes. Bertrand and Robin took their turns holding and winding the girls, both clearly besotted with the girls regardless of not being biologically 'in there' - as Adam had told them they were picked to raise him for. "Well, shall we get the introductions out of the way? Because I can practically feel them all itching to tear in here and coo over these two."

Vlad helped Ingrid dress, but she seemed a little steadier on her feet than last time with Alex, so Robin went to pre-warn everyone to try and stay quiet, and not to all crowd the twins at once, so Bertrand helped Ingrid and Vlad carried the girls in. Meera was asleep in her bassinet, but everyone else was wide awake and desperate to meet the newest arrivals. "That's pretty cool that they got matching moles, just like us Vlad." "Very cool. And they are such sweet little things, congratulations to... all four of you, I suppose." Vlad beamed at his mother, who no longer looked at all uncomfortable with the obvious evidence (aside from Alex) that Vlad and Ingrid were more than just siblings. If there was ever proof needed that Vlad and Ingrid belonged together, it was absolutely written all over the faces of their children.

* * *

He may have done this before, but that was with help, and Vlad could hardly ask any of them to understand what he was about to do. Ingrid on maternity leave from Council was the only reason Vlad had been able to escape to (he still cringed at the memory) dig up both Van Helsings. He still felt guilty for muting their bonds enough to cover the fact he was gone so far away, and hiding bones in a house with a half werewolf hadn't been easy. Swallowing back anger and bile for Jonathan Van Helsing and what he had done to George, he held the memory of Mina's reply in his mind - she still didn't believe he was serious, but had said if he delivered then she would agree to keep the peace.

Vlad was fairly sure someone would work out why he had been so keen on bottling Jonno's blood, though George had actually been amused they said it was for her revenge - he needed it to reanimatw both Van Helsings. The alchemy set up was hidden away in the seperate sports hall of the school - they intended to renovate it for when their dad was brought back in the future, so the vampire didn't have to live in the exact same building as his married children, but they had plenty of time for that. "Here's hoping they don't stake me on sight." Vlad mused to himself as he focused on the lightning storm outside, dragging the lever down and watching Eric Van Helsing literally regrow and come back to life.

Repeating it with Jonno, Vlad eyed the two men (resolutely keeping his eyes above waist as they forced stiff limbs into clothes Vlad produced) and waited for the haze in their minds to clear. "What... What happened?" "You got my fifteen year old sister pregnant, and paid the price. However, your fathers death was my fault, so I'm being the bigger man here. As soon as you're done dressing, we are going to England and you will never come near my family again." The second they had both buttoned up their shirts, Vlad grabbed them both and ignored the strain of a double tandem transformation.

Neither Van Helsing looked all that hot when Vlad landed outside the guild with them, and he kept his hands held up in an "I'm not here for trouble" gesture. "Is Mina here? Only I can't hang around too long." Someone went in to collect her, and Vlad half expected the woman to faint when she saw the two. "You... Is it really them?" "One hundred percent. Unharmed, alive and human. As promised." Van Helsing the senior hadn't yet said a word, but then he had been dead much longer. That may have made a difference, Vlad wasn't sure. "Why?" "Because I have to protect my race, and while I abhor your pervert of a son" Vlad had made sure to mindwipe any memory of Vlad being with Ingrid, or their children from his mind, deeper than any slayer could ever find and bring out again "my sister is actually thrilled to be a mother now. So I'm doing what needs to be done. Peace?"

Mina wavered, her instincts not to trust Vlad clear as she came closer to her husband and son. "Peace. Thank you." "Vlad?" Ignoring the impulse to rip his throat out anyway, Vlad looked at Jonno. "What?" "I'm a father?" "Yes, because you pressured a teenage girl into bed. Your mother has a photo. They'll both be vampires before you ever get near them again" George already was, and they had set the date for bonding Meera to Dracula blood for her six months old day "but Meera will know about you. When she's eighteen, if she wants to find you, she can. Until then, I would suggest keeping a steady distance from any Dracula, none of them are fans of yours. Even biters have morals."

He could see the younger Van Helsing looking akin to guilty, but the damage had been done and Vlad didn't care if he felt bad for it now. "So I suggest not moving around the country much, and supporting the peace between our races if you want your daughter growing up safe. I have to go, you know where to write to if you need to communicate. Enjoy having your family back Mina." Adding a dramatic cloak swish to his transformation, just because he needed to do something with the anger bubbling in his chest, Vlad flew straight back to Transylvania. He barely dodged the sunrise as he landed back in the school, and the confused panic of his bondmates was obvious - Vlad hadn't been gone a whole night in a very long time now.

"You reek of alchemy, where have you been?" Ingrid was just putting Renee and Raven to bed, so Vlad leant in to kiss their little faces before looking at his wife. "I'm going to go shower, then I'll explain everything. I promise." Ingrid regarded him suspiciously, but didn't argue as he headed to the bathroom. Scrubbing his skin did nothing for the guilt, he had effectively lied to his bondmates and the rest of his family, but Vlad knew he had done the right thing... Overall. That didn't guarantee they would all understand, but he had to try. Pulling on clean shorts and dumping his previous outfit in the laundry basket, Vlad steeled his nerve and went to check on his sons first. "Dad! You're back!" The four boys all clamoured to hug him, clearly wanting an explanation.

"I will explain everything tonight, I just came to make sure you saw I was home and safe." Adam reached up to prod at one of the Dracula crest tattoos patterned over his waistband, looking over his body. "Where are the new babies names?" "They are on the list, that's why we got Robin a tattoo machine because the UK is a hell of a commute for a tattoo." That was enough for Adam, who clambered into his bed and curled up, peering up at Vlad with dark brown eyes from under wild curls. "I'm going to go check in on your sisters, then I have to go talk to your mom and dads. I'll see you tonight, ok boys?" They all nodded, climbing into their beds and Vlad flicked out the candles as he left. Ella and Maddie were already fast asleep, curled up facing each other in their twin beds they had demanded be pushed together. Smiling fondly at the two, Vlad closed the door behind him.

"Where did you get to?" "Making sure the kids knew I was home before I came to bed." Vlad sat down on the end of the bed, feeling three sets of eyes searching for answers in him. "We've known something is bothering you for a while, do we get an explanation now?" He should have known he wasn't truly hiding anything from them. Sighing, Vlad nodded. "I brought back Jonno and his dad, and I was stopping them off in England." Waiting for the explosion, it didn't come and Vlad peered around at his three lovers. "You're not mad?" "Confused? Yes. Irritated that pair of morons is walking the earth? Absolutely. But not mad, no way you would have brought back the one who did that to your little sister without good reason."

Sometimes, Vlad was still genuinely thrown by how different Ingrid had become in the three or four years since they got bloodbound. "I had to. Mina was prepared to tear down the peace. Now they know Meera will be a vampire, that is plenty of reason for them to help maintain the cease-fire. I hated every second, I still want to go and tear him limb from limb. But I had to look at the bigger picture, our kids growing up safe and vampires not massacring people. My skin is still crawling that he's alive." Vlad rubbed absently at his arm, feeling phantom itches and flickers of anger. Crawling to fill the space between Ingrid and Bertrand, Vlad felt fingers trace his wing tattoos and relaxed a little. "Do I tell George?" "Absolutely." All three answered instantly. "She has the right to know, and so will Meera." They were right, he knew that.

Vlad didn't sleep brilliantly, but the comforting presence of his mates helped and he didn't feel awful when he rose to feed and change Raven and Renee. "I love you both so much, you're such perfect little girls." They both giggled happily, loving the attention as Vlad tickled them. They both resembled Ingrid strongly, and much to his joy had inherited her silvery blue eyes. There was definitely Vlad in their ears and mouth, but mostly they looked like Ingrid and Vlad loved it. "Come on you two, better get you to your brothers and have breakfast going before they eat the furniture."

His mother and sister looked relieved to see Vlad, and he realised he hadn't checked in with them the night before. "Yep, I'm back. I'll explain after breakfast, promise." His mum took Renee, and Assan scooped up Raven as he passed and sat down cooing at the little girl. His sixteenth was approaching soon, only a few more months and the first of their children would be transforming into vampires. Granted, Assan had come to them at thirteen, but he was still theirs where it counted and Vlad was endlessly proud of his adopted and born kids.

Breakfast was the usual chaotic affair, but he could feel everyone waiting to hear where Vlad had gone without telling anyone. At only two months old, Raven and Renee were already basically six months into development, holding their own heads up and crawling whenever they got half a chance. The three youngest girls went down for naps after breakfast, leaving George safely empty handed for Vlad's confession. "I... I brought back Jonno and his dad. I still wish I didn't have to, but his mother was prepared to end the peace treaty for killing him. She's not that thrilled with his behaviour though, I don't think he's out of trouble either way." George looked perplexed, so Vlad offered a short explanation on vampires and alchemy and regeneration of humans - she had heard about Renfield snr but they hadn't gone into detail - it was pretty disgusting.

"Does he know about Meera?" "Yes. I told him to stay far away from any Dracula, but that Meera will have the option to find him when she's eighteen. And that as she will be a vampire, he has added incentive to support the peace if he cares for his daughter. I swear George, I would not have done it if it weren't absolutely necessary, I still feel sick for him coming after you because he was mad at me." Not wanting to see disappointment or even betrayal in their eyes, Vlad dropped his gaze and waited for her to react. A weight dropped into his lap, which transpired to be George hugging him with a smile almost alleviated his concern. "I get it. The peace is more important, I'm a mommy now so I know that. Plus, it's not like they'll ever find us here is it?" Returning the embrace, Vlad felt a couple of tears spill. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, but here she was offering it anyway. "Thank you."

-YD-

 **Part of me just loves writing these guys all happy and family... The other part of me is excited for future drama! Tehe**


	15. Assan Day

**summer164 - I know! That's what happens when there's four cute vampires - lots of babies! :D**

-YD-

"You locked your boyfriend in a freezer?" "Not me, my reflection made Branaghs idiot twin brothers do it." Thanks in no small part to the adorable twin girls, Sally and Ingrid got on much better now. They were sharing stories about transformations, mostly due to it being Assan's the next day. Even with Robin's potion, he was still uncomfortable and Vlad felt bad for his oldest son, though he did have Olga consoling him currently in ways Vlad never wanted to know about. Whatever worked, he supposed.

"And what is your reflection? Since vampires don't have them." Meera, the youngest of all in spite of being born before Raven and Renee, gurgled happily in her mothers arms as George quizzed them on transformation specifics - Meera would have one too. "It's our... It's the darker side, our vampire side. Kept in the blood mirror until we're sixteen, or physically matured going by Alex and the girls growing so fast. If we don't merge, usually we have no powers but all the weaknesses. I'm an exception, but that's generally true for most things when you're ' the chosen one'." He added dramatic, sarcastic hand motions to the words.

"Does it make you evil?" Sharing a look with Ingrid, then Olga, it was tricky to explain. "It can, the blood mirror is about facing your reflection and taking control. Olga's brother Boris" "Doris!" the girl interjected, attempting to look disgruntled by Assan napping with his head on her lap. "Anyway, he went completely off the deep end, staked the Grand High Vampire... We've gone through four in a decade?" George prompted Vlad back on track, he was going on a tangent. "Right. Boris tried to kill Ivan and dad, almost bit Robin and his mum and eventually got under control somewhat. Or so we thought. Then the GHV and his security guy came to visit, the Grand High Vampire got dusted and it turned out Boris killed Moroi and the GHV. Then he tried to become the Grand High Vampire himself... And the crown dusted him, because it was waiting for me."

Shifting Raven to his other arm so Renee could drag herself into his lap next to her, Vlad carried on. "Ingrid didn't merge right away, but when she did all that changed was she threw fireballs as well as tantrums." The wife in question slapped the back of his head, so he tipped his face upside down and grinned at her. "Love you too. I didn't merge, and I got away with that until I was seventeen. I also went a little... Ok, a lot crazy. I almost killed that Becky girl, Erin, Ingrid and dad. But then I did have a thousand evil voices screaming in my head, and I put it all right in the end. Right?" He turned to Ingrid, suddenly worried.

"Right." She was smiling at the girls, who were both quick, cheeky and energetic all the time. "Olga didn't really change at all, just got her fangs. There's no real way to tell, but it's a test of character and Boris was always a bit... soft. No offence uncle Ivan." Ivan just hummed in agreement, pretending not to notice Ella and Maddie sticking glow in the dark bats to his cape while he perused a book on hypnosis. "Assan is going to do brilliantly, and so is Meera. We wouldn't put her at risk, you know that George." His little sister bit her lip, then nodded. "I guess so. It didn't change me or mum, I just have to make sure she's a good girl." Smiling at her, Vlad nodded and then found himself with a face full of Raven's hair as she balanced precariously on his lap, reaching for her mother. "Mama!"

Renee slid down to go investigate what the other girls were doing to Ivan's cape, and Vlad had barely brushed the glitter off his trousers from the girls getting hold of Ingrid's makeup box before his lap was full of Adam. "Hey little man. How are you doing today?" The curly head nuzzled into Vlad's chest, yawning and curling up. "Sleepy." It was too adorable to argue with if he had wanted to, so Vlad just shifted a sharp little elbow out of his kidney and let Adam doze off. Having eight children wasn't really much different to having six in terms of their lives still being a haze of mealtimes, playtime, story time and 'grown up' time. Vampires were always shown as being short of love, but when Vlad looked around at his family, he felt so much love he almost felt like he would burst.

"Ok, everyone finish their cake and then you're all going for naps if you want to be awake to wait for Assan." There were groans of complaint, but they all wanted to see Assan come out so they eventually convinced each child to bed for a couple of hours before dawn. "You always think parties are so great, then you have to clean up after them." Robin grumbled as he set to work, but given there were the four of them, plus Sally and Ivan, the whole room was cleaned up in under three minutes.

"I'm still sorry for that day." Ingrid waved him off, pointing out she did have a stake three inches from his face at the time. "We've changed since then Vlad. And you made us all promise to let the past go, so let it go. I'm over Ingrid threatening to vomit on me, and swearing she 'wouldn't suck my neck if I was the last breather on earth'." "Thats still true." Ingrid smirked as she spoke, drinking deeply from her glass of Hungarian Royalty. "Funny, because you definitely sucked my neck and I was definitely not the last breather on earth." Ingrid nodded, as though she was making perfect sense. "Exactly. You weren't the last breather. So I wasn't lying."

Robin furrowed his brow in confusion, so Vlad prodded his bondmates face until it smoothed out. "You're here. Stop over thinking it. That's my job." Robin opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by a rather... chunky raven cawing at the window. "Well, uncle Ivan is here so I don't know who this is from." Vlad let the raven in anyway, taking the rolled up parchment from it's beak. "Oh, it's from Hack. Basically a thank you note to pass on to the alchemist who made it possible for he and his partner to welcome a new baby girl vampire into the clan. Here you go Robin." There had been quite an interest in Robin's potion when it was made public knowledge, so much so that Vlad and Robin had spent the better part of a week interviewing new alchemists to keep up with the demand of making it.

"Good for them. It's early days but I'm still wondering if I made... Not an error, but a miscalculation. So far, three girls no boys." Robin was clearly mentally running through the ingredients in his head, discounting ideas with an absent wave of his hand now and then. "Unlikely. Even if it had the ability to increase the chance of conceiving females, the potion is only given to the carrier and the babies sex is determined by the other... Participant." Even his mother joined in laughing at Bertrand's choice in words to avoid calling the carrier a 'mother' and risking emasculating Robin and himself. "Fair point. Guess we'll wait and see. I'm glad I could help."

"If it's from Hack, it explains why the raven is huge. He's always dropping food." Grabbing a fresh sheet of paper, Vlad wrote a reply saying he would pass the note on, and offering congratulations on parenthood. The pudgy raven cawed, took the paper in it's beak and soared off. "I can't believe it's been over two years since Assan came here. That Ella and Maddie are already more than two years old." Leaning against Ingrid, Vlad smiled in acknowledgement. "I know."

Ivan interjected with "I can't believe you guys are mad enough to have eight offspring. Insanity." "Worth it, they are brilliant kids." Setting up the room down in the basement for the day with the blood mirror, there was a sense of dejavu with Assan and Olga, though the roles were reversed as Assan shook with nerves and his girlfriend smacked his arm, telling him to 'vamp up'. There was an unknown quality in Assan's transformation, as Vlad was the only other dimidius they had encountered and being the chosen one meant they couldn't take anything about him as a given. Both he and Olga had gone through their own transformations in depth with him, so Assan was prepared for any possible way it could go.

"8am. In you go son." All four of them (even Ingrid) hugged Assan, wishing him luck as parents should before he stepped through the door, which slammed closed behind him. "Are you worried?" His mother asked, having never seen anything like this before. Smiling at her, Vlad shook his head and sat down on the floor with the other children. "Only that he will be an all dayer. He's a strong person, so it could take a while." George had the most to concern about it really, as she had agreed to let Meera go through this. "Your reflection makes you face yourself, every dark thought, every fear and dream and desire. Which is why it took me so long to face mine, I had a lot of them."

It had been so worth it though, he knew that as he looked at his family. If he hadn't merged with his reflections, Vlad knew he would never have dared go after Ingrid. But he had, and now they had a big, wonderful family he could only ever have dreamed of before. "Like what?" "Like wanting to bang his sister I imagine." Sally, Ivan and Bertrand all choked on their drinks as Olga answered George's question bluntly. "Bang!" "Bang!" Raven and Renee started repeating the word over and over, much to the consternation of their parents. "Brilliant, thanks Olga." His cousin smiled sweetly, but it was so fake even Assan wouldn't have bought it. "No problem."

"Dad, why would you 'bang' mama? It doesn't sound good." Adam looked so utterly innocent when he asked, apparently not picking up on why Alex and Wolfie were both sniggering into their hands (he would be asking where they learnt what it meant too). "It's a grown up word Adam, don't worry about it ok?" Glaring at Olga again over the top of Adam's hair, Vlad went back to trying to distract the girls from saying it repeatedly. Eventually bribing them with baby bat biscuits quieted them, and by the time they were done eating, their childlike attention span had shifted to stealing Alex and Wolfie's chess pieces. They took it good-naturedly, each scooping up a girl and tickling them until they squealed happily. "No!" "Stop!" When they escaped, they rushed back over to Vlad for protection, glaring at their older brothers. Well, Wolfie was technically their uncle but he had been part of the family for a while now.

* * *

This was something of a parenting milestone for vampires, he supposed. Assan was technically their oldest son, even though it hadn't been three years since they adopted him. Not that it mattered, Bertrand was proud to be a part of the boys upbringing, he was an excellent big brother to the others and got on brilliantly with Sally over their shared love of art. Watching their other offspring down on the floor with Vlad (they had a table for the children to eat at, they just weren't that interested in it), he glowed with contented happiness.

"Daddy!" Two little voices sounded near his legs, Ella and Maddie tugging at his trousers to garner his attention. Lifting them both to sit on his knees, he was still in some disbelief that he had carried and birthed, even nursed one of these girls himself. "We're at the grown up table! Yay!" They were still small enough that their faces barely reached over the surface, given that they weren't on the special booster seats at the normal table upstairs. This led to a sudden rush of children wanting to join in, making him laugh as Wolfie and Alex sat on the floor anyway and the others clambered into adult laps. "Me too!" "And us!" Renee and Raven grinned from Ingrid and Robin's seats, Adam having commandeered their grandmother.

"Eh, we are still grown ups down here!" Wolfie had to be pushing thirteen, maybe fourteen developmentally even though he was only about nine years old realistically. Alex was edging to pre-teen already, and his previous guess of ten years was fast running short - Alex had continued developing at triple the normal speed, no tapering off like a normal child and he wasn't yet four years into his life on Earth. At this rate, he would be in front of the blood mirror before he was five. Which would have originally been when Ingrid had wanted to carry children again, and yet Raven and Renee were here, smiling brightly and absolutely beautiful. And being taught bad words by their aunt Olga.

Considering there were eight children, and four parents, it was something of a comedown in numbers to them only having two aunts, one great-uncle and discounting Magda (who barely knew the existence of their clan now), one living grandparent. Though that would change in the future, when their miraculous combination of all four of them matured. Vlad seemed to delight in breaking convention, proving myths and legends true and still smiling innocently as he played with his children.

The five baby/young girls went down for naps part way through the day, still so sign or sound of Assan beyond the door to the mirror. "Told you he would an all dayer, six hours in and no sign of him." "Twelve more minutes, and he will have beaten Olga's record." What followed was an exceptionally tense twelve minutes, but then as nothing happened they resumed waiting. Sally was reading Ivan's discarded (he had finished the crossword) Transylvanian Times newspaper, which was amusing to watch as her facial expressions changed so frequently. "Did you know you're in the paper son?" Vlad stood up, leaning behind his mother. "I generally am. What have I done now?"

He felt Vlad's amusement, watching as he shared a laugh with his mother and sister. "That's quite a surprise, considering I have never met this vampiress. That I'm apparently marrying." Vlad held up the paper to show George, who snorted with laughter. "Where do they get this? Don't the VHC know you're already married? Blood bound? Whatever you call it." Vlad nodded, fiddling with his binding rings. "Yeah, but I don't make many public appearances and I'm still the most famous vampire alive. So clearly they've started making stuff up. I'll get Roque to subtly print an arguing letter saying I'm already married, full of thinly veiled threats about invading the Grand High Vampires privacy. Nobody but him knows exactly where we are, and they couldn't get in here even if they found us."

"Not to mention we could beat their butts from here to Halloween." Robin had a point, there was such a conglomeration of power here, and Vlad had once mindwiped over half a million people in one shot alone, that the entire vampire population could swarm them and not gain an advantage. "Bats, the last time I heard that expression ended in Olga dancing with Renfield in a frilly pink dress." Ingrid laughed to herself at that, Olga glaring hotly. "Didn't she look so lovely? Singing about friendship and love, it was touching." Ingrid placed a hand over her heart mockingly, challenging Olga with her eyes to answer.

"You guys have a never ending supply of stories don't you?" Vlad nodded. "Pretty much. Ivan, Olga and Boris visited for Boris' transformation, and because they are Dracula girls, Ingrid and Olga spent the whole time trying to 'out-evil' each other. Ingrid pretended to smash the blood mirror, and Ivan and dad fell on the floor really dramatically then realised they were fine. She won their bet, so Olga had to do a song and dance with Renfield. It was... Horrifying." Ivan, Vlad and Robin visibly shuddered, and them suddenly every adults mind was filled with what must be Vlad's memory of the event. "Oh good garlic, look at my hair!" Olga cringed, covering her eyes with her hands as though it could hide the vision.

"To be fair, that was almost ten years ago now. Now everyone is a grown up and you two can get along. Don't forget Olga, Ingrid could be your mother in law some day." Bertrand could see neither Olga or Ingrid had considered that side effect of her relationship with Assan, staring at each other in horror. Whatever was going to be said next was lost, the door of the mirror room flying open. "Just shy of seven hours." Bertrand noted it in the 'transformation log'. Vlad was the first in the room, relief filling Bertrand as he clearly saw their son was perfectly undead. "He's fine!" Vlad came back out, Assan looking a little shell-shocked but otherwise unharmed.

"Come on then, open up." Olga was apparently anxious to see her boyfriends fangs, which surprised all of them by being double points like the Dracula's - Ramanga and his other two children had both been single points. "Awesome! Yay for Assan day!" Alex cheered for his brother, all of them knowing not to get close until Assan had been fed. Olga was the one to hand him his first goblet of blood, downed quickly and Assan's usual smile reappearing, only slightly altered by the visible tips of his fangs. "Way to go big brother!" The children took turns hugging their brother, then Vlad wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Congrats son, you officially transformed through the Dracula blood mirror. Now irreversibly one of us."

Assan beamed, hugging Vlad tightly. "Thanks dad. Was it really seven hours?" "Yep, you beat your girlfriend. So, were you an innie or an outie?" Assan looked at Vlad strangely, then realised what he was asking. "Outie, went just like Olga said hers did. Looks like you were just special dad. Can I eat now?" The boys stomach did rumble loudly, so they let him sit down with his siblings to eat and drink, promising all of them he was absolutely fine now. "That's great and all, but aunt Olga is going to flame us if you don't go to her soon so shoo!" Alex waved his hands at Assan, grinning cheekily. The 'child table' rang with laughter as Assan went over to Olga, and nobody made a comment about the two disappearing off. Everyone else continued eating or feeding a child, intentionally staying far away from where the two teens had flapped up to.

"Bang!" "Bang!" "I'm going to dust that girl." Vlad groaned into his hands as the girls started up again, plying them with their fang patterned pacifiers to quiet them down. "Mother in law. What a horrifying term." Ingrid shuddered, returning her attention to Adam tracing around the gemstones on her bloodbinding ring with a sense of fascination. "Someone is coming."

Every head in the room whipped around to Adam, who looked remarkably unruffled by what he had just said. "What do you mean?" Adam finally looked up, but his words were unnecessary as the whole building echoed with the sounds of a knock at the door. "That's impossible! He's... We have to get the kids safe. Now!" Vlad's frantic mood quickly caught on, a blur of speed and limbs moving the offspring up to the nursery - the most guarded, protected room in the building. "Vlad, you have precisely three seconds to explain what the blood and garlic is going on." Vlad locked the door behind them, having all but wrestled Sally and George into the room with the offspring, and sent Ivan (cringing but doing it anyway) to warn Olga and Assan. Turning to face his bondmates, Vlad sucked in a breath he didn't need. "Ramanga."

-YD-

 **All I've done today is write angry endings... I should go write some fluff.**


	16. Mirror Mishaps

**Ramanga? Uh-oh!**

-YD-

"He can't get in without being invited in, why are we worrying?" Ingrid looked at Vlad like he was panicking over nothing. "Because we cannot actually stay inside here indefinitely. I want the threat dealt with, I'm just not having them in danger." Vlad didn't mention his other thought - Ramanga was the only vampire in the world who knew who Assan's mother was. He owed their son at least an attempt to find out. "So what's the plan?" Robin's eyes were blazing with protective instinct, waiting for Vlad to tell them how to play this.

"Keep him away from Assan, for starters. The day is not a coincidence, our adoption of Assan is fairly public knowledge at the VHC, and once Assan transformed through the Dracula mirror it can't be undone. Ramanga is here to stop that happening." Pacing for a moment to help him think, Vlad bid Robin and Bertrand to stay and guard the nursery. "I don't want to play our whole hand at once, let him think all that's stopping him is me and Ingrid. He's overconfident, won't consider just the two of us a threat. You'll know if we're in the slightest bit of danger, and someone has to make sure they" he indicated the nursery door "don't escape and put themselves at risk."

Eventually his two husbands nodded, though Vlad knew they weren't happy about it. "Let's get this over with." Linking Ingrid's hand with his, the two flitted down to the front door. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be." Expecting Ramanga to try something immediately, they stood either side of the doors and Vlad clicked his fingers to make them swing open. Sure enough, a UV cage landed right where someone opening the door should be standing. Focusing on 'freezing' Ramanga, Vlad stepped in front of the UV cage, lazily snapping his fingers to switch it off. "What was that supposed to accomplish exactly?" Ramanga couldn't answer, could only scowl vaguely with all his muscles locked in place.

"Oh, where are my manners? Do come in." Idly dragging a finger through the air, Vlad all but threw Ramanga through the doors and lifted him. "You remember Ingrid? She turned you down if I recall." Ingrid's eyes glittered at him, watching Ramanga float along as Vlad led them down to the basement - furthest away he could get Ramanga from everyone else. "Why not just dust him?" Ingrid's voice echoed in his mind, questioning why Vlad was 'showing off' when he could reduce the angry vampire to ashes. "Because... he's the only one who could know who Assan's human mother is. We have to try."

Dumping Ramanga on a chair, Vlad kept alert for any sudden movements. "Where is my son?" Ramanga went straight for the jugular, demanding to know where Assan was. Vlad opened his mouth to answer, but another voice stopped him. "Here father." A heartbeat sounded, perplexing Vlad no end as Assan came into the room, holding Olga and Ivan at stake-point. "Get away from me you traitorous half breed!" Olga hissed at her boyfriend, being forced to stand next to Vlad and Ingrid as Assan stepped over to his father. "I knew you would come and rescue me!" Knowing many emotions would be flooding their bonds now, Vlad quickly sent a "don't move!" to Robin and Bertrand.

"Of course my son. I see I was just in time, you haven't transformed yet?" Assan looked up at Ramanga adoringly, smiling like everything was right in the world. "No, of course not. Then it would be irreversible. And I didn't want that." Something between Ingrid's anger and Vlad's sense of betrayal clogged his throat, preventing words from coming out. "Who's the girl?" Assan and Ramanga both threw Olga a distasteful look, prompting another angry hiss from her, and Assan looked almost guilty. "My options were... limited here. Tell me what they say isn't true! I'm not a... a half breather am I?" He certainly sounded genuinely distressed by the idea.

"I'm sorry. Yes. But nobody has to know, once you're eighteen and we keep you in the shadows you'll be all biter my son!" Assan sat down in a chair, head bowed and hands clenched into fists. "Why didn't you tell me? Who's my mother?" They didn't even seem to be paying attention to Vlad and the other Draculas, Assan apparently very relieved to have his 'real' father back. "A breather woman who worked for our family. After you... arrived, I mindwiped her and sent her away." "So she's still alive?" The hope in his voice was tangible, desperate. "Yes. Once we deal with the clan who tried to take you away from me, I shall take you to find her." Assan lit up completely, the expression Vlad had usually seen when he was playing with the younger Draculas. Or after Olga had accepted him as a half human.

"What's her name? Please tell me father." Ramanga was clearly uncomfortable, but Vlad committed his answer to memory all the same. "Amelia Dalca. We will find her my boy, I promise." The voice was unchanged, slimy and smarmy and brimming with excessive confidence. Assan spent a minute contemplating his fathers words, then looked back up. "Ok. I have an idea what to do with... them." Assan shot the amassed Draculas a filthy look, then turned back to Ramanga smiling. "What's that my dear son?" Assan stood, pointing over at the door. The door the Blood Mirror was behind. "Smash the Blood Mirror, make sure every Dracula crumbles to dust."

Unless Assan had faked his transformation, that would ash him too. Now Vlad wasn't so sure they hadn't been had, tricked for over two years. "Assan, why are you doing this? You didn't have to come with us!" Vlad finally found his voice, at a loss to why the boy he saw as a son was doing this. Had they forced him? Left him building resentment, hoping to be taken away in time? "I don't have to answer you, you kidnapped me!" That was like a stake in his chest, guilt bubbling away and Vlad felt sick. "Hey, half breed. One thing." Assan raised an expectant eyebrow at Olga, looking disinterested. "I hate your guts." A flash of fang behind Ramangas back, and they disappeared into the Mirror room.

"Are we stopping him? Or dying here and now?" Ingrid stared at Vlad, searching for answers he didn't have. Olga tugged his arm, gesturing for him to lean closer to her. "Its an act. You have to save him!" If there was even a tiny chance Olga was telling the truth, he had to help his son. Knowing Ingrid would gut him for it, Vlad focused his 'freeze' on the three Draculas and bolted after the Ramanga twosome, just in time to hear "open the vortex!" and get sucked in behind them.

* * *

Something was very, very wrong. Ingrid was surging with anger, and Vlad felt... numb, lost. Bertrand was about to move, find out what was going on but Vlad fired a "don't move!" at them, and Bertrand was powerless to resist. The feelings grew more and more, fear and panic and betrayal raging across their bonds, but they would call if they had to. Vlad would rather be dust than them stop protecting the people behind the door they were guarding, which was the only thing stopping Bertrand running down and trying despserately to find out what was happening.

"I don't like this." "Neither do I." Sharing Robin's sentiments, Bertrands muscles were locked, tense as he hoped whatever was going on wouldn't end in anyone but Ramanga being dusted. There was a shaking all through Garside, and then the most blinding pain he had ever experienced - including sunlight, argentalium and being burnt with raw garlic - tore through Bertrands chest, followed by what could only be described as grief, sharp and fresh and terrible. The nursery door clicked open behind them, and as it was locked by Vlad's powers... That could only mean one thing. "Vlad!"

They didn't hesitate, blurring down to the basement to see the Mirror vortex open, hearing a pained, angry scream he thought was Assan and only Ivan standing out of the Mirror. "Don't let the others through." Bertrand and Robin, both still clutching their chests in agony, jumped through the Mirror and called it to close behind them. Nothing prepared him for the sight that met him - Assan and Olga both clutching each other, tears running down their faces silently and Ingrid... kneeling next to a dust pile and a crystal.

"Please tell me Vlad zoned himself by mistake and that's Ramanga." Robin was clutching at straws, the pain pulsing where a heartbeat once resided a terrible echo of Vlad being staked, he knew it deep in his soul. Dropping to his knees next to Ingrid, Robin mimicking him the other side, he wasn't sure if he wanted to cradle the dust pile or berate it for Vlad being so monumentally careless. "He... Assan! How could you?" Ingrid glared at their son, who looked utterly desolate and guilt-ridden. "He didn't... Assan didn't stake Vlad?"

"No! But... I got him dusted. I'm so sorry! I didn't know he would follow me and I knew once I got Ramanga here I would control this side of the Mirror!" The emotions in his eyes told Bertrand he was being truthful, but that didn't change the fact Vlad was nothing more than dust in front of him. "It's my fault, I told him he had to save you." Olga actually sounded guilty, an emotion she would pretend never to be capable of. A flash of anger filled him, identifying it as Ingrid and automatically teaching a hand out to hold her. "You weren't there, you didn't..." "No, I wasn't. But you hurt Assan, and you make Vlad's sacrifice for our son meaningless." Ingrid didn't want to hurt Assan, he knew that but she was raging with emotion and it would center on things until dealt with.

"I'm sorry mum." Even through the haze of grief, Bertrand felt Assan's sadness when Ingrid spat back "Don't you dare! You know who your real mother is now. Go find her." Looking at Assan, he mouthed "Go. You know she doesn't mean it." Assan nodded, barely whispering to open the Mirror and he and Olga left. Bertrand wrapped an arm around Ingrid, Robin copying him and she trembled between them, breaking down into full-body sobs. "Stupid idiot! Getting himself killed!" He made out the words amongst her whimpering sounds, seeing tears fall onto the grass around the dust pile and wishing he could say something, anything that would make this better.

Indicating his head upwards to Robin, they both stood and pulled Ingrid to her feet, holding her tightly between them. "We know. We know." They both murmured soothingly - they felt the grief and loss, but Ingrid pretended she didn't feel, when in reality she felt more than either of them, intense and deep. So she needed them to not lose themselves too, not right now. They needed to get Vlad's ashes together and safely stored - the only thing stopping Bertrand from completely giving in to the desperate need for vengeance was that he knew it wasn't eternal - they had Adam. The idea of living without Vlad for what could be over a century still ached, he hated spending even a day away from his bondmates.

"It's not forever remember. We'll get him back." Robin was thinking on the same lines, whispering softly to Ingrid, who only clung tighter to them both. "What if he needed Vlad to do it?" He barely caught the faint utterance, and the idea they had lost part of what they needed to get Vlad back brought everything raging back up. "Hey, what's all the tears and sadness about?" That... that was definitely Vlad's voice.

As one, the three of them looked down at where Vlad's dust pile had been. Except, now Vlad was there. "Am I hallucinating?" "If you are" "We are too." Next to Vlad, Bertrand recognised Adam, who was holding his t-shirt to a cut on his palm and looking up at them tiredly. "I need all my parents. But that was a one time thing, so do be more careful in future dad." Vlad, who hadn't yet moved from the prone spot on the ground, smiled. "I'll try. Is Assan ok? Where's Ramanga?" Adam clambered into Vlad's arms, and Bertrand quickly helped Vlad stand upright, supporting him when he was shaky on his feet. "You... Is it really you?" Vlad smiled blindingly, looking exhausted but unhurt. "Yep. Is Assan ok?"

There was guilt from Ingrid then, and apparently Vlad had come back still bonded to them - his face creased in confusion. "What happened?" "I... I got angry at him. I know it wasn't his fault." Vlad's face softened, and he offered Adam to Ingrid. "Mama, don't be sad. Just tell Assan you're sorry." There were more tears, and hugs until Vlad hissed in pain when they pulled him close. Lifting his shirt up, there was a deep, blackened bruise on his chest. Bertrand noted distantly his tattoos were all still in place. "It will heal, but the injury was essentially fresh. Can we leave? I must rest." As if to compound the message, Adam yawned widely.

"Are you going to be ok? Saving me before you're ready didn't hurt you did it?" Adam yawned again, curling tighter in Ingrid's arms. "No. But I must rest, it was a drain on powers I should not yet have accessed." Vlad leaned down and kissed Adam on the forehead. "Thank you Adam." "My pleasure dad." Robin moved to open the Mirror, and Bertrand noted the blade - left from their blood binding - that Adam must have cut his hand with, next to the crystal he had forgotten about. If he tipped it just so, Bertrand recognised Ramanga screaming in agony. It made him very happy to know the vampire who had staked Vlad was in pain.

"I didn't do that. I couldn't have, I was busy disintegrating." Vlad reached out for the crystal, squinting closely at it. "Wow. Lets go, they must be going out of their minds." Holding his breath out of habit as they went through, he kept a firm hold on Vlad as they were pulled back to reality. "Dad!" Assan looked relieved, and lost. "You said he was... He told us you were dust dad." Guiding Vlad to a chair, his legs trembling still, Bertrand helped the children dying to swarm Vlad sit on the table where they could reach him. "I was. Adam brought me back."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you must have thought about the things I said and you came to save me anyway." Assan had his head bowed, not willing to meet anyone's eyes. "Assan, you're my son. Of course I would come to save you. Come here." The boy vampire shuffled over slowly, almost resistant when Vlad hugged him as best he could sitting down. "It's over. Next time you want to play evil, maybe give us a hint." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Adam giving Ingrid a pointed look with sleepy eyes. "Assan, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I would have done the same if someone" she glared at Vlad "hadn't frozen me."

Sally and George were next to ambush Vlad, clearly terrified they had lost their main link to the clan as a whole. "Is it really you Vlad?" "It's really me. Plus a cracking bruise." Vlad pulled the fabric aside to show the mark, which was apparently still sensitive when George reached out to touch it. "Son, you are so grounded for putting yourself in danger." Vlad smiled indulgently at his mother. "My son was in danger, I would do it again. By the way, I think I know why the secret to zoning was lost." Vlad placed the crystal on the table, nudging curious children's hands away. "I didn't do that, so it had to be Assan. And what's the main thing he and I have in common?"

Bertrand hadn't considered the possibility, but he supposed it made sense. Zoning was rare, and dark but had never corrupted Vlad. "Dimidius. The only vampires born with a good side. The rest of us have to find it." "You must have been so angry to have done that, if that doesn't prove he wanted to avenge my dusting I don't know what will." There were flickers of hope for forgiveness in Assan's eyes, and Vlad kept hold of their son. "It's over, Assan. Done with. All the family back together again. I know everyone wants to keep staring at me to be sure I'm here and ok, but Adam and I both need to sleep it off. So everyone, coffin. Bed. We can talk and celebrate tomorrow, ok?"

* * *

There was hesitancy, especially from the still upset children, but eventual agreement. "Bertrand" he turned to Vlad "put this somewhere it can't get smashed." Robin went to help Sally put the girls down for the day, George went to put Meera down and Olga was the one to drag Assan away. "Come on boys, bed." Vlad held Adam again, so Ingrid could help him make his way up to the attic quarters to put the boys to bed for the day.

Staggering slightly, feeling utterly exhausted, Vlad leant against the wall and surveyed the three boys. "Don't get mad at Assan, ok? He did what he did to protect us, and it was my choice to follow him. Just like I would any of you." He was glad the boys hadn't been there to hear Assan pretend to be disloyal, that would have been far harder to argue out of them. "Ok dad. As long as you're definitely ok." Nodding, he indicated the already sleeping Adam. "Look after your little brother, stay quiet so he can get a good rest. I will see you when everyone is rested." Alex and Wolfie both clung to his legs, clarifying he was still there and really ok before they climbed into their beds.

Ingrid helped him to their room, though he was just about capable of undressing himself she did that for him anyway. "Stop it." Ingrid's hands froze on his jeans fastening, looking at him in confusion. "Not that. Feeling guilty about Assan. It won't help anything. Show him you didn't mean whatever you said tomorrow. He's feeling guilty enough for all of us, but I would save any of you in a heartbeat, even if I knew I would be dusted." Her hand traced the bruise on his bare chest now his jeans were kicked away, and it hurt much less for her to touch it than it had when George did so.

"It'll heal. Come on, I'm too tired to do more than look but you could at least get naked." There it was, a pure Ingrid eye roll as she shed her dress, then removed her underwear and curled up under the covers with him. Robin and Bertrand joined them a couple of minutes later, both stripping down and joining the tangle of limbs. "Don't ever scare us like that again." Bertrand murmured against his back, Robin's fingers laced tightly through his over Ingrid's waist. "No promises, but I'll try. You would have done it too, he's our son." There was resigned agreement in their bonds, the most impressive aspect of his 'resurrection' to Vlad - the bonds should have broken in death but he could still feel all three of them completely, entwined with his soul.

"I'm still letting your mother ground you." Vlad chuckled, brushing a kiss over Ingrid's hair where her face was buried against his throat. "Stop being mean to me, I came back from the dead today. Sleep, there's going to be some frantic children and in depth explanations when we wake up." The pain in his chest faded the longer they lay together, contentment and peace humming along their bonds and the others finally relaxed. They were all here, and everyone was ok. That was all the thoughts he needed to drift off to sleep.

-YD-

 **Lazarus is rising!**


	17. Adams Aftermath

**After this chapter, I think there will be something like a year long jump again... Just so you know.**

-YD-

Waking up with all three of his mates awake and touching him like he would disappear, Vlad stretched as best he could and felt his chest ache slightly. "How do you feel Lazarus?" "Lazarus brought me back, I'm more a zombie. All things considered, not bad." Smiling up at Bertrand, he hummed happily when a hand traced down the back of his neck. He wasn't surprised to be rolled over so they could investigate the bruise he had come back with, which was as dark as it had been before they slept.

"Doesn't hurt as much as last night. For a guy who was dust less than twelve hours ago, I am in excellent shape." Robin was the one to reach down, sliding a hand over his stomach to wrap around the most awake part of him. Hissing slightly, Vlad couldn't help but arch his hips up. "Not my fault I wake up surrounded by hot vampires." "One track mind, it's a miracle you manage to run the VHC."

Ingrid smirked, being the first to claim his mouth, the taste of vintage blood on her tongue making him wonder how long they had been waiting for him to wake up. Bertrands mouth found his next, and Vlad would have expected Robin to kiss him if he hadn't felt a wet suction close around his cock, going straight for the jugular and sucking hard. Ingrid and Bertrand both pinned his hips with one hand, the other pinching a nipple, tugging hard at his hair while fangs pierced his throat, teeth grazed his collarbone. Vlad knew he would come embarrassingly fast, especially when Robin's fingers pushed inside him, the pressure on his prostate the last push as Vlad writhed and spurted into Robin's mouth.

Three smirks were visible when Vlad returned to earth, aches and twinges and pleasantly tingling nerves all over his body. He knew it was partly just they all liked touching each other - they had enough children to prove that much - but that they had also wanted to reassure themselves he was there, with them and really, properly back. "Are you guys done molesting me? Because I want to check on Adam." They all rolled their eyes a little, but a couple of minutes later they were all dressed and separating for the usual wake up cycle - Vlad went to check on Adam, Ingrid and Bertrand headed to get breakfast and Robin went to get the twin girls up.

Adam was still tired, but he smiled up at Vlad and squeezed him plenty tight in greeting. "Alex, Wolfie, can you get Ella and Maddie up?" "No problem, come on Wolfie!" The two didn't even bother getting dressed, their matching coffin-patterned pyjamas an amusing blur of children. "How are you dad?" "I am absolutely wonderful thanks to you son. Come on, it was Assan day before, now it's Adam day." His son yawned, clinging tighter to Vlad's neck and refusing to move from his lap when they sat for breakfast. Vlad had no issue with that - Adam needed taking care of and his son would get it.

There was still no sign of Assan or Olga, which worried him slightly but he gave them time - it had been a rough, bad time for Assan too last night, he may well be sleeping in. "So, care to explain why you're alive now everyone's slept and fed?" Only Ivan could talk that way, offhand and casual but keen eyes with the edge of concern. Everyone was clearly listening in, and Vlad could only shrug and point at Adam. "I don't remember much, Ramanga got the drop on me because I was making sure Assan was alright. I turned round and he got me. Next thing I know, Adam's bleeding on me and these three were stood next to me crying. And everything hurt, I do not recommend getting staked."

Vlad pulled down his shirt to show the bruise, which was right at Adam's eye level while he was nestled in Vlad's lap. "It will heal, but it was almost too much for me to bring him back. The weight of your blood binding only added to that, but it would have been like only bringing half of you back without those connections." "Sorry about that." Adam huffed, reaching for his glass of water and placing it back on the table when he was done. "Do not apologise. I told you, I need all of my parents. Just be more careful in future, I really could only do that once." Nuzzling the curly hair of his son, Vlad smiled. "I will do my best, but I'm not going to stop protecting you kids."

When he next looked down, Adam was asleep again, looking sweet and innocent as he napped. "So you're definitely ok now son? You really scared us." Smiling at his mother, Vlad nodded. "I'm fine. But if it was me, or George or Meera, wouldn't you have jumped in just like me?" Sally Giles could not argue with that, and any further conversation was halted by the appearance of Olga, who didn't appear to have slept well. "He won't leave the coffin, I wouldn't have left him but that surge spray is still wearing off and I was thirsty." Olga helped herself to a nearby bottle of blood, and there were multiple confused expressions.

"Surge spray?" Vlad explained for the ones who didn't know. "Creates a breather pulse so real you want to bite. That's the marketing, it's mostly used by vampire bounty hunters to enable them to get close to their bounty. Assan used it to fool Ramanga into thinking he hadn't transformed yet." Robin continued on with "I have some in my lab, it's fascinating stuff. Assan has been starting to learn alchemy, that's how he knew I had a supply." The confused expressions smoothed out, and Vlad turned to Ingrid.

"He needs to hear it from you. Please?" As she often did when presented with a challenge involving showing emotions, Ingrid almost visibly flinched. Pleading with his eyes, she eventually relented and took off towards Olga's room. "Why would he want to convince Ramanga he hadn't transformed?" "Because until he transformed through our mirror, his blood adoption was reversible. Assan is a Dracula now and forever... Unless he got bloodbound to another guy and took their clan title. Unlikely." The last word was directed at Olga, who merely shrugged. "Just cus you guys are home biters doesn't mean your kids are."

She had a point there, though Vlad had suspicions about some of them but it really didn't matter either way. The younger children went back to mucking about with the board games, and Raven and Renee decided everything in the room needed more glitter and started throwing it around the place. They smiled innocently when challenged, and they really were just too sweet to stay mad at. Bertrand swept them both up into his arms, getting twin kisses to his cheeks and babbling calls of "daddy!" until they were deposited into their high chairs and plied with baby bat biscuits to keep them out of trouble. The fact his shirt was now more sparkly than half of Ingrid's dresses was not commented on, but was clearly noticed.

It was a while before Assan and Ingrid reappeared, edging towards lunch time really. There was a quiet moment, then Alex and Wolfie were both hugging Assan and dragging him over to play games with them so hopefully, he knew he was forgiven. Ella and Maddie quickly joined them, though they were more a hindrance than a help to gameplay as they clambered over their brothers, stole the game pieces and giggled whenever one of them tried to tell them off. Dracula girls really were mischievous things.

There were multiple groans of complaint when Bertrand called lesson time after lunch, though as Adam could barely keep his eyes open for more than a couple of hours, nor had he left Vlad's lap for more than a bathroom visit, he was naturally excused. Vlad was still awed that this magical little boy had come from his own body, a perfect blend of all four of them and in spite of it being a little over a year since they moved to Transylvania - he hadn't aged a day. He put Adam down for a nap when the girls went too, freeing him to move about the place which mostly went on chatting to his mum and sister who had been equally terrified Vlad was gone for an indeterminate amount of time. Reassuring them both he was absolutely fine, he smiled as Robin took the boys down to swim so they could burn off some energy.

His own recovering energy was evident by the time it was sleep time for all, falling into their bed and making apparently inappropriate sounds as the comfortable feeling took over. "Bite me, our bed is comfortable and full of my gorgeous bondmates. Obviously, I'm going to enjoy it." A brief telepathic conversation with Bertrand and Robin established Ingrid was in the most need of reaffirming - they had shown him the raw grief pouring out of Ingrid over his dust pile, and she had gone and fixed whatever had happened with Assan. So Vlad was more than happy to let Ingrid feel he was there and not about to disappear. His husbands were happy to wait their turn, and Vlad already knew he would be feeling thoroughly fucked before they slept.

Gently encouraging Ingrid to look up at him, he held her gaze as he touched her softly, knowing the sensitive spot on her side that made her whimper, the right place to kiss behind her ear that made her gasp and the exact amount of pressure to kiss her with until he could almost taste the scent of arousal on the air, feel her wet and ready when his hand brushed ghosting touches over her clit. Painting the eye contact as he slid inside her, Ingrid's body moulded to his so, so perfectly and he couldn't help but let his head drop, groaning at the sensation of soft and wet and hot.

Her arms looped loosely around his neck, her head lifting to kiss at the blackened bruise on his chest and Vlad couldn't help but gasp at the tingling sensation. He kept his thrusts slow, deep and gentle, taking his time to remind her he was there, he was with them and not leaving. An expert in the art of making Ingrid come, he recognised the way her back arched, head falling back and eyes fluttering closed.

Letting a little more power edge into his thrusts, Vlad leaned down and whispered against her neck "I'm not going anywhere". Perfectly timed, Ingrid clenched and fluttered around his cock, moaning obscenely and he made out his name in there somewhere. Her own crest of pleasure brought him over the edge too, and Vlad loved the extra shuddering aftershocks Ingrid got whenever they came inside her, Robin's contraceptive potion meaning they never had to place barriers between them during sex.

Gasping breathlessly against one another, he made sure to kiss Ingrid reassuringly, feeling her respond deep and powerful until she found the energy to let him move off her. "I mean it, I can't promise to stop protecting our kids but I have too much to live for to intentionally put my life at risk. I'm here, see?" Ingrid buried her head in his neck for a moment, shaking with suppressed emotion and he could only hold her, let his sister straighten her head out herself. They kissed again, soft and sweet for a moment before he felt the trademark smirk curl over her mouth. "I think our husbands deserve their chance now, off you go."

Robin and Bertrand were only too eager to have their turn, taking the time to stretch Vlad thoroughly until he was a writhing mass of hormones, rock hard again, loosened and desperate. No matter how many times they took him together like this, it always took his breath away a little as Bertrand filled him first, thrusting shallowly to relax his muscles further before Robin slid in alongside him. It was too much, but just right at the same time. Both of them knew exactly how to thrust to stimulate him fully, Bertrands hands firm on his hips to guide him over the twin impalement while Robin held his waist so Vlad wouldn't buckle under the intense feelings.

Bertrand kept the perfect angle to stay pressed against his prostate, lightning hot pleasure coursing through him as Robin thrusted against them both, friction and stretch and the heat that came from the love and desire blazing between them leaving Vlad on fire. He could feel them both getting close to filling him hot and sticky and perfect, jumping in surprise when Ingrid's hand snaked between their bodies and wrapped around his leaking, painfully hard cock. All four of them physically connected only made it more intense, pushing all of them to come almost as one, even Ingrid falling to the pleasure melding them together as Vlad spilled, feeling both his husbands come deep inside him and Ingrid's grip tightened as her body shook too.

Falling back into a tangle of limbs and sated satisfaction, Vlad turned to nuzzle against Ingrid's shoulder. "What did you say to Assan?" She sighed, clearly struggling for words for a couple of minutes and they gave her the time. "There was a lot of awkward silence from us both, I apologised for what I said and told him if he wants to find his real mother, he can and I'll support that. He told me I'm his real mother, but he does want to look for his birth mother. As long as that was ok with me. Obviously I told him it was, so long as he never made a big deal about it. Just like before."

Smiling, Vlad held her closer and kissed at the pale skin of her back, mouthing over the shape of her shoulder blades. "I'm proud of you, I know how hard that was for you." "Us too" was mumbled from Bertrand and Robin, who were clearly happy to be nearly asleep but wanted to listen in to their conversation first. "Sleep now. We're all here and happy and healthy. That's what counts."

-YD-

 **Kind of short, but not much to deal with other than aftermath of Ramanga and next is a mix of family life and transformations and all that fun stuff!**


	18. Unfinished Business

**Summer164 - Sorry about that! No no, he's a good boy through and through! I take it as a compliment though, because I was worried it came off really unconvincing!**

-YD-

"Mama!" Ingrid looked down to see Maddie and Ella smiling up at her, the girls now over three years old. Their twin sisters had surpassed them in development now, both pushing five or six. They were following their older brother Alex, who was absolutely a teenager now. Helping the two girls into her lap, Ingrid found herself covered in hugs and sticky kisses. "What have you been doing?" "Pancakes!" That explained it, they reeked of sugar and the sticky substance on their faces was syrup. "Who's idea was that?" The girls giggled, looking innocent in spite of knowing they were about to get someone in trouble. "Papa!"

Robin Branagh was in peril... once she was done helping clean the girls faces up. "Him and daddy are super happy!" "Yeah, celebrating!" Ella was the more conversational, Maddie's vocabulary better but she wasn't often as chatty. Checking for remnants of food in Ella's mop of curls, Ingrid wasn't sure what the occasion was. "Celebrating what?" "Babies!" Ah, yes. The original intent had been when Raven and Renee were old enough to have their own room, Robin and Bertrand would be next to add to their nest again. But with Adam needing constant care for the most part of the last year, almost completely exhausting himself saving Vlad from a dusting, it had been put on hold.

Apparently, Adam was now well enough they could consider it all over again. "Grandma and Aunt George are excited." "Yeah! They think pregnant daddies is funny." The girls had finally mastered Vlad's sisters name, and both were smiling toothily up at Ingrid with now-clean faces. "Well they know where you girls came from, but they weren't here to see it happen." Ella had to think about that, chewing on her lip and fiddling with a stray curl of hair. "I guess. What you doing mama?"

There were too many big words to accurately explain Ingrid's reading up of Dimidius choices - Assan's 'choice' was less than a year away and Ingrid hadn't had chance to learn when it was happening to Vlad, getting pregnant and bound had taken up a lot of time. "Some stuff for Assan" was a sufficient answer for the three year old girls, who giggled at each other again when Ingrid wiped syrup residue from them kissing her face away, then let one cling to each side of her so she could flit them back to the others.

Adam did look much better, energetic as he wrestled on the floor with his twin sisters. Alex was cooing at his niece Meera, who was about a year and a half old and toddling around happily most of the time. "Mama!" was repeated multiple times as the children noticed her, a swarm of hugs around her legs and she could smell yet more sugar. Adding a glare when she looked at a completely unapologetic Robin, she leant down to lift Adam up. "How are you feeling little Lazarus?" His Brown eyes lit up, and she realised he may actually even look a tiny bit older - he had yet to grow at all minus his shift from newborn to five year old. "Good. I had underestimated how long it would take me to recover, but I am absolutely recovered now. I think I may even have aged slightly!" There was a little less roundness to his face, Dracula bone structure evident in all of their kids but Ella - she was a Dracula, but Robin and Bertrand didn't have the same facial shape to pass on.

He could feed himself, go to the toilet by himself but Adam had tired very easily for most of the year, some days he hadn't even been able to dress himself. With so many of them, it had been easy enough to take care of him but Vlad had been worried, guilty their son may have hurt himself to save his father. Vlad now looked much relaxed, trying to convince Raven and Renee to let him clean pancake goo off them now. "We were saying, he does look a little older now doesn't he?" Ingrid nodded in agreement, putting Adam down to rejoin his siblings and sitting in Vlad's lap - there were available seats, but he wasn't complaining.

"Council tomorrow night." Vlad grimaced, nuzzling at the base of her collarbone. "I know, but we are about to finalise the newest laws so it'll be worth it." It wasn't technically a law that affected the four of them, but Vlad had taken personal offence at the law allowing clan heads to force gay vampires to marry (heterosexual binding) solely to produce an heir. There was no divorce in vampire binding, so it was pretty hardcore. Robin's potion had been the start, and Vlad had worked hard to sanctify that, their next meeting would pass the law that allowed male/male bloodbound couples to inherit clans - they could now reproduce like any straight couple could.

"Have you found that bad one? Uhhh" George's face scrunched up in concentration, reminding Ingrid forcibly of a preteen Vlad doing trigonometry homework "Morgan?" Vlad shook his head, arm on Ingrid's waist tightening slightly. "No, but I still think he was the one to lead Ramanga to us last year. I will find him, but he can't exactly get in here without permission. Once he's dealt with, I think it might even be time for an official recognition of my place as Grand High Vampire. Morgan would be a security risk if I do it before." That was a pretty bold statement from Vlad, as that would also entail him exposing their nest, their children - including the brother/sister/married thing.

"Really?" Vlad nodded, eyes soft and happy. "I'm not ashamed of anything here, it's never been about that. There's no legal recourse anyone can take against us for it, I've made sure of that, but I won't put anyone at risk. That's the only reason for secrecy. Not totally sure what the slayers guild will make of the news, but Meera is a pretty solid bridge for us there."

It probably helped that the Van Helsings knew the only reason Jonno was even breathing was because Vlad had put the cease fire above his desire to tear the slayer to pieces for getting George pregnant at fifteen, just to get back at Vlad for getting his father killed by mistake. And that Meera was officially bonded to their mirror, would be a full blood vampire by the time she turned sixteen. Not bad for a half slayer, half breather baby with a teenage mother. And, Ingrid had to admit, she was pretty cute, with her wavy hair and all-Giles smile.

"So, who wants to go swimming?" Robins question had every child shouting various words to the effect of "yes" and being followed down to the pool. Bertrand went to help - Raven and Renee were pure water babies, swimming almost the second they first touched the pool but Robin watching all eight children alone was probably unfair. Meera huffed in her travel cot, but went for her nap agreeable enough. "So, you guys are doing it all again? Well, not you two. Those two." George gestured towards the door Robin and Bertrand had gone through.

"Yep. After what happened on Assan's birthday, they were kind of anxious to get on with it but Adam needed us. Now everyone is happy and healthy again, they won't be put off any longer. Not that we really want to put them off." Vlad grinned, slipping a hand under Ingrid's shirt to trace over her spine almost absent mindedly. "Its exciting, pregnant boys! I know it's kind of obvious it happened because Ella looks like both of them, but we weren't here then." Fighting the impulse to shiver under Vlad's practiced touches, Ingrid could only nod. There was amusement dancing through their bonds - all three of her husbands knew exactly what Vlad was doing to her.

"You're here now, you get to witness it first hand. And Meera won't be the youngest anymore." The most important part of them having more children was always checking the already born children were ok with it. They had essentially had a non-stop cycle of babies in the nursery since Alex was born. They never minded, always excited at the prospect of new siblings. Assan was already transformed, and at this rate Ingrid fully expected Alex to be ready, and whatever happened when Wolfie reached maturity would happen by the time the two men were ready to pop.

"I still can't believe how much Alex and the twins have aged most of all." Sally did look a little confused by it all, but since Raven and Renee had been born the once-human mother had come on leaps and bounds in dealing with her son marrying his sister. "Yeah, me plus Ingrid is the biggest mix of vampiric power possible. Adam not included, since he cheated and had four parents. Apparently we added so much power to our kids, they had to do something with it all and it fed an enhanced development. Reaching maturity will be the true test, they may all be more powerful than me." Vlad wouldn't care if they were stronger than him, Ingrid knew that but vampires loved power, it was a mystery they could hardly wait to solve.

"We should get dinner ready, they always get out of the pool hungry." Vlad's hand hadn't stopped teasing the sensitive skin of her lower back, and Ingrid wondered if the two half fangs could tell he was intentionally getting her a little aroused. Barely keeping a quiver out of her voice, Ingrid agreed and let Vlad lead her away. They didn't get as far as the kitchen, Vlad essentially kidnapped her and pulled her into one of the less-used bathrooms. "You're an animal." Vlad smirked against her neck, fingers already working her clothes off. "You love it."

She couldn't deny that, already feeling wet heat grow at his touch. They didn't really have the time, but Vlad's mouth still sealed over her nipple, sucking harshly as his fingertips probed between her thighs. "So wet for your baby brother" his words were breathy, hot against her ear as he maneuvered them both under the shower - they all knew Vlad had a thing for shower sex. Pressed into the tiled wall, Ingrid felt him slip inside her, staying buried for a moment as he panted against her mouth. "I love you" joined the sounds before he kissed her, cupping her jaw and tracing over her lips with his tongue.

Wriggling her hips impatiently, Ingrid felt him move again at last, shallow and soft thrusting motions that left them both gasping against each others mouths as the heat built between them. They cleaned up, dressing shakily and Vlad made sure to nuzzle at her neck, kissing gently before he told her to go fix her hair and makeup before she came back. Ingrid knew why Vlad was all over her - the men conceiving babies meant she may be a little neglected, though she doubted the three of them would ignore her in bed entirely. That and he was essentially always ready to drag one of them into an erotic encounter or two.

Quickly drying and styling her hair, Ingrid replaced her makeup and went back to helping Vlad feed their suddenly ravenous offspring. "Mama, how come we grow faster than Meera and Ella and Maddie?" Raven looked up at her, perfect copies of Ingrid's eyes meeting her own. "Because mama and dad are super powerful, Alex told you!" Renee answered for her, shaking her head at her sister. They had very distinct personalities, Raven was inquisitive and quiet, Renee boisterous and rarely sitting still for more than meal times. "I know but I wanted to ask mama any way."

Like their strangely intuitive sisters, Raven and Renee had refused to sleep apart. They would indulge it for now, they were only children. Making sure the girls were in their pyjamas and ready for bed, Ingrid kissed both their foreheads. "Sleep tiny terrors, dad and mama have council tonight so we need a full days sleep." Raven curled on her side, facing Renee who fidgeted and twitched her way towards slumber. Shaking her head fondly, Ingrid sped along to check the boys were down for the day, then peered in to see Robin and Bertrand putting the girls they had carried themselves to bed. "Will they be girls too? Brothers or sisters?"

"We don't know, they aren't made yet. Might even be different, one of each." Ella and Maddie were wide eyed, fascinated by the whole thing - they hadn't quite been old enough to appreciate Ingrid being pregnant with the twins. "That would be cool. Go make them then! Shoo!" Ingrid had to stifle a chuckle as Gabriella's little curls shook with excitement, and she actually waved her hands in a shooing motion at her fathers. Robin and Bertrand found her in the hallway as they closed the door behind them, taking turns to kiss her deeply. "Dracula girls. So demanding." They both smirked as Ingrid raised an eyebrow, pulling her to their bedroom. She went willingly enough though.

* * *

Vlad had requested they actually wait until the next night to do the whole baby making officially, as he didn't want to be thinking how they had just created new life and then just have to leave for council. His mates had been agreeable, so Vlad was making the most of it. As, apparently, was Ingrid as she pinned Robin to their bed. Feeling Bertrand's fingers push him open, stretching muscles and teasing at his prostate, Vlad could only whimper in response as his body was prepared. Even after years, this was still always amazing, always made his whole body thrum with emotions there weren't enough words for.

The stretch was always a little more than he thought he could take, burning just a little as Bertrand's impressive girth slowly stretched him further than his fingers had, but when he was full and so intimately connected to him, Vlad loved it. Wrapping pale legs around the golden olive hips, Vlad pushed back, indicating he was ready. Nerves buzzing with anticipation and arousal, Vlad felt more than saw Robin penetrate Ingrid, both of them moaning their pleasure at the joining.

Bertrand and Robin seemed to synchronise, one thrusting as the other pulled out, giving all four of them a never ending cycle of tight and friction, being filled and sinking inwards. It was powerful, erotic and a little overwhelming as he felt Bertrand shift his angle, dragging across his prostate until Vlad's cock was leaking, twitching with the impending climax building through all of them. He fell first, come splattering across his stomach and chest as white heat burned through him. Bertrand couldn't hold back as Vlad clamped down tight around him, a wave of aftershocks rocking through him as Bertrand spilled, thick and sticky and filthy but perfect, especially accompanied by his deep, desperate grunts.

Ingrid and Robin were next to crash through pleasure as they came together, shaking and clinging to each other until they too, relaxed in satisfaction. Quite content with the idea of never moving again, Vlad fell asleep draped across Bertrand's broad chest, waking with the familiar ache in his lower back he often got when Bertrand hadn't taken him properly for a while. Stretching, he rolled over to see Robin wrapped securely around Ingrid with a smile. Bertrand predictably woke minutes after him, nuzzling his hair and smiling softly.

They left Ingrid and Robin sleeping in while they roused the children and made breakfast, Alex's deepening voice still making childlike grumbles over his food. "Well he's definitely growing up more like his mother than his father, Ingrid is rarely a cheery waker." Bertrand chuckled as he observed their son, who usually took half an hour and a mug of coffee to reach coherency most evenings now. "Yeah, but he's probably less than a year from transforming, Wolfie too. If he transforms, that is." Bertrand nodded in agreement, breaking their conversation to greet a still slightly asleep Robin and Ingrid, who was already dressed for council.

Taking the unspoken hint, Vlad went to get ready himself, pulling his robes over his head and tucking his crown into the specially added pocket for that purpose. "Years in and still so many laws to fix. How did vampires get anything done before me?" "They killed it." Ingrid's succinct answer was surprisingly accurate. Most problems had been solved by eliminating doubters, supporters or problems with stakes or fangs for centuries.

"How have you never had pizza?" "We live in Transylvania, it's not that popular here compared to England." Assan and George were discussing cuisine - most of the people here had never had pizza, and George could not comprehend that. "George, calm down. Why don't we make pizza dough and let everyone make their own?" Watching their mother calm his little sisters confusion, Vlad smiled. "Go for it, could be good fun. Come on Ingrid, we should get going." Not thinking of the state their kitchen would end up with some fifteen pizzas, and George being a messy cooker anyway, Vlad interlinked his and Ingrids hands before setting off for the VHC.

The debate over the new law was heated, but ultimately went through and Vlad was pleased with the progress. Hack giggled and showed Vlad pictures of his daughter, who was apparently going to get a new sibling some time fairly soon - they were trying again. They hadn't handed over the 'next shot' potion too, as most didn't need specific help to ensure a specific DNA donor. Or time two individual pregnancies to the same day. "She's cute, I'm glad you guys are happy and that it worked for you." "Thank you Your Grandness!" The short, squat vampire had truly grown on Vlad, he had been unfavourable to Ingrid at times early on, but once Vlad made it clear nobody would get away with that, Hack had fast become a favourite of his with his flamboyant manner and excitable, boyish attitude.

Roque was trying to discreetly get Vlad's attention, so he handed back the pictures Hack had been showing him and bid him a good night, heading over to his security leader with Ingrid close behind them. They ducked into a side room, as it was apparently not something they should let be overheard. "Piers has found her." No preamble, Roque went straight for the jugular and held out some papers - they had asked Piers to see if he could track down Assan's human mother. It was a difficult task, as much of Romania was not technologically advanced, but yet again the computer geek half fang had come through.

"Thanks Roque, pass on my thanks to your son in law. Maybe tell them to visit, Alex could do with cheering up and you know he loves Rose. And they all want to meet the twins properly, they were mostly drool and sleep the last time." Piers had taken up something like a part time job with the VHC, working from home but it meant between three young children and two parents, the Roqueloire's hadn't had much time to visit. They had only met Raven and Renee once themselves, and were horrified to hear what had transpired with Ramanga.

"I will pass on the messages. Goodnight Your-... Vladimir." Folding the papers up and tucking them safely away, Vlad indicated Roque could leave so he could be alone with Ingrid. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" Ingrid was confident, calm and cool under most pressure and content in her physical allure, her place in their nest as the queen bee. That did not mean she had no insecurity, and her place as a parent was sometimes one of them. Placing a gentle hand under her jaw, Vlad encouraged her to meet his eyes.

"Even if I wasn't, it wouldn't be fair to withhold this from him. But yes, I'm ok with it. He's still ours, but he has the right to find her. And if she knows she has a son, she must be dying to meet him. Think she knows he's a biter?" Vlad shrugged, he didn't see Ramanga being able to hide he was a vampire for any length of time. "We'll find out. Well timed, Olga and Ivan are due to visit night after tomorrow. We'll tell him then." Ingrid nodded, tilting her face in clear invitation to kiss her, and Vlad was only too happy to take the invite. Her hand made further intents clear, squeezing at his cock and even through the heavy robes and his jeans, Vlad groaned at the feeling. It was far too risky, but her silvery eyes lit with desire made any reason he had to argue melt away.

Barely taking the time to lock the door, Vlad carefully removed his robes, mindful of the papers Roque had given him but eager to indulge Ingrid's 'thing' - she loved the thrill of where they might be caught, but with their kids it wasn't often they could fulfill that want. Here at Council, they had done so a few times now, but she only seemed to enjoy it more every time. Smirking as he found her bare beneath her dress - she had planned this regardless - Vlad pushed her legs apart wider, tracing along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and enjoying the quivering muscles.

"You get off on the thought of someone walking in, seeing you come on your little brothers cock?" Ingrid whimpered, growing wet against his fingers and tugging his hair roughly to kiss him. He always felt a little awkward with the 'dirty talk', but the way it made Ingrid react was oh so worth it. "They would be so jealous, every one of them dreams of getting inside you like this" Vlad felt her wet, silken grip surround him as his cock stoked her arousal "but it's me who gets to have you." Swallowing the sounds of pleasure in sloppy kisses, they rocked and ground together harder, hotter and he kept up the filthy whispers, feeling Ingrid clench tighter around him with each one until she fluttered, whimpered and came hard at his touch.

She hadn't yet finished trembling when the door rattled, making them both look at each other wide eyed. Pressing a finger to his fangs, Vlad thought fast and indicated Ingrid hide under the table - whoever was disturbing them would soon regret it. Leaving his jeans unfastened, erection still free, Vlad reclined in a chair and ensured nobody could identify Ingrid from her current position. Waving a hand to unlock the door, it fell open and a couple of young messenger vampires spluttered, realising they had interrupted the Grand High Vampire. "Apologies your Grandness!" "We shall leave you to uh... Yes." The two disappeared, the door slamming closed behind them and Vlad's irritated scowl melted into amused laughter.

"You can come out now." Vlad locked the door again, just in case. Ingrid reappeared, tugging him back into position and he could see the blaze in her eyes - she was more than ready to go again. Groaning as he slid back inside her, he may have to smuggle his wife out now if he didn't want anyone putting two and two together. The thought faded as Ingrid's body took his again, her hands gripping tight at his biceps to ground herself against the exquisite sensations. Finally reaching his own climax as Ingrid shuddered again, his whole body spasmed with pleasure as he spilled into the waiting body.

"Well, I think you like more than just the idea of being caught." Ingrid swatted at his arm, but Vlad was unapologetic as he squeezed the smooth curve of her ass, finally pulling away to tug his clothes straight and put his robes back on. "You need to transform, I'm ninety percent sure there will be someone dying to know who was in here with me." Ingrid rolled her eyes, smirked and shifted to bat form. Feeling the small bats claw-like grip just beneath his robes, Vlad smoothed his face out to neutral and unlocked the door, stepping outside. Sure enough, there was more than one vampire clearly waiting for him to leave - never had he been so thankful every meeting room was soundproof for privacy and protection.

"What are you looking at? Don't you have jobs to be doing?" They scrambled to look busy, and Vlad had to fight a smirk as he flitted back out of the castle, tandem transforming for speed and landing in their bedroom to fall about laughing with Ingrid. "I should be more concerned about your absolute disregard for defiling an ancient, traditional building." Ingrid didn't even dignify his mock-serious voice with an answer, hunting out clean clothes and disappearing to shower. Pulling the paperwork out, Vlad knew his robes would need laundering - again - now, changing into clean clothes himself before going in search of his family.

Bertrand and Robin clearly knew what had happened, and found the full story hilarious later on. After the kitchen was plastered in flour, tomato and pizza toppings that was. Still, Vlad enjoyed pizza and George was happy the kids had all tried pizza now, even little Meera having some to smear across her smiling face.

They were also surprised by the information leading to Assan's mother, but the conversation was sidelined in favour of their other plan for the morning. Ingrid watched on as the three bodies twined together - Bertrand keening as he took the brunt of power behind both Vlad and Robins thrusts, Robin shuddering between the two of them and Vlad already wondering how soon it would be before Alex could tell what the offspring would be. Once the three men had recovered, they turned their attention to Ingrid, three sets of hands and mouths leaving her blissed out alongside them as they settled down for the day.

Two nights later, Ivan and Olga had arrived and Vlad took Assan and his girlfriend aside, holding out the information about Amelia Dalca - Piers had even found a picture from about five years ago. "You look like her, more than you did Ramanga anyway." Shaking fingers traced the photo, clearly searching for similarities and a few tears dropped onto the shiny surface. "I could literally go find her right now?" Vlad nodded, waiting to see if that was his plan. "Wow. I want to, but... not alone. Can you and Olga come with me?"

Vlad didn't particularly want to leave, but Assan's face was deep and pleading. "Of course. Go get ready, I need to find a map." Assan flitted away, and Olga merely rolled her eyes before she followed him. Hunting out the map of Transylvania, Vlad sought out the address and then went to tell the others they were going to find her. "Wait. I'll come too." Caught a little short by his mothers offer, Vlad didn't have to ask why for her to elaborate. "I have a fairly unique perspective on the situation, don't you think?" Sally Giles had a point - she had gone through almost an identical thing with Vlad.

"Alright. We should be back tonight, but I will obviously let you guys know if we get stranded." Packing bottled blood, the map and the information they needed to find Amelia, Vlad kissed his bondmates, hugged his children and looked at the door just in time to see Assan finished getting ready. "Ready son?" Assan nodded, hurrying over to hug Ingrid tightly to most of their surprise. "No matter what, you're still my mum." Ingrid was still shell shocked when Assan flitted off, Olga chasing him and Vlad smiling fondly before he and his mother followed.

It didn't take all that much time to find the address they had for her, but it took Assan over an hour to calm down enough to actually knock the door. The three of them stood away a little, watching and listening as confused human voices ("Its not even dawn, what's going on?") sounded from inside the unsuspecting house. A human male of about thirty opened the door, looking at Assan in confusion. "Who are you? Do you know what time it is?" Assan swallowed thickly, audible in the heavy silence. "I'm looking for Amelia Dalca?" His voice was surprisingly steady.

"What do you want with my wife?" Ah, Assan had a sort of stepfather. "I think... I think she's my mother. My name is Assan, Assan Ramanga." Vlad didn't take the name personally - if she remembered him, or even knew about him she would remember that name, and Dracula was hardly discreet. The man looked at Assan like he was mad, then leaned backwards and called out "Amelia!" loud enough to make Vlad cringe. He recognised her from the picture instantly, and when her husband quickly explained her face portrayed a wide range of feelings, landing finally on awe.

"Assan? It's... Is that really you? You're a man now! I haven't seen you since you were born." Even from where they were watching, Vlad could see the smile lighting up Assan's face. "Yeah, I'm seventeen now. I only found out my mother wasn't my mother a couple of years ago, and found your name a year back. It took a while to track you down... I hope you don't mind." Amelia - clearly the cloth from which Assan had been cut - shook her head, tearing up and hugging him close. "You're so cold, and its the middle of the night!"

Assan seemed to remember the others, beckoning them over and they went slowly. "This is my girlfriend, Olga. My adopted father, Vlad. And his mother Sally." They each smiled in greeting, and Vlad felt confused eyes on him - he wasn't yet a quarter of a century, and Assan was seventeen now. "Oh, of course. Come on in." Feeling the block lift on the dwelling, the four vampires followed the two humans in. "This is my husband, Xavier. He knows I had to give up a baby before we met, I always hoped you would find me."

Vlad indicated his own mother, nodding in understanding. "Eerily similar to the situation with my own mother, I didn't know my mother wasn't my mother until I was seventeen." The parallels were quite something, finding their mother at seventeen and being half human to say the least. He did notice the suspicious looks the husband was giving them - Vlad realised he and his mother hadn't covered up their neck scars, and three out of four of them had Dracula crests hung around their necks. "Is he... You said his father was..."

"A vampire. Yes. Which I suppose makes all of you vampires too?" Nodding dumbly, Vlad held up his crest. "Vladimir Dracula. I might not have yet been ten when Assan was born, but I adopted him over three years ago and love him as my own." He rolled up his shirt sleeve, showing Assan Dracula etched on his skin. Assan offered him a fond smile, turning back to the humans somewhat shyly. "I can't believe you've known all this time. And still accept me." There was a dull ache in Vlad's chest for a second - envy, Sally and George had not handled Vlad being a vampire nearly this well at first. He shook it away, they were vampires and part of the clan themselves now.

"None of us choose how we come into this world. Its what you do with the life you are given that counts." Xavier spoke sagely, then introduced himself to Olga, who was clearly at a loss as to how to interact with the human male. "So, how long have you and Assan been seeing each other?" Olga shrugged, looking over at her boyfriend. "Two and a half, three years? I don't think there was an exact official date, just sort of happened." Checking his watch, Vlad knew they needed to leave soon if they wanted to beat the sunrise, not that he wanted to ruin this moment for Assan.

To his surprise, he didn't have to. Assan stared at his mother - they were about equal in height - and he recognised the golden hue of his eyes. Watching in shock as his son hypnotized the two, he moved to catch Xavier as Olga caught Amelia. Helping lay them down in the next room, Vlad looked at Assan. "I know she's real, that she accepts me, and I know she loved her son. We can both move on with our lives now. Don't worry, I didn't change much - just tonight. We should get moving." Assan was right, so they hurried to fly back to Garside and cleared the landing just a few minutes before light began at the horizon.

"How was it?" George was feeding Meera, she would absolutely not sleep if she was hungry, and looked up at the four. "Fine. Where's Ingrid?" The vampiress in question landed behind them, raising a questioning eyebrow at Assan. "You're all the mother I need. But thank you for supporting me finding her." Ingrid was left looking stunned as Olga and Assan disappeared, and Vlad gave her a look that said "I'll fill you in later." before saying good day to his mother, sister and niece. "Kids are all down for the day, come on you."

Waving at the three Giles, Vlad let his wife drag him to bed. "So what happened?" There wasn't really a huge amount to say. "We found them. She's married, nice guy. Looks just like Assan. They knew he was a vampire, but Assan wanted them to get on with their lives, once he knew she loved and accepted him, he wiped the night from their minds. I think He just wanted to know where he came from. I sympathise, that's why I first looked for my mum. But he has you" he kissed Ingrid "and his three dads. Not to mention almost a dozen siblings, and his slightly insane girlfriend. He's Assan Dracula, this was just unfinished business I guess." His bondmates nodded, and Vlad decided they could absolutely celebrate the fact they had taken steps to becoming parents all over again only the previous day, winking at Ingrid as they both leapt on their husbands.

-AGU-

 **I know, I know, more children! But, they are the last from these four for a while, transformations and such ahoy!**


	19. Triple Transitions

**Hmm... I wouldn't say I have writers block, but my brain is a little fuzzy today so lets see what happens!**

-YD-

"Isaac! Must you chew on everything?" Robin's son merely drooled in response, grumbling when Robin pulled the game piece from his mouth, but brightened when it was replaced by a chew toy. "Gotta love teething." Alex and Wolfie both growled in answer - their fangs were coming through, so they too were effectively teething and it made them a little grumpy. Vlad handed them both the pre-transformation potion, which helped with the dental pains. Isaac continued fussing, so Robin shifted him into place to nurse - George thought the fact they could do this as men was hilarious.

"How long did you do this for with the girls?" Robin tried to remember, mostly focused on not dropping the little boy he was holding. "About a year. Basically until they have enough teeth and can keep down soft food properly." The irony of them now having ten children, and that Bertrand and he were the only ones to have nursed was not lost on him. Even George hadn't, because she had been turned to save her from birthing complications with Meera. And Alex, Raven and Renee had all been born with teeth, and developed so fast they wouldn't have needed it for more than a month or two, so Ingrid had yet to do so.

In total contrast to his brothers, Assan was utterly thrilled to be done with it all - his Dimidius choice had been and gone, so he was now a full vampire. Robin had a sneaking suspicion his potion would not be used much longer by him and Olga, the prospect of being a grandfather before he was thirty a tiny bit daunting. "I hope the bloody camera catches fire!" Every one turned to Alex, who was glaring at the offending photography equipment. "The full moon is soon, and you're clearly edging transformation age so stand up and let me check." Alex and Wolfie grumbled but complied, standing up so Vlad could snap them with the Polaroid camera.

A few minutes later, Vlad was holding up a picture with a blank space where Alex was, and a fuzzy blur in place of the half werewolf. "Well, that's pretty definitive." Both boys were huge question marks, Alex wasn't even six, and Wolfie the only vampire/werewolf hybrid any of them could find in existence. So the vampire photo disappearance was actually a tell tale sign. "So what, do I go shout at the blood mirror?" Vlad checked his watch, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess now is a good a time as any. Wolfie, I'm going to say wait. Because werewolves transform by the first full moon, so I'm erring on the side of caution."

They quickly reassembled down in the basement, Ingrid casting a look at their growing family. "We're going to need a bigger room." Bertrand chuckled, gently rocking little Emil in his arms. Isaac looked exactly like Vlad as a baby - according to Sally - but he too, had Robin's brown eyes. Emil had Bertrands curls and eyes, but he was pale and a little skinny, much like Robin himself had been. The boy was always eating though, again, just like Robin. Bertrand was almost always juggling between nursing him and convincing him to sleep.

The doors swung open for Alex when he approached them, a clear indicator according to the born vampires that the mirror wanted him. "Ok. Your time starts... Now!" Vlad made a dramatic gesture of starting the stopwatch, and Alex rolled his eyes, brushed his fringe out of his face and stepped through the doors, which closed behind him. "First born of the Chosen One. Vampires will write books about him for centuries to come." "And Alex will set fire to the pages." Chuckling at Bertrand and Ingrid, Robin moved to change little Isaac and set him down to nap. Emil demanded feeding again, then finally went down for a short nap. Bertrand stood next to him at the travel cribs, sliding an arm around his waist and kissing him.

"Put him down!" Meera had learnt how to complain about anyone who kissed in front of her from her mother, and after 'mama' her staple words had been "put her down" or "stop touching him!". Which was hilarious when Vlad was only picking up Adam, and both looked at the girl in confusion. They whiled away hours in the basement, and Alex had already surpassed Olga and Assan, clocking up eight hours and the younger children had to be wrestled into bed for the day. Isaac and Emil stayed with them, as it was simpler to keep them sleeping near the adults.

Almost ten hours in, the doors finally opened again. "Alex?" Vlad was predictably the first to the door, and Robin felt relief flood their bonds - their son was ok. Alex reappeared next to Vlad, touching his tongue to new fangs and looking much relieved. "So much better now my teeth don't hurt!" Alex grinned as he downed the goblet of blood Ingrid handed him, then flitted around the basement actually crowing "wheeeee" sounds. "Well, he hadn't even took blood tests but it doesn't seem to be slowing him down."

Vlad and Ingrid shrugged in sync, watching the blur of their first steps towards a lifelong commitment outside the realm of normal siblings. "He's ours, I'm not sure blood tests even apply to someone who took under six years to reach maturity, made from so much power. How would they even restrict him? Same with Wolfie, enhanced development and he's not all vampire. His werewolf powers would be mixed with vampire, and werewolves have no testing." Alex finally slowed down, spinning on the spot and seemingly not even trying as he shifted into a bat and started flying around the room.

"Alexander William Dracula. Get down here now!" Nobody ever ignored Ingrid Dracula full-naming them, even a newly transformed super powerful vampire. Alex remateralised in front of his mother, still grinning. "Sorry mama. Its just exciting!" Ingrid squealed a little in surprise when her son hugged her, lifting her and spinning her in the air. "Yes, I'm sure it is now put me down!" The smile still not faltering, Alex's next focus was testing his other powers. Clicking his fingers put out every candle in the room instantly, bathing them in darkness. The next snap lit them all immediately again, and the boy vampire disappeared into the training room.

"Is this how you feel all the time dad? Like it's all right under the surface, waiting to get out?" "Pretty much, but you do sort of learn to hold it down eventually." They hadn't followed yet, but there was a glowing light and a "whoa!" from the training room then. "I think Alex may have bigger fireballs than me!" George broke down giggling at that, though Robin was little better and even Sally, Bertrand and Ingrid's mouths were twitching.

"Come on, off to bed. You can choose a coffin later. Then we can start working on you controlling your powers." Alex pouted - even with the face of a late teenager, he still retained the petulant sulking look he had inherited from Ingrid as a boy. "I know it's tough, but the sooner you work on the good habits the easier it is. If you really struggle to drift off, drink some of this soya blood. You'll be out for hours."

Robin hadn't been there for it, but the others had relayed the story of Renfield using Transylvanian pigweed, and knocking Count Dracula out. Then using it to drug the previous headmistress at Garside, and the reporter before the vampire student Senate quiz. That had led to Ryan Nobles death. He really had missed a lot in those four years. Mostly, he thought Ingrid slapping their father not once, but twice must have been quite funny. Bertrand attempted to look scolding when they told that story, but one look from Ingrid had him smiling and the stern look faded completely.

Alex took the bottle, grabbed hold of Wolfie and flitted off. Robin and Bertrand picked up the youngest Draculas, taking them off to the nursery to put them down properly for the day. Vlad and Ingrid were already in their bed, lightly kissing and touching while they waited for the other two to return. "Five years, nine more children, a blood binding, a career change and a relocation later, our little boy is all grown up!" Vlad kissed him next, grinning as he traced over the lines of his lean muscles. "You should slow down, you'll run out of space!" Vlad shrugged, admiring the elaborate words of all ten of their children etched over his skin. Renee and Raven were over the inside of his forearms, Isaac and Emil on the backs of his thighs. "Not true. I have here" Vlad indicated his lower legs "here" his outer forearms "and here." Vlad indicated the front of his torso.

Sally, George and Meera (well he doubted the little girl had actually helped but her name was in there) had designed a sort of viney, crossing thing that Robin had painstakingly tattooed over the back of Vlad's neck, their three names twisted into it. Tattooing was surprisingly easy for him, it was like slowly sketching and the trust Vlad had in him permanently marking his skin was pretty awesome. Bertrand was next on the tattooing list, he wanted something that encompassed their family entirely. So Robin was working on a design including everyone's initials and the Dracula crest, complete with a human heart in there somewhere - because Vlad's humanity had ultimately been the beginning of where they were now.

* * *

Alex took to vampirism like magic, his powers under control in days and his siblings were envious and excitable about it. The full moon was the next night, so after a trip to the VHC library to find information on werewolves, Vlad and Bertrand had constructed an argentalium enclosure so Wolfie could sit under the moon, but the combination of silver and garlic would ensure no wild escapes. As the head of the clan, Wolfie should ultimately recognise Vlad as his 'pack' leader, and Vlad was the one who was strong enough to fight Wolfie off if for any reason, he was uncontrollable or vicious. Even at his grumpiest, Wolfie was sweet and docile and Vlad did not expect any danger. Still, it was an unspoken agreement that until they were sure, the others should be kept safe.

"I'm going to bed early, so I can definitely be up before moonrise." Vlad nodded in agreement to Wolfie, who headed off to bed barely after dinner. "I should get down early too." That was a little easier said than done, as he had a lap full of cute twin girls. They were pushing maybe seven or eight in development, though they weren't yet three years old. They both looked quite a lot like Ingrid, but Vlad could see himself in their faces and mannerisms. Like Alex, they kept their hair long and absolutely refused to have it cut, except occasional trims to their bangs. Raven tied her hair up more often than Renee ever would, but Renee preferred to dress more like her brothers than her sisters.

Ella had shoulder length curls, but apparently there were limits on how controllable the mop she inherited from Bertrand was, and Maddie kept her hair exactly like Robin's. Assan's dreadlocks meant his hair didn't look as long as it was, and Wolfie had ended up cutting all his hair off a few months back out of frustration as it grew too thick for his liking, so now it hung loosely just beneath his ears. Adam's hair didn't really grow, his wavy mop still just shy of his Dracula cheekbones though they had never cut it. They put it down to his slowed development, and so long as their kids were smiling it didn't really matter how they wore their hair he supposed.

"Alex!" Vaguely recognising that voice, Vlad recognised little Rose charging into the room, followed by Talitha and Piers each holding one of their own twins. "Hey Rosie!" Alex scooped up the little girl, who immediately demanded to see his fangs. The newest transformed vampire obliged, and Rose stared at them awestruck - Alex was undeniably her favourite. "Look mom!" Talitha made the effort to look a little amazed as Rose clearly wanted, taking Bertrands offer to place the non-identical twins in high chairs. "You cut it fine, barely made it before sunrise!" Piers shrugged at Vlad, indicating the twins.

"I had to finish a report at home because my computers better than yours" he had a point, Ingrid's computer was high spec but Piers was constantly updating his "and then Pauli and Marissa did not want to get ready." The twins in question grinned, both having their fathers cheeky smile. "We helped!" "Yeah, if by helped you mean spilt milk on three outfits in a row." Talitha rolled her eyes, but Vlad recognised the "happy parent" look on her face - they may drive him mad, but Vlad adored being a father so much it amazed him at times. They fed Pauli and Marissa before they would agree to go down for the day, and Vlad realised he should probably hit his bed too.

Ingrid threatened to stake him for the alarm that went off before nightfall, but he kissed her quickly, picked up his clothes and headed out to get Wolfie. They had a very limited amount of time between the sun going down so Vlad could go outside, and moonrise when Wolfie needed to be in the cage. They made it all the same, and the effect as the full moon hit was obvious - Wolfie actually howled, dropping to the ground and his whole body shuddered. Unlike a bitten werewolf, who's body was not designed for the shift forced upon it, a born wolf shifted effortlessly. Still, it was his first transformation and it showed, eyes glowing yellow before fading to black as he grew out and up, a snarling wolf in place of Wolfie.

The cage worked very obviously, as the wolf whimpered any time it got too close to the bars as it paced around the cage. "Wolfie? Sit!" He felt more than a little stupid telling this enormous beast to sit like a dog, but the huge furry rear hit the ground. "Uh. Lie down." The wolf pushed the forepaws out, body following as it very definitely lay down. "Ok, last test. Can you change back?" That was the other defining characteristic between bitten and born wolves - born werewolves could learn to shift at will, and as he was only half wolf, Vlad reckoned Wolfie should have no trouble. There was a pained whine, then the wolf shrunk in on itself and the teen boy was back, panting and sweating.

"That hurt!" "I know, but it should only hurt the first time. One more thing before I can let you out Wolfie. Look at the moon." That had been the way Wolfie used to change - he had to see the moon. The boy knew this, screwing his face up with the effort to stand and turn. "It looks different through human eyes." He grinned, clearly happy he was no longer a slave to the full moon. Or any moon they hoped.

"Can I get out now? Only the argentalium is making my skin crawl." Snapping his fingers, the door opened and Wolfie stepped out, looking around and sniffing. "Sensory changes?" "Yeah, sharper." He wasn't aware that was possible, but it made sense he supposed.

The others waited with bated breath, relief clear when they saw Wolfie on two legs in spite of the moonlight - he wasn't held solely by it's sway anymore. "I'm leaning to eat, rest and sleep before we see what the mirror makes of you, because you already look exhausted." Wolfie nodded, eating a ridiculous amount of food and curling up with a book for most of the night. "Back to the mirror room again?"

"Yep. Should be fun when the girls, Isaac and Emil all transform, two a day!" Maddie and Ella, Renee and Raven, and Isaac and Emil had all been born on the same days, meaning their transformation days would probably be the same. That was probably why twins were such a rarity in vampires, and nobody was accounting for two partners carrying children at the same time either.

After everyone had been to sleep, eaten breakfast and in Ingrid's case, kidnapped Robin and Bertrand for about half an hour while Vlad was making sure the basement was set up, Wolfie approached the mirror room doors. They swung open, just like they had with Alex and the halfling walked through, doors slamming behind him. "Who's going to be next in there?" "Us! We grow the fastest, so it's going to be us in a couple of years." "Then Ella and Maddie, then Meera, and then Isaac and Emil. Adam is probably wayyyy away from this stage, he's still little!" Raven and Renee answered George, who was still fascinated by the whole thing.

"True, but you'll be in a couple of years and then it'll be like a whole decade until Meera and the boys are nearly old enough." "Well, we need a break some time!" Ingrid swatted Robin, then liberated him of their baby son and smiled as Isaac snuggled into her arms. So many of Ingrid's insecurities about parenthood had faded with the birth of their twin girls, and it was amazing to see her with the baby boys, looking relaxed and at ease in spite of her not being the one to carry them - originally, she had doubted her bond to them without that time. Now she was as hoplessly besotted with the boys as any of them. His mother had told him off for making her a grandmother yet again, but she clearly adored each and every one of them whole heartedly.

Wolfie didn't take that long to change, but then he was only half vampire and already transformed to his wolf side. "I can fly!" Wolfie zoomed out as a bat, landing on two feet and baring his fangs. Alex cheered, glad to see Wolfie safely fully changed. None of them were hugely surprised when the two disappeared together, though he made a note to tell them not to get carried away - they did still share a room with Adam and Assan.

"Are those two...?" "We think so. But in all fairness, we can't judge them. They haven't exactly been raised with a normal perspective on these things." Sally looked at Vlad, who was sat next to Ingrid, each with one of their twin girl daughters in their lap. "I suppose so." "Plus, they aren't brothers. Wolfie is technically what, his half-uncle? Which wouldn't even be illegal to breathers. Unlike us."

He knew a faint second of concern, something he could never quite shake when it came to his mothers opinion on Vlad marrying Ingrid, and fathering children with her. "You're not humans though, and it wasn't illegal for vampires was it?" Offering his mother a weak smile, Vlad nodded before shaking away the concern - they had been here for almost three years, if Sally and George had an issue, they would have brought it up by now.

That reminder made him a little giddy, his family growing and perfect. Raven smiled up at him, tracing the scar on his neck curiously for a moment then changing to trace her name on his arm. Renee tugged at his other arm to do the same, both giggling at "dads picture skin!" for a minute, then jumping off their laps and raiding the pile of cupcakes they had helped the Giles women make.

At the longest, it was all of three years until Raven and Renee hit the blood mirror, but then it would be just shy of ten years before Ella and Maddie took their turns. That wasn't a bad thing, he wouldn't wish his children any different but they would get to watch the younger ones grow and develop slowly, as exciting as it was to see the rapid power-growth of his and Ingrids blending DNA. Every faucet of parenting thrilled him, every building block of his family perfect. "So, shall we go get on with dinner now we're done down here? You can go swimming tomorrow, promise." There were happy cheers as the children all started moving, not bothering to wait for adults who could flit them along in their excitement for tomorrow's swimming trip.

-YD-

 **Transformation fun times!**


	20. Decades and Changes

**Somewhat mourning the end of All Grown Up, but Lazarus Rising cheers me up so lets do this!**

-YD-

"Why can't we go now? Ugh!" Renee and Raven were both disgruntled - they were clearly on the cusp of transforming, but they still showed up in mirrors and Polaroid pictures, so they were not ready yet. "Because you're still not there yet. Now drink your potion and finish your homework." Bertrand received identical glares from the identical twin girls, but they both swallowed down the pre-transformation potion and got on with their essays on blood mirrors.

There was so much of Ingrid in their twin daughters, and Bertrand thought it fairly amazing. Aside from the moles on different wrists, there was absolutely no discernible difference to the two at all. Though Vlad had always been able to tell them apart, even as babies with their wrists covered. Renee dressed more casually, often stealing Alex's old clothes, and Raven the one who preferred dressing like her mother, all spiderweb detail and glittering dresses. This was an unreliable way to tell the two apart however, as they had a tendency to amuse themselves by confusing everyone and swapping outfits, sometimes multiple times a night.

They were done by the time it was dinner, both chewing viciously on their food and glaring at everyone as a whole. "Teething?" "Bite me Alex." Since Alex transformed, he hadn't really aged much at all, which was a surprise of sorts after he went from newborn to adult in just shy of six years. Adam had a few more months in his face, maybe an inch or two in height but he was fast on his way to becoming their youngest child again as his siblings caught him up or overtook him. "I could do. Cus you know, I have my fangs!" Alex managed to duck out of the way when Raven launched cutlery at him, but only just. The knife landed thankfully without damaging the wall full of children's drawings, which changed and grew as the years rolled by.

"All of you, settle down! Alex, don't irritate your sisters, you were just as grumpy when your fangs were coming through." Alex and his twin sisters silenced under Vlad's glare, resuming eating their dinner peacefully. Wolfie and Alex now shared a different room, and Assan slept in Olga's room whether or not she was there - though the Dracula girl was at Garside more often than not now. This left Adam sharing the 'boys' room now with Isaac and Emil, as Adam didn't like sleeping alone much, and the boys wanted to share regardless.

"Happy ten years, by the way." Vlad grinned over at Bertrand where he was folding his clothes neatly before he joined them in bed. "Has it really been a decade since we got bound?" Three nods were returned to him, and Bertrand realised they were in fact right. "Which means Alex is almost ten. Goodness, we've come a long way haven't we?" He could see, and feel the mischief that told him there were 'celebrations' to be had, but Bertrand had to wonder a little - what hadn't they tried by now? He supposed he would find out, as he slid under the covers - even now, he was surprised by the comfort of a bed versus a coffin.

Robin was the one to point out they were due a new bed, and expressed wonder they hadn't broken this one yet. "Remind me tomorrow." Vlad dragged the Welsh vampire to his mouth, kissing him thoroughly before they both turned attentions on Bertrand. A blur of youthful vampires and touching later, he was cuffed and blindfolded and could do nothing about it. Even with his eyes closed and covered, Bertrand could feel his three bondmates all around him, but with the energy so close and everything a little intense right now, he wasn't sure who was who until they touched him.

"Relax, we'll take care of you." Even though Vlad and Ingrid outstripped him in raw power, Bertrand was the protector, that was his place. But here in their bed, he could offer them his trust and submission, letting his muscles go lax. "Good." The soothing words murmured into his stomach were Ingrid, her smooth and pouting lips unique as her mouth sealed over his already eager erection, Robin's long, slim artists fingers probing down his perineum before pushing inside him. With no sight, every other sense picked up slightly and everything felt so much hotter - Why had he never been blindfolded before? This was exceptional.

A second, ghosting sensation filled Bertrand - going by the growing pitch of Robin's voice, Vlad was working his body open too. Robin worked him a little harder, loosening and lubricating him thoroughly until he was pushing back shamelessly, wanting more than the teasing brushes on his prostate now Ingrid's mouth had left his cock. When the fingers left his body, he couldn't hold back the whine of protest and heard Ingrid chuckle. Having been penetrated many times by both Vlad and Robin, he knew immediately what pressed against his loosened muscles was not them.

"Relax" Vlad and Robin were either side of him, smoothing hands over the planes of his chest and he knew why - Ingrid's 'toy' was bigger than either of them, and he realised this was something that had yet to happen to him yet. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax and felt Ingrid breach him, going slow until the head was in, and she stilled to let him adjust to the biggest stretch he had ever felt. Robin had done a good job though, and he was nice and loose inside, letting him push back and feeling Ingrid slide another inch or two in. Two hands, larger than Ingrids wrapped around his cock, stroking and keeping his arousal stoked as Ingrid pushed all the way in, inch by painstaking inch. It was a unique feeling, but he understood what Vlad had meant by the unusually intimate feeling of Ingrid being inside him - similar but not identical to being inside her.

Robin was less patient, urging Vlad to fill him fully seconds later - allowing Ingrid to feel the sensations they would even without sensory capability in her sex toy. He felt her long hair brush over his chest as she leant forward, panting at the sudden rush of feelings Vlad had given all of them, their bonds practically vibrating with it. Soft lips pressed to his own, a taste that was uniquely Ingrid on his tongue as they kissed. All things considered, Ingrid had a natural instinct for the way to thrust, fluid motions of her hips sliding in and out of him.

Vlad managed to time himself with Ingrid perfectly, meaning she moaned with each thrust as though she could feel his body around hers. And oh could he feel her, pressure and stretch and a little bit painful but oh so perfect. His nerves sang with the feelings, Ingrid whimpered with pleasure against his mouth and all four of their sounds of exhilarating joy and heat filling the air. "Too much" Robin gasped, the first to fall and drag the other three over the edge, headlong into sensation as he came. His body instinctively clenched around the intrusion in his body, one last thrust dragging over his prostate and Bertrand arched and spilled. Ingrid trembled against him as she came, Vlad holding out until they were all done but he too buckled beneath the pleasure.

Ingrid managed to pull out of him, dumping the toy aside before he felt cool hands unlock the cuffs, blinked to adjust as the blindfold was removed. They cleaned up quickly before falling into a pile on the bed, satisfied smiles all around him. "Happy anniversary. You got fucked by the wife." "Way to be romantic Robin." Vlad half-heartedly swatted at Robin, too tired to really remonstrate him.

They fell asleep in the pile formation, waking entangled and he could feel the dull ache in his back that hadn't been present for a while. Ingrid noticed first, massaging the tension away and pressing a kiss to the scars on his shoulder. "Thank you." Ingrid merely smiled, kissing him properly and they took turns showering off and separating for meal times and rousing children. It was hectic, chaotic and at times an absolute mess. He loved it.

* * *

Ten years. Ten years since they got married and became parents, built a family out of tiny parts that didn't appear to fit together, and it was amazing. Even more so since his mum and George joined them, bright and happy and accepting. It never got old, kissing Ingrid because he could, play fighting with Robin, reading to the kids, teaching George to fly and flame, hugging his mum whenever he felt like it.

"Wow. Ten years! That's so cool!" The kids were mostly thrilled it meant cake and celebrations, dressing up and taking pictures. "Ten years, ten kids. Easy now!" George laughed, cleaning cake put of Meera's hair as she spoke. "Hey, it's been what, about four years?" Isaac and Emil were indeed four years old, so it was more that six of their offspring had been in pairs, and two more adopted. Still, they had no current plans for more - particularly when they were soon to be grandparents, as Olga was pregnant. If anything, she was even more volatile with added hormones, and Assan was a brave, brave vampire.

"Soon you'll be celebrating a century together and have single handedly repopulated the vampire world." "You're one to talk, since you're the one with a bat in the crypt." No matter what, Olga and Ingrid would never get along it seemed. Dracula girls. Shaking his head fondly, Vlad made sure everyone went for baths and bed, tucking in the young boys with smiles all around - and they all reeked of sugary blood.

It was barely a month before Raven and Renee took their turns in front of the mirror, as bright and powerful as Alex - doubled, as there was two of them. They, like Isaac and Emil and Ella and Maddie, were utterly inseparable as ever. He wouldn't be surprised if they found and married other identical twins somewhere in the future, but then he wouldn't be surprised if they fell in love with people completely polar opposites. With their family, nothing surprised him anymore.

Except perhaps this. "You want to move?" Assan bit his lip, nodding. "Olga's mum wants her to be there with the baby, and where her and the baby go, I go. We'll visit, obviously. That little boy will have the best grandparents ever." Logically, Vlad knew eventually some of their nest would change - just not so soon. "So, you're off to see America?" Assan smiled, seeing Vlad wasn't angry at him and starting to bounce excitedly - he recognised impending fatherhood well.

"Our boy is all grown up. I should have prepared a speech." "No Robin, no you shouldn't." Olga glared, sitting down and drinking a large glass of O neg. Robin pretended to look put out, then ruffled Assan's hair and placed a knitted baby hat loosely over his head. Garlic knows where he found it. They had finished helping Assan pack up, having bought him new clothes and even invested in laptop computers - digital cameras meant they could keep in touch through video calls. Ever since they had finally relented and let the kids (and Robin and George) get TVs and video games, technology had slowly been creeping into their home.

Ingrid especially enjoyed the dishwasher, and Bertrand had taken personal offence with his inability to work the microwave for about a week. Though they only used it for popcorn really, a staple favourite for family movie nights which they now had at least weekly. All in all, they were adapting around it.

"Right. I think that's everything. Video call us when you get there ok son?" Assan nodded, hugging Vlad tightly then moving through his other parents, then the kids. "Better come back soon big brother!" "Promise little ones." This was the first real change to some of them, Assan leaving. "You've always got a room here if you get sick of her." It was pointless, but Vlad gave Ingrid a disapproving look, to which she merely smirked.

"Can we get going? Preferably before the sunrise." Olga wanted to get moving, though she knew Assan was sad to be leaving his family and didn't physically drag him away. "Right. Lets go." He saw glimmers of tears in Assan's eyes, but given he was fighting them himself, Vlad didn't blame him. Ivan sort of waved, more of a stiff hand gesture and head bow, then Assan picked up his backpack, wrapped a hand around his trunk and shifted, his bat form circling the room before finally taking off out the window with the other two.

Setting the laptop to beep when it reconnected with Assan's, Vlad resumed their nightly routine and waited anxiously. The sound had never been more welcome, Bat-Bite video call symbols flapping across the screen. Hitting answer, they must have looked amusing crowding around the small screen as Assan's face filled it. "Hey guys! We made it. I can't chat long, need to unpack before Olga lynches me. Has the place fallen apart without me yet?" Isaac and Emil clambered into Vlad's lap, waving at the screen. "No! Not yet. Is it hot in America?" "Are there really big apples there? That's what aunt George says is there." There was a muffled chuckle in the background - that would be Ivan's wife.

"I haven't looked yet, but if I see any I will be sure to bring you guys one back." The boys cheered, smiling brightly at their brother. They had to let him go and settle in, but now they knew everything worked and he was there safely, Vlad was infinitely more relaxed. "Come on boys. Bed time." He didn't cry, not until it was just him and his mother - his bondmates knew Vlad needed a minute, and they would be waiting.

She hugged him tight, a motherly embrace in its purest form as he cried. "I know. I had to give you up when you were a baby, and it broke my heart. But you'll see him again, just like I got you back. That's the thing about family son, they are always here." She pointed at his dead, unbeating heart that surged with emotions vampires were never supposed to feel. "Thanks mum. I think I need to sleep, get my head around it all. I love you." "Love you too. Go on, before Bertrand sends out a search party." That won her a watery chuckle, separating for the day and his bondmates hugged him just as tight - they felt the loss too.

"Hey, no pregnant Olga though. That's a plus. And we can see him through a screen, and he will visit." Robin was a little teary-eyed too, but he kept up a smile for Vlad as they cuddled close together. "Sleep. We still have nine more of the little bats to take care of." Ingrid kissed his temple, wrapping an arm around his waist where she lay next to him. Nestling tighter into their hold, Vlad let the peace of their bonds fill him, relaxing enough to sleep at last.

-YD-

 **Almost missed the one week update deadline I set myself, my head has been all over the place lately. This story doesn't have loads to go anymore, and I'm as sad about that as I am with the end of All Grown Up, maybe more. This started as my first proper story, and now it's come so far!**


	21. A Centuries Changes

**Normally this is the easiest story for me to write, but I have had absolutely no clue what to write the last few days for it. Ah well. This chapter will be time jumps, skipping through multiple small things and the next is the reason for the name - Lazarus is Rising!**

-YD-

"Cassandra? Really?" "Ingrid, I would place stakes on it being chosen because it contains Assan's name." Vlad reclined in his seat, watching Ingrid and Bertrand talk about their first grandchild - bats, he was a grandfather. Making his mother a great-grandmother already! "True. Still, it's a very long name from that side where all their names are five letters or less." Vlad conceded her point, wiping baby mush off Isaac's face while Robin fed Emil. "In fairness, most of our kids have four or five letter names too. Emil, Isaac, Raven, Renee, Assan, Alex, Adam. Then there's Robin, Sally, and Meera. Vlad. Ella." "Alright, alright, I see your point. Do be quiet." Vlad grinned over at his wife, irritating her further no doubt.

They video called with Assan the next night, getting their first sight of baby Cassandra in Assan's arms, proud father written across his smile. "She's beautiful!" "Thanks Grandma." Sally swatted at the camera jokingly, but she was smiling too. Cassandra had Assan's brown eyes, her skin like Meera's, dark but not as much as their fathers had been. The face was all Olga though, pure Dracula structure passed on yet again. Time would tell if Cassandra's brown hair would be mostly straight like Olga or tightly curled like Assan.

Even through a computer microphone, the newborn whole continents away, they all cringed a little when she started crying. "I'm gonna get her to Olga for a feed, we'll chat again tomorrow night! Bye guys, love you." Assan signed off to go get his daughter to her mother, the joys of parenthood beginning for him now. "That's what happens when you adopt someone only a decade younger than you. You become a grandpa at thirty. Still, he looks thrilled and his daughter is cute as a button!" George spent too much time in Meera's lessons with Bertrand, she was starting to sound like him. Smiling at his niece who was absolutely the apple of her mother and grandmothers eyes, Vlad nodded. "Still, worth it all."

They visited with baby Cassandra when she was four months old, and her aunts and uncles all cooed and squeed over her. "She's so cute! I can't believe you're a dad already bro." Alex was taking his turn holding the baby, who luckily didn't complain about being passed around. "I know. She's perfect though. Already sleeps through the day, wakes up once for a feed and very occasionally for a change. Otherwise, sleeps like the dead." "Absolutely nothing like Alex then. Granted, his enhanced development would probably have meant he required more sustenance for the energy necessary." Bertrand got his turn next, probably the only one of them old enough to be a grandparent really.

"Another curly Dracula. This generation has them all over the place, not one before now. Between Bertrand and you though..." Ingrid pretended to be less affected, but that may be because Olga was watching. "Hey! I have curly hair too. So does Vlad a little bit, but that's gotta be skipping a generation cus mum has straight hair. Her dad had curly hair though. Plus, curls are cute. Everyone here clearly thinks so!" George grinned, helping Meera hold Cassandra next. Vlad, Ingrid and Robin all turned to Bertrand, nodding together. "True."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding." Vlad wished he was, because it was a little ridiculous, even to him. "He's always been her favourite, ever since they were little." Little Rose, now sixteen, had been caught by Meera kissing Alex. Who was still with Wolfie, and Rose knew that. "Hey, at least you've known the kid all his life. And you know Alex is a good kid. There are many worse options for Rosie Roqueloire." Piers tilted his head in disgruntled acceptance, but it was still a surprise to them in a sense.

"Just wasn't expecting our daughter to end up dating two guys the second she was legally old enough to. Especially..." Vlad wasn't sure whether that pertained to Wolfie or Alex, so commented on both for them. "The one who's parents are brother and sister, and one who's a part werewolf?" "We aren't biased, you know that. And we dealt with you and Ingrid a long time ago. Still, makes for a hell of an introduction." Vlad didn't bother arguing, it was over ten years since everything came out so he let it go.

"I guess. Still, you know your daughter. No changing her mind, and I wouldn't be surprised if Alex was as invested." Vlad just hoped they waited to start having kids until Piers and Talitha had adjusted to the fact she was dating the two boys. He wondered how Roqueloire senior would feel about it, his granddaughter dating the Grand High Vampires eldest son. Would that count as conflict of interest for his personal security guard? Vlad didnt care, he wasn't exactly publicising it.

The two left to talk to their daughter, and Vlad didn't have to start the conversation - Alex did. "I know you're going to talk about Rosie. She's had a crust on us both since she was thirteen, and we both said nothing was happening until she was sixteen. Now she is, I can't deny it. She's awesome, and beautiful. And Wolfie agrees." Vlad had a surge of pride for the morals and respect they had instilled in their son, and he did look genuinely happy. "Just treat her well and give no reason for Piers to come after us." Alex grinned and promised, hugging him tight and practically skipping off.

* * *

They waited until the others were all transformed before going through it all again, but now Ingrid found herself pregnant again. So was Robin. It was a unique experience - Robin and Bertrand had done it together both times before, but here they were both throwing things at their respective 'baby daddies'. Vlad had fathered the little girl growing inside Robin, and Bertrand siring the boy developing within Ingrid. Assan and Olga had another child by now, their son Christopher, though their offspring were more commonly referred to as Cassie and Chris.

Alex, Wolfie and Rose had utilised some of the space that Garside hadn't taken up on the Dracula land, and had literally built their own home. It was small by vampire standards - only eight bedrooms. It was lucky their whole family adhered religiously to Vlad's cease-fire, as the human builders and plumbers who had helped with things like digging up earth to enable putting in crypts would have been in terrible danger otherwise. They had a little girl now, and no idea which of the males had sired her yet. But they had been raised to not care about things like biology, and Aurora Dracula enjoyed three parents who adored her.

Renee and Raven were, to everyone's surprise, dating twin slayer boys. Ingrid had no idea how they didn't just bite them and be done with it, but her Dracula daughters were happy and ultimately, that was all that mattered. Emil and Isaac were in no hurry to find partners or go anywhere, they preferred either reading, gaming or alchemy. Ella and Maddie... well, ultimately nobody was entirely surprised as the girls had been inseparable since infancy. And none of them could argue the fact they were siblings, when Vlad and Ingrid were their parents.

Adam was growing, slowly but surely. He was about sixteen now. Technically. But he barely looked seven or eight by now. How he aged was anyones guess, one year he could not age a jot but others he would gain months worth of changes rapidly, or just surprise them again. Like how he had lost all his milk teeth in the day, and woke up the next night with a new, full set. That had been mildly terrifying, except to Adam who was calm and held up the pile of lost teeth proudly. "I told you my development would be unusual. And I don't mind sleeping through the whole process." Ingrid and Bertrand could only look at the boy, bemused at his blase attitude.

* * *

"Chloe!" Robin was chasing after the five year old girl, who had disappeared off with her brother Beckett's cape. Having three young children who had ten older siblings, four parents and yet more family - these two were beyond spoilt. Adam was too, but he was quiet and peaceful and didn't want for much but an endless supply of books, and his families love. Both of which he got plenty of, particularly with Bertrands extensive library.

"No papa! Beckett doesn't like capes, I'm saving him!" Chloe squirmed in his arms, grizzling when Robin liberated her of the cape that wasn't hers. Some quirk of his and Vlad's genes had conspired to give their daughter the lighter hair of her grandmothers, Elizabeth Branagh and Sally Giles-Dracula. Naming her after his little sister was Vlad's suggestion, and Robin was so choked up he couldn't argue. It suited the girl well, she reminded him a lot of her namesake - smart and witty, brave and cheeky. Beckett was inspired by his father - it was a French name, and shared Bertrand's first initial. He was quiet, liked reading and spent most of his time with Adam learning everything he could get his hands on.

"He has to, or he'll get in trouble with your mother for not being properly dressed. We're Draculas, we wear capes to weddings." Chloe grumbled but let Robin flit her back to the others, and whispered to Beckett that it was a Dracula wedding thing, which meant the boy relaxed enough to let Robin reattach his little cape. "Sorry mama. I didn't mean to break tradition." Beckett looked genuinely distressed, bright blue eyes full of unshed tears beneath his dark, surprisingly straight hair. Ingrid knelt down to his level, kissing his temple and brushing under his eyes. "No worries, just keep it on so Olga doesn't complain, ok son?" "Ok mama." Beckett cheered up almost instantly, smiling through a couple of stray tears when Ingrid ran her hand to straighten his hair out.

Vlad was the one doing the whole officiating thing, his way of proving Assan was his son eternally, as it was tradition for the head of the blood grooms clan, usually their father, to perform the bloodbinding. According to Bertrand anyway - Vlad had performed his own, to them. But then he wasn't a hugely traditional vampire.

The first thing Beckett did when it was over was dump his cape on a chair, sitting next to Adam and the two started chattering away about Carpathian artifacts. George, who was still into archeology and all that stuff, joined a few minutes later and did her job as their aunt to sneak them extra cake. Watching with a smile, Robin caught Vlad and Ingrid disappearing through a doorway, shaking his head and pretending to scold them through telepathy.

Vlad replied with "Have you seen Ingrid's dress? Its a miracle I got this far in the evening." He couldn't argue there, Ingrid's dress was indescribable. Bertrand was outwardly as formal as ever, having forgone his vampiric attire for one of his military coats and the navy fabric was making Robin weak in the knees. It hugged his muscles perfectly, the colour bringing out his eyes and complimenting his golden olive skin. Robin was half tempted to have the older children watch the younger and drag his husband to wherever their other lovers had gotten to, but he restrained himself. They would be in bed together only a few hours from now. He could wait. Bertrand was wearing that coat to bed though, he decided.

* * *

"Do I have to meet him?" Meera, who had proved the link to the blood mirror worked - she transformed at sixteen just like the others had - asked her mother. "No, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But in credit to him, the cease fire hasn't wavered on their end once. Look at Renee and Raven. He wanted to get revenge when he got me pregnant with you, I want him to see he ruined the chance to know the beautiful, amazing girl that came from that. It's completely up to you, totally your decision."

Bertrand watched as Georgina Giles-Dracula spoke to her daughter, the resemblance to Vlad uncanny when they were in full 'parent-mode' as Robin called it. "I guess he deserves the chance to see I'm awesome. And that I'm a biter. Ok. Set it up uncle Vlad." He watched as Vlad sat down with George and Meera, listing all the things that the slayers guild could never find out. Like Vlad and Ingrid's relationship, because incest was still illegal in the breather world no matter what vampires tolerated. "I know. I'm not even sure I'll want to talk to him. I'm excited for the fly though, Transylvania gets boring to fly over."

"And when you stop almost getting caught in the sun because you're distracted by flying, then you can go further distances." Meera pouted, her rounded lips sticking out. There wasn't much of Jonno in her outside of the eyes and skin tone, a Giles girl through and through otherwise. "Yes mother. I know." Vlad, George, Sally and Meera left for England a couple of nights later, and tensions were high as they waited. Even with their bond that would tell them if Vlad sensed a hint of danger, telepathy that meant they could hear Vlad reassure them they were fine and the cease fire still at work, it was still the Grand High Vampire and his formerly-human family walking in to the slayers guild.

When Vlad informed them they were on their way back, whole and unharmed, he didn't totally relax until all four were there for him to see. "How was it?" "Alright. He apologised to Meera and George for what he did, and told George she had done a good job raising their daughter. Given that Meera is now a biter, I thought that was a high praise from a slayer." Vlad informed them after they went to bed that morning, relaxing between Ingrid and Robin with a smile. "Meera didn't say much to him, but I guess she doesn't really know him as anything but the slayer who had sex with a fifteen year old. Looks like he paid for that, he was damn quiet himself."

* * *

Now, he knew Adam was a slow grower, but at fifty years old, Vlad was still occasionally surprised by the fact his son only looked ten or eleven. There was still no rhyme or reason to his aging, nor did he seem to know if there was an end date, or rather when, when asked by his perplexed siblings. "I'm ready when I'm ready." was always his cryptic answer. Still, he was a sweet and happy pre-teen by all accounts, so Vlad hoped they were doing right by his need to be raised well by loving parents.

It was a little odd watching his nieces and nephews outgrow him, but Adam never seemed concerned and eventually everyone had gotten used to it. It did mean explaining he was different to each new child born in and around the Garside Dracula nest though, but that generally paled in comparison to them finding out about Vlad and Ingrid being brother and sister as well as husband and wife, mother and father. And the pregnant men. Overall, their nest was a very, very strange place.

* * *

One hundred years to the day since Adam was born, their children scattered throughout Transylvania and Vlad was now a great-grandfather!, with Alex's birthday the day everyone made the effort to return to Garside, where they had had to knock through two walls to accomodate big enough tables to seat everyone and start cooking the day before to feed everyone, and Adam Vladimir Dracula now looking almost identical to how Vlad had at sixteen, he stood up and turned to the door with no preamble. "It's time."

-YD-

 **this took about two days to write and I kind of hate it but I had to bridge the gaps, and I had no inspiration for it. So, apologies but the big stuff is coming!**


	22. Lazarus Risen

**I should update Chosen Two before this, but I have awful writers block and this chapter has been half planned since I started Lazarus Rising, so I figured this would be easier to write and then I would have longer to work through Chosen Two. There's method to my madness... Apparently.**

 **Also, there's a one off in this chapter - Adam's POV. After Vlad and Robin.**

-YD-

As one, they followed Adam down to the blood mirror room, anticipation thick in the air as the door swung open, waiting for Adam to step through it. "This won't take long." Adam still spoke cryptically at times, and there were some places Vlad and the others were utterly clueless about their most unusual child. Though now he thought about it, only two of their children weren't 'strange' to others - Beckett and Evanna. Being the only two of their offspring who weren't produced by brother and sister or male pregnancy, Ingrid's son with Bertrand and daughter with Robin. Evanna was only nineteen herself, all dark hair and brown eyes with Ingrid's mischief and Robin's dimples, but still not the youngest in appearance because of Adam.

Sure enough, Adam left the mirror room a whole five minutes later, still a beating heart but bearing the typical Dracula double point fangs. With his waist length curls, deep brown eyes and classic Dracula facial features, their Lazarus child had inherited an amalgamation of their best features - he was beautiful, the strange magic in his veins clear in his entire demeanour somehow. "You're still... I'm confused." Adam grinned at him, pressing fingers to the pulse point of his wrist. "You can't be the embodiment of a flowing spring, be Lazarus if you're totally dead now can you?"

"Can't fault the logic I suppose. Did you know this would happen?" Adam shrugged, pressing the pad of his thumb to his fangs, testing the sharpness. "I guess so. It's hard to translate the things in my head to thoughts others would understand. Lazarus is only an approximation to you, the closest it gets to making sense to both of us. Besides, I don't smell like a human do I?" Vlad took the inaugural 'sniff' of the newly transformed one, shaking his head. "No, just like every other vampire. And petrichor. Dust after rain."

He could identify each one of them by scent, like his human mother and sister smelled of familiarity, and his bondmates by their mere energy without anything else, but Adam's stuck out even more. "So, are you 'done' now little bro?" Beckett quizzed. All his siblings called him that, even the ones seventy or eighty years younger than him in terms of when they were born, and they were all intrigued by his glacial development. "Only one way to find out isn't there?" Adam met his eyes, smiling softly.

Adam was Lazarus, the spring, there was no denying that - Vlad was undead proof of it, having been slain by Ramanga and yet here he was the better part of a century later. But after so long, a hundred and ten years without him, was he really about to get his father back? "You mean it? You're... Ready?" The curly hair waved softly through the air as his son nodded, and the emotions running through him, their mating bonds, even the other members of the clan here, were intense.

"Give us a minute guys? Go call Assan, Ivan wanted to know when this would be going down." He didn't have to specify who he meant, everyone but his mates leaving and heading up to video call Assan over in America. Ingrid returned his embrace almost as tightly, and they both pulled Adam to them too. Robin and Bertrand joined in after, as much a part of the family regardless of their not-biological link to the Count. "Can't breathe..." They let Adam go, then realised he was messing with them - he didn't need to breathe anymore.

"I can still ground you, Lazarus or not. Do we... Is there some kind of... I don't know, ritual? I wasn't there for when you brought me back." The others hadn't been watching, just remembered seeing Adam's hand bleeding and Vlad no longer a dust pile. "That was different, you had only just been dusted. However, no, I wouldn't go so far as ritual. I require two things, besides the ashes that is. A bowl of pure water, which I can make myself once someone gets me a bowl, and your blood."

Vlad would open up a blood vessel the second Adam told him to, anything for this. "Was Ingrid right, did you always need Vlad?" Adam's mouth tipped at one side, the way it always did when he was thinking. "Not specifically. As my carrier, he's the ideal match but Alexander, Raven or Renee would have sufficed in his absence, being the combination of himself and his chosen first bite and carrying his DNA." There was a degree of relief at that - if Vlad got himself dusted again protecting them, and he would even if he knew it would be forever, there were backups as it were.

"Ivan said" Meera reappeared at the door, having never stopped being excited by flitting, just like her mother "whatever you're doing, it had better wait until he's here. Because, in his words, his brother is going to need something he recognises. They'll be here in..." she craned her head towards the attic "four hours." Sharing a look with Ingrid, Vlad nodded. "He has a point actually. Dads gonna wake up and find out he's missed a century, we moved the school, I'm the Grand High Vampire... Oh, and I married my sister. Thanks Meera, tell him I agree." She disappeared back off upstairs, and Vlad sat down, emotions overwhelming him.

Staring at the floor for a minute, he tried to reign his thoughts in. "What about Will?" He directed that at both Adam and Ingrid, unsure if the Lazarus qualities were Dracula specific and if Ingrid even wanted her first boyfriend back. "I'm matured now, so long as I have access to blood from you or yours and Ingrid's descendants, I can bring back any vampire. It's mama's choice." He slipped between using their names clinically, and referring to them as a parent. It was a little disorienting at times.

They didn't all stare, because they knew better than to weigh Ingrid down with their gaze when she was full of such conflicting emotions, but they could feel her struggle anyway. "Where would I even begin? I had a baby with my brother, but it's ok cus we named him after you?" He agreed to an extent - this was going to be one hell of a "this is what you missed" conversation, but he placed a hand on Ingrid's cheek and lifted her eyes to his.

"We will work it out, together, just like we always do. Do you want him back? And I do mean that in the broader sense, not just back into his reassembled atoms." They stayed in silence for several minutes, and Bertrand was the one to tug Robin away under the cover of asking Adam to go explain some of his Lazarus qualities to the others - giving the siblings a moment alone before their world could either fall apart or come together with less guilt and loss. "I don't know. I never wanted him to die for me."

"At least he died protecting you. Dad died because I wanted him out of the way of us. I sent him to Transylvania, and he died here. That was my fault completely." The guilt had almost killed him, but Alex's birth bridged the gap until Vlad clawed his way out of that dark pit, but he was still guilty. Even now, over a century later. It wasn't a constructive conversation about what they were going to do, but Vlad wasn't about to point that out when Ingrid pulled him backwards to the table, going agreeably when he lifted her up and pressed between her thighs, mouths locked on the other.

More than a hundred years since that angry, rough encounter that Ingrid's old desk still showed her fingerprints from, this had never stopped being amazing. Ingrid was as hot, as responsive and as perfect as ever. Like a gone vintage blood, age had only improved her, the ultimate embodiment of beauty and womanhood. Having given birth five times now, bearing five amazing children, her body only held more attraction and mystery for him as he tugged up her dress. Robin and Bertrand would assure their privacy, he was certain, knowing they would reap the rewards for it later. Right now, he needed Ingrid's bare skin against his own.

She was no less needy, tearing at his shirt until there were marks of her nails in his chest from the strength of frantic desire. He kicked off his bottoms while Ingrid pushed her underwear off, more than ready for him instantly as their skin touched. Sparks, currents of electric pleasure skittered between them as she wrapped her legs over his hips, arms loosely linked behind his neck and her tongue ravaging his mouth like she would never get another chance. Pushing inside her, Vlad had to stop kissing her to moan aloud at the exquisite feeling of being inside his sister, always, always pushing him to the edge of sanity.

"I love you, fuck I love you so much." Ingrid could only whimper, whining in the back of her throat as Vlad slammed their hips together, no patience or time for the slow affirming rocking they would normally have when they felt like this. Gripping at the curve of her ass, he pulled her into a better position and thrust again, feeling her tight and squeezing around him with every thrust and it drove him higher, pushed him to a base and primal need to come, to make her come just as hard. Ingrid lit his cold blood on fire, made heat surge through his veins and pleasure raced up his nerves with each push of his hips. Ingrid moulded perfectly to his cock, bodies perfectly primed for each other.

"Come on Ingrid, come for your baby brother." She choked, shook and broke, biting down hard on his throat as he sobbed desperately and spilled, leaving himself inside her and the thought made an extra thrill shoot through him. They came off the edge slowly, breathing kisses over the other as they held fast to each other. "I love you too. Idiot." Vlad smiled, relaxing a little in the afterglow and feeling Ingrid soothe over the bite with her tongue, encouraging it to heal over as he shivered. The bathroom attached to Bertrand's old basement quarters hadn't been used in a while, but they would have to do before they went back upstairs.

Ingrid didn't stop him clinging to her right up until they had to redress, sucking at her gorgeous pouty bottom lip as he kissed her again. "Whatever you decide, we'll support you. I promise." Winding his fingers through hers, he traced the old scar on her neck from so long ago. Ingrid shuddered slightly, but there was a faint smile playing over her mouth when he kissed her temple. Come on, back we go." Ingrid squeezed his hand, offering him reassurance he didn't fully realise he needed until them. They would work it out, he was sure.

* * *

The wait was agonising, both he and Bertrand feeling their own tension and the mounting feelings from Vlad and Ingrid. This was their father they were about to bring back. And possibly Will, and it didn't take a genius to work out the potential problems there. Will would wake up after being dust for some a hundred and fifteen years, only to find out the vampiress he had died protecting had fallen in love not once, but three times since. One of them being Vlad - her brother. Even if they wanted to hide their relationship, it would be near impossible to deny the resemblance in their kids - Alex, Raven and Renee were all very very obviously Vlad and Ingrid's biologically. Right down to the way their eyes lit up when they were emotional.

Cassie landed first, her youngest daughter strapped to her chest at only a year-old, the first to make the four of them great-grandparents. "Chris elected to stay behind, keep my husband and his wife from coming after us. This is gonna be crazy enough as it is." Robin took little Katie to change and feed her, leaving the others to greet Ivan, Assan and Olga who were clearly thrumming with the same anticipation - even Olga. "We didn't start without you guys." Assan gave Robin a careful squeeze-hug, mindful of the infant in his arms but unable to stop himself greeting his father.

"What are we waiting for then?" Robin held up Katie, who was now babbling happily to her toy pumpkin. "I'll put her down for a nap over at Alex's place, Rosie owes me babysitting." Cassie was back only minutes later with Alex and Wolfie in tow, each taking a minute to look at Adam's fangs and brows creasing identically in confusion at his still-beating heart. "So, little bro is now Lazarus bro?" Adam nodded, grinning and moving to see who's hair was longer - his or Alex's. "Yes! Finally longer than yours!" With his unpredictable development, and his hair being curlier than Alex's, it had taken until now for Adam to reach his goal of finally having longer hair than his brother.

"Laugh it up, I can still grow mine out longer." The two pulled daft faces at each other until Ingrid swatted them both on the side of the head, receiving twin "mama!" complaints as their sons hugged her from each side. "You're so like your fathers." The boys grinned proudly, taking it as a compliment and Bertrand wrapped his arms around her from behind. "They definitely got their cheek and attitude from their mother however." Olga started making retching noises in the corner, demanding they 'get on with this before my father loses the plot'. Ivan had been fairly silent, anxiously awaiting the return of his brother ever since Adam had told them it was possible.

"Of course. Dad, you should get the ashes. Not to be rude to any of you, but this is something I would rather do just me and dad. Plus nobody wants to wake up in a room full of people." Vlad flitted off, returning cradling the dust urns from their fireplace like precious glass. Will's dust was placed on the middle of the table, no words toward Ingrid about the decision that was ultimately, all down to her. "Lets go. Anywhere in particular?" Adam nodded, and the two literally disappeared. Sharing a fraction-of-a-second look with Bertrand, they both embraced Ingrid - against her complaints, but she let them hold her all the same. The ghost of their father-in-law was about to become solid once more.

* * *

It was hard for Adam to rationalise things in the world around him - he was their child, absolutely, but he was so one of a kind it was impossible to explain. A century of constantly being the baby brother of the nest, outgrown by his nieces and nephews over and over, with his quirky stages and confusing brain. The sparks of power that randomly flared inside him, the way his brain absorbed every word it ever read or heard, like there would never be enough to fill all the spaces in there. And now, the weight of a centuries worth of expectations and anticipation weighing on him. He knew he could do it, it wouldn't even be difficult for him, but so many relying on him after a hundred years of being a child... It was intense.

The words sang in his mind in different languages, foreign tongues that didn't truly belong to Earth and would only ever make sense to him. Feeling his heart rate spike in response to the anxiety and guilt pouring off his father, Adam scooped up a bowl and led them to the 'baby room' that had seen many, many births, pregnancy scans and seen lives begin and grow over and over, there was no more fitting place to do this.

Vlad held up a hand before they could start, turning to the door as Ingrid appeared in it. He understood instantly, feeling the remnants of energy that vampire dust always held of their previous form. The two conversed silently, telepathically as they kissed, and he could see the pain on both faces when Vlad slid Ingrid's binding ring from her finger, having not moved since they got bound before even Alex, the eldest biological Dracula child, was born. "It's only until you decide you want to tell him. The rings aren't the bond, those are always here." Vlad's hand splayed over Ingrid's heart, and Adam caught a flicker of tears in his mothers eyes before she left.

He wished he could reassure his father, the one who's body had allowed Adam to even be created, that William Clarke's return would not be a trial to their marriage. But even he could not anticipate the response to that, and Vlad would not ignore Ingrid's wish to have the half fang rebuilt from his ashes, particularly when he had commemorated Will's ultimate sacrifice for Ingrid in his oldest brothers middle name, etched like all their names on Vlad's skin.

His father looked lost, holding Will's dust urn like he wasn't sure he wouldn't hurl it out the window for a second before he dashed off and returned with a second bowl, and the dagger from behind the blood mirror, the one that had bound his parents, then been used to cut his hand to save his father. Adam hadn't even known he could do that, but he felt his father's dusting happen and suddenly he had known what to do. Now, after he had barely even stood before the blood mirror and taken his reflection - there wasn't a vampiric force in the world that could turn Lazarus dark so there was no fight for control - Adam has suddenly been filled with so much new knowledge.

"You ready son?" "Only if you are dad. You have to... You need to want them back, regardless of any consequence. I don't doubt you can summon the requisite feelings for your father, but can you do it for William?" Vlad didn't even blink, nodding. "Ingrid wants him back. I want her to be happy. I can do it." Placing his hand on the bowls, this had always been easy for him, they filled with crystal clear, pure water. It had to be pure, the ultimate sign of life.

Vlad cut his wrist when asked, letting his dark discolored blood drip into each of the bowls. Adam followed suit, needing to use more for his magic to take effect. His father's blood was about the power behind it, the intent need to bring them back. His own was the Lazarus quality, the magic needed for it to work. Licking along the cut and watching it heal closed, he turned to his dad. "Together?" Vlad picked up his father's urn, lifting the lid and wiping tears that continued to build regardless. "Together."

Removing the lid himself, he tipped the urn, both sets of dust streaming into the bowls and they had to back off as the liquid bubbled on contact, hissing and lighting up. "Cover your eyes, this might be kind of bright." Throwing an arm over his own, he didn't need to look to feel it working, knowing the instant his magic was called on to recombine them. The light faded, and as they both lowered their arms, two vampires had replaced the bowls of water, blood and dust. Having only seen sketches of Will that Robin had done from memory, he was again awed at the artistic talent needed to replicate faces so flawlessly.

Vlad dropped where he stood, crying and Adam moved to comfort his father on instinct. "Thank you. Blood and garlic, thank you Adam." The words were so heartfelt, genuine and desperate that he felt himself choke up - he had never met these men in his life but his father's blatant need to see them whole and unharmed again was tangible. Two deep breaths, instinct in spite of vampires not needing oxygen signalled the end of the 'resurrection' as it were, and his father stumbled to his feet just in time to see them both open their eyes.

-YD-

 **I've been dying to write this since I started Lazarus Rising, but it took until now to get here. Next time in this fic... Reactions!**


	23. Reaction Time

**I absolutely had to go back and rewatch season two before I wrote this, because I needed to try and get a feel for Will's character again. Still not sure I nailed it but hey.**

-YD-

"Vladdy! What's going on? Where am I? Why is that half fang from Stokely alive? Who's the girl?" Shaking his head at the fact even a century being dust had not changed his father one iota, Vlad was still a little overwhelmed. "This is Garside. Sort of. It's in Transylvania now but it's the same building. Will is alive the same way you are, and that _girl_ is my son Adam, and the reason you're both alive at all. How do you feel by the way?" The last was aimed at his son, who smiled. "The process was not in any way draining physically."

Will was sat up, looking round in utter confusion and Vlad dimly noted he was in the same purple outfit he had... been dusted in. " _Vlad?_ Blimey, you look different." His voice was unchanged too, an exact match to the boy he remembered. "Well I would. For you, I doubt you know any time at all has passed. For us? It's been over a century." Rubbing a thumb over the heavy, ornate ring in his pocket, Vlad ached with uncertainty about Ingrid and Will but it was done. Now they had to deal.

"A century? How old are you?" "A hundred and twenty... give or take? I lose track." Will nodded, patting himself down - Vlad wondered if his last memory was the ball of UV that hit him in the chest. "Wait. Where's Ingrid?" Biting the inside of his cheek for a second, Vlad turned to Adam. "Get Ingrid and Ivan. Nobody else, we can't overload them yet." Adam nodded, offering his father an embrace full of reassurance he desperately needed before flitting off.

Ivan and Ingrid appeared seconds later, eyes wide at the physical evidence the Lazarus process was actually true. He could feel the emotions literally thrumming inside Ingrid, tumultuous and chaotic. "Hey, I'm older than you now. So I can call you little brother." The Count looked at Ivan like he had grown a second head, still disbelieving of the time shift. It wasn't jealousy, but **something** in Vlad was uncomfortable as Ingrid embraced Will, who was absorbing the changes writ all over his former girlfriend. "Has it really been so long?"

Ingrid nodded, and there was a dart of discomfort that wasn't his own when Will kissed her, but he was saved the trouble of distracting himself when his father grimaced and complained. "So, did I miss much?" Vlad let out a short chuckle - Will had _no idea._ "Let's see... That 'old vampire voodoo' Ingrid was mocking at the coronation turned out to be true. Vladimir Dracula, Chosen One. Oh, and I'm the Grand High Vampire. Half human. Uh... That's probably enough to be getting on with for now." And basically all they could tell him without veering into dangerous territory.

"You can be half human AND half vampire?" "Yeah. Dimidius. Very, very illegal back when it happened. I've changed a lot of laws since I took over." There was a prickle of unease building in his chest, but he ignored it. "No dad, not that. The cease fire with the Slayers Guild is stronger than ever... Helped a lot by Jonno getting my sister pregnant." Both Will and his dad turned to Ingrid, who grimaced. "Like I would touch a slayer. His other sister." Vlad wanted Bertrand and Robin, wanted them and Ingrid wrapped around him for comfort because while he wanted his father back, Vlad had no idea what they were going to do now.

Ingrid could feel it, and their husbands probably could too. She gave him a short, meaningful look over Will's shoulder, her voice whispering through their telepathy bond "you talk to dad. I'm gonna try to work him into this without a total freak out." Vlad clenched a fist inside his pocket, not wanting to see her leave with him. "Be careful. Do not put yourself at risk, please. I love you." Ingrid nodded briefly, not answering in case anyone noticed their intense, unspoken conversation, leading Will away and he went almost too eagerly.

"Typical, I'm back and she disappears with a half fang!" Rolling his eyes, Vlad sat on the bed and looked over at Ivan. "She's gone to explain this all to him. You've missed... a lot has changed in the last century dad." "So I see. You have offspring yourself! And I suppose you are also Count Dracula?" Vlad nodded, holding up his hand with the clan ring on. "I'm a father, husband, clan leader and leader of the High Council. I'm also an uncle, a grandfather, a great-grandfather, a son and a brother. And I still suck at chess. Oh, I'm also a nephew. Sorry uncle Ivan."

Ivan shrugged, looking between his brother and Vlad, waiting for the inevitable crypt-shattering revelations to come. "We've kind of taken over this part of the building, but all your stuff is set up over in the other part. Your own space and all." Thinking quickly, Vlad requested Robin and Bertrand ensure their bedroom was locked - **that** was not how their father should find out about them, their bedroom walls still decorated with some of their favourite photos during sex. After over a century with four of them, there were a lot.

Figuring they could get the entire tantrum out in one fell swoop, Vlad handed his father a goblet of blood, waited for him to drink it down and indicated for him to follow them. "Come and meet the clan. It's ah... a little bigger than it was a century ago." With ten children, who had kids of their own and those kids had kids too in some places, that was an understatement. "Brother dear, do you reside here too?" Ivan replied in the negative. "No, but given all the things you're about to see and learn, I thought you could do with someone who isn't directly involved in any of that."

This only ramped up his fathers curiosity more, as they walked towards the room containing everyone but Ingrid and Will - they were in Ingrid's old attic quarters, which they had cleared out and set up for Will in the event of his return. Forcing himself not to listen in to every nuance of emotion flickering through Ingrid right now, Vlad took a deep breath and stepped through the door, the two older Draculas following him. "Sally! But it's been... What happened?" His fathers eyes landed on his mother almost immediately, noting the fact she was still alive a century later.

"Me and mum came with Vlad. Family is family after all." George piped up, sat with the assortment of Vlad's children currently present - the others had messages to turn up the following night. Because they were a family together, but the two resurrected vampires deserved one night to hear everything before they had to see the full extent of what they had missed. "Its true. I turned mum, she turned George. Both bonded to the Dracula mirror, just like everyone else. You remember Olga, and Wolfie over there." The two waved from beside their respective partners, Alex with his face down to his phone as he exchanged text messages with his siblings and their families.

"That's Assan, and before you ask, yes he's adopted. Robin, Bertrand. That's my eldest son, Alex staring at his phone." Alex waved without looking up, somehow knowing the others were doing the same as Vlad indicated each one of them. "That's our youngest, Beckett and Evanna. You know Adam. That's Cassie, Assan and Olga's eldest. Then we have my niece, Meera." The tension built as the Count took in Evanna and Beckett, who both had their mother in their faces.

"Vladimir." The voice was cold, angry. "There had better be a reason you describe those children as yours when they look like Ingrid." Drawing on the instinct to protect his clan, even from itself it seemed, Vlad squared up in front of his father - he was taller, broader, stronger and infinitely more powerful than his father. "She's their mother. Robin, Bertrand and I are their fathers. Alex, will you please look up for a second?" Raven and Renee weren't there to enhance the obvious blend of DNA, but Alex was undeniably Vlad and Ingrid's son as he looked up, and the whole building shook a little.

"You must be joking." He looked around, as if searching for someone to deny what Vlad had just said to him but everyone here had lived with this either for the last century, or their whole lives in context of their children. "Its true. My mother and father are brother and sister. So what?" Alex's jaw set just so, daring his grandfather to question him as his eyes lit up, blazing with the power of the chosen one that ran through his veins twice over. "Our relationship is legal, our bloodbinding is legal. I'm Count Dracula and she's Countess Dracula. I even signed over ownership of this place to her. So I would be very careful how you react in front of us."

Ivan stayed close to his brother, probably to ensure nobody did anything they would regret later. Robin and Bertrand both looked outwardly calm as they held up their Dracula crest and binding rings that matched Vlad's, but he could feel their tension. Then there was a new feeling, a melding of fear and disgust. Looking up at his husbands, they shared a quick mental conversation that had Bertrand staying to watch the Count while Robin and Vlad darted off towards Ingrid. She was scared.

* * *

There weren't words for how she felt about Will being back. When he had been dusted, Ingrid had gone on a rampage that almost killed her. A mix of rage for him being taken, the one person who had valued Ingrid above everyone else properly, guilt for the fact he had been only even been there to be dusted because _she_ turned him, and the somewhat cliche broken heart of a teenager. She still felt guilty that she had gotten him dusted, the leading push in her asking Vlad and Adam to bring him back. But she wasn't the angry teenage girl she had been when Will was taken from her, and that became more apparent every time he touched her.

She didn't throw him off immediately, because effectively he had gone for a century long nap and woke up feeling the same towards Ingrid. But after so long, his touch made her skin crawl a little. He wasn't Bertrand, who treasured and cared for her like a precious jewel with every caress and kiss over her skin. Or Robin, the embodiment of eager teenager with a crush as they groped and fucked, but a deeper, loving bond that showed when he stripped her slowly when they made love. And he wasn't _Vlad_ , who was bonded to her in every way possible and who literally lit up when she told him she loved him, who could arouse her like almost no other and jumped like an eager puppy whenever Ingrid breathed "baby brother" against his ear.

It wasn't specifically them - Ingrid knew if she decided to pick things back up with Will, her husbands would not stop her, and would absolutely support her choice. The problem was, she didn't want that. When Will kissed her, sloppy and too much tongue and not knowing the exact way to suck gently at her lower lip to make her knees weak, Ingrid felt uncomfortable. It wasn't his fault he didn't have the time her bondmates had had to learn, but it didn't stop her shuddering in revulsion when he looked at her the same as a hungry vampire would a weakened human.

Whether he didn't notice, didn't care or mistook it for a shiver of delight, Will surged forward and kissed her again, uncomfortable and aggressive and Ingrid could feel he was hard, thrusting against her hip and groping at her chest in all the wrong ways, squeezing her ass and grunting like a wild animal. "Did you miss me? So long without this?" He rasped against her ear, then he seemed to notice her neck. The scars on her neck had used to bother her slightly, perfect alabaster skin marred by bite marks but over time Ingrid had grown proud of them - Vlad had shared his powers with her, then claimed her again at their bloodbinding and never once been ashamed of that fact.

"What's this?" His hands traced the scars, lifting her hair and looking closer at the obvious fang marks. "Who bit you?" Ingrid shook his hand off, drawing on her "princess of darkness" persona as she looked at him. "I'm Ingrid Dracula, did you really think I would go so long unnoticed by others?" Her hand felt wrong without it's ring, but Will noticed nothing as he shrugged and resumed pawing at her, pushing the skirt of her dress up and she felt sick as he pawed at her, oblivious to her utter lack of arousal towards him and the sound of his zipper made her freeze. She didn't want this, but couldn't seem to make her throat form words.

The door to the room they were in flew open, Vlad and Robin both there and Vlad's eyes were blazing. "Do you mind? We were in the middle of something." They both looked at her, clearly seeing how much she _didn't want him._ Robin pulled her free of Will's grasp, Vlad placing his body between the half fang and the two of them. "Ingrid looks terrified, how did you not notice?" Will growled, reminding her of how he had been just before he was dusted and why she had found that aspect of their relationship lacking.

"Because you interrupted us, obviously." Shaking her head, Ingrid felt Robin lace their fingers together, hidden from Will's sight by Vlad's body and filling her with the bone-deep comfort only their bonds could offer. "If that were true, Ingrid would have kicked us out the second we came to check on her." Robin let go of her hand when Vlad moved, but the feeling was still there. Vlad grabbed hold of Will, pushing him to walk in front of them and she felt something pressed into her hand as he passed. Her ring.

Slipping it back where it belonged, she felt better immediately and that surprised her somewhat - it had been easy to forget how deep their bonds ran, how connected they were in mind, body and soul. Faced with being without them, the unfamiliarity of an empty ring finger, Ingrid realised just how much she had come to rely on that sense of completion they gave her. "Does dad know?" "Oh yeah, he knows. Thats why Bertrand didn't come and tear Will's head off." Robin squeezed her hand again as they conversed telepathically, and Ingrid wondered exactly what they were about to walk in on.

As it turned out, a surprisingly tame situation. Most of their kids were giggling, and Bertrand and Ivan were both restraining a tantrum throwing Count Dracula (Well he wasn't any more but Ingrid knew most would still call him that), Ivan trying to talk him down while Bertrand covered his mouth so he couldn't shout what she presumed were obscenities. "He took it well then?" Vlad hmm-ed, shoving Will against a wall and leaving no room for him to get past with his vast _presence,_ his power alone making him seem like an immovable object as he stared at Will.

"Ingrid asked us to bring you back and we did. Don't think for a second I won't put you back in a dust urn if you hurt her, or threaten her, or anyone else I care about. I'm the Grand High Vampire, and you answer to me. Do not test me." Ingrid knew Vlad's eyes would be blazing, his hands shaking with suppressed urge to attack Will for making Ingrid feel fear. Will tore his eyes from Vlad, looking around the room and eventually settling on Alex. Her distinctive silver blue eyes in Vlad's face... he was working it out. He looked between Vlad and Ingrid, disbelief clear. "Him? Are you _kidding_ me? I die and you fucked your _brother?_ "

-YD-

 ***dramatic music plays* Look at me being all cliffie and not telling you how Will takes it yet.**


	24. Dracula Christmas

**Summer164 - would he do such a thing? *sits twiddling fingers maniacally***

-YD-

Saved the trouble of actually answering by a new 'whoosh' into the room, Vlad heard the others greet Roqueloire. "Not that you aren't welcome here and all, but what are you doing here Roque?" Vlad didn't take his eyes off Will as the older vampire stepped up next to him. "My granddaughter sent me one of those textual messaging things, telling me something was 'going down' and I should get to Garside because no doubt you had forgotten to notify me. I checked on her and the youngling first of course." Will glared over at Roqueloire, as though daring him to defend Vlad and Ingrid.

"Who's this? Another one you fuck you freak?" Rolling his eyes, Vlad gestured his hand over at Roqueloire. "Deputy High Vampire, my personal security guard. And Alex and Wolfie's grandfather in law. His job is staking people who threaten me and my family. Nice timing Roqueloire." His deputy gave a short bow, keeping his eyes on Will but also scanning the room for threats. When his eyes reached the Count, restrained by Bertrand and Ivan, his eyes widened comically.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong your grandness, but your father was indeed deceased?" "Was being the operative word. You remember Adam, the slow grower?" Having been a part of their family through a close friendship with Talitha and Piers, and then by Alex and Wolfie dating his oldest granddaughter, Roque couldn't have missed Adam taking so long to grow up. Ever prudent, he never actually asked. Roque nodded, looking around the room with his keen observing gaze.

"He's also the Lazarus Spring. Sort of. We brought them back with him. And well, they didn't take the news about me and Ingrid all that well." Understanding dawned - most people didn't take the news fantastically but everyone else had either had a long time to get used to it, or were born because of it. "And this one is?" "William Clarke, Ingrids ex boyfriend." Will glared again, apparently unhappy to be relegated to 'ex'.

"This wouldn't be the same William you gave as a middle name to your first born?" That stopped Will dead, something unreadable in his eyes. "The very same." Vlad turned to the side, then lifted off his t-shirt and raised his arm to show the tattoo there - he had had it over a century but Robin went over his tattoos carefully once a decade or so. "You named your son after me?" Vlad nodded seriously, summoning Alex to his side. "We never didn't appreciate that you died protecting Ingrid, but I'm not going to apologise for what came after. You wouldn't be here now if it hadn't."

The half fang went limp, shaking his head. "I can't take it all in. You're brother and sister, what are you doing having kids together?" Vlad shrugged, turning to look at Ingrid stood with Robin. "It's not _because_ she's my sister. As proved by my other sister George, just there. And my mum, Sally." The two waved absently, unsure whether to interject. "And you guys don't mind that this" Will gestured at Vlad vaguely "happened?" George grinned, shaking her head and jumping up on Vlad's back like she had since she was fifteen. "Nope. My big brother is happy, and he's never been even a little weird like that with me. That's all me and mum care about."

Sally nodded her agreement, clutching the white half of the yin yang symbol hanging around her neck. "My son is happy, I couldn't ask for more than that." Warmth glowed in his chest, as it always had in the face of his human families acceptance. Twisting his head, George winked at him, grinning wider when he returned it and dropping off his back. His watch beeped, telling him dawn was approaching. "You go be with Rosie, Roque can't watch both of the brought backs." Alex kissed Wolfie and shoved him in the direction of the door, getting a pout from his lover but he went all the same.

"We've got the kitchen, don't worry." George and Meera disappeared next, and more filtered out leaving only Sally, Roque, Ivan, Alex, his bondmates and the two resurrected ones. "Gonna be a busy night tomorrow, you should get some rest too mum." She shook her head, wrapping an arm around Vlad's shoulders. "I'm your mother, I'll not rest if I'm not sure you're safe." In spite of hugely out-ranking his mother in power and physical strength, Vlad knew she would always take care of him.

"Would you mind? Garlic only knows where that hand has been!" Unable to help chuckling at his father, Vlad checked Roque had eyes on Will and turned. "Dad. We've been waiting to bring you back since Adam first told us it was possible. Which has been near enough a whole century. This is our family now, and everyone wants you to be part of it. But you have to accept everything about it. Can you?" His fathers face twisted through a multitude of expressions, settling on confusion. "I... Perhaps." A faint spark of hope thay refused to go out filled Vlad, and his mum presented a solution.

"I'll talk with him. It's been a long time since we actually had a conversation." "You had a conversation? I thought it was just... Never mind." Robin fell silent, winking at Vlad. "I must say Sally, immortality really does suit you." Resisting the urge to groan as he recognised the 'charmer' taking over his father again, Vlad eyed his father. "Alright. But if you betray this trust I will put you back in an urn." A century with Bertrand meant Sally was competent to fight if she had to, but his mother was not naturally violent or aggressive and wouldn't want to cause harm if she could help it.

His two parents disappeared, and Ivan excused himself shortly after. "Bets on how long before Vlad's a big brother again? My guess is ten months at most." Vlad couldn't argue, he had sensed his father still cared for Sally back when he first found out, and his mother had not so much as looked at other men in the century as a Dracula. Even George had dated now and then, but not met anyone she trusted to meet the clan as a whole yet.

"Lazarus Spring and vampirisation. Can't say I'm not creative about getting my parents back together." Sighing to himself, Vlad could only imagine the potential for disaster that could come from that. Ingrid took his hand, and Robin and Bertrand both wrapped arms around them. "Will is up in Ingrid's old attic room, you guys have him taken care of for the day yes? Good!" The taller men had clearly conspired, pulling the two siblings to their room the second Roque and Alex both promised to keep an eye on Will. It was something of a fumble to unlock their door, relocking it behind them and agreeing as one that today was about Ingrid.

* * *

They had all felt her fear and disgust at Will touching her, going slow and careful in case Ingrid didn't want this. Her husbands each lost their shirts, leaving on their formal trousers that fit almost _too_ well. Each took turns claiming her mouth, erasing any taste of Will left there and suckling gently at her lower lip, testing and teasing with their tongues. Robin worked her dress off slowly, Vlad whispering soothing, loving words in her ear as Bertrand kissed her again. Being with all three of them together was overwhelming, but in the most perfect of ways.

Left in nothing but a piece of lace that barely covered her, Ingrid felt Vlad's bare chest on her bare back, fingers soft and explorative as they teased over her sides. The tips of his fingers barely ghosted against her skin, but left tingling trails that travelled through all the nerves of her chest, making her shiver against him and whimper quietly. Even with his intimate awareness of how Ingrid really felt, Vlad stopped, let her tell him she wanted more by reaching to guide his hands upwards. Her nipples hardened under his touch, sensitive to the briefest of contact.

"He has no idea how perfect you are, and therefore he could not truly appreciate the privileges touching you bring." Bertrand breathed the words against her lips, teasing at her mouth until she whined for firmer kisses. After realising just how much she wanted what they had, wanted this, Ingrid felt no desire to hide just how much she wanted it and let them sate their needs to touch her, knowing at any second they would stop if they were even a little concerned Ingrid wasn't enjoying every second.

Robin was normally the one to grope her like an eager teen, but even he was taking his time with her right now, cupping the swell of her ass gently and squeezing as he grinned cheekily at her. "Five minutes with us and look" his hands slid down, stroking between her thighs gently "you're _so wet._ Sometimes I wonder why we let you wear underwear at all." That wasn't a way they usually spoke - they didn't **let** her do anything because she wasn't property. But right now, Ingrid was shivering with want under three intense, hungry stares. Squirming as Vlad breathed against the back of her neck, Ingrid arched her hips slightly, loathe to lose the feeling of Vlad, hard muscles and harder cock pressing against her but wanting more than the tentative touches her husbands were torturing her with right now.

"What's her record?" Vlad hmm-ed behind her, remembering all the times they had been together. "In twenty four hours? Or in a row?" "In a row. We'll break the twenty four hour record some other day." Shuddering already, Ingrid felt her underwear slide down her legs until she was bare but for the Dracula crest she wore on a tighter chain, resting in the hollow between her collarbones. "Discounting pregnancy, four." At some points during her four pregnancies, Ingrid had practically come from a strong breeze, so they couldn't count that.

They didn't lie her down, still leant up against Vlad where he was firm and enticing. They eased her thighs wider apart, spreading her across the bed more and reaching to stroke her clit, three smirking mouths pressed against her skin as Ingrid whimpered and tried to push against the touches more. "You're so hot Ingrid, do you have any idea?" Eyes closed against the onslaught, Ingrid could still tell it was Robin slipping his fingers inside her, Vlad whispering in her ear and Bertrand rubbing thumbs over her nipples.

They all knew the exact way, pressure and angle and sensitive spots to work her to the edge, Vlad's rough whispers about how bad he had wanted her since they were teens holding her there and Bertrand's mouth sealing over her nipple to suck roughly the push that had her tumbling over it, clenching around Robin's fingers and shaking in Vlad's secure grip on her waist. Then there was a blur of motion that found Ingrid lying down with three dark heads of hair - how did they not knock together moving so fast? - tasting her skin. Vlad moved to sink his fangs into her neck, Robin's tongue rasping over her nipple and Bertrand's nimble lips wrapping around her clit.

Barely having come off the edge before, Ingrid felt her body race back up to the peak of pleasure before falling over it again. Fighting to regain control of her shaky limbs, Ingrid couldn't help but freeze up a little when she heard zippers loosening, a brief sense of powerlessness crippling her. They all stopped instantly, lifting her to sit up and touching her softly, making soothing sounds. "Hey, it's just us. We'll never make you do something you don't want to." Somehow they shifted quickly from sexual deviants to comforting cuddles, and while she could feel they were still hard none of them gave any indication they wanted more than to hold her close. She heard mumbled 'I love you's from all of them, but then she was fast asleep.

She woke to the lack of bodies either side of her, but they hadn't gone far - three lean, muscular bodies were kissing and rutting and groping each other at the end of the bed. Bertrand was pushed against Vlad's back, cock rubbing against his lower back while Robin frotted against his front, all hands and groans and gasps between kisses. They didn't take much longer to come almost simultaneously, relaxing against each other and Vlad noticed her watching first. "Guys, I think we woke the wife." Robin and Bertrand moved to kiss her in greeting while Vlad, who had taken the brunt of the mess, wiped come from his front and back before taking his turn pressing their lips together and smiling softly at her.

"Come on, up and at 'em. Rise and moonshine. Full Dracula reunion tonight." Vlad kissed her again, fingers curling in her hair as he explored her mouth. "Oi you two, behave! I'm not telling the kids you guys are late because you're still naked." Mock-scowling at Robin, Ingrid let Vlad help her out of bed and all three husbands joining in an embrace. Vlad kissed her neck, checking the mark had healed over and smirking when Ingrid shivered slightly. "I'm gonna go check on Alex and Roque. Check they didn't have to dust Will over day."

Nobody said it, and she could tell her bondmates hadn't even thought it - bringing Will back could have been a mistake. "Hey" Vlad stopped after pulling up his jeans "don't worry. We knew this was never going to be popular news. It's early nights yet, he could come around. I think us naming Alex after him struck a chord somewhere, and he is still only sixteen." Nodding stiffly, Ingrid turned to find clothes for the night. Vlad had a deep crimson short sleeved shirt over his slim fit jeans, pulling on the boots he knew she loved him in.

Robin pulled on a similar one in forest green, and Bertrand slipped his powder blue waistcoat on over a matching short shirt and black trousers. Ingrid realised - they were recreating their bloodbinding outfits in a slightly more casual manner. Waving them off before they got handsy with her underwear-clad body, Ingrid picked out a black, glittering dress with red around the waist - close to her own outfit for that date, except she was no longer several months pregnant with their first child.

Seeing their children, all grown up and all in one place was always an emotional experience. All four of them represented in mixes across their faces and personalities, some of them parents themselves now. "Mama!" "Grandmama!" Alex had refused to call her anything else even when he mastered speech, and it had caught on. Only Assan called her mum. Besieged by hugs from grownups and children alike, Ingrid smiled at her family. "Where's dad? And Alex?" "Is Rosie here?" "Adam has fangs!" "Where's George and Meera?" "That's my seat!" "I'm hungry!" The whole thing was a chaotic jumble of noise, and at one point that would have driven Ingrid bats but now she loved every second of it.

Bertrand and Robin got the younger ones settled and plied with food and crayons, Ella and Maddie playing favourite aunts with them. Beckett and Evanna laughed at the chaos, and Chloe was already playfighting with two of her younger nephews. "This is madness!" "This is Dracula Christmas. Normally on Alex's birthday, but we rearranged it short notice for the Lazarus thing. Welcome to the family... Oh blimey, Bertrand he's our father in law!" Robin looked as though he had genuinely just realised this, looking at the Count in horror.

Vlad appeared behind his parents, looking down and Ingrid followed his line of vision to see Sally and the Count (not anymore but still) were holding hands. "Told you!" "No, I told you!" "No you didn't!" Vlad ducked around them to greet some of the visiting family, then wrapped an arm around Ingrid's waist. "Told what?" He neatly hid behind Ingrid for a second, then sighed and glared at some of the kids. "Ever since they found out about dad being brought back when Adam was finished cooking, it's been a bet on whether you two would get back together. And we raised smart kids, not that you need to be too smart to work out you two are holding hands."

The two jumped and seperated, raising laughter from the kids as though they had been caught doing something salacious. "Better your mother than mine." Vlad chuckled at her, nodding. "I wonder if Magda even remembers us. Not heard from her or granny... Actually they aren't even my grandparents anymore, Krone and Atilla Westenra since we adopted Wolfie." They sort of side-glanced their father, seeing how he reacted to that information. Not at all was the answer, perhaps having noticed Wolfie was currently attached to Alex and Rose. "My mum and dad said they'll be here soon, since it's a full family thing and you know, me and grandpa are here."

Ingrid sighed dramatically, but smirked when Vlad raised an eyebrow in query. She wasn't surprised when Vlad leaned in to kiss her again, and whatever Sally had said to their father seemed to have worked - he grimaced and scowled and made a sound of displeasure, but that was nothing really. "I love you." He murmured it like a prayer against her mouth, apparently in one of his 'can't stop touching her' moods, eyes lighting up when she returned the sentiment near-silently.

"Grandad Vlad is doing the eye thing!" Frankie, one of their younger grandchildren, cried out, tugging the nearest sibling or cousins arm and pointing at them. "They always do that when he's with Grandmama or Grandpas one and two." That was the latest running joke - Vlad was 'grandad', Robin 'grandpa' and Bertrand 'grandfather' generally, but somewhere the "grandpa one and grandpa two" had caught on, but nobody but the kids were sure which was which. So Robin and Bertrand had to answer to both, which inevitably ended in giggles from the batlings.

Their father hadn't yet seen Vlad's eyes alight with happiness, staring at the 'chosen one' in curiousity. "Yeah, they do it when I'm emotional. Usually happy, but protective does it too. And when I'm using a lot of my powers, which isn't that often. And it happens to whoever's having my baby, it was interesting when Robin was having Chloe cus he's the only one with brown eyes." Robin held up a goblet, pretending to be perplexed at his lack of reflection, which as usual made their grandkids dissolve into fits of laughter and Bertrand shook his head fondly.

"Where is Roque?" "Will took a while to stop trying to escape apparently, so Roque sedated him in the end while Alex froze him. Wasn't awake yet, and you know Roque. Wouldn't leave a dust pile if he thought it might make me sneeze." "I'll be sure to let you get staked in the future sir." Roque had flawless timing, pushing a still groggy looking Will into the room. "You wouldn't dare! Don't make me set Rose on you." Will looked utterly lost in the room full of people, the full extent of what Vlad and Ingrid's first sexual encounters had wrought in the world.

"All we need now is Ivan's wife and Piers and Talitha plus entourage and this place will burst at the seams." Vlad shook his head, pulling Ingrid to sit on his lap next to Adam, who looked thrilled to be the center of attention with his fangs and heartbeat now. "He's like half and half like Grandad Vlad and uncle Assan and aunt Rosie!" They did have a surprising amount of half human vampires in their clan she supposed.

"What is this place?" "Absolute insanity, but it's all good fun!" Will jumped, having not heard Piers land behind him. "And who on earth is this!?" Piers and Talitha introduced themselves to the no-longer-dust father, how they had originally met through Vlad on his travels and Ingrid wanting a computer so very long ago now. Assan was an interesting introduction - in spite of being willing to let Vlad and Ingrid marry into the Ramanga clan, he hadn't been aware Adze had a younger brother. And he found the fact the adopted Dimidius was married to Olga hilarious, full out cackling at how un-Dracula that was. "Ingrid's married to her Dimidius half brother and two half fangs. You're the breather lover dad, shall we go through the list?"

The list wasn't _that_ long, and Vlad winked at his mother as he tormented their father to allay her concerns, but their father still spluttered and denied everything. "You sure about taking him back mum? I think you can do better." George beamed when Ingrid laughed aloud at that, the incredulous look on his face immortalised by Robin who was never short of a camera it seemed. "Hey, they made me. I'm pretty awesome right?" George hummed noncommittally, pretending to think on her big brother. "Eh, you're alright I guess. They can try again, make me a cool little brother. Not like you two though."

Satisfied she had made enough witty comments, George disappeared off to babble at Will until he looked overwhelmed. "Not many my little sister can't win over. Not many you can't either, but he still wants to stake me for stealing you away." Vlad winked, somehow looking remarkably calm when Ingrid could feel him hard against her - not that she had adjusted herself to torment him. Much. When she next looked over, Will was now at the mercy of Evanna - most of her children were like her, but Evanna was basically Ingrid with Robin's brown eyes and dimples.

"Your sleeping bags are all in the usual spot, its almost dawn. Come on you lot. Bed!" Vlad and Robin took the kids off to the boys old room - emptied out except for clothes and toys storage, it held a dozen of the little terrors in sleeping bags. Alex and Wolfie stood watching Will once Talitha convinced her father to go get some rest. Both of Vlad's parents had disappeared off again, and Ingrid decided thinking about that was not to be continued.

"I... I can't do this. I can't stay here and see you with him." Vlad contemplated Will for a minute, the silence pressing on them all. "You can leave, but don't come back. Not to cause trouble, because I will dust you to protect my family. And don't violate the cease-fire, because that's a death sentence automatically. Not that you can leave now, the sun's up. Get some sleep, I'll wake you at first night." Vlad wouldn't be argued with, taking the Will-watch for the day as he followed the half fang to the old attic quarters. Ingrid wondered if Will knew that was where it had all started, what those dents in her old desk were from.

-YD-

 **This ended up really long because I forgot how much of a family I wrote them having until now. Whoops! I had planned to finish Lazarus Rising in 25 chapters, but I'm not sure I can satisfactorily end this in one chapter. So I shall aim to be done by 30. Not that I _want_ this to be over but as the YD cast said about season five ending - I want to end on a high, not keep churning this out to the point it gets boring.**


	25. Mind Boggling

**Hoping I get this out on time, I've been all over the place and barely got Chosen Two out on time this week.**

-YD-

Sitting outside Ingrid's old room had a powerful sense of dejavu, remembering how everything had begun with him getting angry at Ingrid. Now, now he loved her more than he could ever begin to explain. Will was in there now, tossing and turning in the coffin and there was a sense of anger and betrayal pouring out of there. Vlad felt bad that Will had woken up to so much change, but he wouldn't feel guilty for loving Ingrid, for their brilliant and beautiful family.

He heard the telltale creaks of Will climbing out of the coffin, pacing around the floor for another few minutes and then non-too-surprisingly, the door opened. "How could you do it? I mean, she's your sister." Rising to his feet, Vlad shrugged. "I love her. I always did. It was agonising, knowing I couldn't want her the way I did, but I do. And she loves me. Even if she had left us for you, you could never change that she's had my children, that I've been as intimate with her as it's possible to be. More so, because the bonds between us are unique in their intensity. We feel each others pain, each others joy, even fear. That's why me and Robin knew to come here before - she was scared."

Hoping Will would realise that was because of him, that he had been the one to make Ingrid feel fear, Vlad held the other boys gaze. "And you're certain that's what it was?" "After over a hundred years? I know what my wife is feeling, and it definitely wasn't good." Will cringed again at the word 'wife', watching Vlad twist the band on his finger that rested beneath his Dracula ring. "And the other two? Robin and Ber... Bertros?" "Bertrand."

Will scowled a little, but stepped back to let Vlad walk into the room. He sat at the old desk, tracing the warps in the wood with a fond smile as Will sat on the lid of the now-closed coffin. "Bertrand turned up when I was seventeen, wanting to tutor the chosen one. He almost killed me once or twice, tried to kill my girlfriend Erin a couple of times too. But then he sort of got his head straight, and when I asked him to go check on the Branaghs, he went. And then... It's complicated, but suffice to say Bertrand was there when I needed him, and he never had a problem with me and Ingrid."

"You had a girlfriend?" Will looked surprised, as though he expected Vlad had lived in a cupboard lusting for his sister until he tricked her into bed. "Yeah. Vampire slayer. Human. She almost died, Bertrand turned her because I wouldn't, and then she left me for my brother. Who turned out not to be my brother later on. They are both dust now though." He didn't go into more details, like Ingrid and Malik, or the whole Adze debacle. "And what, Bertrand brought Robin back?"

"No. He came back and told me Robin was very ill, my mindwipe had done a real number on his head. Ingrid turned him, brought him here and yeah, from there it sort of escalated. Ingrid got pregnant, and at the time she had only been with me. We got bloodbound just a couple of weeks before Alex was born. Found out dad had died the day Alex was born. I chose William for his middle name, because I knew there was a huge chance none of this would have happened if you hadn't been there trying to save Ingrid. She loved you Will, don't doubt that. Hell, if the ceasefire had already been in place when you got slain, Ingrid would have cost us the peace treaty. She almost died then too, caught a blood infection and would have got slain if I hadn't gone to find her."

With each revelation, Will's eyes grew a little wider until Vlad half expected them to pop right out of his face. "Can I see the rest of your tattoos? I'm curious." Wary of turning his back to Will, but infinitely proud of having his family scattered across his skin, Vlad stood and slipped off his shirt. Will recoiled a little when Vlad reached for his zipper, then relaxed when he saw Vlad had more names inked on his legs. "Mostly it's just our kids names. Then there's this one, for my bondmates. My first tattoo actually, the day before we got married." He traced a finger across his waistband. "Then the Dracula crests, my wings" he turned shortly - they were huge, Will couldn't miss them "and the Giles trio on the back of my neck."

Pulling his jeans back up, Vlad hesitated when Will asked to see that one too, but turned and tipped his head forwards anyway. He felt before he consciously knew, turning around to grab Will's wrist as it raised the piece of broken wood. "Really? You think you would survive more than a few seconds? They would feel it, and tear you limb from limb. Then bring me back again, just like we did you." Twisting his hand slightly, the wood fell to the floor and Will grimaced, the pressure close to breaking his wrist into splinters.

Whatever feelings had echoed through their bonds, Vlad wasn't sure but Ingrid, Robin and Bertrand were at the door seconds later anyway. "We're fine. Will just thought he would try to stake me with a broken floorboard." The half fang gulped under three angry stares, particularly Ingrid's. "That was your one chance. You leave as soon as darkness falls, and if you ever try to hurt our clan again I will disintegrate you one atom at a time." If it weren't for Alex, and Vlad not wanting his son to feel trapped by the name he had been given in memory of this vampire, Vlad would just dust him now but Adam had bled for this, he wouldn't dishonour that because of a sixteen year old vampires impetuous decision ruled by jealousy.

Bertrand audibly sighed, vengeful desire surging through all of them at Vlad's disregard for his own safety. Sharing his reasoning appeased them a little, but it took a lot of work convincing Robin and Ingrid to go be ready for when the others started waking up. Bertrand adamantly refused to leave, naturally. "I did tell you they would feel it, our bonds are probably the most powerful accident. Bloodbindings aren't usually so... close. Ironic, considering it's a lifelong bond." Will was backed into a corner, but Vlad kept up the casual chatter to pass the time if nothing else.

The innate feeling for sundown washed over him, and before Vlad had even thought of moving Roqueloire was at the door. He gave Vlad's bare torso a confused glance, then Bertrand's glare in Will's direction had him in full 'security' mode. "Will tried to stake me, I'm fine. Let's get him out of here." Roque nodded, locking fangcuffs around Will's wrists and dragging him off. Vlad and Bertrand followed out to the courtyard, heading in the opposite direction of Alex, Wolfie and Rose's home. "You can't get back in without an invitation, so don't try it. This is your one chance Will. Don't waste it." "There's a sheep farm about a mile that way if you're hungry. Bite a human and you'll be dusted by the VHC. Go."

The cuffs unlocked, and Will took a few shaky steps, clearly wary of the three vampires behind him. "We don't stake in the back, you're safe." When he disappeared into the nearby forest, they all headed back to Garside. "Where's the other one?" "Gone. He couldn't handle me and your mother together, but that is his prerogative I guess." Alex nodded, following the others to where their family would congregate. Ingrid looked outwardly fine, but Vlad wasn't fooled.

Tugging her wrist to pull her aside, Vlad brushed their mouths together, letting Ingrid push for firmer kisses as their lips sealed over each others. "I shouldn't have..." "No." Vlad cut her off, cupping her cheek so she couldn't avoid his eyes. "You loved him, and you deserve to be free of the guilt for his death. I would do it again, knowing he would try this, so don't you dare think otherwise. Ok?" She nodded tightly, melting under his mouth when he kissed her again. This was why it was worth any reaction, anyone who couldn't see how perfectly they belonged together, because when Ingrid's mouth was on his and her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, Vlad knew they really were right for each other.

"I love you." Caressing her cheek with his thumb, Vlad felt his dead heart skip at her soft smile. Letting his fingers drop down the smooth expanse of her gorgeous neck, he enjoyed the way her eyes fluttered closed, head tilting and mouth falling open slightly when he traced the scars on her neck. "Dad, stop feeling up mama and come get some food!" Sticking his tongue out petulantly at Evanna, Vlad kissed Ingrid again before pulling her along to the main room. He took the time to kiss Robin and Bertrand properly too, making sure they didn't feel left out - and making most of the rooms occupants groan in complaint.

"We've caught at least half of you doing far worse, and not one of you has ever walked in on us doing more than kiss. So be quiet." Suddenly his offspring were far more interested in breakfast, solid focus on their shredded leech smoothies and barely cooked bacon. "Is the games room set up? Can we play vampires and slayers?" "After breakfast and everyones got cleaned up." Several of the younger children had jam and cereal all over their hands, faces and pyjamas.

"I beg your pardon?" His father watched as the kids charged off to clean up and dress, a few offering to stay and help clean up so Vlad beckoned his father to follow him. "Virtual reality games. All the fun of hunting - you can be a vampire or a slayer - but nobody dies and nobody gets dusted. The kids love it, and the slayers guild uses it for training purposes. Want a quick go?" His dad looked perplexed, but nodded as Vlad switched it on and handed him the VR cap for his fangs. "Bite as many as you can, try not to get slain."

In hindsight, he should have warned the older vampire not to jump facefirst into the wall, but he learned quickly how to bite, but failed to dodge a slayer and his game-vamp-self flashed up as 'dusted'. Having played this for what probably equated to years now, Vlad made it through the entire timer but didn't beat Beckett or Chloe's high scores. Raven and Renee - married to slayers - had the highest score for vampires slain.

"Our go our go!" Changing it to children's settings, Vlad handed out their little virtual reality goggles and stepped back to let them play, watching with the others on the master screen. "Frankie would make a terrifying night hunter, he's like lightning on this game." Vlad nodded in agreement, keeping a wary eye on his father still but Sally seemed to be keeping him at complete ease. Or near enough.

By the time most of the non-habitants had left a week later, Garside felt empty again now they were a couple dozen vampires down. Stretching out along a sofa, Vlad felt something dig into his back, hunting around and pulling a toy hearse from between two cushions. "Children are so messy!" It got floated over to the piles of toys they were lazily cleaning up with telekinesis, and Ingrid deposited herself on his lap with a smirk, going agreeably when Vlad encouraged her to lie across him, head resting on his chest so he could play with her hair.

"Dracula Christmas a success again I see?" "The whole house is a bombsite, there's three new burn holes from teen flamings in the walls, my parents were caught in flagrante by Katie and I am utterly exhausted. Absolute success, of course." Shifting Ingrid to lie in front of him and spooning tight against her back, Vlad hummed happily. "Its almost too quiet now. Since Evanna turned eighteen we've kind of become grandparents more than parents." Vlad had a sneaking suspicion he knew where Robin was going with this, but found himself surprised.

"We're about to get a new brother in law though." Turning to Robin in confusion, or as best he could from his current position, Vlad quirked an eyebrow. "Alex said your mum's pregnant." "Already? What is it with you Dracula men?" Ingrid chuckled to herself as Vlad pretended to huff, rolling her on her back and ducking down to kiss her. "Right, because you're not just as guilty as us for wanting all of our kids?" Smirking up at him, Ingrid nipped his lower lip teasingly. "Not the point, I'm not a Dracula man. So Alex said she's having a boy?" Robin nodded, chewing a leftover bat biscuit.

"You can't marry this one either Vlad." "Hilarious." That joke was always aimed at him - while she loved them all now, it was a generally accepted fact that if Vlad hadn't initiated it, this thing between them never would have started. Smiling good-naturedly, Vlad resumed kissing Ingrid because she looked so appealing right now, he couldn't help it. Unsurprisingly to their bondmates, Vlad fell lost into the kiss, because bats could Ingrid kiss all rational sense from his mind with ease.

Panting slightly as they seperated, he felt his chest glow again that they were here at all, together and in love and it still boggled his mind. "He's off again." Ingrid's own eyes were faintly lit, a sure sign their entire bonds were full of the same deep-rooted joy and love. "Are you two done defiling the sofa, or can we go to bed?" Robin grinned as they looked over at him, a short nod before all four were back safely in their room, stripping and kissing and touching as they fell to the bed together. Hands held him down, fangs pushing into his neck and mouths mapping his skin - Vlad was in vampire heaven.

-YD-

 ***makes disgruntled sound* there is still stuff to come, I promise its not all family fluff but I couldn't work it into this chapter, so apologies for the short and somewhat uneventful chapter.**


	26. Baby Names

**This is nearing its close, which is probably why I've started a new story that will end up full of ssibling touching. I have a problem!**

 **Also, I had a change in my meds a few days ago and my brain is about 60% soup. So there's that.**

-YD-

It had been perhaps two months since Adam had switched on, as it were, and Vlad was still reeling from the fact his father was _alive._ Well, undead, but not dusted and that was basically alive. And it was all confirmed that his mother was pregnant, and anticipated excitement strummed happily with he and George - after so long being a little sister and brother, they were both to become older siblings. And a new baby was always exciting to them.

Perhaps the funniest thing was his father having to choose a new name, as he refused to even admit what his previous name was before 'Count Dracula' but could no longer go by it now Vlad was officially Count Dracula, and his father had technically 'abdicated' as far as the VHC were concerned. "I must say, you aging a century when I haven't aged a day is rather a good turn of events." Chuckling to himself as his father flicked through some of the dozen or s. 'baby name books' they had lying around the place, his stomach twisted with guilt.

"I... I owe you an apology dad. You would never have died in the first place if not for me." This had played on his mind for a hundred years now, but he owed his father the truth, resurrection or not. "Whatever do you mean Vladdy?" Taking a deep, steadying breath, Vlad couldn't look at his father as he spoke. "I hypnotised you into moving to Transylvania, so you couldn't find out about... about me and Ingrid." That was a moot point now, bloodbound and parents, grandparents and even great-grandparents together by now, but still.

His father sighed, placing his head on steepled fingers. "I had my suspicions. But you know, there is something about one coming back from the great beyond that lends a degree of humility and understanding to ones situation. The past is past Vladimir" hands laid on his shoulders, forcing Vlad to look up and meet his fathers eyes "and I am immensely proud of everything you have achieved in this century." Feeling very much a little boy caught misbehaving even though he was no longer that much shorter than his father, Vlad smiled tentatively.

"That being said, hypnotise me again and I will personally fang cuff you to a sunbed." "That's fair. I won't though, I learnt my lesson." His father sort of waved him off, and Vlad figured he owed the man time to process the information. "You alright Vlad?" Robin quizzed, knowing that Vlad was very much not alright but they had never stopped encouraging him to talk about how he felt.

"I told dad about how he ended up getting dusted in the first place." Robin hugged him close, long arms around his back and waist. How did that conversation go?" "Surprisingly well. Still doesn't change the fact I got my father killed so I could get my sister pregnant." He tried to wriggle free of Robin's arms, but his bondmate held tight. "It was so much more than that, and you didn't send him here with the intention of him being attacked by a peasant mob. It was an accident, and one you were able to put right. You literally bled to get him back Vlad, it doesn't get much deeper than that."

The Welsh accent Robin had never lost in all their time in Transylvania whispered against his ear, soothing and Vlad knew he was right to an extent, but he still felt guilty. "Vlaaaaad! Where you got to?" George's voice sounded in the hallway, doors being opened and closed as she zoomed around looking for Vlad. "In here George!" He wiped at his eyes, finding himself on the receiving end of an automatic hug from his little sister, her philosophy being hugs fixed all even before she knew what was wrong.

"Whats up bro?" "Nothing pressing, we were just talking about my dad. Everythings fine now." He returned the squeeze-hug, smiling indulgently down at the energetic bundle of curls that was his little sister. "Why were you looking for me anyway?" George looked confused, then brightened. "Oh! Dinner. Duh. It's your favourite, apparently." Following George back, Robin's fingers laced through his own, he couldn't help laughing at the state of the kitchen - a full familys worth of homemade pizza. "This is brilliant." "And to think, they all thought I was mad when I first insisted you and your kids try pizza."

George may be a fullgrown adult half fang, but she still ate like the twelve year old girl he had first met, pizza sauce smeared across her face and Beckett picked a piece of jalapeno out of her hair, ducking shyly when George thanked him. Observing the two closely, he caught Ingrid and Bertrand sharing a knowing smile behind their goblets from the corner of his eye. Raising an eyebrow in question, they both merely nodded.

Beckett was quiet and shy, utterly unvampiric considering Bertrand and Ingrid had the highest body counts to their fangs out of the four of them. George was loud and exuberant, and technically he was her nephew, but that didn't _really_ matter when he looked around the Dracula nest. Hell, Olga was sort of Assan's aunt too (he thought, it was hard to keep track) but they had gotten married and had kids together. And that didn't include Vlad and Ingrid, or Ella and Maddie. Alex and Wolfie. Hmm... Vlad wondered what the baby brother his mother was incubating would make of the bizarre family he was to be born in to. Though, like Vlad's own children, he wouldn't really know any different.

Picking up the gooey mass of tomato, cheese and meat, Vlad couldn't deny in spite of the mess George did make excellent pizza. She grinned up at him, mouth full of her own and beamed all the wider when Vlad complimented the food. "I'm awesome, what did you expect?" She bounded off, dragging a slightly dazed looking Beckett behind her and Vlad could only laugh bemusedly at them. "I'm surprised it took them this long, he's been doe-eyed for George for what, at least twenty years now?" "At least. Possibly longer. Chloe would know better, but she's off studying computers with Piers again."

"She does work for the VHC, in the computer department. What do you expect?" Cleaning up with Evanna and Sally while his mates argued, Vlad shrugged. "If they are happy, what difference does it make? Garlic knows George has been scared to introduce any boy to... _this._ " He gestured widely at Garside as a whole, taking the hot mug of type O his mother handed him now the dishwasher (a necessity in a nest this size) was full. "True. Plus nobody wants to risk irritating His Blandness over there" his mouth twisted into a smirk at Ingrid's slight, shaking his head "by dating his baby sister and risking breaking her heart. Though George would be more likely to break them."

In his work on Dimidius laws and treatment, Vlad's own heritage had eventually slipped out - he suspected Magda but had yet to see her again - and he had introduced Sally and George to the VHC as turned vampires, meaning under the new laws the council could do nothing. Not that it stopped them complaining, but vampires tended to complain. He was used to that. So ever since then, most of the boy vampires George had dated had been nervous about that fact - and that was before they found out the truth hidden in Garside. Which, while on file at the VHC in the birth certificates, had somehow yet to come out.

-YD-

 **Short and near pointless, BUT I promise the next one will be more interesting, I just really can't focus right now but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.**


	27. Undying Growth

**Thank you for a) my newest follower, and b) not complaining at the utter state I was in last week with the shoddy short chapter. I'm feeling a little less fuzzy brained now, so hopefully this one will be better.**

-YD-

As the only one who had no frame of previous reference, Bertrand hadn't seen any redeeming features in William Clarke. He was arrogant and uncaring, but Vlad had clearly thought a great deal of the first love of Ingrid - he named their first son for him. And Ingrid had loved him, loved him dearly. Even Robin had been surprised by the apparent change in Will, and personally Bertrand thought letting Will leave in one piece was a mistake, but he also agreed with Vlad that Ingrid's wishes and Adam's Lazarus efforts should not be disrespected. But he didn't have to _like_ it.

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll give your pretty face wrinkles." Robin prodded his cheek, smoothing out the furrow of his brow. "I should hope you love me for more than my face." He was rewarded with a bright smile, and Robin kissed him before he answered.

"Of course. I love your voice, your smile, your wild hair that's turned half the Dracula clan curly. I love your scars, your muscles, the way you make me look paler with your gorgeous skin tone. I love the way you are with the kids, and your good heart. Plus you're hung like a horse, which is a plus." Bertrand couldn't help but chuckle, Robin unapologetic as he ruined the sweet moment. "Charming as ever." "You love it."

Pulling his lover to his feet, Bertrand smiled. "I do love you. Even if your mind is eternally in the gutter." "Not eternally. Just most of it. Anyway, I came to get you for dinner." He let himself be led, watching Vlad's mother Sally being cooed over by his and Ingrid's father. Well, her baby bump anyway. Vlad and George were equally excited outwardly - this new baby would be something like solidifying their family reunion. Ingrid was excited too, but so rarely showed such things unless they were alone, and least of all to her father. There was still some tension there, minor though it was.

"Someone please burn that book before he tries to convince me we should name the baby Genghis. Again." Vlad helped his mother stand, laughing at her disgruntled expression. "He picked Barry from that book, which is technically Wolfie's name. Not that we've called him that since he was a newborn, but still." Wolfie growled in warning - he hated being reminded of that. "Don't growl at me, I got called Barry too while you stole my name!" A contest of ridiculous facial expressions followed, derailed when the developing baby kicked and Vlad and George giggled as they felt their brother grow.

George winked as she turned to whisper to Beckett, and some kind of plan later, the 'Boys Names for the Modern Vampire - Published 1254 AD' was merrily crackling in the fireplace. "How very dare you!" "Dad, that book is obsolete to an extreme. Literally the only person here with a name in it is me. We have lots of other books, mostly Romanian origin. Try those instead."

The man had yet to settle on a name for himself - he was currently going by Cezar but only a month ago it had been Lucian. After so long as 'Count', and not wanting to go by Vladimir - Vlad had been unaware he was named after his father until recently - he supposed there was time for him to find a new one.

Robin bat-napped him to the art room, utilising him as a life model (and refusing to strip naked in front of Sally, Beckett and Isaac) because apparently his ability to stand stock still was an advantage for them. Adam poked his head around the door to mock him, laughing at whatever Isaac had drawn before disappearing again. "And what, dare I ask, is so funny?" "Isaac is drawing you as a woman. With a rather impressive set, I might add." Rolling his eyes as Robin cupped his hands in front of his chest, Bertrand waited until everyone was done to take a look.

"Well, thanks son. I think." Isaac grinned, adding more length to 'her' hair and paying his fathers shaking head no mind. "Well I figured everyone else was just drawing you. I wanted to stand out." "Your dad would make me stand out if he looked like that!" Bertrand made sure to smack the back of Robin's head for yet more of his gutter mind comments, which won him both a sound of protest and a cheeky smirk.

"I saw Isaac's drawing, I think I might hang it on the fridge." Glaring had zero effect on Vlad, who did indeed put up the sketch of him as a woman on the wall of ever changing pictures. Much to everyones amusement, so Bertrand just let it roll off him - everyone was happy, it could be worse. And it _was_ a very good drawing.

As they waited with the others for the newest Dracula to arrive, Robin declared he had been right about the time. "But nobody actually bet anything, so be quiet." Ella pointed out, and Robin stuck his tongue out and carried on fiddling with a strange cube covered in multi coloured stickers. Vlad, Ingrid and George were all in to await the arrival of their newest sibling, and 'Cezar' was frantically flailing about the place, panicking about the very impending fatherhood and apparently taking a torrent of blame from Sally in the throes of labour.

"I'm constantly surprised by Vlad. So much is still changing." "I bet Sally never expected to have two vampire babies. Let alone everything else." That was a fair point - Sally had originally been completely petrified of her vampire son, and yet here she was about to have a second vampire son, a vampire herself as well as her daughter and her daughters daughter.

Ingrid's amusement spiked, followed by a cry of pain from her father they could hear several rooms away. Thunderstorms rolled outside, a fairly standard part of vampiress birth they were all exceptionally familiar with. "Did they choose a name yet?" "I think so, but we aren't allowed to know until the baby is here." "That's no fun at all." His husband pouted, but took the goblet Bertrand handed him when his stomach growled hungrily - Robin had a large appetite for everything.

"He's here!" Vlad's voice rang in his mind, pure unadulterated joy pouring through them along with it. "What's he called?" Robin shouted along the hallways, impatient as ever. There was no immediate reply, which Bertrand put down to everyone being too busy fussing over the new baby. It was another twenty minutes before they reappeared, Vlad holding a swaddled infant in his arms with George leaning over to peer into the bundle.

"Meet our baby brother, Ambrose. I think mum finds herself funny, as it technically means 'undying'. Isn't he beautiful?" Everyone knew to take turns and not crowd the baby, but there was much agreement about how 'cute', 'adorable' and 'squishy' Ambrose looked. "He looks like you dad. Not surprising, you're the only fully related sibling he has, both girls being his half sisters." Beckett passed judgement quietly, then smiled at his beaming girlfriend and gave the baby back.

"Do you think so?" Searching for similarities, Bertrand had to agree. "Same nose, same 'funny earlobes' as you put it." Vlad chuckled, wiping drool off his baby brothers face instinctively - he was a father many times over himself now. "Welcome to the madhouse little bro. You'll love it here." Sally made it along then, demanding her offspring back and Vlad and George pretended to sulk as they relinquished the newest sibling. Ingrid had been fairly quiet, but smiled when Vlad kissed her and nodded when Bertrand asked if she was alright.

"Just a surprise. I never expected to end up a sister again after everything with Vlad." She had a point he mused, Vlad and Ingrid had a most unique sibling relationship and while Ingrid and George got along pretty well, they weren't close knit sister types. Baby Ambrose was new for all of them - George no longer the youngest, Vlad being an older brother to a baby and Ingrid an older sister to a child she didn't need to see as competition anymore.

* * *

Ambrose really was adorable. Vlad couldn't get enough of watching his new baby brother growing up, having missed out on George's childhood and Ingrid was older. And when he _had_ been watching Ingrid grow when they were younger, it was in a distinctly un-brotherly way. "Can you say Vlad?" Ambrose blew a drool bubble, but he was only a few weeks old - Vlad would give him time.

"Maybe wait until he can hold his own head up before you try and teach him to talk, eh son?" His mother walked in to see Vlad chattering to Ambrose, smiling fondly at her two boys. "Maybe. It's just exciting, getting to see my baby brother grow up. It's different when you're their father, and I never got to be George's big brother when she was little." Ambrose started fussing, his mother knowing innately when he was due a feed. "I shall leave you two to it, I should go see my bondmates before they forget what I look like."

His mothers amused chuckle followed him as she nursed the baby, and Ingrid was first to comment on the fact he smelled like baby powder as he dropped into bed with the others. "I'm back now. And you all agree our new brother is adorable." Ingrid rolled her eyes, but kissed him until he was cross eyed anyway. "Yes. And if you say that one more time I'm going to stake you. It's gone sunrise, be quiet and go to sleep." Pouting for show until Bertrand and Robin kissed him too, Vlad did as he was told - he would never tire of sleeping amongst the other three.

He woke up, smiled at his bedmates, then went to see his little brother before breakfast. Adam seemed quiet, confused but when Vlad asked, he said he wasn't sure. "I just feel... something. I wish I knew what it was." Vlad had an immediate memory of Ramanga - when a young Adam had simply said "someone is coming" before Vlad was staked and brought back to life by his magical son.

"Is it bad?" "I don't think it's good. But again, I am not sure. Sorry." Vlad reassured his son that it was fine, but now they were both uneasy. The only non-adult in the house was Ambrose currently, though Alex, Wolfie and Rose were watching their grandkids. Vlad had them come join him in the main building rather than their little own build, and assigned anyone untransformed to stay in the nurseries - with their garlic sprayed windows and lead lined doors, they were designed intentionally to be safe.

"Vlad, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Shrugging, Vlad had his senses ramped up, searching for anything that could be the cause of Adam's unease. "I don't know mum, but the last time Adam felt something wrong like this I got staked by Ramanga. Not taking any chances. Go, be with Ambrose. Please?" She was clearly torn between her adult son and baby boy, but Vlad eventually convinced her, Rose, Meera, Evanna and Beckett in to the rooms containing children - for safety for both parties.

"It could be nothing. But it could also be anything." "Helpful." Ingrid appeared dismissive and irritated, but Vlad knew she was worried just as he was - they were at a disadvantage in not knowing what it was, but forewarned that _something_ probably was going to happen. Adam was unique, intuitive and instinctive in ways they couldn't begin to understand. Bertrand and Robin stayed close, all sort of looking to Vlad for his unparalleled senses.

When it did happen, it was sudden and loud as the air around Garside wavered slightly. He still couldn't _feel_ anyone, but he could hear something. Chancing a look out of the window, the home Alex and Wolfie had built for themselves and Rose was ablaze. "Adam! You're good with water, can you put it out?" His son looked perplexed, but let Vlad take his hand and bid the others to stay behind. "You'll know if we need you." He didn't want everyone suddenly out of Garsides safety.

Adam did put the house out with only some external damage, though it would probably need drying out inside after Adam literally made water cascade down from above over it. "I wondered when you would show up. And this, this must be the Lazarus child. My my Chosen One, you have been busy." Sensing the argentalium in the shielding, Vlad realised why he hadn't sensed the energy. Pushing Adam to stand behind him out of pure instinct, he glared.

"Morgan."

-YD-

 **I think there are only 2-3 chapters left of this. I am definitely planning to be done in 30 chapters, perhaps before.**


	28. Halfway Half-fangs

**Having to add this to three different chapters, cus I have three active stories obviously, because I cannot upload for some reason, internet hates me! Sorry this is late!**

 **I'm sad this is coming to the end, because it's the sequel of the sequel of my very first story! I love my Dracula nest and don't want to be done with them, but I've accepted that I can't possibly continue this without being flat out boring.**

 **\- another authors note! - I apologise whole heartedly, but I had unbelievable writers block writing this, I literally stared at the blank page every time I tried for ages! Which is why this took _so_ long to get out.**

-YD-

"Yes, I bet you had thought I was gone for good. But I found this little wanderer, and with some... gentle persuasion" Vlad could see Will looked a little out of it, hypnosis maybe? "He was all too happy to spill the secrets here."

Ensuring Adam was still behind him, Vlad glared at his predecessor on the Council, though that was a long time ago now - back when his children were babies, not adults. Morgan had something in his hand, probably something riddled with argentalium designed to protect him and drain Vlad. It was working to an extent to protect him, because even looking at the vampire he still couldn't feel the energy, but it wasn't draining Vlad - at all.

"I'm protecting you. Lazarus is infinite energy, he cannot drain me."

Adam's voice echoed in his head, his sons still-warm hand wrapping around his wrist to reassure. Bolstered by it, and secure in the safety of his mates and family in their home, Vlad wasn't afraid of Morgan. He did want to separate Morgan from Will though - Will being undead or dust was Ingrid's call, and it was obvious the teen was thoroughly out of his gourd right now on hypnosis, Morgan had been rough with his mind.

"Listen to me Adam. I can deal with him. You need to get Will away, without getting hurt yourself."

"Dad?"

"Adam, do it."

Bertrand had them all flawless at telepathy, even if the emotional attachments only really worked through their bloodbinding bond, he could converse silently with his son.

"Alright. But do try not to get yourself ashed, you know how it upsets mother."

Only a magical creature with centuries of knowledge hidden beneath a youthful face and wise tone could make that sort of ridiculous remark, Vlad mused, keeping eye contact with Morgan.

"I did think you were gone for good, because you were a coward and turned tail when I took over."

"It isn't cowardly" something about Morgan's voice made his skin crawl, and Vlad couldn't work out what it was but it wasn't really important "to wait in the shadows, knowing an opportunity will come. I know your half breed status was discovered, but you made it legitimate sadly. However, I'm prepared to bet the vampire world as a whole doesn't know who you spend your days with, who mothered your children."

Morgan's eyes darkened as he hinted towards Ingrid, and that made protective instinct rear inside Vlad.

"What can I say? Draculas like to live on the wild side. But you can out my clan all you like, and it won't change a damn thing."

He wanted to ash Morgan on the spot, but he was still right next to Will and he wouldn't put a kill switch of some kind past Morgan. Adam tapped his wrist twice - a signal for two minutes from now.

"Oh, and why is that? You've hidden your... binding away for a century. What's changed to make you so eager to unleash the secret?"

Vlad pretended to be thinking hard, counting down the seconds and feeling as much as seeing Adam calculate how to get Will away quickly.

"Our kids are all grown up. We agreed some fifty years ago once you were dust, I would 'come out' about everything. So in reality, you've done me a favour by coming here. Though I'll miss the... never mind, I won't traumatise my son here. Consider yourself honoured to have met Lazarus Morgan, so few do."

The next three seconds were heart-startlingly tense and fast, the half second Adam spent pulling Will far away enough to be safe almost too much of a wait for Vlad, but even argentalium shielding couldn't stop him ashing Morgan.

Staring at the pile of dust, Vlad shook his head. A century of waiting... over. The last reason they had not to reveal their family. In a way, he was almost disappointed by the anticlimactic ending, but at least it was over and nobody was hurt.

Adam had Will firmly gripped, and the half fang needed some sort of help if he was ever to be able to leave again. Vlad sent his son to find something functional for Morgan's ashes - they could use them for fertiliser or something he supposed - and took hold of Will himself, pulling him into Garside and the vampire didn't even react, still out of it.

"I can yell at you for being stupid and putting yourself in danger _again,_ before or after you explain. I'm flexible."

Ingrid gave him a glare, but he could see and feel the concern she had, forever warmed by the fact Ingrid loved him.

"I'm fine. It's over. Morgan's a pile of dust. Until we piss someone else off that badly, the only enemies I have are the ones who want my place as Grand High Vampire, but that's always going to be true. Now we need to fix Will, because Morgan messed with his head, then it's time to start planning the Dracula reveal party. Over a hundred years now... It's time, don't you think?"

Bertrand and Robin insisted on looking Will over - Bertrand knew everything and Robin was an alchemist, it made sense. Pulling Ingrid against him, Vlad smiled when she gripped him back just as tight.

"You know it's never been about being ashamed of you, of any of this, right?"

"Obviously. Otherwise you would never have told your mother. Still, the secret fucks at council won't be so secret anymore."

Chuckling, Vlad cupped her face and kissed her. She was right, of course, but it was a tiny price to pay when he could proudly announce his family once and for all. Ingrid whimpered softly in her throat, giving Vlad the usual pulse of want he associated with being this close to her, but they should go and tell the others everything was good. Dragging himself away while he could still remember how to, Vlad smirked at Ingrid's slightly dazed expression.

"Come on, before my mother has a coronary in spite of no heartbeat."

Sliding his fingers through hers, they headed to the nearest safe-room, where it transpired Adam had beaten them to it and was showing them the box of Morgan.

"Does this mean you're gonna throw the party that shows we all exist?"

Vlad nodded at Alex, who beamed happily and bounded over to hug his two biological parents, then ran off to do bats only knew what.

"We have to keep a couple of things quiet, obviously. Like dad dying and coming back, Adam being Lazarus and all. Oh, and my dying and coming back shouldn't be public knowledge either I guess. Just in case anyone realised that for about five minutes, there was no Grand High Vampire."

That was easily agreed to, the general sense of relief and normality flooding the home leaving everyone in a bright, upbeat mood.

"So, how do you want to do this dad?"

"Hmm. When's the next VHC function?"

"Three weeks, two days and... One hour."

Vlad turned to the sound of Bertrand's voice - he wasn't even _on_ the council really, but obviously he was the organised one.

"Worry not, the half fang is thoroughly sedated. I do not suggest the millenial birthday party of a vampire who barely holds a conversation without setting something alight as your surprise revelation event."

Shaking his head as Bertrand somehow remembered it was Count Kraven's thousandth birthday - the vampire had been mostly responsible for the building the council now worked in, so every fifty years they celebrated his birthday. Or the closest guess anyone had to it, as he was long beyond being able to remember it himself now.

"Fair point. When do you suggest, Mr Social Calendar Vampire?"

Bertrand swatted him around the back of the head, then kissed him with a little peanut butter smeared across the side of his mouth from lunch until Vlad stopped glaring at him.

"Throw your own function. It would be a surprise in itself, the only events specifically dedicated to you have been your coronation - which you didn't really attend, and your one hundredth birthday."

"But I hate planning events. There's catering and invitation lists and venue and mmmph" Vlad was stopped by Robin's hand over his mouth, not moving even when he licked his palm.

"Stop. This is what you have Roque and Hack for, you run the High Council, you have little minions to do your bidding. Let's leave it for tonight and start planning all this tomorrow. We have to go figure out what's wrong with Will first."

Robin kissed the top of his head, then Ingrid before he and Bertrand disappeared, having finished their lunch. Ingrid just shook her head at them leaving, surprisingly how Will had left her terrified the last time he was here.

"What could be wrong with him?" Alex looked over as he asked, still chewing thoughtfully between questions.

"Hypnosis is fairly easy to do short-term, though it takes a lot of practice or power to do long term, like with mum and George. Bertrand had lots of practice, and has always been powerful luckily. However, it's worth remembering you are changing someone's mind, and that can be put to nefarious use with enough time and effort. Morgan was always devious and conniving, not to mention a creep."

Alex nodded, swallowed the last of his sandwich and sipped at his soya blood - he drank human as a treat, or at parties but mostly followed his fathers example.

"So you're saying if you really wanted to, you could do serious damage to someone's mind? Like, make them go bats in the belfry?"

"In theory. It has probably been done before, but obviously they aren't going to brag about it. I'm hoping Morgan didn't spend long enough at it to destroy Will's mind completely, because I'd hate to tell your mother she can't stake her ex when he's too doped to understand what was happening. Once he got the information he wanted about here, though Lucifer only knows how he knew who Will was, I expect he would have just done some brute force confusion and brought him here for kicks."

Alex nodded again, checked his partners were alright with him disappearing and let his intrigue take him down to investigate what his other fathers were finding out about Will.

"I'm going to go see too, maybe I can help. I feel responsible in a sense, I brought him back."

Adam hurried off before Vlad could try to correct him, making a mental note to do so later and feeling sure that the four of them could probably figure out and fix whatever had happened to Will. Then he would have to remove what Will knew from his mind properly - so he could leave safely with any luck.

"Why not just slay the half fang?"

"Dad, be quiet."

He looked mildly perturbed by the way Vlad and Ingrid responded in perfect unison, still adjusting to the way they were so closely bonded and in tune with each other. His mother smacked his arm and told him to behave, making several of the vampires still around the table chuckle and snort into their drinks.

"Everyone old enough to read but young enough to have a reflection, go get cleaned up, then its schoolwork and swimming class!"

There was a mix of cheering and complaining from the children as they ambled off with George, Wolfie and Rose. Vlad managed to nab his baby brother and Ingrid for a while, happy his little brother would be able to grow up threat free and no longer shadowed in so many secrets about their family.

Ingrid had taken longer than he to warm to their baby brother, but Ambrose adored Ingrid and babbled constantly to her, settling to his nap when she read to him (and glared at Vlad while he smiled fondly at the two - some things would never change) peacefully.

"I love you."

"I am aware."

For all her glaring and sarcasm, Ingrid shifted Ambrose in her lap as she leant against Vlad automatically, making a small contented sound as their little brother slept on. Vlad got the usual warm ache in his chest, like his heart was reacting to the situation as best it could without a rhythmic beat.

"How long do you think it is until he's no longer the youngest in our clan again?"

"Approximately seven months. Raven is pregnant, remember?"

"I thought that was Renee?"

Vlad racked his brains, trying to remember if Ingrid was right.

"No, she said they were 'trying', then traumatised Alex by giving him a far too detailed account of what that entailed. Raven is actually pregnant. More half slayer Draculas, our grandparents must be rolling in their dust urns."

Ingrid chuckled quietly, trying not to jostle the sleeping baby.

"Sometimes I'm still surprised this is my unlife."

"Me too. My parents are back together, I gave birth to a mythical fountain, I married my best friend, my tutor and the most popular girl in school. Who happened to be my sister too. I've stabilised the vampire world and kept a century of peace with slayers together, and I'm a big brother again. Sounds like the sort of fairy tale dad would never read to me as a kid."

Tracing his fingers along the pale column of Ingrid's throat, Vlad felt the faint scars he had mapped a million times beneath his fingers, slightly warm and tingling against his skin - reacting to their creator. The ones on her wrists would respond the same to Robin and Bertrand respectively, the same as the ones on his neck would respond to Ingrid.

"Never mind you had us adopting a dimidius Ramanga child, subverted nature with pregnant men all over Transylvania, banned peasant hunting... you're a freak, why do I put up with you again?"

Adding a little pressure, scratching teasingly back down her neck, Vlad smirked as she tilted her head automatically.

"Because you love me. Idiot."

"That's my line."

"Tough."

Ingrid couldn't do anything but talk with Ambrose sleeping on her, so while Vlad knew he was in trouble later, he was making the most of winding her up a little.

"Your Welsh peasant husband is looking for you both, now kindly relinquish my youngest offspring."

That was surprisingly polite for their father, so Vlad brushed a kiss across the downy hair on his brothers head and handed him back, quickly scaring their father away again by kissing Ingrid. He accepted it, he just didn't want to _see_ it.

"Didn't he say Robin wanted us?"

"Mmm. He'll wait a minute, else he would have used telepathy."

Ingrid kissed him again, straddling his lap and making his head spin a little as she stole his sanity, one throaty whimpering sound at a time.

"Oi! Save it for later. Honestly, can't leave you two alone for five minutes."

Robin did end up resorting to telepathy to summon them when it was apparently obvious they had gotten sidetracked, Bertrand's amusement clear as they fought for control of their bodies again before they headed down to Robin's workspace, adjacent to his alchemy lab.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bertrand thinks we need the powerful ones to do this, and neither Alex nor Adam have had much real life practice with hypnosis. Whereas Ingrid used it plenty, and you apparently mindwiped like a million slayers nearly, all at once."

Vlad and Ingrid nodded along as they explained what Bertrand thought was the best way to 'untangle' Will's mind, the half fang staring vacantly the whole time.

"I've never done something so... in depth? But I'll give it a go. You guys go make sure the baby bats get dinner" they weren't the ones 'on rota' to make dinner that day, but they all knew Vlad was offering Ingrid an out from this "and I'll have a go. Alex, grab a seat. If I'm fixing his brain and focusing so intently, I don't fancy getting ashed again. Once is enough for eternity."

Alex hopped up on the nearest empty desk surface, fiddling with his mobile phone while he waited for Vlad to be ready. It was lucky Will was still technically so young, it meant there would be less layers of his mind to separate and straighten out.

"Are you sure?"

"I have Alex, and if need be Adam can always reconstitute me. Hopefully neither will be necessary, but I'm a big bat now, I think I can handle one half fang."

His three mates sighed, but took turns kissing him (much to their sons displeasure) and left him to focus. He could sort of feel Morgan's energy as he placed fingers on Will's temples, part of him wanting to recoil from touching him but this was sort of his fault - Morgan had done this to get at Vlad.

"Huh, maybe I'll be able to tell who's been hypnotized by who. Cool. Remember, don't separate us by force unless its an emergency."

Alex nodded, knowing better than to initiate actual conversation when mind powers were being used. Focusing on the half fangs mind, Vlad closed his eyes and 'felt' for the twisted parts. He hadn't done anything like this before, but when he used his own power to 'reach out' and 'untwist' it, the damage fell away like a thin layer of dust.

It was surprisingly easy, and Vlad felt a rush of power - he could essentially liquidate the mind he was intruding like this, turn Will into nothing more than a shell. He didn't, because he wasn't an evil monster like he was supposed to be. Instead, he 'felt' for the memories of the Dracula clan. They reeked of jealousy and anger, but there was a hint of loss wrapped around it. Vlad had not only taken his first love, but his sire and Will knew little else about vampire-life.

Slowly pulling the memories away, careful not to damage the surrounding ones, Vlad knew how to replace memories easily enough. He changed Will's memory of being turned, replacing it with a random vampire attack the boy had survived.

Pulling out of his mind slowly, Vlad felt dizzy as he returned to reality, watching Will blink rapidly and his eyes clear.

"Who are you?"

"You were attacked, do you remember anything?"

Will furrowed his brow, searching his altered memories.

"Vampires... I'm a vampire. That's all I remember."

He waited a moment, but it looked like he was being genuine. Clicking his fingers, Will fell asleep instantly, Vlad catching him and levitating him to the nearest 'spare room' for a moment.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Send him to the half fang halfway programme, specially set up for people who were turned but have no idea how or why. I'll tell them Morgan bit him, I ashed Morgan and Will was turned because he survived the attack. He can start over, without all that angst and anger."

Alex smiled agreeably, checking the time and calculating there and then if they had the time to make it there and back without being damaged by sunlight.

"It'll be close, but we can do it."

Vlad relayed a quick message to his mates, promising to explain fully when they got back and he and Alex transformed - Vlad took Will - and flew out like bats out of hell. The vampires who ran the half way programme were tripping over their fangs to help "his grandness" instantly, and swallowed the story he gave them about the half fang he dropped off.

"He said his name was Will, that's all I got out of him. I have to get going, send any relevant information about him to my VHC bat-box."

He and Alex left just as fast as they had gone there, beating the sunrise by a hairs breadth as they landed back at Garside. Hugging and thanking his son, Vlad let him go and rejoin his own little family, tracking the 'feeling' of his bondmates to their room.

"So, explain."

Vlad ditched his clothes, clambered up into the space between Ingrid and Bertrand and wriggled to get comfortable on the bed.

"I fixed Will. And then I tore out his memories, gave him a fake one of being attacked and turned and dropped him off at the half fang halfway place. We only rushed because of the sunrise, otherwise we would have told you first. Will was never going to be happy remembering all of this, Ingrid was his whole identity as a vampire really. Now he gets to start over and find himself, and the programme will take care of him until he can do it himself."

Dusting Will was always a last resort for Vlad, because he didn't want to renew the guilt Ingrid had felt about Will's death when they were all teenagers. He hadn't known he could access someone's mind so completely, so the solution hadn't presented itself until now.

"That's brilliant. Can we sleep now and talk about it tomorrow?"

Robin burrowed under the covers, yawning into his hand until the others agreed and settled. Ingrid's eyes were bright with a mix of emotions even Vlad couldn't quite make sense of, kissing him softly as they lay facing each other, Robin and Bertrand spooning behind them respectively. The message was clear - "thank you".

-YD-

 **I had a completely different chapter in mind a month ago, but I could not write it no matter how much I tried, so I eventually gave up and made a new plan. I don't like it much, but I'm hoping its acceptable even if it doesn't make up for the wait!**


	29. Party Planners

**With any luck (if it took another month it's because I was dying or something) this chapter is far sooner than the last one was!**

 **It's likely to all be Vlad POV until the end, purely because I'm out of practice writing anything else and it's just easier on your delicate, terrible author.**

-YD-

"I have underlings - I mean people for this, why am I planning this?"

Vlad was complaining at the party planning, and Robin wasn't helping much - he kept stealing the papers with information on. His mother gave him 'the look' at the word underlings, the look that said he had better change the word or get a scolding. The Grand High Vampire, at the mercy of his human-turned-half-fang mother... Definitely worth it to have her there with them.

"Because having your 'underlings' do this would completely ruin the element of surprise. Now be quiet, can't you see I'm concentrating?"

Ingrid was painting her nails, and their home was full of noise as ever when there was generally at least a dozen or more vampires at a time in it. Still, not wanting some makeup utensil jammed in his eye, Vlad winked at his wife but went back to his work quietly. Invite lists, catering and music and so much nonsense. Vlad just wanted to wander into a VHC meeting and grope at each of his bondmates in turn, but Ingrid and their kids would not be denied a party.

"Robin, I will lock you in the crypt if you don't stop hiding the catering company list. Ingrid will put garlic in my shampoo if I do this wrong."

A sound of agreement from their wife confirmed it, and Robin pouted but handed over the stolen papers, then turned around just in time to scoop up a stray great-grandchild or other from the floor.

"Where's Ambrose?"

Ingrid raised an eyebrow in question, but pointed to the three cribs in the corner where multiple slumbering infants were. Picking up the list, Vlad headed over to his little brother and held up the list.

"You choose."

The little boy blew a spit bubble, giggled gummily and reached for the paper hanging over him. He couldn't verbally answer - despite Vlad's constant attempts to make his name the first word his baby brother spoke - but left a stripe of drool across one name. That would have to do.

Ingrid shook her head with an exasperated but fond smirk, widening when Vlad ducked to kiss her before she complained he was distracting her again.

"That's everything but the date chosen or set. When are we thinking? Because I need that before I can arrange the rest of this."

"Ingrid's birthday is a month and 3 weeks away. How about then?"

Bertrand suggested, and it was quickly agreed on. As the Grand High Vampire, he had automatic use of the main function halls whenever he wanted, so venue wasn't an issue. His mother and Robin, it transpired, along with various offspring and offspring of that offspring, had made personalised throne seats in preparation for this very event, so that was something else they could keep secret.

Scrawling out the letters he would send from the next VHC meeting, with the date now set, a sort of nervous excitement began to fizz along his body. His mates could feel it, undeniable proof he was proud to be near publicising their bloodbound marriage to the vampire world at large.

"Why is everyone bouncy inside? Is dad excited about something and its catching?"

Adam was perceptive to strong emotions, particularly from his parents and drifted into the room as though drawn there by them. Vlad nodded, explaining about the party upcoming which led to multiple arguments between various parents of young children about who had to babysit.

"Bring them. It's not like we'll be short of vampires to protect them. Argue about who's carrying the baby at the party, but everyone's invited. This is about the whole family, so everyone who wants to be, should be there. The only thing staying secret is Lazarus and his magic gift stuff, because bats is that getting out."

That raised the level of excitement further, multiple mobile phones exchanging information about the upcoming celebrations and the whole nest became abuzz with eagerness. Sharing soft smiles with his bondmates, Vlad spent the rest of the night with his baby brother and the other infant Draculas they were hosting, loving the ever growing, ever loving family they had built.

Ingrid found him covered in crawling, drooling babies, laughing as he pretended to be totally trapped in spite of being the ultimate power. They wrangled the babies into various parents arms or cribs, accepted his clothes needed laundering and dumped them on the way to bed. Bertrand and Robin found Vlad and Ingrid already naked, indulging in each other in a way borne of their long time bond, powerful and overwhelming in its intensity. Them joining only raised it higher, hands and mouths and fangs all over him and he gave himself over with ease.

He lost track of who was stretching him open and pushing inside him, who was kissing him so throughly his lungs tried to work again, who's fingers knotted tight through his as everyone joined together and heat washed through their bonds until they were a shuddering, satisfied pile of vampires.

Collapsing limply into the bed, he smiled to himself as everyone gasped and trembled and slowly relaxed again. Sticky and sated, he burrowed into Ingrid's neck and felt Bertrand curl up behind him, humming happily as they settled for sleep.

He sent carrier bats off from the VHC the next time they were at a meeting, booking the function room through Roque and Hack - they would be curious but wouldn't question. Roque likely knew, or at least heavily suspected what was coming, when Vlad said he was head of security and Talitha and Piers were invited too.

The promise of their reveal soon happening had he and Ingrid on edge, fooling around in a supply cupboard like randy teens and he loved it, Ingrid muffling sounds against his neck and her slender thighs tight and trembling around his hips. They didn't bother hiding as they escaped, giggling to themselves, because the building was nearly empty and soon it wouldn't matter at all. One or two messenger staff might have spotted them, but they were gone almost instantly and got disapproving but amused looks from their husbands when they returned.

"Honestly, you're like teenagers!"

"Ingrid likes it. You should come to the VHC some time, I'll keep watch."

Bertrand swatted at him with a chuckle, sending them to shower and clean up before lunch. It took them a while, because Vlad was just in one of those moods where seeing Ingrid naked had him desperate to be inside her again, smirking as his sister straddled his lap there on the bathroom floor and fucked the unlife out of him like it had been years, not an hour since the last time they had done this.

Staggering into the shower together, they kissed leisurely for several minutes more, never tiring of how well they slotted against one another, how her mouth was the perfect mix of yield and challenge, soft and rough. He ran his hands through her hair as it dried, silky strands melting through his fingers and she shivered lightly, fixing him with a heated stare. The attraction, the desire had never waned, for _any_ of them.

They made it to lunch eventually, and Bertrand found himself the next willing victim of Ingrid's seemingly endless need to torment them all to insanity and back. Picking up his little brother, Vlad looked up to see his parents. Bats, that was still an adjustment for him - his father was _alive,_ and his mother and father were a couple. It was rather soap-opera-y really, like the shows his dad had been hooked on back in Stokely.

"So, the big reveal? Nervous Vladdy?"

"Nope. I've **hated** hiding, feeling like I should be ashamed of my family, my bond mates. No more."

His mother smiled at him proudly, swearing he and Ambrose were eerily alike in looks - the others had said similar things, but it made sense really, they were some of the few Draculas with the same two biological parents. His little brother fussed and wriggled, getting transferred to their mother for a feed and Vlad ambled off to bug Robin for a while.

"You're so excitable, it's making us all a little giddy."

Leaning over to kiss Robin, careful not to jostle his sketching hand, Vlad beamed happily and brushed a stray lock of hair behind Robin's ear.

"I can't help it, I'm going to proudly announce you guys to the world after so long. You know how much I've hated hiding our family."

"We know. Still, it literally makes us all feel a little high. Maybe that should be Bertrand's next project, figure out why our binding is so much closer than anyone elses."

"Say its because you got bloodbound to the chosen one and be done with it, honestly you would think it's been a bad thing the way you try to take the mystery out of it."

Robin stuck his tongue out petulantly, kissed Vlad again and resumed sketching Ambrose and his great-great-niece... or something like that. Vlad had essentially given up keeping track of who was what and who to. He knew her name was Martha, and Vlad was _almost_ certain she was his great-grandchild, but he wasn't sure of most of the infants parentage unless they were in a parents arms. Chuckling to himself imagining the bloodline books trying to keep up with the Dracula clan, he resumed irritating his husband.

"Did you invite mum?"

Vlad looked up at Ingrid in confusion, then over at Sally.

"My mother's right there."

"Magda then, maggot."

"Why would I? We haven't even seen her since we kidnapped Wolfie over a century ago, because she wanted to sell the story of me and you being together. I don't even know how much that mindwipe changed, I just wanted her gone."

That wasn't his only issue with Magda, and Ingrid knew that.

"I just think it would be interesting to see if she spontaneously exploded into dust when she saw dad with a new baby, and not complaining about us. And you know, not in an urn on the fireplace for that matter."

George watched their exchange, brow furrowed as she chewed on a jellied slug and poked Beckett in the side, just because, before she interjected.

"I think you should invite her. Even if its so she can see the built without her, then have her thrown out by that weird bald vampire who hums too much."

Vlad closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, wishing his two sisters weren't so easily in tune when it came to winning arguments against him. He was worried, even now with them having a new baby son, that his father would hurt his mother and fall for Magda again. He couldn't do that to them, he would want to ash his father himself.

"I'll think about it. I'm not keen to have a Westenra not already here in the VHC, I'm eternally grateful Krone and Atilla had retired from the Council by the time I got around to you know, doing my job. Generally speaking, that clan are trouble."

Ingrid smirked, and Wolfie pretended to be offended but smiled when Alex tickled just below his ear and Vlad felt another surge of affection toward his love-filled family.

"Anyway, dinner?"

The date of the 'big party' approached, utter chaos in the Dracula nest as everyone argued and bartered and preened over outfits, then a raging debate over the food available (Vlad gave up and made sure everything not made of breather was available to placate them), and because of time differences and travel distances, they ended up with almost the entire clan packed into Garside the day before.

Ivan had yet to meet his youngest nephew, and he too commented on how much Ambrose resembled Vlad as the boy blinked up at him. Olga made annoyed sounds as children charged about the place, brushing imaginary dust off her elegant deep crimson dress, with some kind of pattern woven into the fabric. Assan soothed her somehow, their adoptive son having a knack for calming his wife that nobody else did.

Robin and Bertrand looked equally heart-starting in their black waistcoats and trousers, Robin in a green shirt and Bertrand in powder blue. Ingrid... Oh Ingrid looked unbelievable, and Vlad already knew the night would be torture when he knew there was no way they would be able to sneak off with so many of their family watching hawk eyed. At first glance, her dress looked modest - almost floor length, long sleeved and high collared. Once he looked properly, the black fabric was nearing obscenely close-fitting, purple accents drawing attention to every single one of Ingrid's flawless curves.

"Bats Ingrid, you're evil you know that?"

She simply smirked, _knowing_ the effect she had on most men, particularly her three husbands, warning him not to smudge the artistic makeup she had on when he couldn't help but kiss her. He felt practically plain next to her in his blood-red waistcoat and tie over black shirt and trousers, adamantly refusing to wear his VHC robes, though he did huff long-sufferingly and slide the crown of power over his hair (carefully, Ingrid had tamed his messy curls into submission).

"Ok. Ingrid, Bertrand, you lead the charge. We'll lock up and follow."

The VHC was a short fly, but if anyone was watching the sky that night, they would wonder what it was about the first of May that had a large flock of vampire bats swarming through the moonlit sky.

Roque was waiting, and Piers and Talitha were already there, looking quite the pair in their woodsy brown and green outfits, earthy but subtle. Rose greeted her parents and siblings, her own grandson clinging around her neck like a limpet.

"I hadn't quite realised the extent you guys had started breeding. Bats alive there's so many of you!"

Talitha swatted her husband with a glare, but he was unapologetic, drifting off with Rose to converse with his daughter while they went to help themselves to soya blood.

"They look amazing, you did a great job mum!"

George was pointing over to the centre stage area, a raised platform designed to 'elevate' Vlad above his 'subjects'. The three hand-made - and Sally Giles originals - thrones were arranged artfully near Vlad's Grand High Vampire throne, severe and straight as it forced perfect ramrod posture on him.

"Show time."

The clan slowly drifted to look like they were casual party attendees as the clock chimed, ready for the information to start being given. Everyone had their Dracula crests hung over their clothes now - even the ones with different second names through marriage now - and Vlad rubbed a thumb over his bloodbinding ring before stepping up to his throne, his bondmates doing the same. There was no fear in them for this, proud and sure in themselves as vampires began filing into the room, looking at the already-half-full place in confusion before eyes began to find the foursome stood waiting.

When Roque nodded to say that was everyone, the door closing behind them, Vlad nodded to his mates to sit, taking his own seat slowly and watching vampires try to process what they were seeing. He caught sight of Magda, thankfully not having tried to bring Patrick, loitering in the crowd but she was the only one **not** eyeing the stage.

He knew she was staring at his parents, his father holding Ambrose tightly to him and his mother stood next to them. Vlad had had this conversation with both of them individually, both to warn his father not to forget himself, and to pre-warn his mother she was entangled with an absolute moron. For a moment, Magda was clearly perplexed - she had been told outright the vampire was dust, so it was probably a surprise.

"I would start with something enigmatic like 'I suppose you're all wondering why you were invited here' but I think some of you are starting to work it out. For starters" the room was deathly silent, and he envisioned exasperated expressions from his children watching "It's Ingrid's birthday."

There was a smattering of quiet, still stunned applause - the thrones arrangement in itself was a big statement, fairly obvious in a way because the only person (or in Vlad's case, people) allowed to sit that way were the Grand High Vampire's spouse. So they either thought Vlad was insane and throwing traditions aside, or they were working it out and were in disbelief.

"And the... ah... other reasons, your grandness?"

That was a brave vampire, he thought, actually prompting with the certainty of another reason.

"Yes, yes. It's true, these are my spouses. Ingrid, Bertrand and Robin Dracula."

The silence was so thick for several moments, you could have heard a fang drop. A few began to look around, no doubt noting the resemblances scattered through the faces of their children. Assan's adoption was common knowledge, so that was probably the least surprising thing there in some ways - Vlad's dimidius heritage was known, but he had kept his mother and younger sister hidden for safety while the vampire world at large adjusted.

"I'm sorry, but I was under the impression Ingrid Dracula was your sister, not your spouse."

Vlad nodded, eyeing the questioner and wondering if the night would end without multiple stakings.

"She's both. She bore the first heir of the Chosen One. And a couple more, just in case."

He caught the flash of irritation at the description of her as some kind of baby making machine, but he sent back a pulsing warmth of love, and she relaxed a little. He held up his ring hand, the other three displaying their matching colour scheme - traditional for vampires, though not compulsary to allow for heirloom jewellery - and several faces in the crowd showed grim acceptance, though he expected it was that they were telling the truth, not actual acceptance of the situation itself.

"You threw a party to tell us you married your sister and these two half fangs? Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Vlad dropped casually into his throne.

"I threw a celebration party of my family, but yes, I wanted it to be public knowledge I am definitely a bloodbound father, and hopefully that will at least slow the torrent of terrifyingly forward marriage proposals I get every week. You don't have to like it, but I'm not going to hide this any longer."

A few of the more disinterested vampires migrated over to the food and drink table, and Vlad had the band play quietly to fill the tense silences for a while until the bulk of the guests weren't in one big lump at the centre of the room.

"How long for?"

"A little over a century now? Before I was Grand High Vampire for certain. Every person who was in here before you is linked to the Dracula clan, whether by marriage, birth or adoption. As you can see, we've spread out a fair bit, so I urge anyone considering making a spectacle of themselves to consider just how hugely outnumbered, not to mention out powered by me and my descendants, you are."

He could see several vampires who hadn't considered the fact they were dealing with multiple offspring of the Chosen One, and in likelihood his first bite - they all knew Vlad hadn't bitten Adze. Alex, Adam, Raven and Renee could all pull out the glowing eyes on cue, and Vlad reckoned his were alight too, watching with a smirk as the vampires looked around, seeing bright blue eyes burning all around them - surrounded by ultimate power many times over.

"Any questions?"

The silence was thick, and nobody said a word. Feeling a tug on their bonds, he knew Ingrid was growing bored sat doing nothing and gestured for his mates to join him standing centre stage. They did so automatically, Ingrid's fingers lacing through his, Robin and Bertrand stood behind them so everyone was touching in some small way or other.

"Don't mind us, it's a party."

Several stood dumbstruck still, but Vlad merely smirked, kissed Ingrid publicly just because he could and heard a few shocked gasps - as though after all the trouble they had gone too for this public announcement, it wasn't true. Rolling his eyes, he led his bondmates down to the tables containing food and drink, cutting neatly through the crowds with Roque and half a dozen lower security staff dogging them closely in case anyone dared touch them.

A few of the vampires who had already stopped paying attention greeted him respectfully over the platters of food (Vlad would never understand why anyone ate eyeballs, the popping sensation was disgusting), then bowing their heads to each of his partners in turn.

He had one eye on Magda the whole time, waiting for the inevitable argument and wanting to ensure his mother and baby brother were safe. One of the oldest staff from the VHC acted as though nothing mildly earth-shattering had happened, striking up a painfully dull conversation with Vlad about the merits of barrel aged vs bottle aged blood - all the while Ingrid was pressed into his side.

Hack was one of the next to seek them out, the usually exuberant squat vampire stuck for words as he looked at the foursome.

"Go ahead Hack, you can ask."

He deliberated for another moment more, then looked down to find Aura Dracula clinging to his leg - one of Alex's younger grandchildren.

"Hi!"

Robin made to pick her up but Hack waved him off, enchanted by the little girls bright smile. He looked to Vlad for permission before picking her up himself, searching her face for resemblances. Alex drifted over, and it was blatantly obvious who had created him.

"Grandpa!"

Aura scrambled to get to Alex next, but continued beaming at Hack.

"This is Alex, our eldest son. And as you heard, little Aura's grandfather. Guys, this is Hack. Head of Vampire Resources, first VHC member to use Robin's potion. How are the kids?"

Ella and Maddie joined them soon after, both tall and slender like their fathers, Ella's obviously inherited skin tone from Bertrand and Maddie looking a lot like Vlad, with some variations had Hack looking around wildly for a second before he calmed.

"Ah, I see. My children are quite well, thank you. Charmed, I'm sure, all of you. Excuse me."

Biting back laughter as his overwhelmed colleague headed off, Vlad grinned and hugged his kids. He was so proud, so _happy_ with everyone there he felt like his chest was bubbling, heart overflowing with joy. The amusement in his mates eyes told him it was contagious, and he was about to ask them to dance when he spotted Magda making her way over to his parents.

"I know you have a thing for breathers, but to have yet another spawn with them?"

"That's my mum you're talking about!"

George was already glaring when Vlad got there, slotting neatly next to his little sister between Magda and Sally.

"She's not a breather anyway, nobody here is less than half vampire. And even then there's only a few of us."

Ambrose gurgled happily when Vlad held him, and he could see Magda working it out as she saw how much the baby looked like Vlad.

"You turned the breather who spawned little Vladdy?"

"Yep. I turned my mum, she turned George. George had Meera... I could go on. This is Ambrose, presently the youngest Dracula but some of his nieces are pregnant so it won't be for long."

Ingrid 'accidentally' knocked Magda as she passed, sliding an arm around Vlad's waist and clearly - bizarrely in a way - protecting Sally too. Ambrose giggled at the sight of her, waving a pudgy arm at his big sister.

"And where is _my_ son?"

Vlad wasn't sure how much she remembered, but gestured to Alex and Wolfie to head over. Wolfie barely acknowledged Magda, but then they hadn't seen each other in several decades so he wasn't surprised.

"Watch yourself, that's my husband. And you don't want to mess with our wife."

Rose managed to materialise nearby, turning the quiet corner into almost a mob surrounding Magda, who was at a loss when she was getting very little attention from the vampire she had clearly come to obtain it from.

"You really choose this, over me bun-buns?"

"Don't bun-buns me, treacherous witch!"

Vlad couldn't help snorting with laughter, their arguments hadn't changed at all in spite of so much time. All the same, he was glad his father wasn't even acting a little bit interested, or else they would be having very stern words later on.

Gesturing to Roque, two security vampires flanked Magda, gripping her arms tightly and ejecting her from the hall amidst "unhand me peasants" and angry growls, ending with her outside the doors and a mumble of "good riddance!" from his father.

"Oh, I don't know. She did give us Ingrid, and Wolfie. She's played her part, but has no future part of this clan."

Vlad kissed his wife's temple, the scent of _mate_ practically pouring off of Ingrid when they were happy and close together and it did funny things to his heart. Returning Ambrose to their mother, he kissed his mum on the cheek, hugged George and dragged Ingrid back out to dance despite her protesting.

Bertrand and Robin both joined them, exchanging dance partners and knowing smiles all through the night. When it wound down to the time they had to start clearing out or be trapped there for the day, a few vampires came to offer congratulations. More were still gobsmacked or in some state of shock, but aside from Magda there had been no real problems.

The huge swarm of bats made their way back to Garside, everyone seperating to take themselves or children to coffins and cribs, and in their case, their bed. Vlad didn't care if the vampire world didn't _accept_ them as a whole, he just cared they weren't hiding anymore. Judging by the way Ingrid ordered their clothes off, taunting them as she removed the sinfully perfect article of heaven she herself was wearing, and the energy behind Bertrand and Robin's touches, his bondmates agreed.

"Party was a success. Oh, and happy birthday my dear wife."

-YD-

 **I finished this chapter, then my internet crashed and I lost like 1,000 words, and didn't have time to rewrite it before a mega busy day, so I'm sorry it ended up being a couple of days before I could finish it!**


	30. Home Is Where The Dark Is

**It's finally here. The last chapter! *wipes tear* this story began with my very first foray into fanfiction, over a year ago now! It spans over a century, and I am unreasonably attached to all of them! To everyone who's followed/favourited and even just read this, thank you! Special thanks to summer164 for reviewing!**

 **I suppose *hides more tears* we should get on with this!**

-YD-

"I'm sorry. Please repeat that. They are brother and sister?"

Ambrose was ten now, which was the generally agreed upon age that some of the weirder aspects of their nest could be explained. With their marriage public knowledge now, Vlad had known they couldn't hide it indefinitely, and it was better coming from them.

"It's not like we just decided this was a thing. I had been in love with her since we were kids really, I never expected she could feel the same. But she did, and then we had Alex. I don't see George that way, she's just my baby sister. You're just my little brother. Me and Ingrid just got mixed up and made siblings by mistake. This doesn't change anything for us, but if you need time to get your head around it, go ahead."

Ambrose chewed on his lip, his hair already shoulder length - he was imitating their father. He turned to their parents, then Ingrid, then back to Vlad.

"It's weird."

"We know. I thought mum was going to have an aneurysm when she found out. George basically just told me no funny business and she didn't really care."

Vlad desperately hoped Ambrose could deal with it, because he adored his little brother and didn't want to lose their close bond over this. Ambrose looked away, so Vlad sighed and went to move. A warm hand gripped his wrist, and he looked back to see his little brother looking up at him.

"You promise? It's just Ingrid?"

Nodding, he let a flicker of hope take form. Ambrose deliberated a minute or two more, then stood and held his arms up to Vlad. Lifting him up hesitantly, he got a squeezing-arms-around-the-neck hug and when Ambrose let go, he was smiling again.

"I can deal with it. Still gross. But you guys are always happy together so I guess that's okay. Now put me down, I'm hungry."

The boy ambled off, and Ingrid slotted into his embrace effortlessly. Inhaling the scent of perfume, unchanged from when they were teens and his heart could still skip a little when it crept past him, he relaxed. His mum and dad disappeared after their younger son, Bertrand and Robin replacing them.

"How did it go?"

"Fine, after some ten year old logic. I think he took it well. Better than Piers did, and I consider anything above his desire to stake me a win."

Robin chuckled, and the other two joined the hug. Ingrid protested after a minute, only allowing such closeness all around her when they were in bed. Separating, he kissed her anyway, then the other two and smiled. Home life was awesome really.

* * *

The cease-fire had worked for over a century now, so Vlad wasn't surprised they ran into teething problems. The issue came from reticent slayers and a group of rebel vampires. The week spent tracking them down with some wary slayers, Roqueloire and Alex's youngest son Kray - a member of the VHC security team, a born fighter - was the longest he had ever been away from his nest and it ached, but they eventually vanquished the rebels.

"This will happen again, you know it."

"I know there will always be rebels, yes. But I didn't ignore it, I came to the guild and we dealt with it together. There are still slayers out there who don't follow _your_ side of the ceasefire, but I'm not tearing your throat out over that."

Andrew Van Helsing, the newest head of the Slayers Guild and the spitting image of his... Vlad thought Jonno was his grandfather but wasn't totally sure it wasn't great-grandfather, eyed Vlad hesitantly. He kept his hands lax by his sides, unarmed (but protected by the solid gold armour beneath his robes) as he waited.

"True. I suppose as long as you're willing to make examples out of those vampires who break it, and allow us the freedom to deal with ours as we see fit, I have no good reason not to continue this. For the safety of humanity, if not my own personal desire to leave your kind alive."

Roque and Kray followed Vlad back to Transylvania, multiple sounds of relief as they landed all around. Vlad was besieged by hugs all clinging to his legs, the tangibly strong sense of safety in his chest from his mates and the obvious relief in his families eyes.

"Cease fire still stands. Pretty sure we got them all. Andrew still doesn't like me."

"He blames you for Meera telling him to flap off though, so that doesn't surprise me."

Vlad hummed in agreement, holding his arms out while Bertrand delicately removed the Grand High Vampires battle armour. Free of the heavy gold, he stretched his sore muscles out and chuckled when Robin pretended to be sly about eyeing him up - they had been together for over a hundred years, there were no secrets in their bodies and nothing he hadn't seen a million times. Though, as he spotted Ingrid undressing and his body thrummed with _want,_ it made far more sense.

"Meera has every right not to want the Van Helsings in her life. Not sure she ever got over what Jonno did to her mother. I still get mad remembering it, I sympathise."

Bertrand brushed a kiss over the back of his neck - the tattoo he had of the Giles family - and Vlad shivered pleasantly. It was still strange to remember his frustrated tutor, trying to drum vampiric attitude into a disinterested, difficult student. Training would have been far more effective back then if he had known he could _have_ Bertrand afterwards, like he did now.

Exhausted and content, he crawled into bed between Robin and Ingrid, letting the cocoon of love and warmth surround him. He had missed them terribly, but as the Grand High Vampire there were things he couldn't ignore, and his position was what had kept them all safe all this time. Hand seeking out Bertrand on Ingrid's other side, he felt calloused fingers knot tight with his and closed his eyes. He was _home._

* * *

Never had he thought he would see this day. But, standing up on the altar with his parents staring at each other, George throwing flowers over everyone constantly, he was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm going to look away for my own sanity, but you may now kiss your bloodbound."

He did look away, much to everyones amusement as his parents kissed, Ambrose cheering most of all as he preened in his new suit and cape. His little brother was far more excitable about anything and everything vampire related, even more so since he turned sixteen and got his fangs. Their blood mirror must be exhausted by now, Vlad chuckled to himself - their clan was _huge,_ and just kept growing.

Waving off his parents on their honeymoon was just plain awkward, but he was genuinely happy for them and they knew that. Sliding arms around Robin, because he was closest and Vlad was full of love, they made sure everyone there was sorted for the day and made for their room. They were stopped by Alex, who was bouncing with excitement about something. When it was just his bondmates and their eldest, he waited.

"Can I tell them now?"

Sharing confused looks with his husbands, he spotted Ingrid nodding.

"Mama's pregnant! I'm not allowed to say who or what it is, but I've been dying to tell you for days now but promised not to because of the whole bloodbinding, she didn't want to steal the limelight from dad's parents finally doing the deed. Bye!"

Alex bolted off, leaving them staring in shock at Ingrid.

"Really?"

"Yep. I have no idea which of you, I just stopped taking the contraceptive and let nature take it's course. Alex said he could tell, but I told him not to tell me, or any of you. It's meant to be a surprise."

Ingrid looked unsure for the briefest second, as though daring them not to be thrilled about it.

"Best surprise ever. And you know we've never cared who. Although, since _someone_ happens to be the chosen one, we'll know if it's his before they are born."

Robin winked at Vlad, taking the headlock as they wrestled jokingly in stride.

"I would apologise, but I'm not actually sorry."

Now they had all confirmed happiness about it, Ingrid was in her element as they were predictably all over her. Vlad was ecstatic, being a father was undoubtedly the best thing he had ever done and now they were going to get to do it all over again.

As he kissed her while their bodies twined, Vlad knew falling for Ingrid was a close second. He loved the other two just as much, but Ingrid brought everything together in a way Vlad would never have been capable of - drawing Bertrand into their 'game' only to both fall for him, and she had been the one to turn Robin, to fix what Vlad's mindwipe had done to him. She was the one who bore Alex, back when they were unsure and scared being half-siblings would be dangerous for their child. His sister, he knew, was a **miracle**.

There were next to no light-up eyes during her pregnancy, and as Ingrid's eyes did that occasionally because she had Chosen One power in her body anyway from Vlad's bite, they surmised it was unlikely to be Vlad's biological offspring. Vlad didn't care, they would still be his.

It was apparent _immediately_ upon birth who the father was - only Bertrand could pass on those curls and baby Dorian had a head full upon his entrance to the world.

"Never again!"

Ingrid lay back, exhausted but smiling as they cleaned up their son and handed him to his mother.

"I distinctly remember you saying that after almost every birth. However, you know we don't expect it of you, you're our wife not an incubator."

"Lovely image Bertrand."

It seemed to be catching, because Dorian was only two and a half when Robin delivered little Cadence, and Bertrand baby Robert. Both turned out to be Vlad's biologically, their glowing eyes a dead giveaway even though they too had both simply taken the potions and let it happen naturally. In a way, Vlad was sort of jealous they could do it, but at the same time his body wasn't meant for it and he accepted that - he had been able to bring Adam into the world, and siring the embodiment of the Lazarus Fountain was no small feat.

"I'll never know how couples do this, there's four of us and I'm still exhausted!"

Robert was finally asleep, another loud, energetic and demanding baby Dracula, and Vlad slumped onto their bed ungracefully, yawning and realising he had baby powder on his arm still. His skin was almost entirely covered in tattoos now - any gaps too small for names had been filled by various offspring of theirs, let loose with the tattoo kit.

Vlad had little bats, coffins, stars, fangs and even a jokey bulb of garlic (from Olga, who was curious to see the process working) littering almost every inch of bare skin left. The only places not tattooed at this point were his face, the sides of his neck and shoulders where he had his bite marks, and his groin - Robin had even convinced Vlad to let him ink his backside, which hurt more than most of his tattoos but admittedly, it had been odd to have that skin pale against his inked back and legs. Wearing dressings while they healed had not been fun though.

Cadence and Robert's names had eventually been placed on the backs of his hands, Dorian just below the crease between ribcage and abdomen, because he really had few places left. Robin often joked that "if you've run out of room for names, you probably have run out of room for kids", but they _were_ immortal - never say never.

* * *

Standing in front of the Dracula throne, the thing he had spent years fighting only to end up on anyway, Vlad noted the heavy bat necklace his father had hung over it and the upside-down one Robin added years ago - he thought it was funny and it just stuck - he wrapped a hand around the pendant he had worn since long ago, half his and half his mothers.

"You ok son?"

"Yeah. Just thinking when we first split this, when I thought I would have to live without you and George for eternity. I still have trouble believing it's real, when I look down and see this half before I remember you're here."

His mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing gently and kissing his hair.

"It's been a crazy couple of centuries. It still feels weird to say that... I've been forty for over two hundred years! Ooh, let's not think on that too long."

"You're still young by vampire standards, especially with mine and George's ages so close to yours. Magda was over a quarter of a millenia when she had Ingrid, and dad nearly six hundred. Plus, you're immortal. Own it."

Sally chuckled, smiling down at him and then her face dropped into deep thought. She lifted the necklace from over her head, handing it to Vlad.

"Hang them over on there, so you always remember I'm right here. Instead of half asleep concerns that I'm not."

It was actually perfect, now he thought about it. It had symbolised the war between his light and dark sides, which he had long since melded together in his mind. Pulling his own necklace off, he clicked the two pieces back together. It offered a little resistance, worn in a couple of places after they had worn them for so long, but it spoke of the work it had taken to get them here. Eventually, the two pieces slotted back together, forming a perfect circle of light and dark. Never ending, but always perfectly balanced.

The long chains slipped over the top of the throne easily, nestling between the two bats already hanging there and he smiled.

"Stop wailing will you? I cannot suddenly produce sustenance for you! Ah, Sally, there you are. Help me!"

Vlad laughed alongside his mother as his father appeared around the door, clutching a crying baby girl in his arms and looking harried. Vlad and Ingrid had gone from each being one of two siblings to one of six - George, Wolfie, Ambrose and now baby Alice, the newest addition to the family. His father had surprised them all by being utterly doting on his new daughter, and Ingrid was working on her resentment there. It would come with time.

Sally took the baby, shifting her to quiet her cries almost instantly.

"She's not hungry, she's tired. Shhh, your daddy will get there."

Alice drooled in response, then gave them all a gummy smile as she wriggled in her mothers arms. His parents went off to put Alice down to sleep, and Vlad looked at the necklace now adorning the throne. A tug in his chest reminded him his mates were waiting, so Vlaf smiled to himself and headed off to bed. He had a somewhat nostalgic, cliche thought as he went, snapping his fingers to put out the fire and candles.

"No place like home."

-YD-

 **Genuinely sad to see the end of this, but it had most definitely run its course! Now, I have more fanfiction to write! After I mourn this... With ice cream.**


End file.
